Volviendo a vivir
by samanthablack30
Summary: Hermione descubre cómo fueron asesinados sus padres, dejando que una depresión la consuma por meses hasta que Severus descubre que no permitira que ella se convierta igual que el... descubriendo así que ambos pueden volver a sonreir
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola este es mi primer fic, los personajes le pertenecer a una inigualable escritora ingresa J. R. Rowling, las locas ideas presentes son mías, espero les agrade...**_

PERDIDA

Hermione

Sé que estoy despierta porque puedo ver la enfermería del colegio, las camas en hileras que se encuentran a un lado mío y por enfrente, por la ventana se puede ver el atardecer, se escucha a Madame Pomfrey ordenando pociones y demás curaciones, escucho como se acerca y como me repite lo que ha hecho hace días, hace semanas, o ¿quizá meses? No lo sé, no sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí ni me interesa saberlo.

Hermione te traje algo para comer – me dice poniendo una bandeja con un caldo y unos panecillos, solo miro lo que trae en las manos y mi mirada sigue en el amanecer – linda, tienes que comer algo, por favor, la poción que te doy te ayuda, pero mírate, estas muy delgada, vamos come – intenta poner la cuchara en la boca y solo muevo la cabeza a la izquierda rechazando la comida.

Entra la profesora Mcgonagall con aires de tristeza en su rostro.

¿Cómo vas Poppy? – pregunta mi profesora.

Nada profesora, no quiere comer, tiene su mirada vacía, derrama algunas lagrimas en silencio por momentos, pero no quiere hablar… Mcgonagall tenemos que hacer algo, llama a alguien lo que sea, esta niña se quiere dejar morir – le dice la medimaga a la profesora.

Mandare llamar a Potter, quizá pueda venir mañana por la mañana – dice retirándose.

¡Harry! Oh Harry, el me saco de ahí puedo recordarlo…

Inicio del Flash Back

Estaba en la casa de mis padres, había ido a Australia por ellos, tarde unas semanas en localizar su clínica odontológica para enterarme que habían desaparecido, fui al departamento que habían rentado descubriendo que estaban todas sus cosas, me temí lo peor, cuando en el tocador de mamá, vi un frasquito con un liquido transparente azul, sabía lo que era y tenía que verlo cuanto antes. Me aparecí en Howarts y pedí el pensadero a la directora y me sumergí dentro…

El recuerdo era de Bellatrix Lastrange, después de nuestra huida en la casa de los Malfoy y de haberla suplantado en Gringotts, esa mujer me odiaba a morir, había dado caza a mis padres, hasta dar con ellos, los sumergió dentro de un sótano y les torturó por bastante tiempo, pude ver su mirada de terror, al no saber qué ocurría, al no entender que cosa era esa mujer, e hizo lo peor: les devolvió la memoria y les dijo que estaba muerta, mi madre enloqueció de dolor, mi padre reprochó haberles hecho el _Obliviate _y no permitirles despedirme de ellos, les mostro como me torturó en la casa de Lucius Malfoy y finalmente les mató…

Salí del despacho corriendo, ignorando a la profesora Mcgonagall detrás de mí y desaparecí en los límites del castillo, llegué a mi casa, sumergiéndome en cada recuerdo, en las caricias de mi madre, en lo orgulloso que estaba papá de que fuera la mejor hechicera, en cómo me acompañaban al Callejón Diagón para mis útiles, me recosté en la cama matrimonial de mis padres, tratando se rescatar su aroma, su esencia y me desmayé… estuve así por días, sin moverme, llorando, recuerdo que al segundo día, puse un hechizo silenciador a la casa para que los vecinos no escucharan y destroce mi hogar, quería a la magia fuera de mi, era mi culpa, mis padres era todo lo que yo tenía y les había matado, grite, llore a gritos hasta quedarme sin voz y me derrumbe en los destrozos de la cama… llore silenciosa… tome la foto de mi madre… dormí… volvía a llorar… y así pasaron los días…

Escuche como alguien entraba a la casa, sabía que debía ser un mago, rogaba desde mi poca conciencia y con un profundo dolor que fuera uno de los mortifagos escondidos y me matara, me torturara para así reivindicar mi error con las personas que amaba, y así le vi: Harry…

Hermione! Tranquila estamos aquí, todo estará bien, Ron esta aquí, corre – así que Ron también vino (sonreí irónicamente) - ¿Quién fue Herms? Qué mortifago hizo esto y porque te dejo viva? – No pude contestarle, sólo le miraba, cerré los ojos con fuerza para dejar de verle.

No fue un mortifago Potter, no hay restos de magia oscura, sólo la suya – respondió una voz seria y calculadora, una voz que reconocía, abrí los ojos y le vi: Severus Snape, el hombre más valiente, pero yo le vi morir antes de que Harry viera sus recuerdos, vi como Nagini le mataba, después Harry nos mostró los recuerdos y fuimos por su cuerpo para que fuera honorado como era debido y no lo encontramos.

Tenemos que sacarla de aquí, se ve muy débil – dijo Ron llegando.

Tiene el pulso muy débil, puedes levantarte Herms? – me pregunto Harry, al no responderle trato de tomarme la mano para levantarme y con mi última ración de fuerza trate de empujarlo -. Herms todo estará bien, lo prometo, vimos el recuerdo que dejaste en el pensadero, lo siento tanto, yo también perdí a mis padres, y así como salí adelante, te sacare de aquí y te juro que volverás a sonreír.- sentí como una lagrima resbalaba de mi mejilla, él me quería sacar de ahí y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Me tomó en sus brazos y aparecimos en la enfermería. Me dieron muchas pociones para que recuperara fuerzas, intente irme en tres ocasiones hasta que decidí perderme en mi mundo…

Fin del Flash Back

Decidí dormir una vez más, y me preguntaba el porqué de las cosas, cuando decidí meterme en esa guerra, sabía lo que podía pasar, y no me arrepiento, sólo que lo había hecho por ellos, por mis padres, para que la guerra no les alcanzara, para que vivieran a mi lado, y no logre nada. Desperté tarde, por el sol supongo que era medio día y vi a Harry sentado en la cama de al lado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos, espero que les guste mi historia, ahí les dejo un capítulo más y agradezco sus comentarios, no dejen de comentar por fa para ir viendo si voy bien y que me encaminen ya que es mi primer fic… Saluditos**_

TE SACAREMOS DE AHÍ

Hermione

Buenos días Herms, hace pocos minutos que Madame Pomfrey trajo tu desayuno, calculó que la poción dejaría de hacer efecto a esta hora, te ayudare, vamos – intentó sentarme, cosa que deje que hiciera, trató de darme un poco de avena, la cual rechace, el bajo la mirada y me dijo – te hice una promesa, que te sacaría de ahí, se que ninguno de nosotros somos bienvenidos a tu lado… - vi que trataba de buscar las palabras, al menos unas nuevas, ya que me había dicho de todo – Herms a tus padres no les gustaría verte así, necesitas vivir, para esto ganamos, para una vida mejor para todos Herms, sabes voy muy bien con Ginny, la familia de Ron se está reponiendo de su pérdida, el castillo se está reconstruyendo, todo va estupendo pero en una terrible pausa, ¿crees que podemos seguir adelante por completo sabiéndote así?, ¿Crees que puedo ser feliz con Ginny sabiendo que tuve la culpa de que estés rota por dentro?, No entiendo porque no permitiste que Ron compartiera tu duelo, ¡tu perdida! ¿Crees que los profesores pueden ver a su primera alumna, heroína de guerra tirada así? ¡NOO HERMIONE! No podemos – y se retiro dejándome sus palabras en la mente por un momento, pero cuando recordé a mi madre rota en llanto frente a los mortifagos regrese a mi dolor natural…

Habían ingresado a una alumna de tercer año con la cara deformada, la medimaga la regañaba por haber experimentado con pociones nuevas, al parecer era una poción que se veía hasta séptimo curso.

Pero como se te ocurrió señorita Jones, estar experimentando, no, no me mires así, lo pondré todo en su lugar, pero me puedes decir ¿qué diablos pretendías? – le hablaba en tono fuerte Madame Pomfrey a la muchacha-.

So… solo ingtengtaba pegfesional – pudo articular la joven.

¡PERFECCIONAR! Perfeccionar la cola de un escreguto niña estúpida – entraba en paso decidido el profesor Snape, ondeándole la larga capa negra – considérese afortunada y no tan afortunada señorita Jones, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y castigada durante tres fines de semana, si así es, no podrá ir a Hogsmeade. Y usted señorita Granger ¿ya decidió a interesarse por algo más que estar acostada en esa cosa, sucumbida en sus recuerdos? – eso me termino por despertar y lo mire, sus ojos negros inexpresivos en ese momento, enojado sin lugar a duda por el error de la chica, pero reaccioné quien se creía ese… hombre, exigiéndome que no me refugie en mis recuerdos cuando el mismo duró años sufriendo por la madre de Harry, se lo diré, me despertó una ira -.

Ag…- me quede callada, meses sin hablar tenía sus consecuencias, no pude articular palabra alguna y tenía muchas para decirle a ese cretino y la ira aumentó.

Pero mira que tenemos aquí – dijo con ironía – la sabelotodo no puede hablar. Por primera vez se queda callada ante una pregunta mía señorita Granger – no se preocupe, no le restare puntos en esta ocasión – y se dio la vuelta largándose de la enfermería. Dejándome literalmente con la palabra en la boca el muy estúpido.

Severus Snape

Caminaba de regreso a mi aula, ya que había dejado a 9 incompetentes hacer una sencilla poción que terminaría por destrozar todas las mazmorras sino me apresuraba, las palabras que le di a Granger eran las adecuadas, detestaba a la gente débil y su presencia en estos meses por la enfermería me estaba hartando.

Quiero sus muestras de la poción en 20 minutos y que quede claro el ejemplo de la zoquete de la señorita Jones, si quieren perfeccionar no estaría mal que leyeran el libro Mil ingredientes mágicos y sus propiedades para no cometer una estupidez como esa… a trabajar! – concluí tajantemente.

Estaba revisando los ensayos de séptimo cuando entraba la directora con Madame Pomfrey detrás de ella.

Severus podría robar unos minutos de tu tiempo por favor.

Claro Minerva, pasemos dentro del despacho, sólo quedan 10 minutos así que quiero ver a 9 recipientes delante cuando salga de ese despacho – dije dirigiéndome a los 9 niños. Hice pasar a las dos mujeres a mi despacho y les pedí que se sentaran – ¿Y bien?

Severus ¿qué fue lo que paso con la señorita Granger hace unos minutos en la enfermería? – dijo la directora en tono serio pero a la vez sorprendido.

Poppy debió decírtelo ¿no? La puse en su lugar, no, no me mires así Minerva, hice lo que tenía que hacer.

No te lo estoy reprochando Severus… sólo que Poppy me dice que vio algo en Hermione, algo que no veía desde que ingresó aquí – no pude hacer otra cosa que arquear mi ceja en señal de no entender lo que iba a decirme la medimaga.

Ira, así es profesor Snape, vi ira en sus ojos, deseos de contestarle, y lo más importante eso la trajo al presente por unos minutos, eso es bueno – concluyó.

Bueno, me parece estupendo, bien por ella pero para que vienen a decirme esto a mí, no será mejor comunicárselo a sus amigos Potter y la comadreja Wesley? – pregunte irónico.

Queremos que la provoques una vez más Severus, pero esta vez le daremos una poción para que recupere la voz – pero qué demonios le pasaba a Minerva para decirme eso, ¡joder lastime a aquella chica! y quería que lo volviera a hacer, definitivamente hablar con Albus la estaba volviendo igual que él – se que funcionara Severus y sé que lo harás es petición de Dumbledore – terminó por concluir y salió de mi despacho dejándome con una ira a flor de piel.

Ese anciano creía que yo le debía un favor por haberme salvado la vida en último momento, mil veces pensé quemar ese endemoniado cuadro en el despacho de la directora, Salí del despacho echando fuego por los ojos encaminándome hacia la enfermería para acabar con los restos miserables de la sabelotodo.

Hermione

No entiendo como ese miserable se atrevió a hablarme así, héroe o no aquel no tenía un gramo de sentimiento, todo había muerto con Lyli Evans, creo que le odio, como deseo tener mi varita y recuperar mi voz, por primera vez detesto estar amarrada a esta cama. Alguien entra y es mi pesadilla encarnada.

Señorita Granger, Madame Poppy me informó que no hay poción para que recuperé su voz, y como la vi desesperada vine a traérsela, tómela, quizá le haga efecto en un par de horas – me dijo extendiéndome un recipiente con un liquido marrón, la tome y la observe por un momento – No piensa tomársela verdad? Lo sabía pero tenía que cumplir con traérsela, me permite hacerle una pregunta? Que siente al hundirse así en esa penosa depresión muggle? ¿Piensa dejarse morir?, Así podría ahorrarme tanta poción que tengo que hacer cada noche para usted, porque la pequeña se niega a comer! – no había pensamiento alguno en mi mente en ese momento solo lo observaba, era tan inexpresivo, tan frío y tan cruel.

Potter perdió a su familia y derroto al Señor Tenebroso, los zanahorias perdieron a uno de los gemelos y se están reponiendo disfrutando del segundo embarazo de la Vela que se caso con uno de ellos, miles de familias quedaron deshechas, muchos se sacrificaron y están reconstruyendo hogares, familias, esperanzas y usted y su penosa situación no hace otra cosa que dar lastima a los que la rodean, la encontramos y si intentamos rescatarla pero usted no quiere eso, dígame Granger cree que usted es la única que perdió en esta guerra, déjeme informarle que no – ese estúpido murciélago grasiento no hacía más que mi dolor fuera más profundo, deje de mirarlo y observaba mejor la ventana como siempre.

¿Refugiándose en una ventana? Curioso, me da pena, lastima, asco, la primer alumna, la más inteligente de su generación, prefecta, heroína y no puede deshacerse de su pasado y ver hacía delante, me equivoque Granger usted no es una sabelotodo, y créame que todos estos sentimientos que le he recitado y los más penosos que me he reservado son los que sienten todos los que la rodean y sus padres también deben sentirlo en este momento – era el fondo, lo podía sentir, un agudo dolor que se extendía por el pecho, quería salir por alguna parte de su cuerpo y se subía y querían salir por sus ojos, pero no lo haría frente al profesor, subió la mirada y ya no estaba y deje salir todo lo que sentía…

Severus Snape

Permanecí cerca para saber lo que hacía, el hecho de ser espía me permitió tener un oído agudo, pude escuchar su llanto lento, como se sofocaba con el dolor, con un dolor que un día sentí y me jure nunca volverlo a ver en mis ojos, tenía que saber que era lo que pensaba, así que utilice la Legeremancia contra ella y la vi pidiéndole perdón de rodillas a sus padres por no haberlos protegido, se repetía que no tuvo caso ser la más inteligente si al final y al cabo, dejo morir a quienes más amaba y les juraba no volver hacer magia en su vida, le prometía a su progenitor que la magia que les había hecho daño no volvería a salir de su cuerpo. No había servido de nada lastimarla de esa manera, ella sólo quería morir, igual que yo cuando Lyli murió…

Minerva lo único que vas a provocar con esto es más dolor a Granger – le dije.

Y que se supone que tengo que hacer Severus, he hecho de todo, les he traído a sus amigos, pociones, he hablado con ella, ¿que hago para que salga de ese trance?

No lo sé Minerva, me recuerda a mí y ella no saldrá con nosotros a su lado, saldrá sola y si es que quiere, déjala tranquila.

¿La estas defendiendo Severus?

No, solo que no quiero que me obliguen a hablarle y a lastimar a alguien que ya esta lastimada – termine saliéndome de ese despacho que hace meses era mío y feliz de no serlo ahora.

Estuve planteándome toda la noche irla a ver, pero a mí que carajos me importaba como estuviera esa chiquilla, pero mi nuevo ser me venció y me encaminé hacia la enfermería, dormía plácidamente y me senté, ella abrió los ojos y vi dolor en ellos, reproche, ira, sufrimiento y se alejó de mi, cómo no iba a hacerlo, yo era un monstruo.

Tranquila Granger sólo vine a corroborar que había tomado la poción – volteo a la mesa de noche y la veo intacta – así que planea quedarse en ese estado hasta la próxima guerra eh? – le digo irónicamente. Me ve con curiosidad y me asomo de nuevo a su débil mente. Cómo demonios sobrevivió a Nagini, yo le vi morir!

Se equivoca Granger, estaba en mis últimos momentos lo admito pero el viejo chiflado me mandó a su fénix y lamentablemente estoy aquí – odiaba lo que había hecho Dumbledore, de pronto la mire y de nuevo ira en sus ojos por haber hurgado en su mente, no pude evitar sonreír – que le parece si toma la poción y me grita todo lo que está pensando? – y le extendí de nuevo el líquido-.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola de nuevo! Ahí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero en la noche o mañana en el transcurso del día poder subir el cuarto capítulo, soy nueva en esto así que los diálogos los pondré entre paréntesis y en negritas, ya que al subir desaparecieron los guiones vale. Y No olviden dejarme algún reviews por favor.**_

_**Les agradezco mucho a los que siguen esta historia: Alexza Snape, Mama Shmi y patubenededmalfoy, gracias por sus comentarios y tratare de subir un capítulo cada tercer día si puedo lo haré diario, ahora estoy algo libre de tiempo, cuando se me complique les hare saber cada cuando subiré…**_

VOLVIENDO

Hermione

No podía creer que él que se supone debía ser un hombre maduro, lo cual dudaba completamente, podía comportaste de esa manera; ese odio que sentía hacia Harry sólo porque su padre le había quitado a la mujer que amaba se me hacía infantil y muy tonto, no sabía si en ese momento seguía leyéndome la mente, pero lo deseaba con toda la furia que había resurgido en mí en ese momento, pero me di cuenta que no lo seguía haciendo ya que continuaba extendiéndome el frasco, lo tome de sus manos observándolo, como si pudiera ver sus propiedades y los ingredientes de lo que estaba hecho, el profesor me observaba con impaciencia y cómo si alguien lo obligara a estar ahí a mi lado, cosa que no dudaba de la profesora Mcgonagall o de cualquiera de mis compañeros que buscaba que yo volviera a ser la misma de antes.

"**Bueno se lo tomara o no niña, mire que tengo muchas otras que hacer además de estar tolerando a una infanta deprimida y teniéndose lastima de sí misma "**– Oh como odiaba a ese estúpido, acaso él no había tenido una perdida que lo dejo shokeado por muchos años – **"Granger, se lo diré una vez más ¡Tómese la maldita poción niña estúpida! O me obligara a usar esa temida magia que usted ahora detesta y verterla por su garganta"** – dijo el mago gritándome.

Sabía que no bromeaba con eso, pero no estaba lista para enfrentarme a todo eso, pero me plantee que si salía de ahí podría hacer mi vida a mi manera, sin que nadie más me dijera la forma de hacerlo. En serio que lo haría, realmente si iba a tomarme la poción, pero al mago se le acabó la paciencia y me inmovilizó, dándome la poción de golpe, casi me atraganto con ella, y con su sabor quemante en mi garganta pero volvió a apuntar la varita y la tome de golpe; me regresó el movimiento de mi cuerpo y comencé a toser desesperadamente, me lleve las manos a la garganta y le mire con todo el odio que podía caber en mi persona, tratando de descargar mi rabia de todos estos meses contra él.

"**Ve como es mejor cooperar Granger, sentirá el ardor por un par de horas antes de que comience a recuperar la voz, si quiere ir a gritarme todo eso búsqueme en el despacho y espero realmente no verla mañana acostada en esta cama como si le hubiera extraído el alma un dementor, porque créame que vendré con la poca paciencia y consideración que me ha dejado hoy y la levantare de una manera que no le gustará"** – concluyó saliendo de la enfermería.

Comprendía todo con lentitud, ellos lo habían intentado a la buena conmigo no logrando nada, pero mandar a Snape sabiendo cómo nos odiaba era algo imperdonable. Había entrado Harry en la enfermería, era casi la hora de la comida.

"**Herms me dijo la directora que Snape te convenció de salir de aquí, me parece perfecto quizá mañana podamos ir a la Madriguera, te hará bien ver a todos, Ginny te extraña mucho y a Ron le pondrá feliz que has vuelto"** – me preguntó ilusionado, pero no podía creer que el cretino de Snape llame convencer a atacarme con la varita, ahogarme con una poción y amenazarme con hacerme no se qué cosa.

"**No Harry"** – me callé, mi voz sonaba áspera, apenas podía articular las palabras, traté de aclarar mi garganta – **"al menos por ahora no, el profesor Snape me convenció de la manera más inteligente y sutil que encontró (espero que haya captado mi ironía) pero no estoy lista para salir y comenzar de nuevo, creo que estaré unos días en el colegio y después regresare a Londres a… no lo sé quizá busque trabajo y rente un cuarto, necesito hacer esto sola, espero que ustedes lo comprendan"** – esperaba sonar convincente porque mentir no era lo mío.

"**Está bien Herms ahora vamos a comer vale…"**

Aquel día comimos en los jardines del castillo, se despidió y yo regresé, me dirigía a la enfermería cuando apareció la profesora Mcgonagall.

"**Señorita Granger me alegro de verla levantada, le mostrare donde puede dormir, sígame por favor, es detrás del cuadro de Los Siete Caballeros, te sentirás cómoda ahí, se que necesitas tiempo, espacio y estar a solas, por eso no te mando a la sala común, estarás bien ahí, te tengo una propuesta que quizá pueda interesarte así que me gustaría verte después del desayuno mañana."**

"**Gracias profesora, ahí estaré"** – se fue dejándome en las estancias.

Entrando se encontraba una chimenea como en todas las salas, había unos sillones de piel color vino profundo, una mesa de centro, un par de libreros con algunos ejemplares y un par de adornos, se podía subir tres escalones habiendo una división de un barandal de madera que separaba esta sala de la recamara, la cama era grande y alta, reconfortante, con una colcha del mismo color de los sillones, con los cojines color perla, al lado había dos lámparas y un closet y se le anexo además un baño que era bastante amplio. Sin embargo no me dieron ganas de meterme a la tina y me dispuse a dormir sin siquiera destender la cama.

"**Hermioneeeeeeeeeee! No, ella no, mientes"** – gritaba mi madre con su ropa llena de sangre.

"**Murió como la sangre sucia que era… Avada Kedavra"** – una risa fría se escuchaba.

Me desperté sudando, ¡Oh Mamá cuanto lo siento, lo siento tanto…! rompo a llorar y ya no me pude volver a dormir, así que tome un baño, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y una sudadera bastante amplia, no intenté arreglar mi pelo y me salí al encuentro con la directora.

Severus Snape

Había escuchado rumorar que la señorita Granger estaba instalada en unas habitaciones más privadas, al menos se había levantado, ahora su recuperación no dependía de nadie más, no pensaba colaborar más de lo que ya había hecho. Sabía que no me perdonaría de como la había tratado pero era algo que no me importaba, cumplía con un favor hacia el chavete de Dumbledore y nada más. Además ella no tenía el carácter que tuve yo para salir después de lo de Lyli, me amargue como lo decían los incompetentes de mis alumnos, me centre en proteger al hijo de mi amada, en mi rol de espía, en tratar de enseñar a los trol que tenía como aprendices y después de eso no era nada, era un hombre mayor, eso ya no importaba pero aquella chiquilla apenas empezaba a vivir y merecía volver a comenzar. Pero qué demonios pensaba, yo de sentimentalista, sabía que mi relación con Albus terminaría por perjudicar mi persona.

Estaba entrado en mis pensamientos cuando la directora pidió permiso para entrar y vi en su mirada la más loca de las ideas…

"**Funcionara Severus lo sé, y agradezco tu apoyo, además creo que a ti también te servirá, te espero en 10 minutos en mi despacho ella llegara en cualquier momento."**

"**Esto no funcionara Minerva y yo no necesito ayuda estoy muy bien, y permíteme informarte que no estoy de acuerdo, cosa que se ignoraras, y esto lo haré obligado claro, pero eso no significa que seré amable y condescendiente con ella"** – se retiro y yo traté de que la furia no me invadiera, esa idea era mala y mala y lo peor es que tenía que colaborar a convencerla por órdenes estrictas, solo esperaba que la mocosa fuera lo bastante inteligente como para negarse y rehacer su vida en un lugar apartado.

Me encontraba tranquilo que Potter y Wesley decidieran de lleno irse a preparar para ser aurores y así evitarlos uno año más en el colegio, quedaba la chica Wesley a la cual tenía que tolerar en mis clases, pero tener a la sabelotodo insufrible de nuevo y no sólo en las clases era demasiado, además como se supone que en la calidad de vida que tenía esa chica podría ayudarme en algo, en qué exactamente, en descargar mi furia cada que algún idiota me rompiera la cabeza, terminaría con los restos penosos de la castaña; pero ¿tenía opción? No, claro que no la tenía, cosa que tenía que agradecérselo a Albus y a Minerva, quizá algún día me termine por convencer y agarre ese maldito cuadro del mago y lo arroje en el armario de las escobas de Filch. Decido irme al despacho de la profesora, esperando y rogando que esa mocosa decida irse del colegio y evitarme la pena de ser grosero con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el cuarto capítulo, subiré en siguiente entre mañana y el jueves, gracias por sus reviews. No olviden dejar uno… XD**_

PROPUESTA O TRAMPA

Hermione

No sé qué exactamente tenga en mente la profesora, algo que pudiera interesarme, si me dice que puedo agarrar mi miseria y largarme de aquí, lo haría sin dudarlo, cosa que no creo que suceda, buscando una segunda opción si me ofrece a alguna de las criaturas de Hagrid puede que llegara a agradecérselo, llegó al despacho y tocó la puerta, la directora me pide que pase, agarro el valor de no sé dónde y entró con la cabeza baja.

"**Buenos días profesora dig…"** – se me fueron las malditas palabras cuando vi parado al profesor Snape-.

"**Granger, creí que la poción ya se la había tomado, ¿perdió de nuevo la voz o los modales?"** – me dijo el profesor sin moverse. Pensé que después de seis años de tenerle como profesor terminaría acostumbrarme a su sarcasmo pero últimamente me asqueaba su forma de ser.

"**A… perdón, buenos días a los dos, no pensé que fuera a estar ocupada profesora, vuelvo más tarde entonces"** – intento retirarme.

"**No se vaya señorita Granger, el profesor Snape tiene mucho que ver en la propuesta que tengo que hacerle.**

Oh Dios esto no suena bien, Snape y una idea loca… genial, lo único que me faltaba para a completar mi miserable existencia, permanezco callada, tratando de ser lo más educada posible, cosa que no se si lograré.

"**Hermione podrías hacer magia para mí por favor, el hechizo más sencillo que quieras"**– me dice la profesora.

"**Yo… vera… mmm no tengo varita, creo que la deje en la casa de…"** – mi voz empieza a quebrarse y me controlo.

"**Tranquila, la tengo yo, aquí tienes, que te parece y comenzamos con un Aguamenti" **– me da la varita.

Oh genial, tranquila Hermione solo tienes que aparecer agua y te dejaran tranquila, vale sólo agua. Respiro profundamente me relajo cosa que no puedo hacer con tranquilidad con los ojos negros y penetrantes de Snape, aun no se qué carajos hace aquí. Levanto la varita. **"Aguamenti"**… nada, no paso nada, parecía broma muggle, levante la vista y vi como Snape y Mcgonagall se observaban entre ellos.

"**Bueno, dejemos tu problema con la magia en paréntesis, dime Hermione ¿si te dijera que puedes irte en este momento que me dirías?"**

"**Obvio profesora que gracias por su ayuda y me iría a… Londres, tengo algo de dinero que podría usar de aquí a que consigo un trabajo y empezar de nuevo" **– espero que el profesor Snape no esté leyendo mi mente porque vera un letrero enorme de: mentirosa.

"**¿Sabes el riesgo que corres? Con los mortifagos sueltos, Sin magia, fuera de Howarts, ni siquiera te has planteado recuperar las enseñanzas del colegio, no me esperaba eso de ti Hermione, y más estando en mi casa, se que sabes que a los héroes de guerra se les permitió de lleno ingresar a perfeccionar sus estudios, pero antes de irte a Australia me dijiste que querías cursar séptimo año, ¿qué pasó con tus sueños?**

"**Se fueron profesora".**

"**Ya veo… no puedes irte Hermione, tienes dos opciones: quedarte en el colegio ayudando en algo mientras empieza el siguiente año, ya que este lo has perdido, o puedes irte a vivir con los Wesley, la cuestión es que sin magia en tus manos, yo no puedo dejarte ir, sería una irresponsabilidad".**

Joder, sabía que algo así pasaría, irme con Molly, Ron, Ginny, ver sus caras de lastima hacia mí, era algo que no quería ver, ¿ayudar aquí? ¿En qué? En limpiar los ficheros de Filch? **"Profesora, estaré bien lo prometo".**

"**Te di opciones Hermione, escoge una, se que eres mayor de edad pero por tu condición y varios testigos puedo retenerte aquí hasta que considere que puedes estar bien afuera o bien, vete a la Madriguera" **– no tenía salida, lo sabía, al menos en el colegio en momentos podía estar sola pero con los Wesley iba a tenerlos todo el tiempo al pendiente de mi. La voz de Snape rompió mis pensamientos.

"**Minerva, creo que es mejor dejarla ir, esta niña quiere morir, si la obligas a estar aquí lo hará a la manera muggle, arrojándose de la torre de astronomía, perdiéndose en el bosque prohibido, ingiriendo un veneno, yo que sé, es débil, no será la primera vez que el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivoca" **– dijo el profesor Snape mirándome con toda la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

"**Snape, ella hará lo correcto, aún creo que es la más inteligente de mis alumnas".**

"**Yo me quedare aquí profesora" **- ¿acaso tenía opción?, claro que no, pero ni modo, y ese insensible del profesor, no entendía porque me lastimaba tanto, porque si se supone que no era el desgraciado que todos creíamos, era un bastardo estúpido.

"**Has elegido bien Hermione, buscamos algo que pudieras hacer y auxiliaras a un maestro, debido a que no puedes usar la varita hay dos materias en las que puedes desempeñarte y ayudar a los grados menores: Herbología y Pociones, podría decirte que Aritmancia o quizá Runas Antiguas pero ya que son materias opcionales no puedo, deben ser las básicas, pero hay un inconveniente Neville está practicando ya con la profesora Sprout, así que me gustaría que auxiliaras al profesor Snape con los alumnos de primero, segundo y tercer año, en su materia casi no tendrás que utilizar la varita y cuando necesites magia podrás corregir ensayos y preparar ingredientes de acuerdo?".**

Joder, joder y más joder, me he quedado sin voz de nuevo, ni siquiera deseo ver la cara que tengo en estos momentos, Snape y yo trabajando en las mazmorras, ni loca, no después de lo que el muy capullo me dijo. **"Profesora no tengo magia, y no creo que al profesor Snape le agrade tener a alguien incapacitada en sus aulas, además el nunca ha necesitado ayuda, a él no le gustan las personas incompetentes, terminare más estorbándole que sirviéndole de algo" **– por Dios que funcione esta excusa porque no tengo otra.

"**Granger, no crea que yo estoy contento de tenerla en mi despacho, dada su situación preferiría tener a Longbottom y eso es decir demasiado, pero ni usted ni yo tenemos la suerte de negarnos, bueno usted si, váyase con la familia de Ron Wesley y recupérese ahí, quizá convivir con tantos Gryffindor le ayude a recuperar la valentía y la inteligencia"** – me ha despertado el muy capullo, sonreí, algo que hubiera querido ver en mi misma, se arrepentiría de haberlo dicho. Ese cabrón de mierda, me estaba diciendo cobarde, incapacitada, idiota, una estúpida squib, esperaba que bajara la cabeza, llorara y terminara en la Madriguera, se que al muy imbécil le gustaría verme a kilómetros del colegio y de sus frías mazmorras, no me tolera… mi sonrisa permanece en mi rostro…

"**Acepto profesores, me quedare y auxiliare al profesor de pociones en lo que pueda".**

"**Has hecho lo correcto señorita Granger, estoy seguro que la magia regresara a ti, y Snape te ayudara en todo lo que pueda, serán un gran equipo" **– dijo un cuadro con un hombre de una larga barba plateada.

"**Gracias profesor Dumbledore".**

"**La espero después de la comida en mi despacho Granger" **– dijo Snape dejando el despacho de la directora… podía ver su enojo en sus ojos, sus pasos y su capa que luchaba por alcanzarle.

Ahora sí que estaba metida en un lío, no sabía si iba a poder más conmigo la furia que sentía por Snape por haberme hablado así, por haberme inmovilizado, por meterse con mi dolor, o quizá gane él, tener a su ex sabelotodo casi todo el día en su despacho lo había enfurecido. No quiero que llegue la hora de la comida.

Severus Snape

Esa tonta niña no se negó y tendré que soportarla de aquí a que se termine este curso, no sé que es peor tenerla que aguantar con sus preguntas como la sabelotodo que es o tener que verle la cara de sufrida y aguantar sus pensamientos de culpabilidad, pero sé que hay algo que me une a ella, me recuerda a mi mismo cuando mataron a Lyli, la culpa me carcomió por años hasta que logre ayudar a su hijo, mi cuenta se saldó con ella, sentía algo por la pena de Granger pero no entendía muy bien que era, quizá deseos de que recuperará su vida y no se convirtiera en lo que soy ahora, pero yo no era un sentimentalista era Severus Snape y sólo debía concretarme a que la magia regresará a ella y así librarme de su presencia.

Llegué al gran comedor, esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido y así poder torturarla hasta que decidiera irse a la Madriguera, la vi entrando e inclinándose para sentarse en la mesa de los Gryffindor con su misma ropa muggle, cuando la directora la llamó para que se acercara.

"**Señorita Granger usted por el momento no estará cursando así que cómo será asistente del profesor se sentará en la mesa de profesores como el señor Longbottom, su nuevo uniforme estará en su recamara, junto con el horario del profesor Snape"** – que pensaba esa mujer, ¿pasarla a dormir en mis aposentos? Que carajos tenía que hacer ella aquí, sólo solté un gruñido para que las dos captaran el tono de mi molestia.

"**Está bien profesora"** – se sentó y comenzó a comer en silencio, yo comí rápidamente y por momentos la observaba, la muchacha no trataba de interactuar con nadie, sólo permanecía ahí obligada. Decidí irme y esperarla en mi despacho.

En el camino me encontré a una Ravenclaw y un Gryffindor besuqueándose y descargue mi frustración con ellos quitándoles 40 puntos a cada uno, me senté en mi despacho corrigiendo los ensayos de los ineptos que tenía por alumnos, cuando escuche los pasos lentos de la que de seguro iba a ser Granger. Y dudo por un momento hasta que se decidió a tocar la puerta, maldije a Minerva más de una vez, no la quería en mi despacho y la niña no quería estar en el colegio…

"**Adelante".**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo… Gracias por pasarse por aquí y dejen su reviews, opinen por fa que soy novata. Besitos.**_

NO SOY SU ALUMNA

Hermione

"**Adelante"** – lo pienso mil veces pero antes de que aquél me convoque con un Accio decido mejor a entrar a la sala de tortura, y se creía que la martirio de brujas se había extinguido hace siglos, habrá que actualizar la Historia de la Magia.

"**Buenas tardes profesor Snape".**

"**Sientése Granger, escuchara con atención sus obligaciones y desde mañana comenzara…" **- se queda callado y me observa ya que cuando lo salude la encarnación de los malos modales ni siquiera me respondió ni me volteó a ver – **primeramente Granger tendrá que utilizar su uniforme, no la quiero vestida así como muggle, la quiero quince minutos antes de cada clase en mi despacho, no quiero que se la pase solapando a los inútiles como Neville Longbottom, sabe como soy y de la misma manera se comportara, disciplina en mi materia ante todo, me agrada el silencio así que mientras trabajemos quiero que analice todas las posibles definiciones y en todos los idiomas conocidos y por conocer de: callada como una tumba, ¿entendió? **– arrogante, pensé.

"**Claro profesor".**

"**Ahora lárguese nos vemos mañana a primera hora"** – me levante y cuando abría la puerta me dijo en un tono más burlón – **"Y Granger, tómese una poción de euforia o lo que se le ocurra, no la quiero con cara de sufrida todos estos meses".**

"**Quizá esta noche pueda preparar un poco para los dos profesor, al menos así se notara que usted puede articular algún gesto, además de esa ceja levantada que de seguro tiene en este momento"** – estaba dándole la espalda pero juraría que su ceja en estos momentos podría llegar hasta la raíz de su grasiento cabello negro; antes de que soltara otra de sus tantas idioteces Salí del aula dejándole con su furia entre los dientes.

Severus Snape

Insufrible sabelotodo, lo peor del caso era que tenía razón, pero mañana a primera hora le recordaría porque era Severus Snape y cómo era relámete quizá tanto tiempo en cama la había hecho perder la maldita memoria, además de la voz y la inteligencia.

La vi en el desayuno llevaba su mismo uniforme sólo que no llevaba el escudo de su casa, una forma de identificarla con un poco más de rango, llevaba la falda arriba de las rodillas color negro, con las calcetas del mismo color y unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón, la corbata negra al igual que el uniforme, su capa larga y negra; su pelo lo llevaba suelto, la observaba sentado a un lado de Minerva hasta que ella lo notó, si serás idiota Snape, que coños le ves a la niña, aunque podría decirse que es una mujer ya, hecha y derecha, una mierda pero… y que carajos te importa a ti, traga mejor porque en casi una hora es tu primera clase a su lado, por fin me desquitare de su insolencia de ayer. Comí de prisa y fui al aula de pociones, a los diez minutos ella entraba.

"**Buenos días profesor".**

"**Granger, más le vale su puntualidad, hoy prepararemos el Elixir de la Euforia, por cierto ayer fue muy gracioso lo que dijo, quien se cree, le recuerdo que no soy Minerva a mi no me interés su penosa depresión, yo no le tengo compasión por su situación, su problemas personales se quedan fuera en el mundo no mágico, aquí es usted mi asistente y si recibo una insolencia suya la castigo y se acabó, tiene 60 puntos menos para su casa, y para que vea que hoy me levante de excelente humor y tome mi debida poción de euforía como amablemente me lo recomendo no la castigare." **– ella hizo una mueca parecida a la sonrisa.

"**Le recuerdo profesor SNA-PE que yo no estoy matriculada en su materia ni en ninguna otra, así que me parece que no me podrá restar puntos, yo estoy al igual que usted incomoda ante esta situación, no quiero estar aquí a un lado de un profesor que considera incompetentes a todos cuanto le rodean, pero tal como lo dijo anoche no tengo opción, sino le gusta hágaselo saber a la profesora Mcgonagall que no puede conmigo PRO-FE-SOR. ¿Curioso no? **– estaba condenadamente satisfecha con su cara – **tendrá que soportar a una de las personas que más odia, y le parezca a no sigo siendo la misma Hermione Granger de siempre, no tengo magia pero no la necesito para** **demostrar mi capacidad y mis habilidades, y ni usted ni otro me va a venir a bajar de categoría, y le debe de dar exactamente igual mi situación personal SE-ÑOR".**

Con que estas despertando leona insufrible, no sé si prefiero tenerla con cara de cuerpo sin alma o que se volviera una insolente como Potter, creía que yo estaba perdiendo el toque de quien era, mortifago o no yo era Severus Snape Prince espía de la Orden del Fénix la insolente me iba a guardar el debido respeto esa mocosa, tenía razón no podía quitarle puntos pero debido a su estado creía que ni lo notaria, pero castigarla eso si que podía hacerlo.

"**Se cree muy lista Granger, su insolencia y su gran inteligencia para recitarme parte del reglamento de la escuela le costará su debido castigo".**

"**¿Castigo profesor? ¿Cómo coños cumpliré un castigo? Como en el comedor sentado con usted, vengo a la mitad de las clases con usted, seré su elfina doméstica particular, que digo elfina, sirvienta porque le recuerdo que no tengo magia, no se preocupe profesor Snape, yo no tengo el tiempo suficiente para distraerme, así que tratare de olvidar lo gruñón que se ha portado conmigo y dígame que haré en esta clase".** – la mandaré a que limpie los orinales, la lechucería, la obligare a convivir con sus amigos, se arrepentirá de su comportamiento.

"**Se creé lista no, deme su horario"** – su cara denotaba sorpresa, busco entre sus cosas y me lo dio, anote algunas cosas y se lo extendí – **"vendrá a las clases de cuarto, quinto y sexto año Granger, y los fines de semana a ayudarme, no, no es un castigo no ponga esa cara, es usted mi asistente y la necesito para afinar unas cosas, ve ese armario de pociones? Será su hogar durante el próximo mes; ahora agarre su bocaza arrogante que los alumnos entraran". **

Los alumnos entraron y se acomodaron, en la pizarra hice aparecer las instrucciones de las pociones. Mientras que Granger permanecía parada con los ojos perdidos, creo que me he pasado con ella, es tan delicada ahora, tan frágil, y sola sin nadie que consuele su dolor, pero qué demonios estaba pensando, esa niña era una distracción para mi, maldita Minerva más que ayuda me había llevado un problema, estar al pendiente de la nueva squib, tener que ayudarla, maldita sea, me estaba preocupando más de la cuenta. Me levantó furioso.

"**Señor Green, dígame sabe leer o planea provocar un desastre al igual que la señorita Jones, le dije que agregara el ajenjo después de haber removido tres veces y donde coños están las semillas de ricino imbécil, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor".**

"**Profesor Snape creo que esta poción es muy avanzada para estos chicos, a penas van en tercer año y…"** – me interrumpió la castaña.

"**Cállese Granger, y que bueno que habla, como todos ustedes saben la señorita será mi asistente durante lo que resta del curso, ella se concretara a recibir instrucciones, no es un libro abierto del que puedan aprovecharse, si descubro que uno de ustedes recibe ayuda de la sabelotodo les pesara más que un puñado de puntos menos a sus casas, a trabajar y lean con atención, y agradézcanle a Granger ella tuvo anoche la excelente idea de preparar esta poción tan avanzada: Elixir de euforia"** – volví a sentarme en mi escritorio y le indique a Granger que se acercara para que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decirle – "**escuche muy bien niña, aquí el profesor soy yo, las pociones las indico yo, las reprimendas las imparto yo, así que usted mantendrá esa bocaza cerrada y sólo hará su trabajo de obedecer de acuerdo".**

"**Si señor".**

La clase transcurrió sin pormenores y Granger no me dirigió la palabra ni en esa clase ni las que transcurrieron en el día, parece que entendió bien que tenía que estar callada, por primera vez la sabelotodo insufrible tenía que quedarse callada, lo cual me producía una linda satisfacción; al llegar al comedor pude notar su ausencia, no llegó a cenar y ya que era mi asistente le pregunte a Minerva donde demonios estaba ella.

"**Pidio permiso para tomar la cena en sus dormitorios, ya que no se rehusó a trabajar contigo no le vi el inconveniente, Snape espero no te estés pasando con ella, comprende su situación un poco". **– la bruja comprende mi insatisfacción por su comentario y regresa a la conversación con la profesora Sinestra.

Le preguntó a uno de los siete caballeros si Granger estaba dentro y me indica que no es así, que había salido. **"Maldita sea, que horas son estas para que Granger esté fuera de la cama, parece la suplente del arrogante de Potter, a no ser que ya se haya decidido a arrojarse por la torre de astronomía"** – murmuró. Camino rápidamente hacia la torre, me oculto detrás de una columna y no puedo evitar que me llene de rabia y de culpa, estar de nuevo en el lugar donde mate el único hombre que vio algo más allá de un mortifago, de pronto la vi sentada llevaba agarrado el pelo hacia atrás con un liston blanco, se veía tan diferente con la pijama del mismo color, sentada agarraba sus rodillas con fuerza, mirando hacia la nada y acariciando a su gato horrible.

"**Me alegro de haberte encontrado Crookshanks"** – lo acariciaba – **"muy pronto nos iremos de aquí, odio estar así, ni que hubiera matado a alguien, ayudo a acabar con Lord Voldemort y me pagan encerrándome como a un mortifago, obligándome a estar con un hombre que me odia, que no me tolera y busca cualquier pretexto para humillarme, todos se me quedan viendo con lastima… sólo quiero irme de aquí mamá"** – me estremezco al ver como deja de hablarle al gato para dirigirse hacia las estrellas y ver como una solitaria lagrima resbala por sus mejillas, se recuesta sobre el frío piso, el aire le ondea los cabellos que le salen de enfrente, se pone en posición fetal y abraza a su gato aferrándose como si fuera lo único que lo anclara a la vida – **"Te extraño mamá no sabes cuánto, tanto, tanto, tanto"** – odio ver esa escena, ella meciéndose llorando tranquilamente.

No pude hacer nada, quise acercarme a ella, gritarle para que reaccionara que su vida se estaba yendo de sus manos, o sólo consolar su dolor, ella no permitía que nadie la tocase, no abría la conversación de sus padres, los primeros pasos para convertirse en alguien como yo.

Hermione

Me levantó más temprano de lo normal es fin de semana, voy por el pasillo y me encuentro con una cara familiar, pienso en fingir demencia o quizás darme la vuelta, pero llega corriendo.

"**Herms"** – me abraza la pelirroja – **"No te has dejado ver, vamos a Hosmeade tomenos unas cervezas de mantequilla"**

"**Ginny… yo veras, no puedo, debo ir a ver a Snape, ya sabes a auxiliarle, a penas recordaba que cursabas tu ultimo año"**

"**Y lo estarías cursando conmigo Herms"**

Habia dado en el clavo, joder.

"**En serio prefieres estar aquí a un lado de Snape y su presunción andante que con mi familia, Herms mamá te quiere como a una hija y Ron te extraña demasiado, todos estaríamos contentos de tenerte, lamento mucho lo que paso, pero la vida sigue, nos estamos reponiendo todos, para eso estamos los amigos, mi casa es abierta para ti, si tan solo…"**

"**Tengo que irme"** – la interrupo, deje de escucharla cuando dijo que la señora Wesley me quería como a una hija -.

"**Herms".**

"**Lo siento Ginny otro día hablaremos, me espera Snape".**

Corría, lo más rápido que pude, llegue a las mazmorras y recargue mi frente en la puerta, porque tenía que ser así, acaso todas las personas tenían que recordarme que estaba sola, odiaba la lástima que me tenían, yo no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, ni su mirada de compasión, ni sus dulces palabras, necesitaba estar sola, y nadie lo entendía. Casi me caigo cuando la puerta se abre y la silueta negra aparece.

"**Granger, confesándose con la puerta" **– me dijo irónicamente.

Suspiro arta de su maldito carácter. **"Yo… vine a… auxiliarlo con lo de… el armario de pociones"**

"**Creo que llega muy temprano, pero si se muere por hacerlo, entre yo tengo cosas que arreglar, cuando salga cierre el despacho como es debido, no quiero que algún alumno se cuele y robe ingredientes para preparar pociones PRO-HI-BI-DAS."** – cierra la maldita puerta. Este hombre no supera el pasado… jajaja joder trágate esa Hermione…

Me pongo a trabajar, comienzo con las hierbas y plantas secas, tengo que limpiar el armario y hacer un inventario nuevo, me pregunto porque llegué hasta ahí, a decir verdad y siendo un poco sincera conmigo misma, Snape es el único que me saca de mi realidad, me humilla si y me cabreo pero ese odio desmedido por mi profesor de pociones hace que me olvide por un momento de lo que estoy pasando. Pasan tres horas y sigo limpiando cuando el despacho se abre estrepitosamente.

"**Granger tome su capa, la espero en el vestíbulo en 15 minutos nos vamos a Hosmeade".**

"**Yo prefiero quedarme señor"**

"**Es una orden, rapidito y de buen modo".**

Murgielago insoportable, que demonios te pasa Hermione tanto que discutías con Harry y Ron para que no los llamaras así y mírate joder, respira, es sólo es un poquito amargado, resentido con la vida, el sólo es… **"un duende huraño con el virus de hunts…"** – gritó furiosa. Entro a mi recamara tomo la capa y lo espero en el vestíbulo, llega a los pocos minutos y caminamos en silencio hasta los límites del castillo.

"**Tome mi brazo"** – **"Haremos unas compras de ingredientes, y pasaremos también a la nueva librería".**

Entramos a comprar los ingredientes, de todo un poco y después a la librería, observaba los títulos, había tantos que hubiese querido tener pero ni siquiera lograba concentrarme en la lectura, el profesor tomo tres libros y los pago.

"**Comeremos aquí Granger"** – Había dicho comeremos, los dos, no lo creo, de seguro comería con alguien y me mandaría al colegio con una patada en el trasero, ya que ni aparecerme podía. **"Le parece bien las Tres Escobas".**

"**¿Comer con usted? ¿Los dos? **– el profesor me mira ceñudo y suspira denontando una terrible molestia.

" **Que yo sepa los fantasmas no comen, son transparentes como nos lo aclaró Potter hace dos años, y déjeme contar, mmm uno, dos, si Granger somos dos, 5 puntos para Gryffindor por su impecable intuición. Comeremos aquí".**

"**Como usted prefiera profesor".**

Entramos al lugar y me sentí pequeña al ver como todos nos observaban, entre ellos, Ginny y nos sentamos en una mesa péquela alejados del alumnado, en cuanto se sentó se dedico a observarme como si estuviera siendo analizada con rayos X, sólo faltaba que me estuviera leyendo la mente, tenía que hacer algo con él, no respetaba en absoluto mi intimidad.

"**Profesor Snape, que sorpresa tenerlo"**

"**Rosmerta"** – inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo – **"Vamos a querer dos platillos de carne de ternera con puré de patatas, salsa, panecillos y más tarde pediremos el postre".**

"**Wisky de fuego profesor?".**

"**Vino de sauco en esta ocasión y para la señorita Granger tráigale un zumo de calabaza"** – alce mi ceja, en verdad. Me llevaba a comer, y ni siquiera podía pedir mis alimentos. Nos trajeron la comida y el profesor comenzó a comer.

"**Coma Granger".**

"**Con gusto, si por algo pedi esta suculante comida!" **– se notaba perfectamente la ironía que estaba más que presente cuando estaba al lado de Snape – **"pero dígame para que me trajo sino me soporta"**

"**Y que quería, comerse una tarta y un zumo de calabaza como todos los días, omitir la cena, o piensa escabullirse ahora mismo, se me su rutina de memoria Granger, si sigue así terminara de nuevo en la enfermería, no come, duerme mucho, no lee, no sale, que piensa Granger?"** – se toma otro trozo de carne y comienza a masticarlo.

"**No sabía que en su rutina escolar estaba canalizar la nutriología de sus alumnos profesor"**- tome un trozo y lo lleve a mi boca – **"Delicioso, deberíamos salir más a menudo imagínese yo encerrada en esas mazmorras ya me estaré ganando algún título parecido al de usted no cree, sonría un poco profesor, Rosmerta creerá que no le gustó el platillo, además si curva un poco sus labios creo que no se le caerá la cara".**

Severus Snape

Solo intentaba ser un poco… como decirlo, amable no era la palabra, mmm educado, tener modales con ella, invitarla a comer y de todo se quejaba. Terminamos de comer y regresamos al castillo, no volvimos a cruzar palabra alguna.

"**Tenga Granger le servirá, haga honor de su titulo de tragalibros" **– le extiendo el libro _El ir y venir de la magia: casos excepcionales_, me mira con desconfianza y asombro, lo toma y lo ve – es un libro que trata de magos que aumentaron notablemente su magia, otros en que la vieron transformada mientras que otros la perdían". Pude ver sus labios rígidos como si hubiera tocado un tema prohibido. **"¿Qué? ¿No quiere que regrese la magia?**

"**No es algo que me quite el sueño, pero la verdad no, no me interesa."**

"**Y que piensa Granger, ser mi asistente hasta que me convierta en fantasma o hasta que la Profesora Trawloney haga una nueva profecía, tiene que recuperar su magia, la necesita."** Me estremecí, vi un brillo en sus ojos no quise averiguar que era. **"No me lo agradezca se lo ocurrió al loco de Albus. Buenas noches."**

Más le vale a ese chavete seguirme la corriente…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todos… dejo mi nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Luna White 29… así es tienen que pelearse, de cierta forma son un refugio el uno al otro, espero que también te agrade estos round… Besos**_

_**PatybededMalfoy: que bueno que te hayan gustado mis capítulos, gracias por comentar, espero que también este sea de tu agrado, no olvides dejar tu opinión**_

_**Guest: bienvenida a mi loca historia, espero que te guste como se va desarrollando y que la sigas hasta el final. Besos**_

_**Alexza Snape: Hola! Ahí dejo mi nuevo capitulo espero que te gusten las nuevas broncas y prometo para los siguientes dos capítulos un ligero cambio en nuestro Severus… besos **_

_**Nuane: que bueno que te agrade la historia… síguela hasta el final y comenta para ir viendo si te gusta vale….**_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS… BESOS A TODOS**_

RECORDANDO A LILY

Hermione

"**Y como te trata Snape Herms"** – preguntaba Ginny, nos habíamos encontrado cerca del Lago Negro y ya que no había podido zafarme decidí que conversar un poco no me caería nada mal.

"**Como Snape, que se puede esperar".** – una parte de ello era más que verdad, me ignoraba en casi todas las clases, mientras sus alumnos preparaban pociones yo corregía ensayos y algunas veces me pedía que preparara pociones sencillas para Madame Pomprey, sentía que era una forma de insultar mi inteligencia, yo era capaz de realizar pociones más avanzadas. El mes pasó rápidamente y deje ir los fines de semana a su despacho, arreglé su armario de pociones, hice el inventario, y preparaba ingredientes para que pudieran ser utilizados en las pociones inmediatamente.

"**¿Y por cuánto tiempo serás su asistente?".**

"**No lo sé, supongo que de aquí a que acabe el curso".**

"**Bueno ya no tendrás que soportarlo tanto tiempo, solo restan tres meses y se acabara tu tortura, en un par de semanas serán las vacaciones, vendrás a la Madriguera verdad".**

Me temía que dijera eso, a decir verdad lo estaba esperando**. "Yo… creo que me quedare aquí en el Colegio, quizá vaya a visitarlos, pero me gustaría estar aquí y terminar un libro que me dio Sna… Dumbledore, quizá me ayude con mi problema con la magia".**

"**Entonces me quedare contigo".**

"**¿Qué?, no, no que dices Ginny, Harry te espera, estoy segura que desea verte allá en las vacaciones, yo estaré bien, sabes estoy mucho mejor, lo prometo, vete, relájate, y prepárate para los exámenes y ya después nos veremos".**

"**Hablando de Harry, vendrá esta noche, dice que quiere cruzar unas palabras contigo y que espera estés mejor".**

"**Lo estoy, le espero después de cenar, ahora me voy hay clase de pociones con los Hufflepuff".**

Llego a las mazmorras y ahí se encuentra el profesor Snape, sentado en su despacho corrigiendo ensayos de séptimo, se nota enfurecido por los evidentes errores de los compañeros de Ginny, llegó y sé que el muy cabrón me ha escuchado, pero no es bueno ni para alzar la vista, pero claro alguien como yo no es tan importante como para merecer ser vista y mucho menos saludada, es un Slytherin ante todo, valiente sí, pero un gilipollas arrogante, mal educado, y con aires de presunción que me sorprende que quepa por la puerta del castillo.

"**Va a pasar Granger o seguirá analizándome"** – maldita sea él y su mierda de oclumancia, o bien sus dotes de espía. Me siento en el lugar que él me designó y espero a que me dé las instrucciones. **"No hay un solo alumno que me sepa preparar un Filtro de Triunfo decente, ni preparar un ensayo con sus propiedades y cómo mejorarlo, estoy seguro que usted si lo podría hacer"** – me está dando un cumplido, no lo creo, debo de… **"al menos un aceptable lograría usted Granger".** – Snape ante todo. – **"No piensa hablarme el día de hoy señorita".**

**Estoy analizando las posibles traducciones de callada como una tumba profesor**.

"**Muy lista, muy, muy lista, este fin de semana ordenara mi biblioteca personal Granger y unas cajas que traeré de mi casa, llena de libros, los limpiara y clasificara por orden alfabético y después preparara las pociones que necesita el Ministerio**."

"**No lo entiendo señor"**

"**¿Conoce los libros?... bueno si es un ratón bibliotecario los conocerá, tendrá que ordenar primero por la A-B y así hasta que llegue a la Z, segundo paso conoce el Ministerio de Magia, ese lugar donde se escabulleron como héroes baratos en quinto año para salvar a Black, bien veo que lo recuerda ahí mismo me piden unas pociones, las realizara ya sabe caldero, ingredientes etc."**

Deje de mirarlo, me estaba cansando de su actitud, nunca cambiaba, llevábamos un par de meses trabajando y él seguía sin tolerarme, estaba a punto de pedirle una tregua mínimo de aquí a lo que se terminaba el curso, pero cada vez que intentaba proponérselo él me respondía con una humillación, la mayoría de las veces pública.

"**No entiendo cómo aceptó usted que yo trabajara aquí, bien podría mandarme a ayudar a Filch con el aseo del colegio, inclusive podría mandarme con los elfos domésticos, pero no lo ha hecho, ¿cómo dijo? A sí, de qué demonios le sirve una incompetente squib, a un profesor"**. – le miro con resentimiento, si para tratar de olvidar el dolor y la ausencia que provocaban mis padres tenía que convivir con Snape, ese era un precio muy alto que estaba pagando; él no me deseaba ahí, se lo había dicho a la profesora Mcgonagall esta mañana quejándose que de nada le servía yo en sus aulas, mis ojos comenzaban a vidriarse, trate de pararlo desviando la mirada, sabía que se sorprendió que yo supiera eso, pero jamás espere una disculpa sino un insulto aún más grande, me levante en camino a la puerta para irme, prefería un castigo que me encadenara todas las vacaciones de verano antes de que él me viera llorar o peor aún escuchar de sus labios un insulto aún más doloroso**. "¿Qué le molesta más profesor, qué no tenga magia y de repente su asquerosa sabelotodo se convirtiera en squib o qué tenga que trabajar con una sangre sucia?"** – Salí corriendo del despacho y me dirigí a los jardines del colegio, quería huir, escapar, salir del castillo, él tal vez no era lo que todos pensábamos, era un hombre valiente que luchaba para derrotar a Voldemort, el mejor espía, leal a Dumbledore, pero sus asquerosos ideales nunca iban a dejarlo, iban a estar arraigado a él por siempre, no sé si es mejor irme a la Madriguera estoy harta de sus humillaciones, de que me recuerde día a día lo que soy, lo que fui y lo que nunca seré.

Severus Snape

"**Granger…, no tiene ni idea de lo que ha dicho"** – susurré. **"Que esperan alcornoques van a pasar o no caben por la ancha puerta, muévanse que no les tocare los tambores, están las instrucciones en la pizarra tienen una hora y media para prepararla y dejarme su muestra en el escritorio sin excepción, evítenme la pena de desvanecer su poción, así que preparen una decente".**

Se había largado dejándome con la palabra en la boca, no es que fuera a contestarle algo, pero no pensé que fuera a escuchar la conversación que había tenido con Minerva, sólo le quería expresar que una mente como Granger no debía estar recluida en un despacho corrigiendo ensayos de ineptos que no distinguen una cazuela de un caldero, ella consideraba que cerca de gente que la quería le haría bien, intentaba ayudarla a que regresara a ser la bruja de siempre pero ella parecía no entenderlo, además porque tendría que estar en mi despacho, yo no la quería, ni siquiera llegaba a estimarla, la observaba leer, corregir, ayudar a los alumnos y sentía sólo deseos de que recuperara su vida, trataba de hacer comparación con otro sentimiento o mínimo traducir lo que sentía pero no encontraba nada, así que yo mismo llegue a la conclusión a que sólo pensaba que era un desperdicio de inteligencia que se quedara así. Pero ella toco un cable muy frágil, no podía odiarla ni reprocharle nada, no tenía la culpa de que me recordara a mi Lily, pero tenía una excusa perfecta para castigarla: la forma en que se dirigió a su profesor, además se saltó una clase, así que la tendré hasta altas horas de la noche este fin de semana y la haría trabajar como elfo, el dolor que me causó tiene un precio.

Hermione

"**Hermione"** – escuche una voz gruesa y a la vez cariñosa, me encontraba sentada en un árbol, cerca del bosque prohibido.

"**Hagrid"** – sólo lo salude, estaba muy conmocionada.

"**No había tenido la oportunidad de verte, cómo estas, supe lo de tus padres, lo lamento mucho, pero eso te hará más valiente, más fuerte"**

"**Fuerte? No lo creo Hagrid, no quiero hablar de eso, dime como has estado"** – esperaba que captara que mis papás eran un tema muy frágil todavía.

"**Bien, muy bien Grawp va mejorando en sus modales, las clases van bien, hoy les mostrare a los chicos de cuarto los rémora, no te parece genial Hermione, les encantara"** – yo dudaba mucho, que eso fuera lo que los alumnos esperaban ver ese día, pero no quería decirle nada como siempre claro **- "Por cierto Harry te está buscando me pidió que te dijera que había venido antes, pues tiene una misión en el Ministerio, te espera en el vestíbulo"**

"**Gracias Hagrid, iré a verlo y suerte en las clases"** – me levante y me dirigí a encontrarme con Harry, tenía poco tiempo ya que tenía clase de quinto con Snape y seguro tenía un buen problemón con él, le había gritado, tratado de ver la cara de tonto, me había largado de una clase, no había cumplido con mis deberes y dejado con la palabra en la boca. Seguro ahora si me envenenaría o alguna de tantas amenazas que le aventado a Harry en los seis años que estuvimos con él.

Harry llevaba su capa de viaje y me esperaba de espaladas, tal parece que no tenía mucho tiempo, sino me hubiera esperado en los jardines, debía ser muy importante para que estuviera ahí, solo espero que no empiece con lo mismo, no sé si me encuentro en la condición como para negarme a alguna loca idea o quizá me deje llevar a donde ellos quieran, mi distracción son esas frías mazmorras pero si soy un estorbo para la educación de los alumnos de Snape quizá es mejor que me vaya con Harry y Ron, total ellos han sido desde siempre mis amigos y eso nunca va a cambiar, Harry nunca me dejaría no lo ha hecho hasta ahora a pesar de mi humor y mis negativas y Ron cumplió con lo que le pedí tiempo y espacio.

"**Harry, hola Hagrid me dijo que habías llegado y que no podías quedarte mucho tiempo". **

"**Herms"** – me abraza cálidamente, creo que necesita eso al menos ahora en este momento lo disfruto y parece notar mi necesidad porque permite que permanezca ahí, hasta que comienza a acariciar mi cabello intentando volverlo lacio – **"no podré venir como se lo hice ver a Ginny, pero es importante, se que en estos meses has estado trabajando con Snape, se lo difícil que es estar con él, si, reconozco lo mucho que nos ayudo, pero no dejará de tener ese carácter amargado de siempre, Herms él te puede ayudar mucho con tu magia reprimida, no olvides quien es, pero si te es muy difícil no olvides que puedes ir a Grimmauld Place si necesitas espacio puedo irme a la Madriguera por unas semanas, te quedarás con Kreacher y te terminaras de recuperar ahí, no serás molestada por nadie, si quieres estar sola te apoyare y te ayudare, piénsalo vale"**

"**Harry te lo agradezco de corazón, pero estoy bien aquí, Snape no es tan malo, además me siento útil a su lado" **– no es verdad me siento una mierda – **"Él me está tratando de ayudar y sé que tarde o temprano volverá todo a la normalidad, quiero estar aquí, rodeada de lo que estoy acostumbrada, los extraño, a ti y a Ron, pero aquí esta él único que puede ayudarme"** – de cierta forma es verdad, pues siendo así como es Snape de culero me ayuda a que vaya refloreciendo mi carácter – **"Y Ginny, aquí está conmigo también".**

"**Hermione… necesitas ayudarme."**

"**Claro que si, ¿en qué?"**

"**En ti… cumpliré con ayudarte porque te quiero, porque te lo jure, volverás a sonreír, porque sé que soy parte el culpable por tu sufrimiento **– oh por Dios Harry no puede sentirse así, el no tiene la culpa de nada, siento tanto que se culpe por mi debilidad – **"necesito que me ayudes a hacerlo, no puedo solo, ayúdame a salvarte, hare mi parte necesito que hagas la tuya, ambos sabemos que no hablas con Ginny más que para lo indispensable, que no te pasas por la biblioteca, que casi no comes, que sigues siendo la misma de siempre desde que saliste de la enfermería, no dejare de intentarlo, espero que pienses lo que estás haciendo y reacciones".** – me observaba y me lastimaba su mirada de dolor **"Tengo que hacer algo con el Ministerio, me voy…** - regresó y me dijo **"Ron te echa de menos, dice que tomes el tiempo que necesitas y que recuerdes que te quiere".** – me quede sin palabras y le vi marchar. Mi Ron… Harry lo siento mucho…

Al mal paso darle prisa pensé, tendría clase con Snape y me dirigí a las mazmorras, la puerta estaba abierta y ahí estaba él, levanto la vista y espere mi castigo pero no llegó, entró a su despacho, me cerró la puerta en la cara sin decirme nada, entraron los alumnos y el salió imponiendo una disciplina y un silencio característico en él.

"**Preparen la poción que se encuentra en la pizarra en silencio".**

"**Profesor yo…"** – me interrumpió sin mirarme.

"**Usted Granger preparará unas pociones para la enfermería, están escritas en un pergamino adentro, los ingredientes puede tomarlos de mi repisa personal, en silencio también, no la necesito aquí ahora, y usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, no olvide que sigo siendo su profesor aunque no esté matriculada, ahora largo de aquí no quiero verla".** – no por Dios no me corra, necesito su odio, que me provoque no que me eche en un rincón de su despacho y que mis pensamientos inunden mi mente y me pierda en ellos, a que mi sentimientos quemen mi espíritu y se fundan en mi dolor eterno. Él parece no entender, no quiere tenerme ahí, seguro que me mandara a la Madriguera o quizá habló con Harry y por eso mi amigo me ofreció su casa porque Snape no me quiere más ahí.

"**Si señor".**

Entró al despacho y en el escritorio se encuentra un pergamino pequeño donde me pide que realice Pocion desinflamatoria, otra para limpiar heridas, filtro de la paz, y poción reabastecedora de sangre, es demasiado trabajo, entró por una puerta que se encuentra detrás de un librero y ahí había tres calderos, eso me facilitaría el trabajo, me ahorraría tiempo y esfuerzo, comienzo a preparar las pociones.

Severus Snape

"**Para mañana 20 centímetro de pergamino sobre las Judías Soporíferas sus propiedades, y riesgos en un mal uso de ellas, se acabó la clase"** – entró al despacho y Granger está terminando de enfrascar las pociones.

"**Termine profesor, están aquí etiquetadas y listas".**

"**Ya las vi niña, eyyy a donde va, le he dicho que puede retirarse, no verdad, bueno Granger la insolencia de esta mañana no va a ser tomada a la ligera, dejo una clase votada, ensayos sin corregir y dejo a su profesor como imbécil, así que vendrá después de la cena de hoy y comenzara con mi biblioteca, lárguese ahora mismo ahora".**

"**Con permiso".** – se va con la cabeza baja sin decir nada más.

En la cena a penas comió y en cuanto me vio sus ojos se humedecieron, terminé de comer y me dirigí al despacho, saque las cajas de mis dormitorios para que ella pudiera ordenarlas, había demasiados tomos cuando estudiaba en el colegio y otros más que Albus me fue dando en el transcurso de mis años de docencia. No tenía claro cómo hacerle para ayudar a Granger, nada se me había dificultado, parecía peor que cuando intentaba ayudar a Potter a aprender Oclumancia y eso era decir demasiado ya que el clon de James era un fracaso sino era Quidditch. Se oyeron unos golpes temerosos y salí de mis aposentos para recibir a mi alumna insoportable.

"**Pase Granger"** – entra y veo una cara que no esperaba: fastidio, no tiene una de triste o arrepentida, nada de eso, estaba harta pero tenía miedo de algo, y no entendía muy bien a que, por Dios estaba bien que me odiaba, le parecía insoportable, pero tampoco iba a torturarla, mis desprecios solo parecían afectarle en ella a la tristeza, otras veces al enojo, la ira (como la primera vez en la biblioteca), sonrió al recordar su furia, como quería descargarla, sus ojos, los vi esa vez con mucho detenimiento… de pronto me doy cuenta que la sonrisa no era figurativa en recuerdos sino lo estaba haciendo realmente, pero qué demonios yo Severus Snape, nunca sonríe - **"Que espera niña insolente, empiece a realizar su tarea, puede comenzar con el librero que está pegado al sillón y después con las cajas que le acomode en esa esquina, y ya sabe, silencio y sin soltar algún cinismo, recuerde que por eso está aquí".** – espero a que me responda y no lo hace, comienza a bajar los libros y ver su título – **"No la he escuchado, ¿esta sorda?".**

"**No señor, le oí perfectamente, haré la tarea que me pide y no volverá a oírme en el transcurso de la noche".**

Pasaron casi las dos horas y terminó con el pequeño librero y empezó con las cajas, se sentó en el piso de rodillas, tomo su alborotado pelo y se hizo un chongo con un listón negro, soplaba a veces para despegar un mechón que se le venía a la cara para que le permitiera hacer bien su trabajo, sacó los libros de la primera caja y empezó a acomodarlos en una estantería vacía, bajaba y subía de una silla, hasta que de pronto pareció no alcanzar a colocar uno y se le cayeron tres hasta quedar frente a mi escritorio.

"**Lo siento profesor, yo…" **– titubeo al hablar.

"**Prosiga Granger" **– fingí no haberla visto, aunque en realidad llevaba observándola casi toda la noche.

Recogió uno de los libros, lo limpió, vio el título: _Venenos extraños de Medio Oriente_ y lo coloco enfilado en la parte baja de la estantería, agarró el segundo y era: _Aguas extrañas y peligrosas: una posibilidad de la cura_ y subió a la silla para colocarlo en la parte de arriba, bajo de nuevo observó el último libro, no llevaba título en la portada, mi corazón se detuvo quise arrebatarlo cuando al levantarlo una fotografía resbaló, ni siquiera se fijo en el tema del volumen cuando bajo la vista a recoger lo que se había caído, vio a la chica pelirroja de ojos verdes abrazada del cuello en la espalda a un joven, éste sosteniéndola de las piernas, el hombre tenía el pelo negro largo y ojos oscuros profundos; se contuvo a recogerla, además de que mi voz rompió su acto.

"**DEJELO" **– me observo y vi en sus ojos susto, perdón, tristeza y compasión, odiaba este último sentimiento, las personas compasivas me daban grima – **"LARGUESE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO".**

"**Prof…" **

"**FUERA" **– terminé por gritarle, dio unos pasos torpes hacia atrás hasta tocar con sus manos la puerta, aún me miraba, de sus ojos salían unas lagrimas y sólo me dijo en tono bajo. – **"Perdon profesor"** – y salió corriendo de ahí.

Mi Lily, me acerque y tome la fotografía, ella tenía apenas 15 años, se veía resplandeciente y hermosa, aún recuerdo perfectamente cuando nos tomamos esa fotografía.

Flash Back

"**¿A dónde me llevas Sev?"** – le había tapado los ojos con una venda negra desde que nos habíamos subido al tren en Londres. Llevaba planeando ese viaje todo el curso, me había dicho que soñaba con visitar un bosque lejano en Gran Bretaña y yo quería ofrecérselo y las vacaciones anteriores a las de verano eran perfectas, sabría la sonrisa que me daría y para mí eso bastaba. El viaje lo había costeado mi madre, adoraba que yo tuviera una amiga que me hiciera feliz.

"**Paciencia… te encantará, lo sé… ¿Lista? Una, dos, tres"** – le quite la venda, ella en verdad se sorprendió, veía el bosque, los arboles, la cabaña que habíamos rentado, pudo observar el lago y las canoas, me observo y esos ojos verdes llegaron a los míos negros y se le humedecieron.

"**Sev!"** – se arrojo a mis brazos – **"Es precioso, gracias, prometo nunca, nunca olvidarlo".**

Nos cambiamos y nos disponíamos a salir de excursión y dijo: **"Quiero una fotografía Sev, la revelaremos en el mundo mágico, no la quiero muggle, para que cuando la vea recuerde estas bellas vacaciones a tu lado, anda sí, di que sí Sev".** Ella sabía que odiaba las fotografías, muggles o no muggles pero sabía también que siempre cedía si me lo pedía así. **"Esta bien lily, busquemos a alguien que no las tome".** Salió corriendo y la perdí, mientras la buscaba de pronto se me subió a la espalda y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo sonreí ante el acto y me dijo **"Mira hacia allá".** Y alguien nos tomo la fotografía, resultado: Severus Snape sonriendo con la mujer más bella.

Fin del Flash Back

Claro que cuando no me perdonó por haberla llamado en ese modo tan despreciable me regreso la fotografía vía lechuza. Tome la foto, me causa tanto dolor verla, esos recuerdos felices que tuve con ella, ser el culpable de su odio, rencor, de su muerte carcomían lo poco que tenía de alma, había descargado mi culpa contra Granger, eso ahora no me importaba, todo el día esa mocosa había recordado a la única mujer que había amado…


	7. Chapter 7

_**¿Rápido el capitulo verdad?, es que no pude soportarlo jajajaj, espero que les guste… Dejen sus reviews….**_

CURANDO MI DOLOR primera parte

Hermione Granger

La había cagado, lo sé, lo sé, mañana me echara de las aulas, no volverá a castigarme, nada, le exigirá a los Wesley darme asilo, a Harry que me lleve a su casa, joder, todo el día temiendo que me echara ahora si lo hará, yo no quería, el ha puesto esa fotografía ahí, no es mi culpa…

Me había dormido preocupada, ya que no había llegado nota alguna de mi despido como asistente decidí ir a clase de sexto con los Slytherin, llegué y el profesor no estaba, pero al ver ensayos en mi lugar empecé a corregirlos, entraron los alumnos y tras ellos el profesor Snape.

"**Empiecen, las instrucciones están en la pizarra, tengan cuidado con los cuervos pulverizados de Graphorn, no quiero ningún accidente en la clase".**

Se sentó ignorándome por completo y al cabo de una hora un Slytherin de cuarto año entro sin permiso al aula.

"**Qué demonios se creé usted señor Bentley, no puede interrumpir en mi clase, largo de aquí, cumplirá su debido castigo mañana por la tarde"**

"**Profesor Snape, hoy había entrenamiento de Quidich"**

"**Vaya Bentley usted se encuentra un poco confundido, observe con detenimiento, me parece que esto es clase de pociones, el campo se encuentra fuera del castillo estúpido"**

"**No señor, no me entiende, la señorita Lowell nuestra cazadora fue derribada por una bloodger, está en enfermería"**

"**Y porque no me lo dijo desde el inicio, siempre haciéndose en importante Bentley, quítese de mi camino, señorita Granger encárguese de la clase, conoce el procedimiento"** – me había dejado a mi cargo, de una clase de pociones avanzadas, se había ido a paso rápido y yo sólo observaba que todo estuviera en orden.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando todo se fue al retrete, alce la vista y vi a Troya arder….

Severus Snape

No veía daño alguno en la cazadora Lowell, según ella Poppy la había atendido a tiempo, no quise decir nada por temor a que mis años como espía hubieran terminado por volverme paranoico pero había algo que no me convencía del todo, además ante todo eran de mi casa, hubiera sido realmente tonto y arriesgado que me mintieran. Llegue a las mazmorras, entre el aula y vi dos mesas quemadas, los calderos volteados y mis alumnos de mi casa sentados cerca del escritorio.

"**¿Qué pasó aquí? Y ¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Granger? **– al principio nadie me respondía, pero se levantó el señor Vilamur.

"**Pues pasó que la señorita Granger no pudo controlar un incidente que hubo en mi caldero señor, y se extendió en la mesa siguiente, ella ni siquiera hizo nada y se fue"**

"**¿Donde esta ella?"**

"**En su despacho señor"**

"**Nadie va a mover su trasero de esta aula ahora regreso"**

Entré y ahí estaba ella, caminando de un lado a otro, con una mano en la cintura y otra en la frente, se había quitado la capa, llevaba su corbata en el cuello también se la había quitado, se había desfajado la camisa, dándole un toque rebelde, cosa que parecía ir de acuerdo con lo que es ella, era realmente bella. Se paró y me miro y bufó, esperando que entrara cualquier otra persona, menos yo.

"**¿Y bien?"** – había esperado a que ella me hubiera dicho algo pero sólo se había quedado callada. Al preguntarle no respondió nada, estaba dándome la espalda y podía ver su temblor, rompió el silencio por fin.

"**Dígalo, ¡DIGALO YA!, se que se muere por decírmelo". **– me dijo la castaña en voz alta sin llegar a gritarme.

"**De qué demonios habla Granger, hable claro que aquí yo doy clase de pociones no de adivinación".** – paso su mano por la cara, volviendo todo su pelo hacía atrás, me observo y comenzó…

"**Soy una estúpida, incompetente, no sirvo para nada, DIGAMELO YA, GRITEME, NO SE QUEDE CON LAS GANAS, ¡USTED GRANGER NO ES MAS QUE UNA INEPTA QUE NO PUEDE HACERSE CARGO DE UNOS SIMPLES ALUMNOS POR UNOS CUANTOS MINUTOS" **– comenzó a gritar desesperada, empezó a llorar, como odiaba verla llorar, se tapaba la cara con sus manos, y veía su hombros moverse del llanto que trataba de ocultar. – **"¡Tiene razón profesor, no le sirvo aquí, sólo le causo más trabajo y problemas" **– volteo a verme – **"NO SE QUEDE CALLADO, PREFIERE VERME ASÍ VERDAD, LO DISFRUTA, DIGALO, QUE SOY UNA TORPE, NIÑA ESTÚPIDA, DESPERDICIO DE HUMANIDAD, PORQUE NO DICE NADA MALDITA SEA, DISFRUTA DE MI DOLOR, NO ME EXTRAÑA, SIEMPRE LO HA HECHO, ¿sabe qué? Me largo, me oyó, me largo, usted ganó, nunca me quiso aquí, me voy con Harry o a mi casa en Londres con o sin magia y nadie me va a detener, y me importa una mierda los mortífagos que anden sueltos, o si Voldemort regresa, me voy, no quiero verle ni a usted ni a sus serpientes rastreras que tiene por alumnos, todo el mundo viéndome con lastima, Harry creyendo que soy su responsabilidad, les odio a todos y me iré Snape en la primera oportunidad que tenga, se lo juro"** – salió de mi despacho dando un portazo.

No pude responderle nada, sabía lo que había pasado, ella no al parecer, estaba desecha además veía que ayer no había sido uno de sus mejores días, creía que yo la veía con asco y para mi desgracia no era así, no era lastima yo odiaba ese sentimiento, no la creía squib ni mucho menos una sang… esa cosa, era una mujer y una muy maravillosa, inteligente, valiente, limpia, que sólo necesitaba algo de ayuda, algo que al parecer no deseaba. Estaba siendo como yo a su edad, sólo que sin tanto sentimentalismo. Me dirigí al aula.

"**Tienen tres segundos para replantearse lo que han hecho y decirme que fue lo que pasó. ¿Vilamur?, ¿Smith?, ¿Jonhes?, ¿Rose?"** – con la mirada fui recorriendo uno a uno. Valimur volvió a tener el coraje.

"**La poción del caldero comenzó a lanzar chispas y a hervir muy rápido, una chispa cayó en los ingredientes y se prendieron, siguiendo con la mesa y lo demás ya lo sabe, se extendió, su asistente vio el hecho y le pedimos que hiciera algo, las chicas estaban asustadas y Granger sólo camino hacia atrás muerta de miedo y se fue, escabulléndose por su despacho; después entre todos controlamos el desastre",**

"**¿Valdimur? ¿Le parezco idiota?**

"**No señor, como cree".** – fui hacia mi despacho y regrese con una poción transparente en la mano.

"**La verdad, la quiero ahora que me queda aún paciencia, si logran terminar con ella alcornoques les verteré esto por la fuerza, averiguando de pasada que tuvieron que ver en el escándalo de hace una semana, olvidare que son de mi casa"** – Todos me miraban horrorizados, sabían que su teatro se había acabado. **– "¿Y bien, quien será el primero en probar el Veritaserum?"**

Hermione Granger

Las lagrimas no se detenían, había llorado frente a Snape, no podía permitir que se burlara de mi, tengo que buscar la manera de irme, pero como, no puedo aparecerme ni a dos metros, sin red flu, ni trasladores, ni alguien que me ayude. Mis ojos están rojos y en esta ocasión no es por mis padres. El retrato de los siete caballeros me avisa que Snape está detrás y exige pasar con mi permiso o por la fuerza. Lo que me faltaba, los gritos que le di me van a costar un par de dedos, les digo que le dejen entrar, me pongo a recoger todo lo que tire con rabia y puedo sentir su mirada en mi espalda, de pronto todo está en su lugar con un solo movimiento de su varita. No tengo razón para no verlo ahora.

"**Mirame",** - me dice con su voz fuerte, pero no respondo, sólo me volteo desviando mi mirada hacia la chimenea. **–"Has estado llorando" **– me tuteó, y dos veces, esto será bueno o malo, me pregunto a mí misma, se acerca un par de pasos y observa el libro que me compró él o Dumbledore – **"¿Has terminado el libro?"** – Que coños le sucede al desviar el tema.

"**Si".**

"**Traga libros, en tres días quiero un pergamino del por qué crees que te sucedió esto y tus hipótesis de cómo solucionarlo, la magia debe regresar rápido para que puedas marcharte". –** No, sabía lo que significaba esto, tenía que revivir el momento doloroso, enfrentarlo y ver cuando la magia salió de mi, como vil terapia psicológica muggle.

"**No, por favor, profesor Snape no me obligue, se lo suplico, todavía no"** – le estaba suplicando a ese ex mortifago cruel, sabía cuánto me dolería y él lo haría más a propósito.

"**Lo hara Granger, ahora lo de esta tarde…"**

"**Lo sé profesor, no pude hacerme cargo de sus alumnos, me pedían que terminara con el fuego, y no pude"**

"**Ve la necesidad que regrese la magia y no digo para que hubiera apagado el fuego sino para que los hubiera quemado vivos a todos, ellos son magos Hermione"** – me acaba de llamar por mi nombre, observo sus ojos, los veo tranquilos, en paz, sereno, **- "De sexto año… lamento la jugarreta en la que te metieron, serán castigados, todos, cada uno que estuvo implicado, si, quite esa cara de sorpresa Granger, castigue a mis alumnos, a pesar de ser de mi casa, me vieron envueltos la clase entera, el comunicador, el equipo de Quidditch, resultado de tratar de verme la cara: 50 puntos menos por cada uno, creo que terminaron por deberme puntos, además estarán castigados de aquí a lo que termina el curso, y el equipo no jugara las finales"**

Los castigo, por mi acaso?, no más bien por su ego, tratar de verle la cara era un suicidio.

"**¿Por qué?"** – no puedo evitar preguntarle.

"**Porque usted es mi asistente, lo que le hicieron es tanto como meterse conmigo, trataron de verle la cara a usted, lo que se traduce a que me la vieron a mí, estuvo llorando por eso"** – se acerco y con sus manos limpiaron el resto de lagrimas, me estremecí, sus manos estaban tibias, eran ásperas, pero terminaron de tranquilizarme – **"Lamento lo que le hicieron, la dañaron".**

Severus Snape estaba ahí en mi dormitorio curándome las heridas, era un profesor que nada tenía que ver con el maldito engreído que me dio clase por seis años, ni el que me obligo en enfermería a tomarme esa poción, ni el que me humillo por todo durante estos meses, el que me corrió después de haberlo visto en la fotografía con la madre de Harry.

"**Mañana no ordenará la biblioteca, después del desayuno me acompañara al Callejón Diagon, estaremos fuera todo el día, váyase cómoda, la espero a las 12 en el vestíbulo"** – Quien eres y que hiciste con Snape.

"**Está bien profesor, ahí estaré".**

"**Puntualidad Granger"** – otra vez hablándome de usted, al parecer sólo se le había salido. Se dio la vuelta y se retiraba cuando se giro para verme.

"**¿Granger?".**

"**¿Si, profesor?"**

"**Usted no es una sangre sucia, y no quiero escuchar esas palabras de su boca o la castigare, si alguien la llamó así hágamelo saber por favor".**

Y se fue, dejándome intrigada, sorprendida, ese día dormí tranquilamente, había alguien, que me defendió, aunque sea por hoy, aunque mañana me trate como escoria, hoy Snape curó mi dolor.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola a todos! Este capítulo está dedicado a Luna White 29 ya que quería ver derramamiento de sangre, ahí está lo que pasó en ese paréntesis, y se aceptan ideas háganmelas saber en sus reviews tratare de integrarlas a la historia como la idea que tuvo Luna. **_

_**Luna White 29: pronto Luna pronto pasara algo… lo prometo en el capítulo 10… gracias por leer… si te encuentras a un Snape hagamos un Geminio te quedas con uno y yo con el otro… es tan condenadamente sexy**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: me alegra que te guste, este capítulo quizá carezca de emoción pero llega al 10 ya que fue mi inspiración para esta historia… ojala que te guste y coméntalo de todos modos ya sabes mándame un Desmauis lo que gustes vale, se acepta de todo. Besos **_

_**Alexza Snape: Hola mi querida lectora, ahí dejo un capítulo más, espero que te agrade, sea cual sea tu reacción házmela saber vale.**_

_**Rossy04: un poquito más y pasaran cosas emocionantes, gracias por seguir mi historia. **_

_**Aurora Snape: verdad que es irresistible… se necesita de paciencia para ver el renacer de Snape… no me odies mucho… los siguientes capítulos se podrá ver un poco el cambio.**_

CON SNAPE

Hermione

Me levantó y me doy una ducha, hace mucho que quería meterme en la tina amplia, me sumerjo y agarro mi cabello hacia atrás, el agua está caliente, han pasado tantas cosas, no sé ni que pensar, por primera vez creo que es mejor volver a tener magia es lo más indicado, no es que fuera a quemar vivos a sus alumnos pero al menos no me verían como una pobre muggle a la cual podían hacerle bromas, Snape me defendió, me preguntó cómo fue, quizá no paso mucho y sólo les pidió hacer unas líneas o algo así, no creo que haya llegado al límite de realizar castigos como los que les daba a Harry o a Ron, pero ¿lo habrá hecho por mí?, es imposible, a pesar de tenerlo aquí anoche fue completamente raro, inusual, sólo intentaba averiguar que tanto me había dañado la ponzoña de sus alumnos; y que iríamos a hacer en el Callejón Diagon, _Como me comportare con él, ayer fue amable, incluso cálido y… _¿cálido Hermione? Es Snape, él no es cálido, cierra la boca y salte de la bañera, el agua ha inundado tu cerebro y tu visión.

"**Pero qué demonios, es tardísimo, me va a matar".**

No tengo ropa, toda se quedó en la casa de mis padres, y no pensaba volver, Ginny había llevado algunas prendas que usaba los fines de semana, decido ponerme un vestido que me llega arriba de las rodillas color rosa palo lleva un cinturón negro a la cintura, me pongo una capa negra y unas botas negras bajas, me hago una trenza dejando un poco de fleco, es ahora cuando desearía tener una varita, maquillaje sencillo y listo. Odio esa absurda combinación pero no tengo recursos, ni varita mágica para solucionarla. Salgo volando de la habitación y bajo hacia el vestíbulo, el profesor se encuentra de espaldas esperándome, me escucha correr y voltea a verme, no me dice nada, espero el grito, la insolencia, que se dé la vuelta y me deje colgada ahí, pero no sucede nada.

Creo que no está enojado.

Severus Snape

Llegue a la hora indicada y ella no se encontraba, temí que los imbéciles que estaban cumpliendo castigo con Filch hubieran terminado por dañarla y se hubiera largado con Wesley, que había esa mente brillante ahí, cocinar, limpiar, sonreír como muñeca de porcelana etc, escucho que alguien corre y volteo a verla, no es Granger a la que miro, es a una mujer, no puedo negar que es bella, lleva un vestido rosa con capa y botas negras, lleva su pelo recogido pero por andar corriendo unos mechones se salen y le dan un toque despreocupado a su rostro, llega tarde, se supone que debo gritarle, es más debí irme en el momento; pero sus ojos no me lo permiten, verla destrozada ha terminado por hacer de mi un Severus que creí había desaparecido cuando termine Hogwarts.

"**Lo siento profesor, se que llegó tarde, me atore en la ducha".**

"**Me la imagino Granger, pelándose con la bañera como si fuera un mismísimo grindylow, pero ya que estoy de excelente humor no hay problema, sostenga mi brazo".**

"**Se puede saber porque está de buen humor señor"**

"**Por supuesto, mis serpientes rastreras como usted las nombro están realizando su debido castigo." **

"**Y que hacen"**

"**En la comida Granger, en la comida."**

Nos aparecemos en Gringotts,

"**Escuche necesito sacar algo de dinero, espéreme en la librería, observe algunos ejemplares y la veo ahí en diez minutos, ¿de acuerdo?, no quiero que se mueva de ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia, me entendió, no lleva varita, pero aquí nadie sabe, no se meta en líos."**

"**Si señor."**

Al salir del banco de los magos me dirijo a la librería y la veo observando con mucho interés un ejemplar de pociones, esa era mi alumna, no el desperdicio que recogimos entre los escombros, la que se negó a vivir por meses tirada en la enfermería, estaba empezando a renacer.

"**¿Algo que le interese Granger?**

"**Nada profesor."**

"**Me parece lo contrario."**

"**¿Esta hurgando en mi mente señor? me intimida, quisiera tener un poco de privacidad, quizá un día vea algo que no le agrade."**

"**Jamás la invadiría de esa forma. Ahora tome el libro que le agrade y vámonos."**

"**No, vámonos ya, no me agrada ningún libro."** – supuse que no llevaba dinero.

"**Tómelo o la hare yo y quizá el que escoja no sea de su agrado."**

"**No, quiero uno, pero uno especial."**

"**¿Cuál?"**

"**Uno suyo, empezare pociones en unos meses, quiero perfeccionar el arte de las pociones, quiero el suyo con las correcciones debidas del príncipe mestizo, sería un préstamo, se lo regresare al finalizar el curso."**

"**¿En eso lo que realmente quiere?"**

"**Si"**

"**Muy bien, lo tendrá."** – pocas personas llegan a sorprenderme y esa castaña lo había logrado esa tarde.

Pasamos por varias tiendas, compre unos libros, pergamino, tinta, y las excusas se me iban de las manos, llegaba la hora de la comida, y entramos a un lugar sencillo.

**¿"Dejara que pueda pedir mis alimentos en esta ocasión?"**

"**¿Depende, que pedirá?"**

"**No tengo mucha hambre así que pediré, un poco de verdura con agua natural."**

"**¿Debe ser una broma no?, le pediré yo."**

"**Hare un trato con usted profesor."**

"**Yo no hago tratos" **– le dije mirando el menú.

"**Podría escucharlo y luego negarse, mínimo por educación."**

"**¿Me está diciendo mal educado Granger?"**

"**¿Escuchara el trato o no?"**

"**Hable."**

"**Yo me comeré lo que usted me pida, carne de dragón si lo prefiere, pero usted comerá el postre que yo le pida y donde yo quiera."**

"**No como postres"**

"**No comeré entonces."**

"**No estoy para juegos Granger, coma o aténgase a las consecuencias."**

"**Creo que usted tiene miedo señor."**

"**¿Miedo? Y de que exactamente Granger."**

"**No lo sé, no creí que tuviera miedo a algo tan sencillo como…" **- sabía cómo lograr lo que quería, pero que otra cosa podía pasar, sólo debía ser una cerveza de mantequilla o algo parecido, podría yo pedir una whisky de fuego.

"**Está bien Granger."** – sonrió triunfante.

Terminamos de comer, no hubo mucha conversación, yo nunca fui buena compañía, sólo con Lily, ella entendía como era, al menos los primeros cinco años, Granger sabía lo mucho que adoraba el orden, el silencio y la perfección y tal parece que eso pareció no desagradarle o quizá creía que no tenía porque replicar. Salimos de comer y le pedí que tomara mi brazo y me recordó el absurdo trato y decidí dirigirme hacia Hogsmeade.

"**¿Cómo sabe a dónde quiero ir profesor?"**

"**Supongo que a Hogsmeade."**

"**No." **– eso no me agrado y voltee a verla algo molesto.

"**Y bien."**

"**A Londres."**

"**¿Al Londres muggle?** – pregunte incrédulo.

"**Si." **

"**Está completamente loca no iré ahí, además como se supone que vamos a ir ahí y vestidos así." **

"**¿Tiene una varita?"**

"**Claro que tengo una."**

"**Utilícela, desaparezca las capas y lléveme a Londres, o acaso no tiene palabra el profesor Snape."** – había dado de nuevo en el clavo, mocosa desagradable, no volveré a mostrarme amable con ella, nunca, ni aunque mis alumnos la encierren en un armario evanescente. La tome del brazo y la lleve a Londres.

"**Bien Miss mandona que quiere."**

"**Un helado."**

"**Granger me hizo venir hasta acá por un maldito helado, yo no tomo helados, demasiado dulces para mi gusto."**

"**Si profesor, sí lo hará."** – nunca volveré a ser amable, júralo Severus.

Me llevo a un local apartado, me pidió que me sentara cosa que negué, ella no llevaba dinero.

"**Piensa darme galeones señor, yo traigo dinero muggle, ahora siéntese."** – la obedecí, pero que carajos pasaba, habíamos invertido los roles o que, yo era el que mandaba y ella obedecía, parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en mi señor tenebroso personal.

"**Aquí esta."** – se acercó y me dio una especie de plato pequeño, parecía hecho de galleta o al menos parecía comestible, llevaba unas bolas de helado color crema con cosas cafés y encima chocolate con mermelada. – **"Tranquilo profesor juro solemnemente que no le arrojara un **_**crucio**_**"**

"**Que simpática Granger, no abuse de mi buen humor. ¿Qué sabor es este?"**

"**Es un Bacio profesor, es chocolate blanco con avellanas. Disfrútelo."** – empecé a comerlo y no pude evitar acordarme de mi infancia con mi madre…

"**¿Y bien? Me va a decir que harán sus alumnos"**

"**Si creo que si lo hare"** – se lo debía.

Flash back

"**¿Valdimur, lo hará a las buenas o a las malas?"**

**¿Está prohibido profesor, el **_**Veritaserum**_** no lo puede administrar a los estudiantes.?**

"**¿En serio? Mmm le gustaría saber que opinara Mcgonagall de lo que sucedió en esta aula, o mejor aún quién sacó esos libros de la sección prohibida utilizando a la alumna de primero, quiere que recordemos el enredo de la semana pasada Valdimur? **_**petrificus totalus**_**" – **me acerco y le vertí la poción – **"me encanta como colaboran los Slytherin, debo admitir que son mucho mejor que los leones, lo dejare a usted para el final. ¡Siguiente…! señorita Rose, dígame ¿quiere cooperar?" **– ni siquiera espero su respuesta – **"**_**Legeremens**_**…" ** observo con detenimiento lo sucedido y un poco más – "**¿con que un accidente no? 50 puntos menos para los dos por cada uno, y para usted 40 menos más Rose, no quiero volverla a ver saliendo del baño de prefectos que yo sepa usted no es uno de ellos, ¿Era un Ravenclow? Demasiado inteligente para usted S-E-Ñ-O-R-I-T-A, y póngase ropa interior más cómoda quiere, ah y utilice un **_**Muffiato**_** a la puerta. **– se moría de la vergüenza, lo sabía y lo disfrutaba en verdad.

Me miran con temor, saben cómo llego a ser con los castigos y más con los Gryffindors, observo al siguiente, **"Smith tiene dos segundos para que mueva su culo gordo vaya a los campos y me traiga el equipo de Quidditch y al metiche de Bentley que trato de verme la cara, si no vuelve a la voz de ya, créame que deseara enfrentarse a un colacuerno húngaro porque parecerá la ternura encarnada con lo que le hare yo. Muévase idiota"** – Smith sale corriendo y choca con el prefecto de Huppelfuld, no se detiene ni a insultarlo. **"¿Jonhes?"**

"**Profesor Snape yo…"**

"**Lo quiere a la buena o a la mala."**

"**Vera profesor yo…"**

"**Con que a la mala, si usted así lo quiere… **_**Entrancing Enchantment,* **__**bien señorita que pasó aquí."**_

_"**La verdad profesor Snape odiamos a su miserable asistente." **__– alzo notablemente la ceja esperando que prosiga – __**"ella no es digna de estar aquí, y menos cerca de usted, es un mago de renombre, peleo con los mejores, se preparó con los mejores y cerca de usted esa hechicera" **__– dando una cara de asco __**– "de mala categoría, así que prendimos fuego a la mesa y gritamos que nos ayudara a apagarlo, ella dijo que no llevaba su varita porque se le había roto y no había ido a comprar una que iría mañana y nos pidió que realizáramos **__**Aguamenti**__**, le dijimos que teníamos prohibido usar varitas en su clase y ella vio como el fuego empezó a arder en las siguientes mesas y comenzó a dirigirse al despacho, se le veían sus ojos a punto del llanto, cuando desapareció nos reímos de la desgracia de la mugrienta y apagamos el fuego".**_

Eso era la verdad o el colmo del cinismo, **"Finite incantatem, bien Jonhes por su, ¿cómo decirlo? Franca y absoluta sinceridad le quitare 50 puntos a la casa de Slytherin y limpiara la lechucería todos los días sin magia"**

"**Pero profesor son alérgica".**

"**Agradezca que no pongo su castigo para el siguiente curso".**

"**Brown, escoga, **_**Veritaserum **_**o **_**Legeremens," **_– le muestro mi varita o la poción – __**quite la cara de Longbootom por Merlín, si no voy a hacerle un cruciatus, conteste"**

"**Yo prefiero confesar a la buena señor"**

"**¿A sí? Pues yo no señor Brown, Legeremens"** – observe a Hermione asustada y me hirvió la sangre – "**50 puntos menos para usted y quítese la maldita costumbre de sacarse los mocos en mi clase y pegarlos debajo del caldero, cumplirá castigo con la profesora Mgconagall"**

"**Con ella no señor"**

"**No estamos en hora de complacencias."** – entró el equipo y el imbécil chismoso. – **"Señores se me acaba la paciencia y el tiempo, seré breve, al equipo se le restara 50 puntos por cada uno, se cancela la final de Quidditch contra Gryffindor, me importa un carajo si perdemos la copa, y se encargaran de limpiar el estadio después del partido sin magia y ayudaran a darle de comer a los animales de Hagrid de aquí a lo que se termine el curso, me importa un sorbete si son fines de semana o comen cada tres horas como un bebe se levantaran a la hora que le pidan y lo harán. Señor Bentley, ¿se sintió muy gracioso? A mí me pareció una idea genial sabe, 50 puntos menos para usted y limpiara los orinales sin magia, sin guantes, todos los días hasta el apocalipsis, ahora ya que estoy de nuevo de excelente humor déjenme con el señor Valdimur. – **todos salieron como si los persiguiera un hipogrifo furioso.

"**Valdimur de quien fue la idea"**.

"**Mía señor"**

"**Razón"**

"**Porque por ella mi familia cayó en desgracia, por ser una sangre sucia, por compartir aulas con ella, porque es inferior a mí, para hacerle la burla de que se quedó sin magia y porque se me pegó la gana"**

"_**Fregotego**_**" **– la boca se le lleno de jamón, produciendo más y más espuma – "**No quiero bajo ninguna circunstancia volver a escuchar, ni quiera pensar y créame que lo averiguare si lo hace, de referirse de esa forma tan despectiva a la señorita Granger, no sabe la situación del Ministerio, permítame decirle están algo: frágiles, esos pensamientos los ponen nerviosos, no quiere hacerle compañía a su hermano en Azcaban verdad, y la desgracia de su familia la causaron sus decisiones no ella Valdimur y ella es mucho mejor hechicera que usted, lo acepto en mi clase por petición de su madre, nada más, pero no cabe duda que terminará encargándose de un bar de mala muerte en el Callejón Knockturn"**

"**Usted es un traidor y un cobarde que se escondió bajo las faldas de Dumbledore".**

"**No me llames cobarde, **_**Levicorpus **_**– **se quedó colgando, tal cómo me lo hacían a mi – "**Accio varita, su varita me la quedó yo señor Valdimur, después de la cena ira con la profesora Mcgonagall para determinar su posible estancia o no el próximo año en Hogwarts, acérquese a Granger y se acabara mi compasión por su familia. Lárguese antes de que me arrepienta"**

Fin del Flash Back

"**¿Señor?"** – Granger llevaba hablándome bastante tiempo.

"**Digamos que le quite a mi casa 700 puntos, me quedaron a deber algunos pero creo que se los perdonare, harán de todo un poco ya sabe Filch, Hagrid, baños, lechucería, etcétera, nadie la molestara Granger, pero cuando recupere su magia quiero que les patee el trasero".** – como yo nunca pude hacerlo, por la buena influencia de Lily claro, vi que ella sonreía tímidamente y bajaba la vista, terminamos el helado y la lleve al castillo, llegando a su dormitorio, me observaba detenidamente.

"**Gracias señor"**

"**De nada Granger, gracias a usted por acompañarme a las compras"**

"**Yo no le agradecía la tarde, aunque me la pase bien con usted" **- ¿cómo iba a pasársela bien conmigo, nadie lo hacía.

"**¿Entonces?"**

"**Gracias por defenderme"** – se acerco y de puntitas me dio un beso en la mejilla, me quede estático viendo como entraba en el retrato de su habitación, y seguí de pie por no sé cuanto tiempo, sentí una sensación extraña, no sé si alguna vez la había sentido, pero prefería someterme a un Crucio a sentir de nuevo la calidez de sus labios.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola, lamento no haber subido un capítulo ayer, es que tengo en mi mente la historia, el final, tooodo pero en momentos se atora en mi cabeza y no se como darle forma, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Paciencia mis lectores yo también deseo que se besen y todo pero deben pasar un par de cositas para entonces, no me manden alguna maldición, tengan piedad son principiante.**_

_**Mama Shmi: que bueno que te agrado el capitulo, espero que este también, y prometo que un capítulo Herms pateará a Snape como nadie en la vida, pero es mucho más adelante, te lo haré saber con una dedicatoria. Gracias**_

_**Luna White 29: gracias Luna, que bueno que te gustó, espero que este también, y paciencia habrá beso lo prometo pero deben pasar unos tres caps más adelante, Herms debe saber y darse cuenta de unas cosas antes.**_

_**QueenSlytherin: Bienvenida a mi locura… pasaran cosas, ya lo veras… por lo pronto te dejo a mi Sev aquí… Besos y no olvides dejar tu review**_

_**Alexza Snape: Se que desean eso mucho, yo también… pero Herms debe de darse cuenta de cosas antes… gracias por leer**_

_**Phoenix1993: ahí dejo un cap mas, espero te guste… deja tu review**_

_**Rossy o4: tarde un poquito pero ahí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: Severus se esta dando cuenta de muchas cosas pero herms esta sorprendida, debe estar en la fase de severus o sea a la par… ya casi jajaja… ya casi… besos**_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, son alimento para mi imaginacion**_

CONVERSACIÓN CON SNAPE

Hermione

Los finales se acercaban y Snape estaba de un humor clásico de cuando cursábamos Harry, Ron y yo, me dejo varios tiempos libres, inclusive me prestó libros de su biblioteca personal, lo cual acepte gustosa, había empezado por agarrarle un poco de cariño de nuevo al colegio, le entregue el apestoso ensayo del porque la magia salió de mi, carajo yo sabía porque, y sabía cómo regresaría y él también pero no quería enfrentarme a la solución y gracias a Dios él tampoco quería obligarme a hacerlo.

Podía llegar a ser tan distinto a veces, era amable, podría llegar a decir que se comportaba como un caballero, claro nada más abría la boca y todo se iba al retrete, no podía olvidar que había dado la cara por mí, había restado hasta el mínimo punto de su casa, ahora sus serpientes rastreras ni siquiera me miraban, mucho menos se detenían a molestarme, entregaría mi libro de Historia de Hogwarts con tal de saber que les había dicho esa tarde, pero él solo se concreto a decirme que había sido como si se hubieran metido con él, odiaba la compasión, pero él no sentía eso por mí, lo sabía, porque él odiaba tanto ese sentimiento como yo.

Ahora mismo terminé con los ensayos de tercero, el parecía no haber descansado la noche anterior, se veía cansado, hubiese querido ofrecerme a ayudarle en algo más, pero no habría lo boca, en un segundo podía arruinar lo avanzado que llevaba con él. Quedaban pocos días para que el tren viniera y dejaría de refugiarme en las mazmorras, el hecho de recordar a mis padres no me producía el mismo dolor que siempre, pero seguía la misma culpabilidad que nació desde que encontré ese recuerdo; Harry seguía ofreciéndome su casa a mi disposición, pero mi intención no era despojarle, pensaba en ir unos días con los Wesley, hacía casi un año que no veía a Ron, quería verle, había dejado algo más que pendiente con él. Había algo que quería no reconocer y era que no vería a Snape en dos meses, ¿qué haría él en las vacaciones?, ¿tendría familia?, lo más seguro es que… no lo sé.

"**Ejem, ejem".** – sube la mirada y me ve a los ojos, algo que no había hecho hace semanas.

"**¿Pasa algo señorita Granger, o es que el espíritu del sapo de Umbridge la ha poseído?"**

"**Yo me preguntaba algo señor"**

"**Ya volvió a ser la insufrible sabelotodo de siempre, y ¿cuál es la pregunta?"** – regresa a seguir calificando exámenes.

"**Usted… ¿dónde pasara las vacaciones?"** – mi pregunta parece sorprenderle porque regresa a mirarme, se queda callado y enarca la ceja, comienzo a arrepentirme de haber preguntado.

"**En mi casa, como cualquier otro mortal".**

"**Ah, y ¿no saldrá fueras?, ya sabe, conocer lugares etc."**

"**No"** – regresa a su actividad – **"Ya he conocido lo suficiente"**

"**Y… ¿qué hace?, digo, en su casa, todos estos dos meses"**

"**Descansar Granger, descansar de la manada de alcornoques y preparándome mentalmente para la nueva generación de inútiles que llegarán brincoteando como niño con dulce nuevo, sólo espero que no aparezca una alumna alzando la mano todo el tiempo, dejándome a penas el tiempo para dar mi clase, dos sabelotodo en el colegio sería catastrófico para mi persona"** – no fue un comentario agrio, creo que podría llegar a ser una broma, pero él, bromeando conmigo, sonaba a chiste muggle.

"**¿Estará con su familia?"** – sus ojos se volvieron más negros e inexpresivos.

"**Basta de preguntas, si acabo su trabajo puede irse"** – le he cabreado, me dirijo al sillón para recoger mis cosas, y él parece observarme en todo momento.

"**Willson imbécil, si hubiera una nota más baja que Troll se la sacaría a pulso".**

"**Con permiso señor, hasta mañana"**

"**Antes de irse Granger, tráigame a ese Hufflepuff en seguida, ahorita está en examen final de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"**

"**Si señor"**

Severus Snape

Ahora era mucho más fácil hablar con ella, su magia aún no regresaba pero era cuestión de que ella se decidiera, no quería presionarla bajo ningún motivo, sabía que de hacerlo hubiera terminado de nuevo en la cama de la enfermería, eso si no se arrojaba por la torre de astronomía. Desde que habían pasado por el Callejón Diagon ella se mostraba interesada en lo que yo hacía, claro que le sabía poner su freno, porque eso era entrar en terrenos no agradables para mí, no me gustaba que se entrometieran en mi vida y menos ella; la sensación de su despedida aquél día me había dejado algo extraño, su mirada de aquella noche no era la misma, le rehuía cada vez que sentía que Granger me observaba, el termino cobarde en esta ocasión sí que podía utilizarse en mi persona con toda razón.

Ella se iría con Potter o con Wesley, por fin de deshacería de ella por unos meses, jamás la tendré de nuevo en mis aulas, por fin sólo, de nuevo sólo, su compañía me había irritado bastante pero terminé por acostumbrarme a ella, ahora sabía cosas, sabía que cuando se ponía furiosa y trataba de contenerse se agarraba la cabeza, que se ponía la pluma enredada en el pelo cuando leía concentradamente, que cuando la cachaban con las manos en la masa sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado y su mirada buscaba desesperada algo que observar detenidamente, siempre dejaba un poco de leche en la cena, le quitaba las cerezas a la tarta, odiaba usar corbata y cuando menos lo esperaba me resultaba completamente hermosa, y también sabía que lamentablemente ella no sonreía con facilidad, las pocas veces que lo había hecho era una sonrisa tímida y discreta que duraba unos segundos.

No sabía porque me había prestado a la conversación de hace algunos minutos, nunca había creído y mucho menos deseado una relación con la cual intercambiar palabras y sentimientos fingidos que los demás llamaban amistad, tarde o temprano la gente termina por desilusionarte, darte la espalda o abandonarte, no necesitaba esas cursilerías, él había estado solo, todo el tiempo y lo que no le hizo falta en 18 años no iba a hacerlo ahora. Pero verla tan interesada le había terminado por ceder un poco, pero aún así no iba a permitir que Granger se entrometiera en su vida, lo había hecho con Dumbledore y las consecuencias habían sido catastróficas.

Había pasado media hora y no se veía la presencia del inútil de Willson ni de Granger, camino hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y la encontró vacía, bajo a las habitaciones de Granger y no la encontró, ni mucho menos en la biblioteca.

"**Pero donde demonios te metiste Granger".**

"**Smith"** – le grite a un Hufflepuf – **"Mandé a la señorita Granger a buscar al troll de su amigo, y no llegó ni el holgazán ni la maleducada de mi asistente".**

"**¿No se ha enterado señor?" "Estamos todos un poco sorprendidos aún, no esperábamos que pudiera tener ese efecto en ella y…"**

"**Quiere un castigo señor Smith?"**

" **Agh N… No señor por…" **

"**No balbucee idiota, y si no quiere terminar como mis alumnos castigados hasta el final de sus días dígame que demonios paso que no me he enterado".**

"**La atacó un Boggart señor"**

"**¿Granger?"**

"**Si, estábamos en finales y ella llegó a preguntar por Willson, lo teníamos controlado éramos demasiados y comenzaba a confundirse, pero de pronto llegó Hermione y se acercó a ella, no sabíamos porque no lo atacó, por Dios combatió con miles de seres y mortifagos y no hizo nada contra el Boggart; se transformó en una mujer, parecía haber sido torturada, gritaba como Dios no sabe, un hombre la protegía y de pronto este desapareció y una risa de una mujer se escuchó por toda el aula, ella se desplomó, se cubría los ojos, los oídos y…"**

"**Cierre la boca, porque demonios nadie hizo nada"**

"**Tratamos que girara hacia nosotros pero el daño que le causaba a ella se lo impidió, todo termino cuando el profesor Curls llegó, pero ella se desplomó, la llevamos a la enfermería y Madamme Pomprey la hizo reaccionar y…" **– había perdido demasiado tiempo con aquel chismoso inútil y me dirigí hacia la enfermería.

Estaba ella en la misma cama donde había pasado tantos meses, se veía que había llorado bastante, me senté a un lado de la cama y ni siquiera volteo a verme, no podía creer que haberla mandado a aquel lugar pudiera llevarnos a un retroceso terrible.

"**¿Granger?"** – volteo a verme y se arrojó a mi ropa y lloró tanto, sollozaba, yo no sabía qué hacer, el andar consolando a colegialas no era lo mío, pero ella no tenía a nadie, ni yo tampoco, le abrace en silencio sin decirle nada, sólo tomaba su cabeza, esperaba a que el sentimiento se le pasará, por varios minutos estuvo así, hasta que el llanto desapareció y solo se notaba su rápida respiración, consecuencia del llanto profundo que había tenido. No había hecho mucho por ella, pero por Merlín soy Snape que se podía esperar de mí, yo no podía hacer nada más.

"**Sáqueme de aquí no quiero estar en la enfermería" **– al menos hablaba, era algo…

"**¿A dónde quiere ir?, no la puedo sacar del colegio"**

"**A mi cuarto"**

"**Muy bien, le llamare a Poppy para avisarle."** – hable con la medimaga, me dijo que era mejor que ella durmiera para que estuviera tranquila, me dio una poción para dormir sin soñar y otra tranquilizadora. Al regresar ella estaba ya levantada con el pelo enmarañado por donde quiera. – **"Vamos Granger"**

La lleve por el camino más solo, no quería que nadie la viera de nuevo débil y mucho menos alguien de mi casa, entramos a sus habitaciones, de nuevo ahí con ella llorando, se sentó en el sillón y observaba la chimenea arder sin decir nada, permanecí parado, quise utilizar Legeremacia para saber lo que le pasaba por la mente, como se sentía, pero era un momento tan intimo y frágil de ella que decidí no hacerlo.

"**Recuestese"** – le indique en la cama.

"**No, no quiero".**

"**Granger debe de tomar esta poción para dormir, no se preocupe por los deberes , los retomara después, además ya son finales, casi nada. Por la mañana tomara esta otra poción, Poppy vendrá a verla un par de veces, le dejo las pociones en la mesa"** – le deje las pociones porque no las recibía, volteo a verme en unos momentos. Me dispuse a retirarme, en esos casos uno necesita estar solo, aunque no sea lo más sensato – **"Buenas tardes".** – me gire para salir cuando de nuevo su voz apareció y me lastimó cómo hace tiempo no sucedía eso en mi.

"**No se vaya".**

"**¿Se le ofrece algo?**

"**Quédese por favor, quédese"**

"**¿Para qué?"**

"**No lo sé… yo… perdón… no debí… disculpe profesor Snape"**

"**Me quedare, pero se irá a la cama, tomara la poción y le prometo que me quedare"**

"**Gracias" **– se levantó y se fue al baño a ponerme la pijama, la misma que llevaba en la torre de astronomía, se recostó en la cama y la seguí extendiéndole el frasco. Me miraba desconfiada.

"**Tranquila no es Veritaserum". **– porque demonios desconfiaba, que podía hacerle yo, claro para muchos yo no dejaría ser un mortifago pero creí que ella no compartía esos pensamientos. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. –**"No confía en mi" **– no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

"**Se ira, cuanto tome esto se ira, pero gracias por estar aquí"**

"**No me iré, estaré aquí cuando despierte, lo prometo y Severus Snape tiene palabra"** – tomo la poción y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, la cubrí con la manta y me senté en un sillón que coloque cerca de la cama. Me sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado, si tan solo no la hubiera echado tan pronto de mi despacho, todo porque había tocado un cable sensible.

A pesar de ser una poción para no soñar, no pudo dormir tranquilamente como debería, e hice algo que no creí probar nunca, y es cuando me di cuenta que algo no marchaba bien.

Hermione

Sabía que soñaba, era tortuoso, quería salir, deseaba salir, no más, ya no quería sentirme así, pero venían oleadas de dolor, recuerdos felices, el final trágico, me hacía pequeña, dolía el pecho y de nuevo lloraba, pero al final de todo a lo lejos oía… ¿un canto?, no, no era eso, era como un murmullo, que no dejaba de sonar en mi mente, pero pronto todo se volvió sereno de nuevo y dormí cálidamente.

Pude abrir con dificultad los ojos, había luz en el dormitorio, en de una lámpara, observe a un lado y no vi nada y voltee y ahí estaba él, no se había ido, cumplió con su promesa, leía un libro y de pronto me observó con esos ojos negros, en ese momento no eran fríos sino cálidos, no dijo nada ni yo decía nada, estaba tan apenada, le había hecho quedarse ahí, y no sólo eso, le distraje de sus actividades y le llore como una Magdalena en su túnica, no sé siquiera si podía llegar a disculparme.

"**Despertó pronto".** – me dijo sin levantarse.

"**No lo sé, he perdido la noción del tiempo"**

"**Es apenas media noche, traeré más poción" **– se levantaba dejando el libro en la cama.

"**No" **– me sobresalte.

"**¿Empezaremos de nuevo Granger?"**

"**Quiero estar despierta sólo eso, por favor"**

"**Muy bien, entonces que así sea"** – regresó y tomó el libro para ponerlo en su lugar. – **"Y digame ¿Qué planea hacer estas horas de la noche señorita?"**

"**No lo sé…"**

El silencio se hizo presente…

"**¿Dónde pasara las vacaciones Granger?"**

"**Yo… quizá con Ginny o Harry, ya que no me dejaran estar sola."**

"**Su turno."**

"**¿Disculpe?"**

"**Pregunte, su turno de preguntar."**

"**¿Lo que sea?"**

"**Lo que usted quiera."** – me dijo el mago mirándome a los ojos…- **"Pero en un momento, le traeré algo de comer"**

Llegó a los 5 minutos con tartas, duraznos en almíbar, pastel de calabaza y cervezas de mantequilla, sonreí, él sabía que era mi comida favorita, me daba gusto como a un niño cuando se enferma de la gripe. Comencé a comer, preguntaba cosas sin importancia y vi que tomaba también un pastel de calabaza, estaba sorprendida, se había quedado todo ese tiempo ahí, comía conmigo, y estaba conversando, permitiendo que lo conociera aunque sea un poco.

"**¿Por qué no es usted el director?"**

"**Porque el puesto nunca me perteneció, fue mío porque era lo mejor para Hogwarts en el momento pero nada más. ¿Por qué no quiere ir con los Wesley?"**

**Porque me atolondraran, estarán encima de mí, compadeciéndose de mi situación. ¿Donde vive? ¿Como es su casa?"**

"**Una a la vez Granger, es en un barrio muggle, ¿cómo es la casa? desagradable. ¿A que se piensa dedicar?"**

"**Quizá a ordenar papeles en alguna oficina muggle, no creo que la magia vuelva. ¿Vive solo?"**

"**No se rinde con esa duda eh. Si vivo solo, mis padres murieron hace muchos años, no tuve hermanos, fin de la historia."**

"**¿Cómo murieron?"** – observo mis ojos pero no con resentimiento, desvió mi mirada y se poso en la chimenea.

"**Otro día Granger, responderé esa pregunta pero hoy no vale"**

Se pregunataron mil cosas, comieron juntos, cuando el profesor supo lo tarde que era, eran las tres de la madrugada.

"**La poción Granger."** – tome la poción de mala gana, no quería tomarla, pero tampoco quería que se enojara. Me estaba sintiendo sola de nuevo, el sueño comenzaba a llegar y observe por última vez sus ojos negros como la noche, los que velaron mi sueño y consolaron mi alma.

"**Estaré aquí no me iré lo prometo, duerme"** – y cerré los ojos.

Severus Snape

Sus ojos me pedían que no me fuera o al menos eso era lo que yo había traducido, pero cuando escucho que me quedaría cerró los ojos más tranquila y durmió. Estaba recostada en un sillón con una manta en las piernas, los mechones de cabello caían por su frente. La tome por los brazos y la lleve a su cama, se acomodo de lado, suspiró y durmió tranquilamente toda la noche.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando abrió sus ojos, me vio sentado en el sillón que yo mismo había colocado a un lado de la cama. Parecía sorprendida pero no incomoda, me dio una sonrisa fugaz de apenas tres segundos.

"**Esta aquí, se quedó toda la noche"**

"**Se lo prometí**" – era un universo su mirada, sus pensamientos pasaban rápidamente por sus ojos pero algo me decía que no lo hiciera y contemplara mejor su nueva sonrisa tímida y penosa. Algún día volverás a sonreír Hermione, una sonrisa plena te lo juro.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola, lamento no haber podido subir un capítulo en estos días, pero una musa llegó a cantarme al oído dando lugar a un nuevo Sevmione, tuve que escribir como loca las ideas que surgían y tuve que esperar a que la musa de esta historia llegara de nuevo. Llevo planeando este capítulo durante todo un mes, la escena final fue mi inspiración para esta historia espero les agrade, déjenme sus reviews cosas buenas y malas vale**_

_**Luna White 29: Ahí esta un capitulito Luna, espero te agrade… y lo sientooo pero el zanahorio si aparecerá en la historia… pero Sev es irresistible no tiene competencia.**_

_**Mama Shmi: es un tanto dolorosa mentalmente, tiene que encontrar la magia donde la perdió, tengo la idea pero aún no se desarrolla por completo, espero no fallarte cuando llegue a esa parte… deja tu review, espero que te agrade esta parte de la historia**_

_**Alexza Snape: me tarde un pokito pero aquí esta, ojala te guste, jajajaja muchas de aquí estamos enamoradas del Principe Mestizo**_

_**Phoenis 1993: llegó el nuevo… deja tu review y gracias por leer**_

_**Rossy04: espero te agrade este acercamiento… Snape es un postre hay que disfrutarlo con lentitud y delicadeza**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: que tal? Comenta si te gusta ;) espero que si**_

_**Las quiero chicas, gracias por leer**_

¿SONREÍA?

Hermione

"**Las pociones están listas, y los ensayos corregidos solo deje los exámenes de séptimo sobre el escritorio, ¿quiere que le ayude a algo más señor?"** – Snape acababa de llegar de una clase doble de pociones, habían pasado dos días desde que descubrí el lado más acogedor al quedarse conmigo toda la noche. En cuanto me desperté pidió el desayuno y se quedó a comer conmigo…

Flash Back

Comíamos en silencio, podía sentir su mirada disimulada sobre mí, haciéndome sonrojar, lo podía sentir en mi cara, menudo drama le arme ayer, le obligue literalmente a quedarse conmigo y el por solidaridad lo hizo, aunque no cabe duda: me sorprendió, pero algo me decía que fue algo más que cumplir una responsabilidad con su asistente, se abrió conmigo, permitió que yo supiera algo de él, lo podía sentir más cerca de mí, pero no tengo entendido muy bien qué y por qué. Terminamos de comer y se levanto, se puso la capa negra de siempre.

"**Descanse el día de hoy también, yo iré a practicar unos exámenes y preparar las pociones, no se preocupe, despeje su mente y quizá deba preparar las maletas para irse de vacaciones".**

"**Si profesor"** – tenía que decirlo, pero no sabía, se dirigía a la puerta cuando la lengua se soltó con la valentía de toda una Gryffindor.

"**Gracias señor"** – giro a verme esperando algo, que continuara o quizá que el dijera algo – **"Y perdón".**

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Perdón por causarle problemas, se que estamos en finales y usted tuvo que interrupir sus actividades por lo que pasó…" **– me sentía culpable por su tiempo perdido – **"lo siento y gracias por quedarse y perdón por pedírselo."**

"**¿Sabía que era un boggart?"** – me preguntó de repente.

"**Si"**

"**¿Por qué no se fue?"**

"**No lo sé"** – claro que sabía lo que era, pero que podía hacer, no tenía una mugre varita, el miedo me congelo los sentidos, me inmovilizó, estaba nerviosa y temblaba, inclusive aún en la enfermería, pero llegó y todo se calmó, ¿por qué? No lo sé… simplemente no lo sé.

"**Todo volverá a la normalidad Granger, sólo falta que usted se decida y busque quién le ayude, con permiso que pasé buen día"** – se volvía a ir cuando volvió a mirarme – **"no tiene nada que agradecer, estuve aquí porque quise jamás obligado ni comprometido y no pida perdón, no fue su culpa. Hasta mañana señorita Granger."**

Fin del Flash Back

"**Muy bien, puede retirarse entonces"** – se detuvo al ver la bandeja de comida. – **"¿Qué es esto señorita?"**

"**Su cena señor, no ha cenado."**

"**No…"** - titubeo – **"no era necesario"**

"**Lo hice porque quise, nadie me obligo a hacerlo, ni me sentí comprometida a algo."** – mis palabras le sorprendieron, porque dejo los libros y exámenes en el escritorio y miraba hacia donde estaba, temía que me gritara me dijera insolente, niña estúpida y todo lo que me decía al inicio y dije más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió – **"provecho profesor, que pase buenas noches"** – sentía el dedo de la justicia analizándome con esa mirada que no me dejo hasta que me fui de sus aulas.

Severus Snape

Niña tonta y…, ella lograba dejarme sin palabras, _no te lo permitiré Granger, no después de tanto tiempo, de tantos años, no sacarás lo mejor de mí, y eso si tengo algún lado bueno, claro._ Miro la cena, pienso en arrojarla a la chimenea, para demostrarme a mí mismo que odio los detalles y las muestras de afecto, pero me detiene al ver que es lo mismo que pedimos con Rosmerta cuando la lleve a Hogsmeade y me detuvo aún más al ver el whisky de fuego…

Flash Back

"**¿Qué hace al terminar las clases?"** – me hacia la pregunta número… perdí la cuenta, no debí permitirle esa atribución de asomarse en mi vida, de hurgar en mi pasado, pero eso la distrajo del incidente a la que yo la había encaminado.

"**Lo de siempre, lo que usted ha visto, corrijo exámenes, ensayos, preparo pociones"**

"**¿Pero además de eso señor?"**

"**Granger es usted una completa entrometida"** – baja la vista y me arrepiento lo que le digo – **"Leo un rato, nunca salgo, cuando el día fue pesado no hay nada mejor que una copa de whisky de fuego esperándome."** – volvió a mirarme más confiada de poder seguir y encontró en la mía la confianza para proseguir.

"**¿Y qué es lo que lee en este momento señor?"** – definitivamente volvió a ser la misma de siempre…

Fin del Flash Back

Cenaba lo que Granger me había pedido y me dirigí a mis habitaciones con los exámenes y el whisky de fuego, los termine de calificar, no había uno sólo que sacara una buena nota, pero ella seguro que si lo haría y sin esfuerzo. Me quede dormido en el sillón, me levante para ir a desayunar pero ella ya se había ido, la pude ver retirarse.

"**Severus pasa a mi despacho después, cuando te hayas desocupado necesito que hagas algo".** – me dijo Minerva.

"**Iré en media hora."**

Iba en camino hacia el despacho de la directora, siempre que me dirigía a quel lugar pasaba algo, primero con Albus, luego Minerva y sus estúpidas ideas con Granger. Toque la puerta…

"**¿Minerva?"**

"**Pasa Serverus" **– entré y me senté, supuse que iba a ser una conversación larga porque Albus estaba muy al pendiente, mirándome con picardía. – "¿**Estás preparado?"**

"**¿Para qué concretamente?"**

"**Para el baile de esta noche. Te lo comente hace un par de semanas, quiero dar un baile por la primera generación que se gradúa después de la guerra."**

"**Y ya estoy preparado, para que sigo sin entenderte Minerva, si pudieras ser un poco más clara, concreta y directa por favor."**

"**Sin rodeos, bueno yo creía que tal vez…" -** acaso la Gryffindor más temida estaba nerviosa.

"**Dicelo ya Minerva gritara de todas formas." **– dijo Albus conteniendo una gran sonrisa, lo cual avecinaba un mal augurio, quizá más temido que el_ Grimm._

"**Quiero verte ahí Severus, abrirás el baile con los demás profesores."** – fruncí el ceño, no sé por qué demonios me lo pedía si sabía que no aceptaría, no iba a gritar solamente para callarle la boca a Albus, ese hombre hasta convertido en un cuadro era un entrometido y creía saberlo todo. – **"¿Y bien, no piensas decir nada Severus?"**

"**No tengo nada que decir, ya sabes que no iré, y no sé porque decidiste que viniera a perder mi tiempo y tu perder el tuyo, no iré, sabes lo mucho que me fastidian esas ridiculeces, crees que quiero perder mi paciencia y mi tiempo con una manada de imbéciles vestidos extravagantemente, llenos hasta la última de sus venas de licor, estar por los pasillos restando puntos por estar regocijándose como hipogrifos, NO Minerva prefiero hacer algo más ameno en mis habitaciones."**

"**Severus todos los maestros estarán apoyándome en esto, así que moverás tu estúpido orgullo, guardas en tu baúl tu mal carácter, te pones tu traje extravagante y te quiero en el maldito baile."** – debo admitir que me sorprendió que me hablara así, era una tonta Gryffindor siempre tan compasiva, la última vez que me alzo la voz me atacó como nunca y termine volando por una ventana.

"**No iré y si no se te ofrece nada más me retiro."** – me levante importándome un carajo si tenía algo más que decirme.

"**Pues fíjate que si tengo algo más que decirte así que toma asiento." **

"**Estoy bien parado."**

"**Hijo siéntate que si lo que te dijo Minerva te desconcertó lo siguiente…"**

"**Cállate Albus y díganmelo ya."**

"**Verás, tienes que ir al baile de eso no hay duda, te quiero ahí para abrir la primera pieza, como uno de los representantes del colegio, para la disciplina y como apoyo. Quería además pedirte que lleves a Hermione, la convenzas de que se dé una vuelta, quiero que se distraiga un poco, después de lo del boggart debe pasárselo mal de nuevo y…"**

"**Ella está bien, el boggart no la afecto tanto como pensábamos."**

"**Pídele que vaya, que se presente mínimo para el brindis."**

"**¿Por qué no se lo pides tu?"**

"**Ya lo hice."**

"**¿Entonces?"**

"**Se negó."**

"**Y porque carajos quieres obligarla, suficiente tuvo con estar encerrada conmigo medio año soportándome como para que quieras obligarla a ir al baile también acompañándome, Minerva la guerra terminó por nublar tu juicio, Granger… digamos que no soy de su devoción o sea en primer lugar no le pienso imponer mi presencia en el último día de su estancia aquí, para esas alturas ella no querrá volver a cursar su último año y en segundo lugar si ella no quiere ir no le puedes obligar."**

"**No te estoy pidiendo que la invites Severus, solo que le pidas que vaya un rato a la cena o el brindis quiero ver que está bien o al menos mejor de cuando la encontraron."**

"**¿Y no puedes cerciorarte de eso mañana cuando parta en el tren?"**

"**Quiero verla esta noche Severus."**

"**Severus hazlo hijo."**

"**Le pediré que vaya solo eso, no le obligare en primer lugar, en segundo no abriré el maldito merequetrefe ese y solo me quedare un momento, de acuerdo."**

"**De acuerdo Severus."**

Odiaba a los directores, ambos Gryffindors entrometidos, manipuladores, no iba a prestarse a ese juego, pero no sabía cómo demonios le diría a Granger que fuera al maldito baile que ni yo ni ella queriamos asistir, aunque quizás si fuéramos juntos pudieramos regresar rápido y sin problemas.

Ya no tenía deber alguno que hacer, así que Granger no estaba en sus aulas, debía estar preparando la maleta. Baje a la hora de la comida y a los pocos minutos llegó ella y para mi sorpresa decidió sentarse a mi lado derecho.

"**Buenas tardes profesor Snape."** – dijo sentándose y tomando un bollo con carne dentro.

"**Señorita Granger."** – comenzamos a comer, ella tomaba una tarta como postre.

"**¿Quiere una tarta profesor? hay fresa, y …"**

"**No me gusta lo dulce ya se lo había comentado."**

"**Si lo recuerdo."**

"**¿Ya hizo su maleta?"**

"**No, la hare esta noche, arreglare todo. Con permiso me voy a mi habitación, buenas tardes profesor."**

"**Buenas tardes Granger."**

Me fui a mis mazmorras, dándole vueltas al asunto, total se lo digo si se niega ni modo, además Severus por Dios esto es una orden de la directora ni que estuvieras buscando una cita con Granger. Eran las seis, tenía que apresurarme, me di una ducha tranquilamente, dieron las 7, comencé a ordenar unos libros que necesitaba, ocho menos veinte, decidí bajar a buscarla.

Llegue al cuadro y le pedí que me anunciaran, regresó uno de los caballeros diciéndome que ella estaba dentro y que podía pasar. Me congele, me parecía absurdo el nerviosismo, no estaba estudiando, no era un adolescente, me había enfrentado a peligros durante años, desde que era estudiante y ahí estaba yo a punto de entrar a ver a Granger con nerviosismo…

Hermione

Me encontraba recogiendo mis pocas cosas y ponerlas en el baúl cuando uno de los caballeros del retrato me avisaba que el profesor Snape me buscaba, me parecía extraño, lo creía en su dormitorio ya o mínimo en el baile que estaba por comenzar, le dije que le permitieran pasar, mientras seguía recogiendo libros, prendas, accesorios, lo pude sentir entrar y me gire a observarlo, llevaba una túnica negra pero distinta a las demás, de cierta forma tenía un brillo inusual, un poco más larga de lo común, pantalón negro y camisa blanca de cuello, lo observe de abajo hacia arriba hasta que di con su cara; me apené lo había observado por varios segundos sin decirle nada, temí haberme sonrojado, así que voltee a seguir haciendo mi baúl.

"**Buenas noches profesor Snape, me lo imaginaba ya en el baile" **– tomaba los libros y los enfilaba en un pequeño buro que tenía cerca.

"**Aún me falta algo por hacer, veo que está recogiendo ya sus cosas para mañana".**

"**Si, es que vera… no quiero retrasarme mañana, ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer?, si se puede saber claro, no quiero ser entrometida".**

"**Imposible no serlo…, vine por usted" **– no entendí nada y me quede parada ahí como idiota mirándole con una cara de interrogación, por primera vez no sabía de qué demonios me estaba hablando Snape.

"**¿Disculpe?"** – mi cara debió ser un poema y uno muy antiguo y complejo porque Snape no hizo otra cosa que poner cara de _Está niña es tonta o me toma el pelo,_ eso sí frunciendo su ceño.

"**Le dare veinte minutos para que se aliste"** – se retiraba.

"**¿Cómo para qué?"** – me temía lo peor.

"**Que le doy veinte minutos para que se aliste para el baile, Minerva la quiere ver ahí, así que dese prisa".** – claro la directora ya me había comunicado del baile pero yo le había dejado claro que no pensaba asistir.

"**Yo le había dicho a la directora que no podía ni quería asistir, así que puede usted ir a disfrutar de la noche profesor".**

"**¿Me está corriendo Granger?"**

"**¿Qué? Oh yo… no... se… no señor por supuesto que no, yo sólo…"**

"**No tartamudee que me recuerda a Quirrell, parece que a Minerva no le quedó claro su negativa y me ha mandado por usted, así que dese prisa porque no me gusta llegar tarde".**

"**Pues dígale que no puedo aún no termino de hacer el baúl y yo…"** – de pronto escuche como la varita se movía y mi baúl estaba hecho a un lado del sillón, _Maldita magia de porquería_, ahora que le iba a decir, el había hecho mis maletas con tan solo un movimiento.

"**Sólo le quedan quince minutos Granger"**

"**No tengo vestido, ni zapatos, ni nada, no tengo varita para… arreglarme, lo siento" **– dije tajantemente, no podía ir así, me senté en el sillón sonriendo triunfalmente, que podía hacer Snape contra eso, pero se me rompió la sonrisa cuando el reía como cuando terminaba castigando a Harry y premiando a Malfoy. Movió su varita e hizo aparecer a un lado mío un vestido que estaba cubierto con una bolsa de plástico, había una caja que supuse eran unos zapatos, estaba muerta, lo sabía.

"**¿Qué le paso a su sonrisa Granger?" **– sonreía sarcásticamente – **"Problema resuelto, le quedan diez minutos, la espero afuera" **– se iba a salir con la suya, estaba harta, mi paciencia se había esfumado.

"**No iré, ¿me ha escuchado?, no iré, y la directora y usted háganle como quieran, si digo no, es NO"** – no le vi moverse tan rápido, estaba a pocos centímetros de mí apuntándome con la varita… _ahí vamos de nuevo_… pensé.

"**No me obligue Granger, hágalo a las buenas, póngase el vestido"** – no tenía nada, ni varita, ni magia, sólo orgullo y por poco tiempo, lo presentía.

"**No me obligara"** – y pasó exactamente eso, justo eso, no pude decir ni una palabra más cuando él había hecho un giro con la varita y el vestido había desaparecido y me sentía más ajustada, lo cual era imposible, llevaba una pijama bastante amplia, el muy cabrón me había vestido mediante magia, estaba furiosa – **"Pero que demon… no ir… he dicho…, ni siquiera…"**

"**Otra vez tartamudeando Granger, bien creo que…"** – me observo de arriba hacia abajo tres veces – **"Si, esta lista vámonos"** – permanecí quieta, no me movería ni un centímetro – **"Oh vamos señorita Granger o quiere probar la maldición imperius"** – mis ojos se volvieron enormes, ese hombre no bromeaba, camine enfurecida hacia la puerta cuando me vi en el espejo al pasar, y me quede estupefacta. Pude ver que él también me observaba por el espejo, se había colocado detrás de mí.

"**Estoy…"** – no era yo, estaba muy distinta, no es que yo fuera la belleza de Venus pero me veía realmente bien, al menos mucho mejor que en el baile con Viktor, claro ahora tenía casi cinco años más. Mire al profesor desde el espejo y veía directamente a mis ojos, esperando a que terminara la frase.

"**Así es Granger… esta hermosa"** – me había dicho hermosa, me voltee rápidamente a verlo, pareció percatarse de lo que acababa de decir y desvió la vista – **"Quise decir, que se ve bien, ¿nos vamos?"**

"**Si"** – ya no había nada que perder.

Severus Snape

Imbécil, cómo me había atrevido a cometer un error de ese tamaño, años, muchos años de espía sin cometer una indiscreción y ahora esto, le había dicho que estaba hermosa, pero qué demonios me pasaba, no es que no fuera verdad, realmente se veía espectacular, llevaba un vestido color vino largo, ceñido a su cuerpo perfecto desde los pechos hasta terminar, llevaba una pequeña cola circular haciéndola ver elegante, no tenía escote, no quería que estuviera incomoda, pero si podía verse el tercio de su espalda; mi magia le había dado un maquillaje ligero, sombras tenues y labios color ciruela y un peinado que le resaltaba su inocencia y belleza, llevaba el fleco hacia un lado y todo el pelo recogido hacia un lado cayendo hacia su hombro izquierdo, se veía más alta gracias a los zapatos negros que no se podían ver a causa del largo del vestido.

Iba caminando cuando alzo su mano para acomodar el fleco y me detuve en seco, mi ira estaba aumentando, ella se detuvo al ver que no avanzaba.

"**¿Pasa algo señor?"** – tan gentil siempre excepto cuando alguien le arrebataba su paciencia, cómo habían podido hacerle tanto daño. Me acerque y le tome el brazo izquierdo, ella ignoraba aún lo que sucedía, recorrí sus dedos hasta llegar a una cicatriz con dos palabras despectivas hacia una bruja espectacular, ella oculto su brazo detrás de su espalda y bajo la mirada. – **"Belatrix".**

"**No bajes la cabeza"** – le tome el mentón hasta ponerlo donde debe estar, pensaba y tomé mi varita y volví a agarrar su mano y le coloque una serie de pulseras que formaban un brazalete era color oro con piedras brillantes transparentes, ella se asombro y me miro con un brillo en sus ojos. Había logrado tapar la frase que me llevó a perder a Lily.

"**Gracias"** – acariciaba el detalle.

Seguimos nuestro camino al Gran Comedor, estaba decorado como era la costumbre es esos absurdos casos, pequeñas mesas con manteles blancos, grandes adornos y la pista de baile que me negaba rotundamente a pisar, estaban muchos ahí ya, Minerva sonrió a verme entrar con Granger, era el momento de aclarar las cosas, no quería ninguna malinterpretación.

"**Bueno, ya está aquí, no tiene que estar pegada a mi señorita Granger, disfrute de la noche"**

"**¿Quién es su pareja señor?"** – era tan obvio que iba solo.

"**No vengo con nadie, no estaré mucho tiempo aquí"**

"**¿Puedo quedarme con usted entonces?, no hare preguntas**" – me sorprendió que una chica como ella prefiriera estar conmigo a disfrutar de otro tipo de compañías.

"**Si usted así lo quiere no hay problema"** – le extendí mi brazo y entramos a saludar a los presentes.

Saludamos a los que estaban ahí.

"**Señorita Granger me alegra que haya accedido a venir" **– la saludaba Minerva.

"**Si, gracias directora"**

"**Oh… llegó el señor Ministro, discúlpenme"** – nos dejo solos.

"**Sabe, considero un poco irónico eso, ya sabe lo que "acceder a venir", cuando fui apuntada con una varita por segunda ocasión, siendo transformada en princesa de cuento".**

"**Era eso o un imperius"** – logró sacarle esa sonrisa de dos segundos que últimamente daba.

Nos sentamos a cenar con otros profesores, en silencio, cada uno se fue levantando hasta quedarnos solamente ella y yo, le ofrecí algo de beber y accedió de nuevo, habían pasado más de dos horas y aún no nos íbamos.

"**Un whisky de fuego para mí y para la señorita ¿vino de sauco está bien Granger?"** – esta noche no quería elegir por ella.

"**Si, está bien eso, gracias"** – el mesero se retiro y nos trajo en seguida las bebidas. Minerva anunciaba el inicio del baile y me puse tenso. – **"¿Quién abrirá el baile señor?"**

"**Algunos profesores"**

"**¿Usted?"**

"**No, yo no"**

"**¿Bailara?"**

"**Quizás más tarde" **– el baile lo abrió Minerva y el señor Ministro, seguidos por la profesora de Aritmancia y Defensa, todos sabían que yo no cooperaba en esas tonterías y nadie osó en decirme nada ni siquiera a observarme. Comenzó la segunda pista, seguida por la tercera y llegó la cuarta… las dos últimas piezas eran canciones muggles pero no estaban mal, pero la cuarta me llevo a que la valentía reinara en mi cuerpo una vez más como en mis tiempos de mortifago. Le extendí la mano a Granger para que interpretara que la estaba invitando a bailar, tome su copa y la deje sobre la mesa – **"¿le apetece?"**

"**Por supuesto profesor".**

**(N/A): corran velozmente y pongan la canción de Jason Mraz "Iwon´t give up… fue mi inspiración para este fic, llevo semanas planeando este capítulo…**

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

En el centro del baile tome su mano derecha probando cuan suave era su piel no pudiendo ser comparada con la mía, la suya pequeña y dócil, la mía pudiendo resumirla en manos de pocionista y de hombre. Con timidez colocó su mano izquierda en mi hombro, hasta este momento observaba un punto indiferente en mi capa, negándose a mirarme a la cara, me pregunte seriamente si ella no deseaba estar ahí bailando con una persona como yo, pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando tome su cintura y sonrió nerviosamente, se acercó más a mí para que mi mano tomara más allá de su cadera y atraerla más a mí.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

Comenzamos a bailar lentamente porque así era requerido, al principio estaba tensa, lo sentía porque apretaba fuertemente mi mano, pero conforme fuimos deslizándonos ella comenzó a relajarse… su cara era un poema, quería saber que pensaba, analizaba su rostro, su expresión, sus labios, por sus ojos pasaban rápidamente pensamientos y sentimientos que no podía visualizar con rapidez, tenía que saberlo… estaba sorprendida…

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

"**¿Sorprendida Granger?"** – sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. – **"¿Acaso dudaba que supiera bailar?"**

"**¿Yo?, no dudaba de su habilidad señor… ¿Podría pedirle un favor?"**

"**Dígame"**

"**¿Podría esta noche dejarme con mis pensamientos para mi sola?" **– así que había algo de lo cual no quería que me enterara, le sonreí, realmente esa mujer podía sacarme una sonrisa de la nada.

"**Por supuesto"** – la canción ameritaba más fuerza y decisión en los pasos, giros que hacían lucir el vestido que combinaba perfectamente con su piel, de pronto su brazo izquierdo rodeaba mi hombro y parte de mi espalda, haciendo nuestro acercamiento más intimo, me hizo estremecer yo no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero me percate que no me molestaba, y me dio temor darme cuenta de ello.

Hermione

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

Oh por Dios claro que estaba sorprendida, Snape bailaba espectacular, me había tomado con fuerza, determinación, acercándome demasiado a él, provocándome que me pusiera nerviosa, conforme me fue conduciendo en ese baile me fui relajando, y sin proponérmelo me fui acercando cada vez más a él y cuando reaccioné no quise separarme, no quería admitirlo pero a su lado creía que nada me pasaría, estaba segura.

Sin que él lo notara lo observaba, sus ojos negros, profundos, seductores… Oh Dios que coños había pensado seductores, de mi profesor, me relaje, sentía su mano, que su mano, todo su brazo rodeando mi cintura, cerré los ojos para sentir de lleno la sensación que eso me provocaba, era un hombre de verdad, no mi profesor, un hombre con el que… cállate Hermione, claro que es un hombre pero ante todo es tu maestro, punto y se acabo. Oh joder me está observando, a los ojos, no, no, no, despeja tu mente, ponla en blanco, oclumancia no, por favor.

"**¿Podría esta noche dejarme con mis pensamientos para mi sola?" **– le pregunté, necesitaba asegurarme que no supiera lo que estaba pensando, sino no podría regresar al siguiente curso, me moriría de la vergüenza. Me dijo que si…

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

Fuimos tomando más velocidad, era una vuelta tras otra, no temí caerme, el me sostendría, a pesar de llevar unos zapatos de muerte, no caería, no en ese momento. En un momento me soltó y con una mano me extendió lejos de él para al segundo estar pegada a él de nuevo con un giro hábil, al regresar a su lado deslizo su mano lentamente sobre la mía, ese hombre sí que sabía bailar, con ese nuevo paso yo había quedado aún más cerca de mi profesor, no me sentí incomoda… era otra cosa…

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

E hizo algo que no me esperara, bajo ambas manos a mi cintura y me alzó una vez, al volver a tocar el piso no pude evitar darle una tímida sonrisa, seguimos bailando pero de nuevo se separó de mi y volvió a hacerlo pero extendiéndome más alto, por más tiempo, ya no existía nada en ese momento, podía volar si me lo proponía, tenía mis manos en sus brazos, arquee mi espalda un poco hacia atrás y cerré los ojos… no me bajaba aún, los abrí y descubrí que aún arriba él giraba… y tuve miedo de nuevo… no podía permitírmelo aún… yo no tenía derecho, pero él me daba la fuerza para hacerlo, y de pronto sin querer… sin proponérmelo… después de un año de todo aquello… me sentí feliz…

Severus Snape

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

La había tomado con fuerza y la había alzado cómo el baile tradicional de los magos, pareció sorprendida y haberle gustado y lo volví hacer notando en ella relajación, la fui girando despacio, ella era una pluma para mí, la observaba atónito, cerraba los ojos y me quede estupefacto: Sonreía

No era una de sus sonrisas tímidas, forzadas y que se esfumaban en un rápido movimiento de varitas, era una sonrisa plena de estar disfrutando algo después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

La baje lentamente y su sonrisa no se rompía, a pesar de estarla mirando a los ojos, me dejaría hacer un cruciatus una vez más, por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort con tan de meterme en su mente, pero ella me había pedido no hacerlo y quise complacerla ¿Por qué?, no lo sé, o quizás sí, pero no quise averiguarlo. Se quedó quieta observándome, la pieza se había terminado y seguía sonriendo.

"**Necesito tomar un poco de aire" **– me dijo separándose un poco de mí.

"**Por supuesto"** – se dirigió a un balcón que estaba así, a los pocos minutos la seguí y me quede en un ángulo que me permitía verla con facilidad.

Extendía sus manos sobre el barandal, el aire revoloteaba su cabello, cerraba los ojos, la observaba de pies a cabeza hasta terminar en sus labios, seguía sonriendo, no pude más, me metí en su mente, quería ver que estaba pensando y en cuanto entre me detuve en seco, así como entré salí… Como si hubiera visto dentro una banshee…

Ella sonreía al recordar el baile… poso su mirada y vi mis propios ojos en su mente y un gpensamiento claro que tenía en ese momento: Esos ojos… Severus…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola, este capítulo es más corto que el anterior, pero no podía ponerle más, eso ya va en el siguiente… es muy leve, pero va agarrando forma, espero les agrade, aún asi espero sus reviews con ansia, son mi motor para seguir escribiendo. Me puse mega contenta que les haya gustado el anterior, hasta mi mama me decía "Pues de que te acordaste, porque te ríes", me ponen muy feliz…**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: me encanta que te haya gustado, desde que escuche esa canción mi mente voló, ya había leído varios Sevmione, así que cuando la escuche dije esta es genial para mi Sev y mi musa cantó a mi oído y formó la historia en mi mente, el capitulo 10 fue la primera idea que tuve. Espera el capitulo 12… te encantara… besos**_

_**Phoenix1993: me alegra que te siga gustando mi historia, espero q este también, besos y se aceptan ideas ehhh, tratare de incluirlas…**_

_**Alexza Snape: no me mates por favoooor, tenia que llegar Ron era algo inevitable, pero no me mates al menos deja llego al cap 12 quiza si me das chance me perdones… ;)**_

_**Luna White 29: Mione es un poco lenta pero te juro que sino se da cuenta del sexy que tiene a su lado el empujonsito se los dare con un desmaius bien merecido… espero te guste mi cap Luna… besos**_

_**Yeu Yuna: bienvenida a mi fic… espero te siga gustando… no dejes de comentar**_

_**Reviews muchos por fa**_

MI OTRA PARTE

Hermione

Me sentía extraña, no podía negarlo, era algo parecido a la tranquilidad o quizás si era felicidad plena pero no quería aceptarlo por temor a sentirme culpable con mis padres. El aire en mi rostro le daba un sentido de libertad a mi persona, perfecto para cómo me sentía en ese momento, cerraba los ojos y sin proponérmelo estaba ese baile, Oh Dios que baile, esas manos firmes tomándome de la cintura, alzándome, bajándome, estirándome y recibiéndome, acariciando mis manos, y esos ojos negros, profundos, no eran fríos e inexpresivos cómo cuando daba clase de pociones, cuando me veía llegue a creer que podía fundirse en mi mirada, pensé que era un poco seductor la manera en que me observaba; pero cómo podía yo pensar de esa manera de mi profesor, era Snape y yo su asistente y porque demonios estoy teniendo esta conversación conmigo misma, es como si estuviera… claro que no… sólo sentía sorpresa al ver las múltiples facetas que Snape me mostraba sólo eso. Además muy pronto vería a Ron, le debía una explicación de haberme ido así como así, sin volver, ni permitirle que estuviera cerca de mí, cuando se supone que íbamos a comenzar algo tan pronto cuanto regresara de Australia. Y porque coños estoy haciendo comparaciones entre los dos, estar sin magia está produciéndome una alteración mental definitivamente.

Era tiempo de volver y vi a Snape esperarme con las manos en los bolsillos, me la estaba pasando tan bien esa noche, genial, otra cosa más que debía agradecerle. Me acerque a él.

"**¿Otra copa Granger?"**

"**¿Por qué no?, me parece fabuloso"** – me da la copa con vino, mientras me observa.

"**¿Se encuentra bien?"** – siempre y cuando no haya leído mi mente creo que todo estará perfecto y si dejara de mirarme de esa manera quizás estaría mucho mejor, definitivamente necesito un par de copas más.

"**Si, muy bien, gracias"**

Aquella noche bebimos un poco, caminamos por los jardines, me hablaba de una poción nueva con la cual estaba experimentando, le hablaba de lo que yo pensaba de mi problema con la magia, pasaba la una de la mañana…

"**La llevo a sus habitaciones, es tarde y mañana sale temprano el tren"** – llegamos al cuadro y se despide.

"**Espere señor"**

"**¿Si Granger?"** – me siento flotar por encima del piso, oh genial vino de sauco, engañoso, engañoso, dulce y delicioso, me tambaleo un poco. – **"¿Se encuentra bien?"**

"**Claro, sólo quería agradecerle…"**

"**¿Qué cosa?"**

"**Ya sabe todo… el vestido, es hermoso, en fin, todo lo de esta noche, ¿no quiere que entre en detalles' o ¿sí?** – ¿pero en qué tono le estaba diciendo eso?, parecía coquetería. Frunce el ceño, no puedo creer que le esté diciendo todo esto, me sostengo de la pared y el acaricia el brazalete, el mejor detalle de esta noche – **"Por el brazalete, muchas gracias"**

"**No se le haga costumbre Granger, lo de agradecer"**

"**No puedo evitarlo si a usted se le ha hecho costumbre protegerme… hacerme feliz" **– maldito vino de sauco es Veritaserum o que mierdas, pensé.

"**Creo que es mejor que vaya a acostarse, el vino le ha asentado mal y es mi culpa, el paseo por los jardines no le ha caído bien, venga"** – me toma del brazo en una manera muy… como decirlo… respetuosa, ni siquiera se puede llegar a considerar que es un abrazo, ¿siento desilusión?, ¿por qué habría de sentirla?

"**No estoy borracha, sólo estoy siendo sincera"**

"**Seguro que si señorita, pero prefiero asegurarme que está dentro de sus habitaciones" **– entramos y enciende la chimenea con la varita.

"**¿Quiere sentarse profesor?** – intento llegar al sillón pero me vuelvo a tambalear.

"**Basta por hoy Granger, venga conmigo, dormirá ahora mismo, la noche ha sido larga"**

"**Tengo sueño" **– estoy perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, pero sé completamente y lo digo así de segura: no estoy ebria, yo nunca bebo, razón para no creerme ¿verdad?

"**Si, ahorita…"** – me alcanza a agarrar, quedamos frente a frente, quizá no puedo ver claramente pero es él Snape, con su túnica larga Oh joder como amo esa túnica, y la de esta noche es diferente a la de siempre; su pelo negro quiero tocarlo, quiero sentirlo, pero que va a pensar si lo hago, sus manos, esas manos, sus ojos profundos, intensos, estoy viéndolo de otra forma, no, no, no ese vino no tenía Veritaserum, debió ser algo más fuerte y si era Filtro de atracción, Amortentia, Hermione estás diciendo disparates, no lo hagas, no lo veas a los labios, no, joder son… ¿deseables?, ya deja de pensar, me está mirando…

"**Sabe, creo que el Ministerio debería de hacer una ley hacia la privacidad de las personas respecto a los oclumanticos, me siento intimidada, podría mantenerse lejos de mi mente señor, si me ve así juraría que me está extrayendo todos mis recuerdos y pensamientos"**

"**Créame señorita no entraría a su mente, nunca, bueno al menos esta noche no lo hare" **– eso me tranquiliza, siento cómo voy perdiendo el equilibrio o las fuerzas para mantenerme de pie.

"**¡Señorita!, venga, disculpe usted por lo que voy a hacer, pero no puede sostenerse"** – me toma por los brazos y me alza, estoy perdiendo visión, tengo mucho sueño, cierro los ojos y es cómo si Snape me estuviera dando vueltas y vueltas, estoy ebria, menudo embrollo estoy armando, en mi mejilla puedo sentir la suavidad de su túnica y huelo con tranquilidad su aroma, su esencia, a sándalo, adoro esa fragancia, tranquiliza a cualquiera, hierbas relajantes… demasiado relajante para mi… despierta Hermione…. Despierta… sólo cinco minutos…sólo cerraré mis ojos un momento.

Severus Snape

"No estoy borracha", claro que lo estaba y por mi culpa evidentemente, el paseo aumento los efectos del vino en su cuerpo, tuve que tomarla para recostarla, la coloque en medio de la cama, el peinado se había desvanecido esparciéndose sus rizos en su rostro, pero aún se veía hermosa, no quise moverla, ni destender la cama, absolutamente nada, la deje tal como estaba, pasaría frío quizás, le toque los brazos y estaba helada por la visita a los jardines, me quite la capa y la rodee con ella.

Me había pedido que respetara su privacidad y claro que lo haría, más que encantado, nunca volvería a hacer lo que hice, me perturbo verla sonreír recordándome… permanecí unos minutos observándola, cuando decidí que lo mejor era retirarme, esa mujer estaba haciendo algo conmigo, algo que no me gustaba y me resultaba familiar.

Llegue a mis aposentos, pero antes de dirigirme a dormir, cosa que no sabía si lograría, tome un pergamino.

_Señor Potter: _

_Solo para recordarle que el día de mañana en el expreso de Hogwarts llegara la señorita Granger, para que pase a recogerla usted o alguno de los Wesley, aún tiene el problema con la magia, así que no olvide no dejarla sola._

_Severus Snape _

Le pedí a un elfo que fuera por una lechuza para enviar la nota, cuando lo hice decidí ir a dormir, después de varias copas y muchas horas de pensar en cosas para evitar pensar en otras, dormí inquietamente.

Hermione

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza fenomenal, trate de recordar donde estaba, quien era, que día era, etc, y poco a poco los recuerdos fueron llegando y la verdad no fueron agradables, bueno en cierto punto lo fueron, **"Snape"**, comence a recordarlo todo, lo último que tenía conscientemente que había pasado, era que me había abrazado para subirme a la cama, me incorpore y vi la capa cubriéndome parte del cuerpo, la tome y la puse cerca del sillón para ir a devolvérsela, estaba preparando para tomar un baño y al quitarme el vestido pude sentir el aroma de Snape impregnado en mí. Tome una ducha rápida, me puse unos jeans negros pegados, una blusa de manga larga y hombros descubiertos color verde y unos tenis negros, y me hice una cola de caballo, faltaba poco para ir a tomar uno de los carruajes e irme en el expreso de Hogwarts. Me dirigí a las mazmorras y toque la puerta.

"**Adelante"** – tarde segundos en reaccionar y entré con la cabeza baja, debe de pensar que soy una ebria sin control. – **"Señorita Granger ¿qué se le ofrece?"**

"**Yo… venía a regresarle su capa… señor" **– se la extendí y él se levantó para tomarla. –**"Gracias por eso y… todo".**

"**Se le está haciendo costumbre agradecer Granger, ¡a no!, ¿cómo dijo? A sí, ya recuerdo, a mí se me está haciendo costumbre protegerle y ¿hacerla feliz?... ¿era asi?"** – recordaba esa parte, cómo pude decírselo, acaso disfrutaba él decírmelo así y con ese tono irónico – **"Quiere mirarme cuando le hablo Granger?"** – lo mire.

"**Perdón señor, por lo de anoche"**

"**¿Qué exactamente?"**

"**Haber perdido mis cabales, haberme tenido que llevar hasta la cama, por lo que dije, por su túnica, por todo, disculpe y lamento haber arruinado la noche"**

"**No arruino nada Granger, no se preocupe"** – seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo de anoche, el que se quedó conmigo después del boggart. – **"Vayase, va a perder el carruaje"**

"**Si, que pase unas excelentes vacaciones señor"**

"**Igualmente Granger, hasta septiembre"…**

Tomé el expreso de Hogwarts y me dormí casi todo el camino, recuperándome de mi estupidez, al bajarme Harry estaba esperándome, cosa que me sorprendió.

"**Harry, pero que haces aquí" **– le dije abrazandole.

"**Vine a recogerte Mione, estas vacaciones estarás en mi casa, el profesor Snape anoche me mando una lechuza recordándome que era hoy cuando llegabas" – **vaya, aún más sorpresas del príncipe mestizo.

Llegamos a Grimmauld Place, estaba más limpia de lo habitual, recordaba aquel lugar, me sentía tranquila, Harry subió su baúl a una habitación.

"**Kreacher ha preparado la habitación que tomaste cuando estábamos en la Orden, si quieres ir a la Madriguera házmelo saber, hay problemas en el Ministerio, casi no estaré en casa, pero está protegida, no puede entrar nadie que no sea de la Orden no te preocupes, Ginny vendrá diario a verte y cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca díselo a Kreacher, él es más amable ahora, y bueno creo que eso es todo. Tengo que irme Mione, Ron me espera para una misión, mortifagos ya sabes."**

**Claro** – mi corazón dolió cuando mencionó a Ron, quería verlo – **"no causare problemas, vete y cuidaos mucho los dos." **

Pasó mes y medio y me sentía realmente bien, tranquila, me levantaba tarde, preparaba el desayuno, lavaba los platos, trataba de no molestar a Kreacher, al menos que fuera para decirle algo a Ginny, Harry casi no venía sólo a cenar y en ocasiones a dormir un poco, estas dos últimas semanas había decidido ir con Ginny a la Madriguera y ahí pasarme el resto de las vacaciones.

"**¿Lista Mione?"** – preguntaba Ginny.

"**Si, lista"** – dije tomando mi pequeña maleta – **"Y bien, nos apareceremos e iremos vía Red Flu"**

"**Por la chimenea mejor".**

Llegamos y ahí estaban todos los Wesley…

"**Hermione linda que gusto tenerte en casa"** – me abrazaba Molly.

"**Igualmente señora Wesley, hola George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy y ¿Dónde está Ron?"** – tenía ilusión y miedo de verlo.

"**Él llegara más tarde con Harry y Arthur linda, ven siéntate vamos a comer" **– me senté y comenzamos a comer hasta quedar completamente llena, hablamos de los trabajos de auror de Harry y Ron, del embarazo de Fleur, de la relación de Ginny con mi amigo haciéndole la burla que sonaba a boda, de cómo iba prosperando Sortilegios Wesley, de que iba a regresar al colegio en tan sólo un par de semanas, todos parecían estar al pendiente de lo que quería hacer y mantenerme siempre ocupada o con alguien: _ya sé porque me quede en el colegio en mis peores meses, hubiera terminado suicidándome aquí tal como lo había pronosticado Snape. _No había sabido nada de él, aunque ¿por qué tendría?, si él sólo es mi maestro, claro convivimos tiempo pero supongo que fue parte de su trabajo, pero el baile no, bueno si Mcgonagall le obligo, pero no a cuidarme después de lo del boggart, ni a llevarme hasta la cama en mi penosa noche de copas, ni a abrirse conmigo cómo de seguro no ha sucedido con ninguna otra persona, _Si Hermione, aquí estás hablando contigo misma de nuevo sobre tu profesor._

"**¿Hermione, ¡Hermione!?** – me gritaba Ginny.

"**¿Si?"**

"**Llevo llamándote varias veces"**

"**Me distraje un minuto"**

"**¿Uno? Creo que fueron cinco, y ¿en qué pensabas?"** – buena pregunta pensé – **"¿En Ron?, el llegara en cualquier momento"** – me quede pálida…

"**¿Por qué crees que estoy pensando en tu hermano?"**

"**Pues porque sonreías, como cuando íbamos juntas al colegio"** – no me gusta como está sonando este asunto definitivamente… algo va mal en mí. _Snape…_

Estaba en la recamara de Ginny acomodando mis cosas para estos días, cuando escuche las voces de Harry y Ron recordando así nuestras vacaciones de verano que solíamos tener ahí antes de la guerra y me hizo feliz, decidimos bajar y mi corazón empezó a bombear más de lo común, lo vería, otra vez, después de un año, nos habíamos besado, nos habíamos prometido tener una relación que habíamos deseado durante toda nuestra educación en Hogwarts… estaba nerviosa y le vi, estaba realmente muy cambiado, pero muy guapo no podía negarlo, se había convertido en alguien que no creí, la guerra le hizo madurar, física y mentalmente lo sabía…

Había dejado crecer su cabello y se le venía a la cara y tenía músculos, se veía realmente bien.

"**Mione, estas aquí"** – corrió a abrazarme y a darme vueltas como loco – **"¿Por qué demonios nadie me dijo nada?"** – todos reían y nadie le respondía – **"¿Potter? Te mataré, pero después de estar con Mione".**

"**Basta Ronald, no digas que no te ha gustado la sorpresa" **– le dijo Ginny.

"**Claro que me gusto"**

"**Quieren cenar o no" **– les preguntó Ginny.

"**Me muero de hambre"** – dijo Harry – **"Pero puedo prepararme algo yo Ginny, no es neces…"**

"**Cierra la boca Harry y vete a lavar las manos"**

"**Pero Ginny ya sabes que no me gusta que…" **– su novia lo miraba furiosa.

"**Vale a lavarme las manos, vamos Ron, que tiene la varita en la mano"** – añoraba estar así… los extrañaba a todos.

"**Ahora regreso Mione"** – me dijo Ron dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Estaba rodeada de risas, bromas, estaba feliz, yo también me había reído en varias ocasiones por las ocurrencias de George, subí a acostarme con Ginny y entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron no estaban, los habían llamado en la madrugada por unos crimines hacia muggles por parte de unos mortifagos prófugos, no podía entender cuando se acabaría todo aquello, ellos no aparecieron en toda una semana, Ginny me dijo que no me preocupara, que a veces se ausentaban aún más. Una tarde llegaron por fin, Ron estaba lastimado pero nada preocupante, me encontraba en su habitación relatándome todo con lujo de detalles…

"**Supongo que no querrás que te hable de eso, después de todo lo que pasaste" **– me dolió un poco el comentario pero no lo suficiente como para llorar.

"**Ya paso, estoy mejor"** – cambia de tema Ron por favor.

"**¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo, tu y yo, vale?"**

"**Si, me parece una buena idea"** – salimos de la Madriguera y comenzamos a caminar y caminar, hasta que estuvimos lo bastante alejados.

"**Y ¿cómo te trato Snape estos meses?, sigue siendo igual de bastardo verdad, Ginny me dice que la guerra no lo cambio ni un poco, héroe o no, murciélago de mazmorras será para siempre"**

"**¡Ron! No le digas así, él se porto bien conmigo"** – claro ignorando cuando me inmovilizo en la cama y me ahogo con la poción, el castigo de todo el mes en su armario de pociones, y los comentarios agrios que terminaron en lagrimas por parte mía.

"**¿Bien? Hablamos del mismo profesor o acaso se bebió algún filtro extraño?"**

"**¡Ron!"**

"**Vale, vale, cambiemos de tema, ¿sabes? Te espere, desde que te fuiste a Australia te espere como un loco, día tras día, hubo noches en las que Harry a punta da varita me retenía para no ir al Castillo a buscarte, sabía que necesitabas tiempo pero yo sólo quería estar contigo, quiero que sepas que lo mío no ha cambiado, te sigo queriendo igual Mione"** – algo no va bien, busque esas palabras tanto tiempo, las desee durante meses y ahora las dice y sólo hace que me sonroje, estamos parados cerca de un árbol, frente a frente, me toma de la cintura, oh Dios me besará lo hará, lo desee durante tanto tiempo, sentir la calidez de sus labios, sus brazos protegiéndome hasta de mí misma…

Y sí… me beso…

Estaba en el cuarto de Ginny…

"**Y… pues"** – intentaba decírselo a Ginny.

"**Te beso ¿verdad?"**

"**Mmm… si" **– mi amiga estaba que brincaba de la emoción, con una sonrisa radiante.

"**Y ¿cómo fue?"** – buena pregunta, ¿cómo fue?, pues fue suave al principio, cómo la vez pasada, pero la sensación que dejo en mí no fue la misma que con el primer beso, con el primero descargue todo lo que había deseado durante años con él, me deje fundir en sus labios, ambos inexpertos en el tema, me sentí desfallecer, y muy feliz, en cambio ahora me sentía algo rara, como incompleta, el beso me gusto pero nada más, esperaba más sentimiento después de haberlo esperado un año, no me llenó, le falto amor, pasión, ternura, algo me frenaba… no entendía nada.

"**Pues fue… tierno… creo".**

"**¿Qué pasa Mione, no te gusto?"**

"**No es eso Ginny, es sólo que… creo que no es el momento de empezar algo, yo no sé, estoy confundida, con todo, ¿qué es Ron para mí?, ¿cuál es el camino de mi felicidad?, todo"** – empezaba a desesperarme.

"**A ver Mione, tranquila, pase por eso, cuando estaba con Dean me hice unas preguntas, que me ayudaron a saber que al que amaba era a Harry, te las haré a ti, pero no me las respondas, quédatelas para ti sola y así sabrás que es lo que quieres ¿vale?"**

"**Si" **– supongo que eso me ayudara un poco.

"**¿Lista?"**

"**¡Lista!"**

"**Piensa en una palabra que signifique para ti un hombre"** – fácil: protección.

"**Ya"** – le respondí.

"**Descubriste algo"**

"**No"**

**Bueno, siguiente. Mmm ¿Amor, que piensas cuando te digo: amor?"** – pensé a mil por hora, genial, disque inteligente yo y nada me viene a la cabeza.

"**Nada"**

"**¿No piensas en Ron?"**

"**No, creo que no."**

"**Bueno, tranquila otra más ¿Felicidad?"**

"**Nada" ** - me concentraba pero no llegaba nada a mi mente.

"**Mmm eres complicada amiga, vamos a particularizar mejor, ¿Cuál fue tu último momento en que te sentiste feliz?** – cierro mis ojos y me concentro y vuelvo a ese momento, puedo sentirlo, el baile, la firmeza y la fuerza, los giros, cuando me alza, cuando me toma la mano, el brazalete, el vestido, nuestra conversación, las copas, cuando me toma para ponerme en la cama, sus ojos, su túnica, su cabello, mis pensamientos, mis deseos, sus palabras… todo pasó rápido y en un segundo, abro los ojos y lo sé…

"**Ahg…"** – balbuceo, intento responder.

"**¿Algo?"**

"**Creo que si"** – le respondo temerosa, el descubrimiento me ha tomado por sorpresa.

"**¿El primer beso con Ron tal vez?" **– me pregunta ella ilusionada.

"**Am ooo si fue eso"** – le mentí, tengo que dejar de balbucear si espero que ella me crea.

"**Lo supuse… sonreías… y mucho." **– joder – **"Ultima pregunta ¿deseas volver a ese momento?"**

"**Si" **– respondo automáticamente.

"**No respondas Mione, quédate con tus pensamientos, deja que te invada ese sentimiento y se funda en ti hasta que puedas vivirlo de nuevo." **– asiento con la cabeza – **"¿Crees que le necesitas ahora, en este momento?"**

"**Si, como nunca…" **- ¿esa fui yo?, la que responde es el deseo de verle de nuevo.

"**Shhhh" **– me calla – ** "¿Le piensas como tu otra mitad? ¿cómo la parte que te falta para sentirte completa? **- prefiero un examen intensivo de Aritmancia, me quedo muda, no quiero responder, no estoy lista para saberlo, es más no quiero saberlo. Me siento mal en verdad, Ginny cree que hablo de su hermano y yo no dejo de pensar en aquel hombre de ojos negros el que me enseño a ser feliz de nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Otro capitulin que no es tan largo, pero ya me encuentro escribiendo el número 12 tratare de subirlo mañana por la noche, si puedo antes lo hare. Hay que alguien me responda ¿Sev no es un amor? Aparte de ser condenadamente sexy, atractivo, seductor y….**

**Mama Shmi: cualquiera preferiría los calidos brazos de aquel H-O-M-B-R-E en las frías mazmorras a estar con el zanahorio… ¿qué te parece este capítulo?**

** 73: y con esos brazooooos Merlín, y esos ojos seductores… Grax por comentar, no dejes de hacerlo.**

**Luna White 29: es que tenía que hacerlo para darse cuenta de muchas cosas… a ver cuanto tiene que pasar para que se ve cuenta del hombreeee q esta a su lado**

**Patybenededmalfoy: y se muchas cosas más… gracias por leer Paty**

**Alexza Snape: actualizado pronto… lo más rápido que pude… tratare de subir el 12 mañana, aunque no duerma… literalmente jajajaja, disfruto tanto esta historia que llego a dormirme a las 4 de la mañana… gracias Alexa**

**No olviden ya saben mis musas son sus reviews**

QUIERO SENTIRLO DE NUEVO.

Severus Snape

gLas vacaciones se me habían hecho extremadamente largas, más de lo natural, no podía ignorar lo que era tan evidente, Hermione me importaba y mucho, le había quitado a mi propia casa todos los puntos, los había castigado como si fuera el mismísimo Potter, había utilizado aquel hechizo del que no quiero acordarme, fue en ese momento donde me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero no podía aceptarlo, así sin más, yo era Severus Snape, a todo el mundo le constaba que yo no tenía sentimientos, no amaba a nadie, no es que yo amara a Granger pero al menos tenía un sentimiento afectivo hacia ella, la última persona así termino muerta por mi culpa y después ya nada me importo, ¿por qué después de tantos años y de tanto tiempo me vuelve a suceder lo mismo?, ¿qué acaso no había escarmentado?, además ella… ella no era para mí… cómo nunca lo fue tampoco Lily.

Una molesta lechuza entró por la ventana, arrojando un pequeño pergamino.

_Severus_

_Nos complace invitarte el día de mañana a cenar en nuestra casa junto con toda la Orden, aprovechando los últimos días de vacaciones antes de que regresen a Hogwarts, espero que puedas asistir en esta ocasión. Sin más por el momento muchos saludos._

_Arthur Wesley_

No es buena idea ir, lo sé, pero ¿qué puedo hacer para no ir?, y no dejarme convencer por otra parte de mí, ahí debe de estar ella, cuántas veces me contuve de mandarle una lechuza, pero ¿qué coños le iba a decir? ¿con qué razón y excusa?, aunque ella había dicho que yo la hacía feliz, pero eso fue después de tomarse muchas pero muchas copas de vino, pero tambien ella pensaba en mí y sonreía al hacerlo, ¡calma pedazo de idiota!, eso no dice nada. No está bien lo que estoy sintiendo, ella será mi alumna el siguiente curso, además aunque no lo fuera, ¿qué pensara ella de ti?, un tipo depravado, un rabo verde que le lleva veinte años, que no tiene ninguna posibilidad con una mujer así como ella, Hermione es pureza, hermosura, inteligencia, valentía y a la vez debilidad que me hacía protegerla de todos hasta de ella misma, era un imbécil por ser tan obvio, termino dándose cuenta de mis intenciones, tuve que ser sarcástico para disimular, por eso no le he enviado nada, ni una nota, además ¿por qué debería de comunicarme con ella?. Aunque deseo hacerlo, saber que es de su vida, si sigue igual de feliz que en el baile, pero ¿qué tal si esta con la poca cosa de Wesley? ¿Qué se espera de ella con un mediocre como el zanahorio?, meterla en un cuchitril, ponerla a cocinar, tejer, atender la casa y parir hasta que la cambie por una más bella, el hecho de pensar hace que me hierva la sangre de celos, yo podría darle… nada, no tengo nada que ofrecerle, ex mortifago, odiado por muchos, limpiaron mi nombre y sin embargo la mitad de las personas me ve como lo que soy: un asqueroso Slytherin. Cualquier hombre podría ofrecerle algo mejor y hacerla feliz, aunado a que ella elegiría a cualquier otro menos a su horrible murciélago de las mazmorras.

No es la primera vez que amo a una mujer en distancia, conformándome con contemplar su sonrisa y formando aunque sea una parte de su vida, además podría ayudarla a que recupere su magia y verla triunfar como debió ser desde siempre, ella no tiene porque enterarse de lo que siento, Lily nunca lo supo, ella no tiene porque saberlo. Iré… sólo unos minutos, necesito verla.

Hermione

"**¿Cómo se llama?"** – me preguntó Ron. Estábamos sentados en un árbol, cerca de su casa, hablando de todo y de nada, pero su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos que residían muy lejos de donde me encontraba.

"**¿Cómo se llama quien Ron?".**

"**Él"**

"**No te entiendo"**

"**Mione, hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos 11 años y eso nunca cambiara, el beso de hace unos días fue distinto al primero, era cómo sino estuvieras en ese momento, cómo si buscaras una razón para seguir haciéndolo, y ayer… intente besarte y lo vi en tus ojos"**

"**Y ¿qué se supone que viste?"**

"**Te gusta alguien más"**

"**No" **– le mentí.

"**Si, si lo es, te gusta y sabes, no me siento molesto, me duele sí, pero sí él logro devolverte ese brillo en tu mirar"** – con una de sus manos levantaba mi mentón y me miraba a los ojos y me dolía lastimarlo – **"Vale la pena, si te pudo sacar de donde Ginny, Harry y yo no pudimos, vale la pena, quiero que seas feliz, sino es conmigo es porque yo tuve la culpa, decidí algo contigo cuando era tarde, deje pasar tiempo en mis estupideces, pero no importa, sólo quisiera saber quién es"**

"**Ron, él, no es nadie, no te voy a negar que hay alguien que me ayudo mucho, pero, creo que no en ese sentido"** – mentirosa, no has dejado de pensar en él desde la conversación con Ginny.

"**¿Él sabe de ti?"**

"**No"**

"**¿Por qué no se lo dices?, tal vez facilites las cosas, sería un tonto sino viera la maravillosa mujer en la que te has convertido"**

"**Prefiero que las cosas tomen su curso Ron" **– no podía llegar y decirle _Hola profesor Snape, no he dejado de pensar en usted durante todas las vacaciones deseando que tan solo por una vez me vuelva a tomar con sus manos, me atraiga hacia usted, poder hacer tantas cosas que se han formado en mi cabeza._ Pero me arrepiento de pensar y desear, el sólo me ve como una alumna, demasiado insoportable claro, como una chiquilla que no podría darle lo que él quiere o necesita. Además ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que siento por el profesor Snape, puede que sea agradecimiento por lo que ha hecho por mí o admiración de que detrás del semblante agrio hay un hombre que nunca creí conocer. Me he quedado callada y Ron puede notarlo.

"**¡Chicos a cenar!"** – grita la señora Wesley.

Nos vamos a cenar y todos bromeando y sonriendo hasta que un tema me toma por sorpresa.

"**¿Le has enviado la nota Arthur?" **– le dijo Molly.

"**Si Molly pero dudo que venga, hace un año no se apareció por aquí, Snape es un tipo raro, valiente sí, pero ausente, el disfruta de su soledad, espero que pueda venir"**

"**Y para que va a venir el profesor Snape"** – pregunte.

"**Vamos a dar una cena Hermione, mañana a las ocho de la noche, invitamos a toda la orden y sus familias, pero Snape nunca asiste a las comidas ni reuniones, espero que pueda venir, le debemos tanto y el nunca acepta nada de nosotros, ni siquiera el agradecimiento del mundo mágico"** – vendrá, espero que venga, quiero averiguar qué es lo que estoy sintiendo…

Llevaba cuatro horas, cuatro sagradas horas encerrada en la habitación de Ginny, me había cambiado de vestido más veces de lo que el profesor Binns daba clase a través de su larga historia de fantasma.

"**Este se te vera perfecto, Ron quedara embobado por ti" **– me había puesto un vestido café, ajustado del busto y suelto hacia abajo hasta medio muslo, con holanes, me había prestado unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color y me había alaciado el cabello dejándomelo suelto, estaba muy distinta y nerviosa, quería verle, le deseaba, pero si él se enterara, me empezaría a restar puntos desde antes de que comenzara el curso y ya estaría castigada.

"**Es hermoso Ginny, gracias"**

Bajamos y pude ver a tanta gente que no veía desde hace un año, George había invitado a Katie, Bill estaba acariciando el abultado vientre de Fleur, Arthur platicaba animosamente con Charlie, Percy iba a llegar tarde del trabajo además iba a pasar primero por su prometida, llegue a ver a la profesora Mcgonagall, Hagrid, todos los profesores de Hogwarts, los aurores, el ministro, él no estaba y empecé a sentirme sofocada, tenía ilusión de verle. Camine hasta la cocina y me quedé ahí pensando en tantas cosas cuando…

"**Buenas noches señorita Granger"** – me susurró cerca de mi oído, me estremecí, mis piernas flaquearon, se aceleró mi respiración, tanto que solté el vaso con agua que llevaba en las manos y lo voltee a ver.

"**Pro… profesor Snape"** – estaba roja lo sabía, tartamudee, baje a recoger los vidrios rotos y tome mal uno cortándome. – **"Auch"**

"**Lo siento, no pretendía asustarla, mire, se corto, déjeme a mi"** – tomó mi mano, de nuevo sintiendo sus manos, una vez más… con un movimiento de varita lo tenía solucionado, el desastre, mi mano y el vaso, como era útil tener magia, me quede pensando.

"**Soy una torpe, yo estaba distraída, pensando en otra cosa"**

"**¿Se podría saber en qué?"** – oh Merlín, Morgana y todos tus prodigiosos descendientes: oclumancia, no ahora no, sabrá que le esperaba, que me entristecí al no verle en la cena, que hago, me puse a cantar una canción de _Hogwarts Hogwart mi querida Hoswart enséñanos magia por favor_, pero en latín, la cantaba en mi mente rápido y fuerte… sabía que él había intentado saberlo porque alzo su ceja, se veía tan sexy y provocativo, calla Hermione y sigue cantando.

Severus Snape

Mi sabelotodo cantando en latín, ahora ¿qué demonios me estaba ocultando? Se veía increíblemente hermosa, el vestido era muy corto para mi gusto, se le podían ver unas piernas torneadas y blancas, estaba descubierto de los hombros y a metros podía oler su esencia, era una mezcla deliciosa de lavanda con fresa, los labios llevaban un ligero toque natural, perfectos para besarlos, se había alaciado el cabello, lo cual la había vuelto increíblemente sexy, contrastando con su mirada llena de tímidez.

Pasamos a cenar, me senté en la esquina para evitar hablar con cualquiera que se atreviera siquiera a insinuar dirigirme la palabra, cuando sentí la silla recorrerse y la observe, como su pelo castaño se deslizaba por sus hombros, seguro la señorita Wesley la había ayudado, no creo que haya regresado la magia a ella.

"**¿Le molesta si me siento a su lado profesor?"**

"**No Granger, haga lo que quiera"** – comenzamos a comer carne con puré de patatas, ensalada, panecillos, en serio que los Wesley se lucían en esa cena, estábamos tomando vino de sauco – **"¿Quiere vino señorita?"** – comenzando a servirle en una copa.

"**¿Qué?, no, no profesor a mi me caí muy mal esa bebida"**

"**¿Mal cómo?"** – le dije irónicamente.

"**Tiene en mí un efecto parecido al Veritaserum"** – cerró la boca cómo si hubiera dicho una maldición imperdonable y el ministro fuera a llevársela.

"**No me dio esa impresión en el baile"**

"**¿Qué impresión le di señor?"** – de nuevo coqueteando conmigo, me pregunte, estaba loco, mis deseos de ser correspondido me estaban dando una jugarreta.

"**La de una mujer que volvía a vivir señorita… a sonreír"** – se había quedado callada, no debí haberle dicho eso, no quería lastimarla, ya no, además porque me comportaba como un maldito egocéntrico arrogante – **"¿Qué?"**

"**Nada, es que creo que fue eso justo lo que paso, volví a sonreír esa noche" **– me miro a los ojos y me sonrió, una sonrisa que era sólo para mí…

Estábamos en la sala de los Wesley, cada uno tomaba una copa en las manos, conversando y la perdí de vista, no estaba ya, ni con alguno de los Wesley, su amiga Ginebra se encontraba dándose algo más que arrumacos por las escaleras con Potter, pero ella no estaba. Fui a la cocina con el pretexto de ir por otra botella cuando por el aire se levantaba la cortina y la vi afuera, observándola veía el anochecer tranquilamente.

Salí a encontrarme con ella y me vio, no dijo nada, y no quise decirle más, se acercó a mi hasta romper con mi barrera, me observaba con… ¿ternura?, tuve miedo que Hermione supiera legeremancia, sentía que mi mente se desnudaba ante ella, se acercó más y yo no podía retroceder y largarme de ahí, no sabía si era un bastardo cobarde al quedarme o al no irme.

Levantó una de sus manos y tocó mi cabello, pero seguía sin decir nada, deslizaba sus finos dedos por todo mi cabello, bajándolos lentamente y tomando mi mejilla, acariciando mi cara, fue bajando hacia el cuello de la túnica, bajo lentamente tocando cada botón de la prenda, tuve que hacerlo, no decía nada, quería saber porque lo hacía, iba a leerle la mente cuando por fin habló.

"**No es necesario que viole mi intimidad señor, sólo pregúntelo y se lo diré"**

"**¿Por qué hace esto Granger?"** – me transmitía una serenidad que llevaba años sin sentirla, si es que algún día llegó a mi vida claro.

"**Porque quise tocarle, he querido hacerlo desde el baile…"** – bajo rápidamente la mano y me dio la espalda, como si hubiera salido de un trance, cómo si se hubiera roto el hechizo – **"Perdone mi atrevimiento señor"** – se iba a ir y la detuve.

"**¿Contestara, cualquier cosa que le pregunte?"**

"**Si"**

"**¿Bebió?"**

"**No señor, yo no bebo, esa noche el aire no fue una buena combinación, solo que me la estaba pasando tan bien que no medí lo que hacía"**

"**¿Se la estaba pasando bien esa noche?"**

"**Si"**

"**¿Conmigo?"** – bajo la vista avergonzada, por supuesto que no era por mí, cómo llegue a ser tan iluso, y peor aún, ¿cómo me había atrevido a hacerle una pregunta tan propia?

"**Si"** – estaba muy apenada.

"**¿No le incomoda que ahora este aquí?"**

"**Por supuesto que no señor, porque habría de estarlo"**

"**La he tratado mal desde que alzó por primera vez su mano en mi clase y así fue por seis años, acaso no recuerda como la saque de la enfermería, cómo le obligaron a permanecer en mis aulas por seis meses, cómo la castigue, cómo le hable aún sabiendo por lo que usted pasaba, cómo le obligue a acompañarme al baile, todo aquello abusando que usted no tiene magia y usando la mía en su contra"**

"**Claro que lo recuerdo profesor"**

"**¿Entonces?, está dentro de sus cabales, o es ¿qué acaso no entendía cómo funcionaban las cosas al principio?"**

"**Si usted no me hubiera sacado de la enfermería me hubiera vuelto loca del dolor, cada castigo que me dio en su despacho me ha llevado a estar aquí con usted, el baile no fue propiamente algo malo, creo que fue la primera vez que me sentí feliz después de tanto tiempo, ahora bien, si para usted fue una maldición haberme llevado y ayudado, además si el que esta incomodo es usted con mi presencia y siente algún tipo de compromiso déjeme decirle que no se preocupe, mi trabajo como asistente termino y no tiene porque ver por mí, no sienta lastima ni compasión señor, ambos sabemos lo repugnante que llega a ser ese sentimiento" **– la he cagado, en algún punto ella a malinterpretado las cosas.

"**Usted no entiende nada Granger"**

"**Solo un poco profesor Snape, yo sé el trabajo que le di a usted, que nunca me mirara cómo… que siempre seré su alumna… quiero decir… que yo soy una insufrible sabelotodo y no pasare de ahí cierto"** – que demonios me estaba intentando decir.

"**¿Granger?"** – volteo a verme de nuevo.

"**¿Qué?" **– me respondió agresiva sin siquiera voltear hacia donde yo estaba.

"**No sea insolente."**

"**Es mi naturaleza señor"**

"**Lo sé Granger, dígame que es lo que me está ocultando y le juro que si se pone a cantar algo en ruso, alemán o algún otro idioma empezare a castigarla aunque aún no comience el curso."**

"**No le estoy ocultando nada"**

"**Entonces míreme"**

"**¿Para qué?"**

"**Quiero saber algo"** – la tome e hice que me mirara y es como si quisiera llorar.

"**¿Contento?"**

"**No"** – quería preguntarle el porqué de su tristeza pero las cosas no iban bien, si tomaba un paso equivocado la poción Granger podía salir desastrosa.

"**¿Qué quiere de mi?"**

"**No Granger, que es lo que quiere usted de mi."** – se quedó callada y sin que lo notara me metí en su mente.

_Quiero sentirte de nuevo eso quiero_. Pero sentirme ¿cómo? ¿a qué se refería con eso? _¿Qué demonios me está pasando con él?, quiero irme de aquí quiero irme a casa._ La estaba incomodando, yo no era deseable ni buena compañía para ella, me retire, siempre iba a ser así con cualquier mujer que yo quisiera siempre obtendría la misma respuesta. _Tanto tiempo pensando en él y ahora que lo tengo no hago otra cosa que arruinarlo. _Demonios esta mujer va a volverme loco, quiere que me quede o que me vaya_. Sólo quiero sentirlo cómo aquella noche, su calor, su protección, sus brazos, su aroma, su fragancia a sándalo, sus brazos, todo de él._ Las copas estaban terminando por turbarme o ¿qué demonios?, Granger no estaba siendo demasiado clara, y algo me decía que mejor no indagara en el asunto.

"**¿Por qué simplemente no lo pide Granger?"**

"**A que se refiere señor"**

"**Si quiere que la abrace, si es lo que necesita en este momento, pídalo"**

"**Usted, no tiene respeto, el maldito insolente es usted, está invadiendo mi privacidad"** – me miraba con odio, con resentimiento, con dolor.

"**No lo malinterpretes, ven acá"** – la agarre de la mano para abrazarla pero ella se negaba a que la tomara, quería irse, golpearme, causarme algún daño.

"**Se debe de estar riendo de mi a lo lindo ¿no?, si la niña quiere abrazo que le den un abrazo, estoy cansada quiero irme a dormir, no quiero verle"**

"**No, eso no es lo que quieres, cualquier cosa que me pidas, cualquiera te lo daré, y no por obligación, sino porque quiero hacerlo, ¿puedes venir o tendré que ir por ti'"** – me miro incrédula, pero no se movía, la atrje hacia mí, tuve miedo que terminara por darme una cachetada e irse, pero dejo llevarse por mis manos. Se dejo caer en mi pecho. – **"Ves lo sencillo que es… ¿quiere algo más, necesita algo?"**

"**Que cierre la boca profesor"**

"**Insolente"** – pero le obedecí y permanecimos así, podía ver que eso a ella le daba seguridad, supongo que tanto tiempo conviviendo conmigo de cierta manera se acostumbro, no veía en ella que me quisiera de otra forma, pero el hecho de tenerla así, para mí era suficiente, pero en cambio ella me daba paz, y mi alma fragmentada estaba sedienta de ella.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola! Ante todo una disculpa por no subir el capitulo cuando había quedado pero es que es el más difícil que he hecho, he durado cinco días quitando, poniendo, corrigiendo etc., tenía las ideas en mi cabeza pero no sabía cómo expresar en palabras algo tan perfecto… pero en compensación les dejo uno larguito…espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews por faaaaaa diciéndome ¿qué les pareció y que sintieron? Valeee Besosssssss**_

_** 73: el zanaohorio es poca cosa… Sev si es todo un hombre… besos también para ti, a ver que te parece este**_

_**Mama Shmi: Gracias, es que en un momento tan doloroso como el que pasa Mione no podía poner a un Ron gilipollas… Besos**_

_**Alexza Snape: Hola Alexa, ahí va el avance de nuestra parejita… a ver que opinas cómo salió… hice mi mejor esfuerzo**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: estoy de acuerdo, cómo el ningunooo… y ya nos estamos acercandoooo**_

_**Luna White 29: Hola Luna… no te comento nada porque no quiero arruinarlo, que me mandes unos crucios después o quizá unas orquídeas… solo comentaaaa vale, no quiero que pierdas la ilusión… besos y me dices que te pareció.**_

_**Besos a todos y gracias por leer**_

DESCUBRIENDO COSAS

Hermione

Esta vez no fue efecto de unas copas de más, sino de una necesidad de tenerle cerca, y él me lo permitió, una vez más me sorprendió, permanecí en sus brazos varios minutos, podría haber regresado la guerra y yo estaría bien ahí, tremendo lío le arme sólo porque había leído mi mente, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que pienso en él muy seguido, pero no sé exactamente que tan bien o que tan mal se puede tomar una noticia así. Él… digamos que ha cambiado.

Flash Back

Permanecíamos abrazados, el acariciaba mi cabello, trataba de sólo pensar en que en ese momento me sentía bien y segura, no quería pensar en otra cosa, ya no, tenía miedo hasta de mis mismos pensamientos.

"**Hace demasiado frío, va a enfermarse Granger" **– sentí como colocaba sus labios en mi cabeza, quise, añore un beso, cariño, pero no sucedió nada – **"Pasemos, es tarde ya".**

"**¿Se irá ya señor?"**

"**Si, es tarde, tengo que irme, mañana iré a hacer unas compras al Callejón Diagon y tengo que levantarme temprano" **– no quería que se fuera. – **"¿Pasa algo?"**

"**Supongo que si no se lo digo lo averiguara ¿no?, pensaba que me hubiera gustado que no se fuera aún"**

"**En unos días estará en el colegio, si me necesita creo que ya sabe donde esta mi despacho, vivió ahí varios meses"**

"**¿Es una invitación?"**

"**Y abierta a cualquier día y a cualquier hora Granger" **– era tan cálido que estremecía…

Fin del Flash Back

Termine de hacer mi maleta, Ginny me había dado los libros del curso anterior, no podía gastar mucho, lo que mis padres habían dejado realmente era muy poco, podía vender la casa pero aún no me había parado por ahí. Me subí al expreso Hogwarts y al llegar me sentí en calma, cómo pueden llegar a cambiar las cosas, hace meses busque la forma de salir de ahí y ahora añoraba regresar. Era extraño volverse a sentarme con los compañeros de mi casa y no en la mesa de profesores, voltee a verlo y ahí estaba inexpresivo como siempre, temí que cuando me diera clase volviera a ser el mismo gilipollas de siempre y que olvidara todo lo que había pasado, no es que fuera la gran cosa pero para mí fue muy importante. Me dirigía a dormir cuando un chico de segundo año me aviso que la directora estaba esperándome, caminaba lentamente acordándome que la última vez me habían obligado a permanecer ahí, toque la puerta…

"**Adelante señorita Granger"** – pase y ahí estaba la profesora Mcgonagall, el profesor Snape y el profesor Curls de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿ahora qué? me pregunte. – **"Puede sentarte Hermione"**

"**Gracias profesora"**

"**Bien pues vamos aclarar unos puntos en cómo será tu educación, cursaras Herbología, Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Pociones, y quedaran Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pendientes ya que no puedes utilizar la magia, no te preocupes aprenderás la teoría y cuando estés lista harás los exámenes, de acuerdo"**

"**Si profesora"**

"**Ahora bien es importante que recuperes la magia, cualquiera de nosotros tres podrá auxiliarte, escoge a quien quieras o prefieres que lo decidamos nosotros" **– genial, no quería decir a quien prefería porque quizá el no esté de acuerdo, quisiera que él… no, eso es imposible."

"**Decídanlo ustedes."**

"**Yo me hare cargo Minerva"** – dijo la voz que perturba mis sueños.

"**Estas seguro Severus"**

"**Si"**

"**Y tu Hermione ¿quieres que Severus trate tu problema?"** – espero no estar sonriendo.

"**Si profesora, estoy de acuerdo."**

"**Muy bien entonces regresaras a la Sala Común sigues siendo prefecta, así que tendrás tus propias habitaciones con chimenea a Red Flu, y la elfina que estuvo a tu cargo te seguirá acompañando, y lamento decirlo Hermione pero las visitas a Hogsmeade las podrás hacer sólo acompañada."**

"**Está bien directora"**

"**Bueno, eso es todo, pueden retirarse, gracias profesor Curls."** – salimos todos, y en el pasillo cuando la profesora regresó a su despacho y el profesor Curls se había ido le me dirigí al profesor Snape.

"**Gracias profesor"**

"**Eso era lo que quería en verdad Granger"**

"**Usted sabe que si, buenas noches".** – me retire a dormir.

Severus Snape

Ella me pedía a mí, y yo cedía como un estúpido ante sus peticiones, no me quejaba ni me arrepentía, tenía que ayudarla a costa de lo que fuera…

Tenía clase con Gryffindor a primera hora, y ahí estaba ella de nuevo, llena de libros, hermosa, y al verme sólo bajo la vista ruborizada, amaba eso de ella, cómo el más mínimo detalle podía sonrojarse de aquella manera.

"**Muy bien, el día de hoy no se practicaran pociones, estudiaran cómo identificar pociones avanzadas con tan sólo verlas y en otras olerlas, muy bien, acérquense y díganme que es lo que tengo aquí Rogers"**

"**Profesor son más de 20 pociones."**

"**Vaya señor Rogers me sorprende sabe contar, ya sé que son más de 20 imbécil, que tus incapacitadas neuronas no te hacen suponer que yo mismo debí ponerlas ahí, eres tan incompetente que no puede decirme cuales son."**

"**Creo que esa de ahí es Veritaserum"** – dijo señalando una.

"**Cállese mejor, yo mismo le daré su Veritaserum a ver qué secretos podemos averiguar de su penosa vida."**

"**Siguiente señor Suler" **

"**Creo que esa de ahí es Filtro de los muertos en vida"**

"**Continúe"**

"**La siguiente es quizás Crece huesos"**

"**Continúe"**

"**La de la esquina es mmm Amortentia"**

"**Amortentia le dieron estúpido ese es Filtro de la atracción, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, Granger continúe"**

"**La siguiente es poción multijugos, seguida por una poción revitalizante, ahora si la Amortentia, Felix Felicis, Poción envejecedora, y …"**

"**Suficiente Granger no le dejara nada a sus compañeros" **– eso no era lo que quería decirle en realidad, sino que no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar de ser una insoportable sabelotodo pero simplemente no pude, ella estaba haciéndome cambiar y no quería hacerlo.

Se terminó la clase y la vi recogiendo sus cosas, tenía que hablar con ella para tratarla y que regresara su magia.

"**Granger quédese unos minutos"**

"**¿Si profesor?"**

"**¿Cuándo le parece bien para empezar a tratar el problema con su magia?"**

"**Cuando usted lo decida señor"**

"**Hoy después de la cena en mi despacho" **– vi en su rostro el temor y descubrí que no iba a ser fácil ayudarla. – **"¿Se encuentra bien?"**

"**Mmm si, hasta en la noche profesor"**

"**Espere tengo algo para usted" **– le di dos libros el primero era el del curso y el segundo el libro que tiro con la foto de Lily.

"**Oh Gracias señor, los libros del príncipe mestizo"**

"**Los de Severus Snape"**

"**Para mí siempre será mi príncipe mestizo" **– sino tenía cuidado podía perder la voluntad frente a ella, algo en mí sospechaba que Granger sabía el efecto que tenía en mi y le encantaba jugar con ello. Abrió el segundo libro y quise explicarle.

"**El primero es el del curso y el segundo es pociones avanzadas que no se ven en el colegio" **– observo el último libro con detenimiento.

"**Es el libro de… la foto…"**

"**De Lily" **– la interrumpí, abrió el libro y vi que estaba leyendo la dedicatoria, una que había memorizado durante años. _Sev: lo vi y sé que te encantará, eres el mejor pocionosta, feliz navidad, te quiere tu Lily._

"**Yo no puedo aceptarlo" **– me regresó el libro cómo si sus pastas le hubieran quemado las manos.

"**¿Por qué?**

"**No puedo" **– ahora qué demonios le ocurría, de un momento a otro ocultaba su cara de mi, esquivaba mi mirada, le tome la cara con mis manos para hacerla girar hacia mi .

" **Míreme Granger" **

"**Tengo que irme, sus clases comenzaran pronto y…"**

"**Me importa un bledo las clases, ¿qué fue lo que le molesto?"**

"**Nada"**

"**Granger por favor"**

"**Hasta mañana señor" **– se retiraba, había decidido llevarse los dos libros pero no sabía el porqué de su reacción. – **"¿Aún la ama verdad?"**

"**¿Disculpe?" **– y ahora de dónde demonios venía esa pregunta.

"**Aun la ama, a la madre de Harry" **– ya no era una pregunta, no sé cómo carajos habíamos terminado en esa conversación.

"**¿A qué viene eso Granger?"**

"**A nada, con permiso" **– no me dejaste de otra Hermione, _siempre la amara a ella, y yo no puedo competir con eso, _me salí de su mente, que quería decir con eso.

"**Deténgase y dígame a que viene eso, sino me lo dice lo averiguare"**

"**Es usted un cretino cómo se atreve a estar amenazándome con leer mi mente, sabe qué… le odio y mucho, quiere saberlo ahí le va: sentí celos, ahora ríase, regocíjese ande, es usted insoportable" **– se largó cerrándome la puerta en la cara, era la primera vez que alguien me insultaba y no había dicho ni hecho nada para regresárselo. ¿Cómo que celos?, yo debía tener la cara de Longbottom en ese momento, estaba seguro.

"**Entre"** – Hermione entra cabizbaja y no sé cómo empezar eso, no la quiero ver de nuevo derrumbada sin vida, llorando en la torre de astronomía, iba a ignorar el percance de esta mañana, quizá yo había entendido mal – **"Siéntese"** – toma asiento en el sillón de piel negro que tengo en el lado izquierdo del escritorio. – **"¿Le parece bien que comencemos?" **

"**¿No va a castigarme?"**

"**No me ha dado motivos"**

"**Le llame cretino y le alce la voz, le perdí el respeto"**

"**¿Quiere explicarme lo que paso Granger?**

"**Yo… sentí celos… usted ha estado tan cerca de mi… protegiéndome claro, ayudando… y sentí celos de ella"**

"**¿De una mujer que lleva muerta casi veinte años?" **– odiaba que me vieran la cara, pero ella tratándolo de hacer era realmente cómico.

"**Yo… perdón señor, por favor olvide lo que dije"**

"**Granger, Lily fue importante en mi vida eso nunca cambiara, ella creyó en mí, aunque nunca debió hacerlo claro, fue mi única amiga y la ame mucho y le mate, años estuve al servicio de su recuerdo, mi patronus seguirá siendo ella, porque mi vida estuvo guiada por ella, no sé porque le preocupa si la sigo amando o no, pero le responderé: No, ella siempre será mi Lily pero el sentimiento cambio"**

"**¿Por qué cambio?" **– _porque ocupaste su lugar en mis pensamientos, porque sólo intento protegerte hasta de ti misma, porque te deseo cada que te veo y te recuerdo con aquel vestido haciéndome sentir el peor bastardo del mundo, porque estoy aquí tratando de saciar la sed que tengo de ti aunque sea a distancia, porque soy un egoísta y no soporto sentirte lejos y me conformo con pequeñas caricias tuyas, con cualquier migaja que puedas darme_ – claro eso era lo que yo pensaba, pero no iba a decirlo.

"**Porque ya la deje ir" **– no era la respuesta que esperaba pero no iba a confesarle lo que siento así como así, preferí cambiar de tema. – **"Bueno, comencemos le parece" **– ella asintió – **"Tiene que decirme la magia que realizo trate de acordarse hasta del más mínimo hechizo, muy bien, qué paso cuando llegó a Australia?**

"**Llegue y tome un taxi, le pedí que me llevara a un hotel céntrico, me instale y pedí por teléfono un directorio, localice a mis padres ese mismo día, era algo tarde pero fui a buscarlos a su consultorio, estaba cerrado, supuse que quizás no hubieran tenido pacientes y se habían ido, regrese al hotel y tomé un baño y me dormí"**

"**Ese día ¿realizo magia?"**

"**No, sólo para hacer la maleta nada más"**

"**Continúe" **– estaba poniéndose nerviosa, tomaba sus rizos a cada momento enrollándoselos en los dedos, veía hacia todas partes, me pare de mi escritorio y me dirigí hacia donde estaba y me senté con ella en el sillón – **"Tranquila"** – ella tomo valor y continúo.

"**Salí a medio día de nuevo, quise esperarlos para la hora de la comida y encontré de nuevo el consultorio cerrado, a un lado había una farmacia ya que el consultorio de mis padres formaba parte de un centro médico, entré y le pregunte a la dependienta que a qué hora abrían los dentistas y me respondió que llevaban un mes sin abrir" **– cerró los ojos y dos lagrimas silenciosas se desprendieron de sus ojos, era un maldito egoísta, yo sabía lo difícil que iba a ser eso, debía dejarle el trabajo a Minerva pero la quería tener aunque fuera unos minutos ahí, además el hecho de que ella quisiera que yo la tratará había aumentado en consideración mi egoísmo. Le limpie las lágrimas con mi mano y deslice tocado su mejilla tal y cómo lo había hecho ella en la cena de los Wesley.

"**Gracias" **– respiro profundo **– "Le pregunte al dependiente sino sabía la dirección de su casa o departamento y me dijo que su tía se trataba ahí que volviera al día siguiente, regrese al hotel, ¿magia? Recuerdo haber atraído algunas cosas, llenar de agua recipientes, hechizos simples para recoger o limpiar. Al día siguiente regrese y me dio la dirección, tomé un taxi y fui… al departamento, toque, le juro que toque hasta cansarme, no respondieron, una vecina salió y dijo que los dueños debieron estar de vacaciones porque no los había visto en un mes, mi mundo cayó, creo que en ese momento lo supe"** – su llanto era más continuo, pero no llegaba a sollozar. – **"Entre al departamento y revise las habitaciones, sus cosas estaban ahí, en la mesa de comer estaban las tazas de lo que debió ser un café, como si hubieran salido y jamás hubieran regresado, algo capto mi atención un pequeño frasco con un pensamiento dentro, lo tome y me aparecí en las afueras de Hogwarts"** – se quedo callada, estaba reviviendo todo, no quería hacerlo, quería arrancarle el dolor y los recuerdos y que volviera a ser la de siempre pero no podía, tenía que regresarle su grandeza y carácter, lo malo era que en el camino tenía que hacerla sangrar más.

"**Continúe"**

"**Llegue al despacho de la directora y le pedí el pensadero, vertí el liquido y…" **– respiraba agitadamente, miraba el librero cómo si fuera lo más fascinante y no hablaba **–"Por favor profesor Snape déjeme ir"**

"**Granger esto es necesario"**

"**Se lo suplico déjeme ir, por favor no puedo, no me obligue" **– sus ojos estaban rojos, me tomaba las manos, me suplicaba que ya no la lastimara, la tome y la atraje hacia mí, se recargo en mi pecho y el llanto descontrolado empezó, la tomaba con los nuevos sentimientos que habían empezado a crecer, el llanto fue bajando hasta separarse de mi – **"Disculpe, perdí el control… yo… no debí ser tan atrevida"**

"**Shhh,"** – la calle con un dedo en sus labios, la mire algunos segundos, iba a hacer algo que no había hecho nunca con ninguna persona, la bese en la frente y me pare, camine despacio por la estancia, conjure un whisky de fuego, tome un sorbo y empecé algo que esperaba no arrepentirme – **"Estaba en cuarto año cuando me avisaron de la muerte de mi madre, mi hogar no fue ¿cómo decirlo? Ameno, sabrá porque en unos minutos, mi padre era muggle y mi madre bruja, no se lo dijo a él hasta que yo había nacido por temor a que la dejara, pero al ver que yo sería brujo se lo informó, la abandonó por dos años, regreso porque no le quedaba de otra, no tenía donde vivir. La maltrató hasta al cansancio, la humilló y la golpeó tanto cómo pudo, cuando yo tenía seis años empezó a hacerlo también conmigo" **– tome todo el trago que quedaba, la observe y en vez de preguntarme qué era lo que pensaba observaba lo hermosa que estaba con su uniforme escolar, su rostro sonrojado después del llanto, era valiosa y ella no se daba cuenta –** "le enfurecía la magia, si yo lo hacía inconsciente se desquitaba conmigo o mi madre, ella le amaba más de lo debido y le perdonaba todo, nunca hizo magia en contra de él ni una poción para restar su enojo, nada. Me fui al colegio y todo seguía igual, un día se le debieron de pasar las copas recordando lo que era mi madre, la golpeo y la mato, al parecer fue la pérdida de sangre, hemorragia interna y fracturas lo que terminaron con ella. Tobias fue encarcelado, nunca le visite, y murió 10 años después por un enfrentamiento con otros presos. Me traslade con los padres de mi madre, no por voluntad propia, ellos no estaban felices de tenerme pero sólo iban a ser un par de años, es ahí donde mi vida o lo poco que tenía de ella se la llevaba el infierno" **– tome la copa y la volví a llenar, bebiéndome toda de un golpe.

"**Mi abuela me odiaba por ser mestizo pero al verme creía que podía salvar algo de mí, empezó a llenarme la cabeza con ideas de la pureza de sangre, perpetuar el linaje, y la inferioridad de los magos de padres muggles, y caí y nunca me pude levantar y gracias a ello perdí a la única mujer que creía en mi, perdí a Lily o mejor corrijo la mate y termine siendo un mortifago que condenó a casi toda la comunidad mágica y con todos los muggles a la muerte".** – dije todo ello dándole la espalda al voltearla a ver me veía atentamente, jamás me había sentido tan expuesto en mi vida, creí que si le decía ella se abriría conmigo, sólo esperaba que hubiera valido la pena.

"**Profesor yo…"**

"**No diga nada Granger, aquella noche le prometí que un día le diría sobre la muerte de mis padres y sólo cumplí con esa promesa, ahora bien ¿quiere contarme su historia?"**

"**Si, pero hay algo"**

"**Dígame"**

"**Si se lo cuento estoy segura que me echara del despacho y me pedirá que no vuelva"**

"**Nunca haría eso"**

"**Estoy segura que lo hará"**

"**¿Qué fue lo que paso?" **– me inquietaba, creo que en el fondo sabía que había algo que no había dicho pero no creo que sea tan malo como para no querer ver a la mujer que me estaba robando las ilusiones.

Hermione

Siempre había dicho que las mentiras no eran buenas, ¿se podría considerar el ocultar una mentira?, a quien hago tonta, claro que sí, mi tiempo de paz se terminó, de protección de aquel hombre se irá al retrete en cuando le cuente todo.

"**Cuando vine… cuando vine al Colegio a pedirle prestado el pensadero a la directora… tenía tanto miedo, vi en el pensadero… bueno ustedes ya vieron lo que había ahí, no veo porque recordarle ni decirle que paso"**

"**Creo que es importante que diga que vio, quizá ahí…"**

"**No profesor, mi perdida de la magia no tuvo que ver con el recuerdo."**

"**Usted… ¿usted sabe porque perdió la magia?"**

"**Si"**

"**Pero ¿por qué no empezó por ahí?, perdimos meses Granger, meses, dígame que fue lo que paso."**

"**Termine de ver el recuerdo, creí que el dolor acabaría conmigo pero no era así, estaba desesperada" **– aún no estaba diciéndole las cosas cuando ya le estaba suplicando su perdón entre líneas – **"Corrí al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, sabía donde lo guardaba y tome el giratiempos, salí de Hogwarts estuve perdida tres días ¿dónde? No lo sé, creo que ni siquiera importa, llegue a la casa de mis padres y yo era la culpable, estuve días pensando en usar el giratiempos hasta que lo decidí.**

**¿A dónde regreso?** – sabía su temor, yo pude haber arruinado el mundo mágico.

"**Pensé en regresar el tiempo, detener a Bellatrix, algo lo que fuera para salvarles pero sabía que un hecho de tal magnitud terminaría por modificar el fin de la guerra, no podía arriesgarme así, y no hice nada, al menos no en ese tiempo. Destruí la casa, yo misma, con todo lo que se me venía a la cabeza, **_**Desmauis, Bombarda, Reducto**_**, lo repetí varias veces, hasta que vi todo hecho escombros y polvo, debí morir ahí por respeto a ellos." **

"**¿Pensó en matarse?"**

"**En algún momento si, pero era una salida fácil, una forma de escapar de mi dolor y eso no era precisamente lo que yo merecía. Llevaba días en la cama, cuando recordé un hechizo que… vi… por casualidad en la sección restringida."**

"**¿Cuál?"**

"**El…" **– iba a perderlo sin tenerlo si quiera.

"**Confié en mi"** – me tomo la mano, cerré los ojos y quise recordar aquella noche cuando me abrazo y lo sentí mío, solamente mío, quise vivir de nuevo el momento, abrí los ojos y pude sentir la calidad de su mirada, una mirada que era sólo para mi.

"_**Mors Potenttis"**_ – me soltó y me observo, yo baje la mirada, él se paró y empezó a caminar, nos invadió el silencio – **"Diga algo por favor aunque sea un lárgate pero dígalo."**

"**Usted no pudo hacer ese hechizo, logicamen…" **- se quedo callado y supe que lo había entendido – "**el giratiempos."**

"**Si"**

"**Continué que paso."**

"**Espere una hora y regrese el tiempo, me hice a mi misma el hechizo."**

"**¿Se defendió su otra yo?"**

"**No"**

"**¿Cómo fue?"**

"**Me miro llena de paz y soltó la varita antes de lanzarle el hechizo."**

"**¿Sabe lo que significa eso, tuvo la amabilidad de investigar que era, que consecuencias tenía y porque desde siglos remotos se dejó de enseñar? muy pocos saben de él."**

"**Lo sé todo."**

"**Dígamelo Granger" **– estaba furioso, lo veía y lo perdía a la vez.

"**Hechizo de magia oscura, aunque al principio su finalidad era terminar con la magia de criminales, después estos lo aprendieron y comenzaron a quitarle la magia a otros magos dejándolos indefensos y matándoles. Muy antiguo se cree que su origen fue de un mago radical de Egipto, cuando el hechizo empezó a ser mas perjudicial que beneficioso se prohibió y con el tiempo murió en libros quemados y por lo mismo casi nadie habla de él. Puede llegar a considerarse tan prohibido como los hechizos imperdonables."**

"**¿Sabe porqué se prohibió?"**

"**Si, algunos datos dicen que una bruja llamada Nuris casi acabo con la comunidad mágica y por el riesgo que existía se quemó casi toda información con respecto al hechizo."**

"**¿Sabe las consecuencias?"**

"**Depende de quién lo realice y la cantidad de magia requerida, muchos podían poner fin al hechizo porque sólo adormecían la magia y el hechizado deseaba tenerla de nuevo y así ésta regresaba, pero a veces se quedaban así para siempre."**

"**Nunca se escucho de que alguien lo practicase a sí mismo."**

"**Lo sé profesor, sé que no volveré a usar la magia, viole mi naturaleza, reprimí mi poder, me ataque a mí misma, se las consecuencias**" – no me veía, eso me mataba –** "Perdón"** – decidí irme antes de que me corriera.

"**Deténgase Granger, no le voy a negar que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero no soy nadie para juzgarla, acaso se le olvido que fui un mortifago, encontrare la forma se lo juro y le regresare su poder."**

"**¿No está molesto conmigo?"**

"**Claro que sí, pero desquitare mi rabia cuando pueda sostener una varita y me repele todo lo que ese día le arroje."** – no pude evitarlo me lance a abrazarlo.

"**Gracias señor"**

"**Granger"** – correspondiendo mi abrazo.

Severus Snape

Minerva me había pedido que le informara sobre la situación de Granger, no podía hacerlo, no sabía qué consecuencias podía traer la verdad, el ministerio estaba algo sensible y no podía arriesgarme a que la hubiesen juzgado, callaría hasta que pudiese ayudarla.

A veces la observaba por los pasillos, leía los libros que le había dado, a veces iba a la biblioteca, otras se sentaba en el lago negro, yo había cancelado nuestras reuniones para conseguir toda la información posible para ayudarla pero era muy poca, además no se había escuchado que alguien se hubiese dañado a sí misma con ese tipo de hechizos.

Además no podía permitirme tenerla tan cerca, las cosas se me estaban saliendo de control, tenía demostraciones de afecto inusuales que no debían ocurrir entre un maestro y una alumna, además yo no era así, su sonrisa termino por revivir a un Snape que había dormido la noche que vio morir a su amada, ya no pensaba de la misma manera de Lily, ella siempre sería importante en mi vida pues fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo tantos años y siempre luchando, pero digamos que la había dejado ir cuando mi pequeña empezó a necesitarme. Sabía como iba a terminar la cosa, ella terminaría enamorada de alguien más, yo podría ser su padre y yo me quedaría amargado en las mazmorras por otros veinte años.

Estaba tan adentrado en mis pensamientos que no escuche la puerta hasta que mi linda niña de cabellera castaña se asomaba.

"**¿Puedo pasar señor?"**

"**Si Granger pase"**

"**Hola"** – eso era todo lo que venía a decirme, me pregnté.

"**¿Qué se le ofrece?"**

"**Vera, llevo semanas sin verle"**

"**Nos vimos esta mañana en clase"**

"**Pero fuera de clase"**

"**Y ¿para que querría verme usted fuera de clases?"**

"**Lo siento señor, no pretendía molestarle, le dejo trabajar"** – pero yo la cagaba igual que Longbottom en pociones.

"**No Granger dígame."**

"**¿Está enojado conmigo por lo de la otra noche?"**

"**No, sólo estoy buscando información para ayudarla."**

"**Vaya, Gracias señor, le dejo, con permiso."**

"**Que pase buenas tardes Granger" **– se retiraba cuando se giro decidida a algo, cómo si esa fuera la razón de su visita y estuviera ocultándola toda la conversación.

"**Tengo una duda señor"**

"**¿Cuál es?"**

"**Sobre esta poción"** – me mostro el libro de Lily.

"**La poción Suco, ¿sabes para qué sirve?"**

"**Para controlar la sed de los vampiros y que tengan que recurrir menos a matar, los vuelve más humanos"**

"**Y ¿para qué quiere esa poción?"**

"**Ay que saberlo todo profesor"** – era estar escuchando a mi reflejo.

"**Muy bien y ¿cuál es la duda?"**

"**Quiero que me oriente a realizarla"**

"**Esta poción debe recibir los rayos de la luna de media noche para finalizarla Granger"**

"**Lo sé"**

"**La veo hoy a las 10 si la ve Filch dígale que tiene detención conmigo y que puede venir a comprobarlo."**

"**Gracias señor" **– siempre saliéndose con la suya.

Hermione

Creí que aún estaba molesto por haberle confesado la verdad, pero el hecho de permitirme ir a verlo cambio las cosas, era la única poción que se realizaba en la noche, y si tuve que mentirle fue porque quería volver a tener la sensación de tranquilidad, de paz, de cómo al verlo iba cayendo en un vació satisfactorio, en la forma que mi miraba dejándome desnuda en mente y alma, cada que me tomaba con cariño mi ser ilusa debía creer que yo le importaba, adoraba… estaba sintiendo algo pero no sabía si algo más pasional como amor o sólo agradecimiento por siempre estar ahí cuando le necesitaba.

Una parte de mi decía que era algo más profundo, había sentido unos celos por Lily, la forma en que él la amo, nublaba mis sentidos, me estremecía, quería que un hombre me amase de esa manera, tan limpia, profunda, sincera, Snape no era un tío cualquiera que dice amar y a los tres meses encuentra un remplazo, el amo en verdad a la madre de Harry, la respetó y la hizo feliz en su momento, sé que cometió un error… yo sí le hubiera perdonado. Espero que se haya creído ya excusa que le había dado respecto a mis "Celos".

Ya casi era la hora, no puedo llevar el uniforme, _me pondré algo más femenino, pero si no es una cita tonta, además él debe de verte como una chiquilla, pero y si le sorprendiera, tal vez logré captar su atención, vale hazlo si lo logras quizás te de puntos extra y si haces el ridículo podrías ir a hacerle compañía a Fluffy de la vergüenza…_ lo decidí me puse un blusón negro entallado hasta la mitad de las piernas, de manga larga, mallones grises y botas informales negras, me agarre el pelo para que no se esponjara, no me maquille para que no pareciera que lo estaba seduciendo. Ese día lo iba a averiguar tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

"**Pasa Granger"** – me acerque y estaba enfilado en varios pergaminos, tenía trabajo extra y ahí estaba él ayudándome en una poción que estaba utilizando como excusa para verlo.

"**Buenas noches señor"**

"**Buenas noches, saque el libro y tome los ingredientes del armario, el caldero esta ya en el balcón de atrás."**

"**Señor tiene demasiado trabajo quizá deba volver a la Sala Común y dejar esto para otro día."**

"**No se preocupe haga lo que le digo"** – deje mis cosas y me quite la capa negra y me centre de nuevo en ese par de ojos que estaban haciendo de mi una loca, me perdía en ellos, me abrasaban en llamas cálidas, me hacían el amor con tan sólo una mirada de tres segundos… y disfrutaba mucho de ello, más de lo que yo hubiese querido imaginar.

Severus Snape

Al quitarse la capa se me resbalaron los ensayos de quinto año, se veía despampanante, los mallones y el blusón negro la hacían ver mas grande, más atractiva y deseable. Salimos al balcón y empezamos a preparar los ingredientes, tenía el agua hirviendo con polvo negro de Smar, ella cortaba los ingredientes.

"**Así no, venga le diré cómo"** – se acercó y le quite la navaja – **"debe hacerlo en trozos más pequeños porque si son grandes no se extraer bien sus propiedades."**

"**Muy bien"** – y siguió haciéndolo, vertió los trozos de vastaria y agarro los bazos de murciélago.

"**No, esos los tienes que poner en sangre de salamandra por media hora"** – lo hizo así – **"ahora sólo removemos"** – deje a la varita actuar y nos recargamos en la pared fría – **"Venga Granger"** – me quite la capa y se la coloque a ella, me miraba cómo últimamente lo hacía, descifrándome como si fuera una runa antigua, se la fui colocando y alzó su mano derecha y tocó la camisa que llevaba y la retito de inmediato, sus caricias me desarmaban, eliminaban mi protección y cedía cómo un tonto ante ella. Paso la media hora vertió el ingrediente – **"bueno eso es todo, se deja para que la luz de la luna siga cayendo en ella y se retira a las tres de la mañana, eso lo haré yo, váyase a descansar."**

"**Pero como se va desvelar profesor"**

"**Tengo trabajo que hacer vayase no se preocupe."** – tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Hermione

Me dirigí al baño de prefectos había llevado mi pijama en la bolsa, quería relajarme, me quite la ropa y me sumergí, cerrando los ojos, creo q me dormí por unos veinte minutos…

_Lamento lo que le hicieron la dañaron_ – me había dicho en el incendio con los alumnos de su casa, pude sentir ese día por primera vez la calidez de sus manos, la de desde ese día añoraba porque me tocaran de nuevo.

El día del boggart se quedó toda la tarde y la noche cuidándome porque se lo pedí, ese día la tranquilidad se apoderó de mí y me sentí extrañamente amada…

El baile, _un momento Hermione el vestido_, me quede pensando reaccionando, _Así es Granger esta hermosa, _el lo preparo todo, la forma en que me tomaba, sus manos, sus ojos han cambiado, ese día me sentí mujer de nuevo, no una mocosa vacía, era una mujer bella, importante al menos para él y me avergüenza decirlo pero quería ser deseable…

Desee verlo todas las vacaciones… Salí de la ducha y me puse una pijama sencilla era short blanco corto con una blusa del mismo color de tirantes algo holgada, cómo hacía frío me puse un camisón de algodón del mismo color…

Caminaba por los pasillos, _cuando lo vi en la casa de los Wesley fui feliz estaba de nuevo con él, por Merlín…_ me gire y corrí de nuevo hacia las mazmorras, pasaba de la una de la mañana, toque la puerta rogándole a todos los brujos habidos y por existir qué no abriera, pero lo hizo, estaba desarreglado, llevaba la camisa desfajada, los dos primeros botones abiertos, el pelo hacia atrás, ahí estaba mi príncipe mestizo, sensual, atractivo… me observaba captando mi atención, volviéndome loca, robando cada parte de mi ser, no era agradecimiento, ni admiración, estaba enamorada de él.

"**Señorita Granger, pero ¿qué hace aquí?"** – me observó sorprendido, recordaba que llevaba el pelo mojado, y en pijama demasiado corta, pero no me importo, Godric Gryffindor latía en ese momento.

"**Yo… olvide algo"**

"**¿Algo?"** – se giro para buscar pero no encontró nada, lo seguí y quede justo detrás de él, a sólo unos pasos, robándole el aliento, los pensamientos, quería robarle algo más esa noche, no importaba que pasaría mañana…

Severus Snape

Mi autocontrol por no ir hacia ella y decirle todo estaba flaqueando, era la una de la madrugada por todos los Magos y llegaba ella con un pijama que le tapaba sólo lo esencial, sus hombros, ni siquiera se tomo la decencia de amarrar ese camisón que hacía enloquecerme. Buscaba cualquier cosa que se le hubiese olvidado y al volver con ella la tenía a un paso de mi cara, no me había sentido más nervioso en mi vida, ni cuando tenía que convivir con esa horrible serpiente de Nagini.

"**Si"**

"**Y ¿dónde esta lo que olvido, en… el balcón?"** – me estaba poniendo nervioso, aquella chiquilla estaba haciéndome oclumancia sentimental, sus ojos castaños y transparentes no dejaban en paz a los míos.

"**Aquí"**

"**¿Dónde?"**

"**Justo donde está usted parado".**

"**No le entiendo Granger"**

"**Entonces tendré que explicárselo"** – se acercó lentamente, tortuosamente para ser más específico, puso sus labios sobre los míos, sólo era un beso rápido, silencioso, separándose de mí de inmediato, nos observamos y ni dijimos nada

Volvió a besarme, yo ni siquiera lograba reaccionar, se acercó y tomó mi labio inferior y lo succionó con una ligera mordida, llevándome con un pequeño detalle al límite de mi deseo, se separó y volvió a mirarme.

"**Señorita Gran…"** – me interrumpió con sus dedos.

"**Shhh sólo déjame hacerlo, disfrútelo conmigo, siéntame por favor"** – se arrojó de nuevo y me besó, la notaba estaba inquieta. – **"¿El vestido usted lo compro?"**

"**Si"**

"**Me arreglo según cómo me imagino ¿cierto?"**

"**Si"**

"**¿Le parecía hermosa?"**

"**Estaba más que hermosa esa noche"** – ya no podía reprimir palabras, sólo esperaba que con mis acciones lograra disimular y recordarme a mí mismo que no era ningún adolescente.

"**¿Haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera?"** – cuándo se me ocurrió decirle aquello, no podía, ella podría pedirme algo que quizá no pudiese darle pero no porque no quisiera sino porque no debía.

"**Ya se lo dije: lo haría"** – ella consumía mi voluntad y mi decisión de hombre.

"**Béseme"**

"**Granger ¿qué pretende?"**

"**Fundirme con usted en besos, en caricias, que cure mis heridas, yo cicatrizar las suyas, amarlo, besarlo"**

"**No sabe lo que está diciendo Granger"**

"**Lo sé, pero puedo irme si usted me lo pide"**

"**Entonces será mejor que se retire a dormir"**

"**Pero antes usted tendrá que aclararme unas cosas"**

"**¿Cuáles?"**

"**Usted ha estado conmigo, me ha defendido, me ha protegido, ha estado ahí siempre, me imagino así de maravillosa esa noche" **– maldita sea, ella debe creer que fantaseo con su figura o algo así – "**el boggart, sus caricias"**

"**¿Cuáles caricias Granger, creo que usted está mal interpretando cosas?"**

"**Shhh" **– de nuevo sus manos, otra vez sus tersas manos volviéndome loco – "**Fueron caricias, usted lo sabe mejor que yo, sé que usted sintió lo mismo, esta opresión en el pecho, la falta de aliento, dígame que no me extraño estas vacaciones" **– ¿o sea que ella sí? – "**Dígame que no sintió nada en el baile, que no sintió nada en ese abrazo en la madriguera, que no sintió absolutamente nada en este beso, dígamelo y me iré".**

Justo en este momento lo perdí todo, la tome por la cintura atrayéndola a mí por completo, si aquel baile fue intimo ese abrazo debía llegar a ser prohibido, ella no se apartó, no hizo nada, sólo se quedaba quieta esperando sumisamente a lo que fuera a suceder, mi cordura había sido adormecida por sus palabras, en ese momento las razones que tenía para estar lejos de ella se esfumaron. Tenía mi mano derecha en su espalda, su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío, rompiendo cualquier centímetro de espacio personal que quedaba entre ella y yo, subió su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, tocando lentamente las heridas visibles que se notaban por los botones abiertos, subió quemantemente por el cuello hasta llegar a mis labios, y se detuvo en ellos por algunos segundos acariciándolos, siguió hasta tocar mis ojos, los cerré al tenerla tan cerca, sabía que aquello no estaba bien pero me ella me había vencido, el orgullo del temible Severus Snape se había inclinado cómo un siervo ante su belleza…

"**¿Y bien? ¿me pedirá que me vaya, me dirá que no está sintiendo nada con esto?"**

"**Es usted la alumna más inteligente que he tenido Granger"** – subí mi mano un poco para atraerla hacia mis labios, y de esa manera me rendía a lo que había querido hace meses.

Hermione

Lo sabía, tantas atenciones, tantas caricias que estremecían era algo sublime, tal como lo es él: mágico. Eso no tenía nada que ver con lo de Ron, ni siquiera se le acercaba un poco, aquel beso era torpe, inseguro, corto y el de Él fue al principio lento, suave, haciéndolo desear a un más, después fue profundo, tomando primero mi labio inferior, subiendo poco a poco y así permitiéndole el acceso para que nuestras lenguas danzaran cómo ninfas; mus manos no ayudaban en mucho a aplacar mi sentimiento, lo aumentaba en intensidad, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, era experto en lo que hacía, me tomaba con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerme daño, con mucha decisión, definitivamente estaba en manos de todo un hombre, estaba completamente entregada a él, nunca me había sentido así de amada, sin que el llegara a decírmelo, sentía su amor en cada fibra de su cuerpo, en las caricias de sus manos, en sus brazos tomándome para él, en sus labios haciéndome maravillas, el beso se volvió más profundo, comencé a acariciarle su pecho y bajo la intensidad separándose de mí, dándome un sencillo beso en la frente quedándose estático ahí… nuestra respiración era rápida…

"**Esto no está bien"** – me dijo.

"**¿No le gusto?"**

"**¿Acaso le ha quedado duda Granger? me está volviendo loco y lo sabe"**

"**Entonces no se detenga"**

"**Granger ¿se ha puesto a pensar en…"** – lo interrumpí con otro beso.

"**Lo único que he pensado es en lo que siento profesor es lo único que importa, y le juro que si dice otra cosa así empezare a restarle puntos a su casa" **– él se había separado de mí, pero empecé a avanzar a él tortuosamente, mientras que él caminaba hacia atrás, me fascinaba tenerle así **– "O quizá se merezca más una detención ¿no le parece?" **– un paso más y le abrace haciéndole caer en el sillón de piel que se encontraba detrás de él **–"Alguna objeción?"**

"**Ninguna" **– y comenzó a besarme de esa manera que sólo él hacía, tan entregado, tan tierno y pasional a la vez, está vez tomando con una de sus manos mi cabeza acariciando mi cabello mojado, mientras que otra iba y venía por toda mi espalda.

Por fin tenía una felicidad mía, no fingida ni compartida, era mía y el formaba parte de ella, estaba enamorada de él, lo acababa de comprender, a decir verdad ya lo sabía anteriormente, pero lo acaba de aceptar que le amaba, que me sentía especial a su lado, me sentía amiga suya, cómplice, compañera y me sentía amada…

"**La amo"** – me susurró besando lentamente mi cuello bajando poco a poco.

"**Y yo a usted"** – dejándome llevar…

Aho


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola ante todo gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior, me alentaron mucho con mi historia, espero que les guste el capitulo y al de ahora en adelante pondré las respuestas de sus reviews al final del capítulo vale… los quiero… son ranas de chocolate en mi vida.**_

¿ESTO TE HACE FELIZ?

Severus Snape

"**Debería irse ya Granger"** – le susurraba mientras la seguía besando **–"Es tarde, necesita descansar".**

"**Deje quedarme por favor"** – ella había profundizado el beso recorriendo con sus labios mi cuello.

Tenía que sacarla de ahí en ese momento, estaba a punto de perder la última porción de autocontrol que tenía, ella era hermosa y completamente deseable pero también no podía olvidar que apenas era una niña y yo no era un adolescente, le llevaba veinte años, Hermione además era una joven decente, limpia y no una mujer con la que se pueda tener un acostón así cómo así, ¿cómo me hubiera visto yo si llegaba más allá esta noche? Cómo un bastardo pervertido y aprovechado.

Unos besos estaban bien pero quería alejarla de mí, su pijama no me estaba ayudando en nada, le cubría lo esencial, además la muy… tentadora… me había acorralado hasta tirarme en el sillón. La cosa fue subiendo de nivel, ella termino desabrochando casi todos los botones de mi camisa, y mis manos ya no estaban precisamente en su espalda y aunado a los besos que le daba bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, le había arrancado de sus labios unos lentos, suaves y provocadores gemidos. Era ahora o nunca…

"**Granger mejor váyase por favor" **– era una súplica.

"**Pero…"**

"**Mañana ¿sí?, mañana tiene clase doble conmigo, le parece bien."**

"**Está bien"** – por fin se levantaba y yo suspiraba de alivio.

"**Me acompañara a mi sala común, son las dos de la mañana."**

"**Eres inteligente"** – le sonreía – **"Utiliza la red flu"** – la había cachado con sus negras intenciones – **"es hermoso cómo intenta mentirme Granger."**

"**Castígueme por tratar de verle la cara" **– nunca había visto sus dotes sensuales.

"**Me temo que no, nos vemos mañana Granger."**

"**Está bien"** – se acercó y me dio otro beso, en esta ocasión suave, corto y tierno. – **"nos vemos mañana entonces, le amo profesor…"** - se desapareció por la chimenea, y yo me quede ahí con la respiración entrecortada, faltándome el aliento, pero tranquilo que mi cuerpo regresara a la normalidad, aunque una parte de él deseara otra cosa.

Que iba a pasar mañana, la vería, sí, pero tengo que pensar con todo el raciocinio que tengo, ella no puede estar con una persona como yo, soy su maestro, le doblo la edad, soy un asqueroso mortifago, ella no tiene ni idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer durante veinte años al servicio de Voldemort, sin olvidar todos los sarcasmos y palabras hirientes que le dije durante seis años y los meses en los que estuvo mal no me compadecí de ella y la ataque sin pausa y con intención. Ella era joven, hermosa con un futuro por delante, inteligente, no tenía porque encadenarse a un hombre amargado y resentido con la vida como yo, Hermione tenía que triunfar, estudiar algo que le trajera felicidad y grandeza en su vida, casarse con alguien joven y exitoso como ella, no el idiota de Wesley sino alguien de su categoría, con el cual pudiera tener hijos y formar una familia y ser feliz, yo no iba a poder darle nada de eso. No me arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado, tocar su tersa piel, haberla besado de esa manera era algo excepcional, pero haberle dicho que la amaba, en qué demonios estabas pensando Severus, definitivamente tu cabeza no estaba conectada con tu boca, sino tu estúpido corazón, un momento yo ni siquiera tengo uno…

Flash Back

"**Por favor Lily escúchame"** – la perseguía como un idiota por los pasillos.

"**Anoche te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte Severus" **– me decía sin pararse ni verme.

"**Lily…"** - me interrumpió.

"**No estoy dispuesta a seguir compartiendo a tu lado algún lazo de amistad Severus, un momento, si tu ni siquiera crees en ese tipo de lazos, tu fidelidad esta en otro lado ahora, y te repito tu elegiste tu camino y yo el mío y el que he elegido no cabes tu Severus, esto se acabo, no podría estar al lado de un hombre el cual tiene ideales tan perversos como los tuyos, eso que me dijiste lo piensas en verdad, eres un hipócrita al estar frente a mí y yo no soy hipócrita Severus, así que te pido que te retires y no me busques."**

"**Lily…"**

"**No Severus, ya no más."**

Fin del Flash Back

Ella tenía razón en todo, una persona como yo no podía aspirar a que otra persona me quisiese, ni siquiera como amigos, lo que ella nunca supo era que en verdad mi Lily era la única que yo podía considerar una amiga, sin olvidar cuanto tiempo la ame y nunca se lo dije, más que cuando tenía su cuerpo sin vida en mis brazos, después de ella nada, sólo mujeres de una noche, no más, mortifagas sin escrúpulos, _y ahora tu Hermione despertaste el hombre que se oculto por muchos años, me arrancaste un te amo de los labios con esa sonrisa franca e inocente que te caracteriza, caí ante tu cuerpo perfecto, ante tus labios deseables y carnosos, me atreví a tocar algo tan puro cómo tu, con las manos de un miserable asesino. De iluso creí poder merecer que una mujer cómo tu pudiera amarme, desearme y por primera vez ser feliz contigo._

_¿Qué demonios te diré mañana hermosa? ¿Qué todo fue un error? ¿Qué me deje llevar? ¿que sigas con tu vida y ver cómo partes y la haces lejos de mí? soportando de nuevo la soledad, siempre tuve la fortaleza de tomar decisiones que no estaba de acuerdo, dejarte hacer una vida plena sin mí será otra decisión más, que me dolerá y tendré que aceptar, así como haberle dado muerte a Albus._

La veo entrar con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa de haber conseguido lo que quería.

"**Hola, puedo pasar Profesor"**

"**Si, pase Granger"** – se acerca y me da un beso en los labios, el de anoche era dulce y deseable, el de esta mañana dolía, no podía volver a hacerlo de nuevo.

"**Granger tenemos que hablar"**

"**Vaya, las tres palabras más temidas y de sus labios las hacen más aterradoras."**

"**Muy graciosa, tengo que decirle…"**

"**Lo sé, seré cuidadosa y discreta no lo pondré en evidencia, no lo quiero perjudicar y…"**

"**Será mejor que se siente señorita Granger"**

"**¿No será mejor que me vaya llamando por mi nombre?"**

"**Me temo que no, siéntese por favor" **– con esa frase rompí su sonrisa y se sentó.

"**Señorita lo de anoche no puede volver a repetirse"**

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Porque no estuvo bien, soy su maestro, usted es muy joven y no sabe lo que quiere, y le pido disculpas por haberle faltado el respeto."**

"**Profesor yo tengo en cuenta que usted es mi maestro y nuestras edades y nada de eso importa, pero yo quiero estar con usted"**

"**No Granger usted no tiene claro lo que quiere"**

"**¿Y usted cómo sabe?"**

"**Simple sentido común"**

"**Profesor yo…"**

"**Esta conversación se terminó Granger"**

"**¿Es su última palabra?"**

"**Si"**

"**Muy bien"** – se levantó herida, ¿por qué demonios donde yo ponía los ojos terminaba lastimada? me confirmaba a mi mismo que alejarla de mi lado era lo mejor para ella, aunque me partiera en dos verla con otro – **"¿puedo preguntarle algo señor?"**

"**¿Qué?"** – regrese la vista a los ensayos que había corregido el día anterior, no quería verla de nuevo.

"**Pero ¿me responderá con sinceridad? Por favor"**

"**Si Granger dígame"**

"**Me gustaría que mi miraba a la cara profesor"** – lo hice sin pensarlo.

"**Lo que me dijo anoche ¿es verdad? ¿Qué me amaba?"** – maldita sea, de todas las preguntas me tenía que hacer esa – **"No se preocupe señor, no hare nada sea cual sea su respuesta, si me dice que no y que sólo se dejo llevar por el momento no me arrojare de la torre de astronomía ni le hare competencia a Myrttle, si me dice que sí, no le provocare para que vuelva a suceder ni le aventare un rollo mareador de luchar y esas estupideces"** – nunca creí escucharla así de franca y directa.

"**No le mentí Granger, todo lo que le dije es verdad pero fue un error y…"**

"**Es todo lo que quería escuchar señor"** – me interrumpía, me dejaba con la palabra en la boca, me daba la espalda y daba el indicio de que se iba a retirar, no entendía porque me había hecho esa pregunta.

"**¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta señor?"** – ahí estaba el truco – **"No es sobre lo de anoche, ni de nosotros."**

"**Dígame"**

"**Cuando… cuando me vio esos meses en la enfermería antes de salir, cuando no hablaba y estaba en esa penosa depresión muggle"** – yo le había dicho así, maldito miserable – "**usted ¿qué sintió, no, más bien qué pensó de mi actitud?"**

"**Que estaba desperdiciando su vida en esa cama, no haciendo nada, se le escapaba de las manos su existencia, su felicidad, lo que le paso fue muy fuerte lo sé, pero usted no tuvo la culpa y tiene todo el derecho de comenzar de nuevo, de ser feliz, volver a vivir cómo antes, por eso la saque de ahí, quizás mis métodos fueron un poco ortodoxos pero valió la pena para que se diera cuenta de las cosas."** – cuando terminó sonrió burlonamente, me atrevería a decir que casi como yo; y se dirigió a la puerta.

"**¿Sabe señor? yo pienso lo mismo de usted"** – vaya hasta que se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo de su vida, pensé satisfactoriamente – **"pero no sonría profesor no estoy hablando de mi sino de usted, está aquí bajo las mazmorras todo el día, desperdiciando su vida negándose a ser feliz y empezar de nuevo, pero sabe yo no le obligare a subir a la luz a punta de varita ni con palabras fortificantes, si usted quiere permanecer aquí veinte años más derrochando su vida es su problema, si usted prefiere estar aquí sin hacer nada cuando se supone que ayer nos amábamos y quiere que yo me vaya cómo sino hubiera pasado nada, por mi está bien, será como si me hubiera hecho un Obbliviate, que pase buenos días."**

Debo admitirlo: no lo esperaba, sus palabras tenían mucho de razón cómo cada respuesta que me daba en clases, me había puesto en mi lugar y era la primera definitivamente, y se había ido sin castigo ni detención, es más sin ningún punto menos para su casa, por eso la amaba, por su carácter sutilmente explosivo…

La clase con ella comenzó, se sentó sacó el libro que le obsequie y empezó a leerlo, era invisible o que madres, no saludo ni nada, realmente estaría muy cabreada

"**Prepararan el Filtro de la Intelligentia, está en la página 56 empiecen, los ingredientes podrán tomarlos del armario y en hora y media quiero sus muestras en mi escritorio."** – ella se acercó y tomó los ingredientes, en toda la clase jamás volteo a verme, casi terminaba la clase y nada.

"**Bien, ¿quién puede decirme que ingrediente lleva al éxito a esta poción?"** – no alzo la mano, seguía escribiendo en el pergamino con el ceño fruncido, me estaba ignorando, y su táctica funcionaba exitosamente. – **"¿nadie? Muy bien, 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor por ignorantes, quiero sus muestras ya" **– regrese la vista a los ensayos que me acaban de entregar, fue la primera en dar su muestra y regreso a recoger sus cosas, sin mirarla le dije – **"Señorita Granger hágame el favor de quedarse por favor"**

"**Señor… mmm Hermione ya se retiro, fue la primera en salir" **– me dijo la señorita Moore, se había ido, no quería verme, la había lastimado mucho y me dolía su dolor, su negación, su rechazo y su indiferencia - **"¿Quiere que le diga que venga a verlo?"**

"**No señorita, ¿qué clase tienen ahora?" **

"**Defensa señor" ** - perfecto pensé – **"Pensándolo bien, si, dígale a la señorita Granger que la quiero en mi despacho en menos de lo que se enfada un hipogrifo"**

Hermione

"_Esta conversación se terminó Granger"._ Sus palabras me retumbaban en el alma, ni siquiera habíamos empezado algo y se iba, después de haber salido de su despacho había hecho lo que le había prometido no hacer y era ir al baño a acompañar a Myrttle. Estaba tan feliz anoche y ahora todo se iba a la mierda.

Flash Back

Había regresado a mi habitación por la chimenea, radiaba de felicidad, me tire a la cama de espaldas, cerraba los ojos y tocaba mis labios, estaban calientes, lo más seguro que rojos, hinchados, podía sentir su adictivo aliento en mi boca, si me dejaba llevar un poco podía sentir aún sus manos en mi espalda, la manera en que me acariciaba y me llevaba a un sentimiento más profundo, su aroma a sándalo y especias estaba en mi pijama por la cual había pasado sus manos provocadoras.

Al principio fue un bezo dulce y tierno, pero en cuanto le provoque con mis palabras el beso llegó a ser prohibido, nunca nadie me había besado de esa manera, era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, sabía lo que hacía y me fascinaba verlo de esa manera.

Y era todo para mí, estaba enamorado de mí, me besaba, me acariciaba, me protegía, me buscaba, a su manera pero lo hacía y lo más importante: **"Me ama" **– susurré hasta quedarme dormida.

Fin del Flash Back

No sé ni por qué demonios se puso de esa manera, diciéndome que no quería estar conmigo, qué más se puede esperar de Snape, algo en mí me decía que era verdad que él me amaba, quizá era esa manada de tonterías sobre la edad, la moral y la manga del muerto. Me alegro haberle dicho eso, quizás así logre que recapacite y me busque o que Gryffinfor se quede sin puntos y estar castigada de aquí al baile de navidad. No pude mirarle en toda la clase, primero por mi táctica y segundo porque sabía que me dolería y no quería que me viera llorar.

Tocaban la puerta de mi habitación.

"**Hermione, ¿estás ahí?"** – decidí levantarme a ver que necesitaban, total seguía siendo una prefecta, aunque no veo para qué, sin magia.

"**Si, oh Greta que se te ofrece."**

"**El profesor Snape me manda a decirte que te quiere en su despacho en menos de lo que se enfada un hipogrifo"** – alzo las dos cejas, por una parte me sorprende quizá ya haya captado lo que hizo pero por otra parte siempre tiene que ser tan capullo – **"no me mires así, me dijo que te lo repitiera con punto y coma."**

"**No te preocupes Greta, dile al profesor Snape que no puedo verle en este momento, que el hipogrifo tendrá que aguantar el enfado, que estoy muy ocupada y que puede mandarme una lechuza y cuando pueda la responderé… ah y díselo con punto y coma."**

"**Hermione me matara, me castigara y no tendremos puntos por cinco generaciones de los que terminare debiéndole."**

"**Créeme él no hará nada, daré la cara por ti, confía en mí." **– se retiraba y recordé algo.

"**Greta y al final dile que te pedí que dijeras esa frase con punto y coma y si te pregunta que estoy haciendo le dices que…"** - demonios que – **"a si, dile que me estoy pintando las uñas."** – yo nunca hacía eso.

"**Pero si tu nunca te pintas las uñas."**

"**Por eso mismo."**

Veamos que va a hacer profesor Snape…

Severus Snape

"**¿Cómo dijo señorita?"** – me levante del coraje apoyando mis dos manos sobre el escritorio.

"**Eso señor que no puede verle en este momento, que el hipogrifo tendrá que aguantar el enfado, que está muy ocupada y que puede mandarle una lechuza y cuando pueda la responderá… ah y que se lo dijera con punto y coma."**

"**Y ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?"** – quizá en la biblioteca o estudiando y yo intentando quitarle el tiempo, mi enfado fue bajando de nivel. – **"contésteme señorita".**

"**Pintándose las uñas señor"** – su voz era apenas un susurro.

"**Con que esas tenemos Granger, muy bien, señorita Moore, busque el señor Cox, el de Slytherin de sexto año."**

"**¿El alto?"**

"**Si, el mismo y tráigalo aquí."**

"**Muy bien señor"** – se retiró.

"**Veamos Granger que haces con esta."**

"**¿Me llamó profesor Snape?"** – entraba mi alumno.

"**Si Cox, entre, necesito que haga algo para mi"** – Cox era un hombre alto, realmente alto, el nuevo golpeador de Quidditch, pero no era uno de los imbéciles que le habían gastado una broma el curso pasado.

"**El que necesite señor"**

"**¿Conoce a Granger? mi asistente del curso pasado"**

"**Si, la recuerdo"**

"**Bueno, ella está en su sala común ahora, quiero que vaya y la escolte hasta aquí a mi despacho, ya que la mande traer y no quiso venir"**

"**¿Y si se niega señor?"**

"**Ella no puede usar magia Cox"**

"**¿La utilizo contra ella?" **– arquea la ceja sorprendido y eso debido a que supo cómo me puse con el asunto pasado.

"**Por supuesto que no idiota, mides más que ella, tienes el triple de fuerza que ella, será una paloma para ti, se niega pues la cargas y me la traes. Y que no se te olvide que no debes usar alguna ofensa ¿me entendió? y mucho menos magia."**

"**Si señor."**

"**Cox, no vuelva sin Granger."**

Hermione

"**Hermione te busca un alumno afuera" **– me informó un chico de segundo año.

"**¿Y por qué no entra?"**

"**Es de Slytherin** – genial una serpiente pensé, salí y vi a un jugador de fut bol americano, era tremendamente alto y fornido, no es que estuviera gordo pero estaba muy bien trabajado, era castaño y de ojos grises.

"**¿Si?"**

"**Hermione, el profesor Snape me pidió que te escoltara a su despacho"**

"**Ya le dije que no iré"**

"**Por favor hágame caso y no haga enojar al profesor." **– vaya un Slytherin diciendo por favor a un Gryffindor.

"**NO"**

"**¡Muy bien!, con su permiso y adelantada la disculpa"** – se agacho y con sus brazos me tomó por las piernas y me arrojo en sus hombros como vil costal y me llevaba rumbo a las mazmorras, gracias a morgana que llevaba la capa porque sino mi corta falda y la posición no hubieran sido buenas combinaciones.

"**¿Quién te crees? bájame ahora mismo"**

"**Lo siento, me disculpe antes pero tengo que hacer mi cometido."** – debía admitir que ese joven era demasiado educado para ser un Slytherin. Íbamos llegando a las aulas de Snape y me bajo al entrar a su despacho. – **"Profesor, la señorita Hermione"**

"**Muy bien Cox muchas gracias 50 puntos para Slytherin"**

"**Gracias Señor"** – se retiro y yo lo veía como una quimera.

"**Usted cree que puede mandarme traer como a un elfo domestico cierto."**

"**Le pedí que viniera Granger, por cierto ya se secaron sus uñas" **– ironía pura, joder amaba eso de Snape.

"**Si mire, ¿verdad que quedaron lindas?" **– le muestro las uñas de mis dos manos sin una gota de ni siquiera endurecedor. – **"¿Qué se le ofrece?"**

"**¿Por qué me está evadiendo?"**

"**No lo estoy haciendo."**

"**Y ¿por qué no quiso venir entonces?"**

"**Creí que después de haberlo besado anoche en ese sillón** – le indique con el dedo – **"y que hoy el hombre que me acaricio de esa manera que nadie lo había hecho me había informado que todo era un error podía tener yo el derecho a no verle si se me pegaba la gana." **

"**Es lo mejor para usted"**

"**¿A si?"**

"**Si."**

"**Bueno ya que lo que me va a decir es lo mismo que me dijo por la mañana me retiro"** – me salí del maldito despacho.

Severus Snape

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no quería dañarla más, se le veía en los ojos que había estado llorando, quería abrazarla, besarla y amarla como una noche anterior, pero que podía hacer, dejarme guiar por mis deseos o alejarme de ella como el hombre sensato que se supone que soy. Salí a detenerla

"**Granger no se vaya por favor."**

"**¿Para qué profesor?"**

"**Quiero que hablemos" **– volteo a verme mirándome con desconfianza. – **"Confíe en mi, al menos solo una vez más."**

"**Está bien"** – entramos y yo me senté detrás del escritorio y ella enfrente, la distancia era mi único recurso.

"**Creo que le debo una explicación por mi decisión, Granger quiero que en esta ocasión sea inteligente mucho mejor que en clases, primeramente yo soy su maestro."**

"**Eso ya lo señor, desde que me dijo "baje la mano niña tonta"** – me imito y no pude soltar una sonrisa ante eso.

"**Es precisamente una de esas cosas Granger las que me llevo a tomar distancia. En seis años no deje de lastimarla, humillarla, cuantas veces no le dije cosas horribles, aún el curso pasado. ¿No me va a decir nada?"**

"**No, quiero que continúe"**

"**Soy su maestro, una relación entre alumna y maestro no es buen vista, sere un depravado y usted o la tomaran por inocente o por… algo que no me gustaría que se refirieran." **– seguía callada.

"**Tengo veinte años más que usted."**

"**Diesinueve" – me corrigió.**

"**Ok diesinueve, podría ser su padre y además…"**

"**¿Para eso me trajo?, para repetirme lo de la mañana, sabe que me largo" **

"**No, lo que intento es…"**

"**Convencerme que su decisión es la mejor ¿no?"**

"**Así es"**

"**Pues porque no se la repite usted mismo profesor hasta que se lo crea"**

"**Granger…"**

"**Adiós profesor"**

"**Su actitud no es la mejor para hablar sabe"**

"**Y la suya ¿si?"**

"**Quiero hablar con Hermione, la que estaba aquí anoche por favor"** – necesitaba ver una vez más su calidez, su mirada brillante de felicidad, su sonrisa franca, su dulzura y no esta Granger que me reprochaba. Mis palabras hicieron que bajara un poco su barrera.

"**¿Para qué?"**

"**Para hablar"**

"**Está bien."**

"**¿Quiere hablar usted ahora?"**

"**Si"**

"**La escucho"**

"**Yo no quiero perjudicarle se lo dije, jamás pondría en riesgo su carrera profesional, le pido disculpas por haberle besado anoche pero no me contuve, llevaba pensándole desde el baile, o quizá desde antes, me enamore sí y me disculpo pero no pude frenarlo"** – ni yo Granger pensé – **"y sí usted es mayor que yo, que cree que no lo sabía, pero no es mi padre, pero nada de lo que yo diga vale la pena"** – había estado mirándome pero cuando terminó, desvió la mirada y con la manga de su túnica se secó una lagrima, era un bastardo, verla llorar me partía el alma, arrodillaría a quien la hiciera llorar y en esta ocasión era yo el idiota.

"**Ven"** – le extendí la mano para que se acercara a mí y se paro, se fue acercándose y yo pretendía pararme pero ella fue más ágil y se sentó en mis piernas y comenzó a acariciar mi cara, recargándose en mi túnica.

"**Por favor, sólo una vez más, béseme, por favor, me iré en cuanto me lo pida pero…"** - hice lo que me pidió cómo si sus peticiones fueran ordenes, la ocasión no era para un beso feroz y apasionado sino para uno suave y lento, tome sus mejillas y la atraje hacia mí, besándola lentamente, tomando labio por labio, fui bajando hasta tomar su cintura, termine dándole un beso en la frente. Se recargo en mi pecho y sentí temor de que comenzara a llorar.

"**No llores, por favor, no lo hagas, debes de entender que no soy bueno para ti Hermione, no soy un buen hombre, no te convengo."**

"**Creo que eso lo decido yo."**

"**Soy tu maestro, un viejo, te he tratado mal, soy un mortifago. Y…" **– me interrumpió.

"**Ex mortifago. Profesor yo le amo, no me venga con que no sé lo que quiero porque si lo sé, antes de irme a Australia yo estaba con Ron y estas vacaciones trate de comenzar algo con él y al besarlo me di cuenta que mi corazón había quedado con el hombre que me había robado la primera sonrisa después de la muerte de mis padres"** – sentí unos celos enormes que se iban apoderando de mi cuerpo, otro hombre besándola, tocándola, no iba a poder mantenerme firme en mi decisión – "**me di cuenta que le necesitaba como nunca, que le veía como mi otra parte para sentirme plena. Sé que es mi profesor pero sé que puedo manejarlo y no es viejo para mí, yo necesito un hombre en verdad no un joven que no sabe si me quiere y al rato me mande a volar, aunque usted debe de pensar lo mismo ¿cierto? que necesita una mujer no una chiquilla que…"** – intento levantarse, irse de mi lado y me llene de temor y la detuve.

"**No eres una chiquilla eres una mujer y sabes que te amo, cómo no lo había hecho en años."**

"**Entonces ¿por qué me separa de su lado señor?"**

"**No fui un buen hombre Hermione, fui un mortifago, torturar y matar no es lo único que he hecho, hice cosas imperdonables, atroces, crueles que nunca olvidare."**

"**Yo amo en usted al maestro sarcástico que ordeno que viniera a verle en seguida, amo al irónico que quita puntos por cualquier motivo, al amigo que cuido de mi después del boggart, el que no se separo de mi cuanto más le necesitaba, al hombre que me llevo al baile que me idealizo así de espectacular, amo al hombre que me abrazo y me lleno de seguridad en la madriguera, al que me beso ayer y me sentí amada por primera vez, amo al mortifago, si profesor al mortifago también, al hombre valiente que arriesgo su vida cerca del peligro día a día durante dos décadas, al que tuvo que soportar castigos, torturas, ordenes que no le gustaba cumplir, al que tuvo que tolerar matar al único hombre que sabía su verdad, al que tuvo que aguantar el odio de muchos y la traición de otros. Amo sus labios que me llevaron a desearle como a nadie, sus manos desde que me llevo al baile, las mismas que me tocaban ayer mientras me amaba, amo su cabello, su cuerpo, cada cicatriz suya que quisiera grabar en mi mente y así recordar porque lo amo, amo esa condenada túnica que me ha cubierto más de una vez, y esa sonrisa que a veces me da, unas veces de ironía y otras de completa sinceridad y esa mirada que se es completamente mía, dedicada a mi solamente."**

Permanecí estático ante todo lo que me estaba diciendo, cuando termino me di cuenta que mi voluntad había muerto en el camino, necesitaba amarla, tenerla a mi lado, tanto tiempo como el que ella quisiera.

"**¿Dije algo malo profesor Snape?"**

"**Severus"** – le corregí mientras le daba un beso profundo y la abrazaba tal como a ella le gustaba.

"**Eso significa que…"**

"**Que no te dejare ir"**

"**¿En serio?"**

"**Dime ¿esto te hace realmente feliz?"**

"**Solo si tu también lo eres."**

"**Nunca lo dudes."**

"**Te amo Severus."** – me abrazaba mientras podía ver esa mirada que me llenaba de paz y esa sonrisa que me satisfacía.

"**Gracias a ti por permitirme estar a tu lado Linda. Te amo Hermione."**

Estábamos sentados en el sillón, ella estaba dándome la espalda mientras yo la abrazaba del vientre, se había quedado en medio de mis piernas.

"**¿Como podrías disculparme por lo que te hice pasar en la mañana?"**

"**Ya lo hiciste."**

"**Estuviste llorando"**

"**Es que… me dolió que no quisieras que estuviéramos juntos."**

"**Te lo compensare lo prometo"** – le dije mientras besaba su cuello.

"**No es necesario"**

"**Si lo es"** – y ya sabía cómo lo haría **– "y no me contradigas."**

"**¿O qué?" **– me empezaba a retar con una sensualidad característica en ella.

"**O voy a besarte y acariciarte tanto que dolerá el alma la forma en que lo hago" **– con un rápido movimiento quedamos en la misma posición que ayer, sólo que ahora yo estaba arriba sin que la posición llegara a ser demasiado excitante para mí y no ponerla nerviosa a ella.

"**¿A si?, y ¿qué piensas hacerme ahora?"**

**Amarte… como tanto te gusta…**

Hermione

Bueno al fin y al cabo mi táctica había funcionado a la perfección, aunque una parte de mi no era táctica sino dolor al ver que el hombre que yo amo de nuevo no quería estar conmigo, pero funcionó, después de dos horas él tenía clases con tercer año así que me fui a la biblioteca, pensé que me mandaría una lechuza diciéndome que nos viéramos en su despacho, pero nada, empece a sentir temor de que de nuevo se hubiera arrepentido de estar conmigo, pero tenía que ser positiva, ambos íbamos intentar que esto funcionara

Flash Back

"**¿En qué piensas?"** – me preguntaba.

"**En que mi plan funcionó"**

"**¿Cuál plan?"**

"**Creí que si me apartaba de ti… terminarías por aceptar lo nuestro, comenzarías a extrañarme y quizá me buscarías"**

"**¿Sabías que además de ser hermosa eres inteligente?"**

"**Si tu lo dices, mi plan tenía un fallo, o mi decisión te daba la fuerza para no buscarme o te dabas cuenta que no querías a una persona como yo, podía perderlo todo"**

"**Pues paso algo mucho mejor, me tienes aquí contigo, y de nuevo cediendo ante ti"**

"**Formulare este tipo de planes más a menudo"**

"**No abuses hechicera que sigo siendo Severus Snape"** – me dijo de una manera seria y seductora.

"**¿Y qué con eso?"**

"**Que no puedo perder mi toque, ni ante ti"**

"**Adoro cada una de tus facetas aunque debo de admitir que unas me hacen perder la cabeza, como esta"**

"**Entonces la aprovechare ahora"** – y empezó a besarme y acariciar mi cuerpo.

"**Promete que lo intentaremos y no nos dejaremos vencer ante el primer problema"**

"**Te lo prometo Linda"**

Fin del Flash Back

Subí las escaleras para dejar los libros y mis cosas antes de irme a cenar, entre y la habitación estaba demasiado oscura, cuando sentí que una mano me inmovilizaba y la otra me tapaba la boca, no podía distinguir quién era ni alguna parte del cuarto, me habían dado un susto de muerte, quise zafarme pero su fuerza era superior a mí, cuando sentí un aliento en mi cuello me estremecí y pensé que me pasaría lo peor, pero sentí unas manos rodeando mi cintura, unas que me volvían loca y el aroma a sándalo empezaba de nuevo a nublar mi juicio, mi amado estaba ahí.

_**Quien visita a Hermione, chaca chaca chan… ahí van las respuestas ante los reviews**_

_**Phoenix1993: me alegra que sigas la historia… gracias **_

_**Mama Shmi: Hola que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también, y no os preocupéis buscare la forma en que Sev le ayude a recuperar su magia**_

_**Alexza Snape: Hola Alexa me tarde mucho? Creo que de ahora en adelante podre subir dos capis por semana pero serán algo larguitos, se que quizá esperabas más acción peeeeeero estoy mentalizándome, no se cómo escribir algo así, pero lo hare, se acerca… algún consejo? Besos**_

_**Ariana Alice Malfoy p: Hola me alegra que dejes tu comentario y que te guste la historia…Besos y muchas gracias**_

_**Papillon 79: Es que sev es bueno lindo, tierno, sarcástico, de todas las formas se ve sexy… deja tu review y gracias**_

_**Jisi Snape: ojala que también te guste este capitulo, hazme saber tu opinión sea cual sea vale.**_

_**Rossy 04: el capitulo del baile para mi fue muy especial, llevaba un mes leyendo fan fics de esta pareja cuando un día en el transporte escuche esa canción de Jason y de pronto de me vino la inspiración y ahí nació esta historia… Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo… deja tu comentario aunque sea un crucio**_

_**Luna White 29: tu comentario me arranco una sonrisa, que bueno que te gusto, la razón del porque no se dicen te amo Hermione y te amo Severus es que ya tenía la escena de cómo el le pide que le siga Severus después del disgustoo.**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: Si ahora a derrochar amor se ha dicho… gracias**_

_**BUENO AHORA ME PREGUNTO SI ESPERAN PASION… SUPONGO QUE SI… YO TAMBIEN PERO ESTOY MENTALIZANDOME NO HE ESCRITO NADA ASÍ Y SOLO ESTOY ESPERANDO AGARRAR LA FUERZA Y MI MUSA QUE SIGUE A MI LADO Y ESCRIBIR. ALGUN CONSEJOR POR FAVOR PARA ESCRIBIR ESE CAPITULO?**_

_**LAS QUIERO Y LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS… DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola chicas capitulo larguito, cómanselo a pedacitos, el capitulo ehhh a Sev no lo compartimos entre todas, porque estamos locas por él, sino no estaríamos aquí jejeje**_

_**Respuestas de los reviews al final ya saben**_

TENTACIONES QUE ME LLEVARON A PERDERLO TODO

HERMIONE

"**Vas a obedecerme en todo, primeramente quiero que gires y dejes de tratar de escapar de mi, creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo esta tarde ¿no?" **– me dijo con su voz seductora al oído, podía sentirlo detrás de mí, con una mano tomaba mi cintura y por otro me tapaba los ojos.

"**Si, pero podrías avisar que vendrías ¿no?, me has dado un susto de muerte Severus"**

"**No hubiera sido una sorpresa en tal caso, ahora te voy a girar y te destapare los ojos y la única orden de esta noche señorita Granger es que sonría y quiero verla feliz"**

"**Lo prometo Severus" **– me destapo los ojos y no podía creer lo que veía.

Cuando entre nada estaba iluminado, pero lo primero que vi fue la chimenea que alumbraba a penas con sus lentas y pequeñas llamas, frente a esta se encontraba una pequeña mesa circular con mantel blanco y uno rojo encima, dejando ver el blanco en las orillas, en medio se hallaban tres velas aromáticas dentro de vasos semicirculares, dos rojas y una blanca, las tres adornadas con pequeñas flores rojas y hojas verdes; también había platos blancos con copas vacías. Las sillas eran de madera y el respaldo era alto y delgado haciéndolas ver muy elegantes. La mesa estaba rodeada de velas formando un circulo en el piso de madera, las velas estaban dentro de una bolsas de papel y estas bolsas estaban adornadas con diversas figuras, las velas eran de color natural pero había algunas que el papel era color rojo contrastando con las demás. Severus me veía, creí que me estaba leyendo la mente pero no me importo en ese momento no estaba pensando en nada, sólo estaba sintiendo y disfrutando, movió su varita y mas velas aparecieron flotando por la habitación asomándose cada vez más velas rojas.

No podía dejar de ver todo aquello era hermoso, alce la vista y el techo había desaparecido y en él se formaba el cielo nocturno un tono azul obscuro que era iluminado por algunas estrellas brillantes blancas, no demasiadas haciéndose diferenciar de la del Gran Comedor. Había estado en silencio por varios minutos y de pronto regrese mi vista hacía el actor de toda aquella belleza.

"**¿Y bien?" **– me preguntó.

"**Severus… esto es hermoso, es… perfecto… te amo" **– me arroje y le di un beso en los labios.

"**No te acostumbres Linda, yo no soy así, no quiero que me idealices, este lado de mí, como decirlo**…"

"**¿Romántico?" **- le interrumpí.

"**Esa es una palabra muy fuerte, pero podemos utilizarla esta noche, sólo esta, este lado de mí no creo que aparezca muy a menudo y no quiero que te acostumbres a él, ya sabes cómo soy y**…"

"**Lo sé Severus, pero con hoy me basta, se que eres irónico, sarcástico, con un carácter de los mil demonios y te amo así, cada una de tus facetas la amo, te lo dije en la tarde"**

"**Bueno señorita entonces acepta cenar conmigo"**

"**Por supuesto caballero" **– recorrió la silla para que me sentara. – **"¿Por qué no me dijiste mira cómo estoy en uniforme?"**

"**Porque si no, no hubiera sido sorpresa, cualquier cosa que te hubiera dicho habrías caído en sospechar, además créeme te ame en vestido de noche, en el vestido corto de la madriguera, en tu corta pijama de anoche ¿a eso se le llama pijama Hermione? ¿Qué te cubre?, absolutamente nada, te amo así en uniforme, en ropa muggle, con lo que sea, ahora disfrutemos de la cena"** – si Severus estaba esperando a que me enamorara más de él iba por el camino correcto.

Movió una vez más la varita y la comida apareció, era una pasta bañada en salsa roja y especias, las copas se llenaron con un líquido espumoso y morado.

"**¿Comida italiana?"**

"**Cortesía de los elfos, saben hacer de todo, sólo beberemos poco es vino de elfo un poco más suave que el de sauco, no quiero verte desmayada y diciendo tus más íntimos secretos" **– sentí como me sonrojaba y sonreía tímidamente.

"**Gracias"** – comenzamos a comer, el platillo estaba perfecto, recordando las vacaciones de verano con mis padres, por primera vez no se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al recordarlos, ellos en cierta forma me habían mandado a ese ser maravilloso que tenía enfrente.

"**No sabía cuál era tu comida favorita, casi no sé nada de ti, pero nos conoceremos y te complaceré en cada cosa que pueda linda"**

"**Es perfecto Severus, gracias"**

"**Ahora el segundo platillo"** – y con su varita apareció filete de pescado bañado en salsa color marrón, igualmente estaba deliciosa. – **"¿Te gusto?"**

"**Me encantó"**

"**Ahora el postre"**

"**¿Tú?"**

"**No, ¿sabes? me encanta tu sensualidad, me desarmas es mejor que un Expelliarmus, el postre lo tomaremos en otra parte, ven." **– con la varita hizo desaparecer la mesa y las sillas y quedaron solamente las velas flotando y en vez de la mesa apareció el sillón de su despacho, testigo de caricias y besos. Nos sentamos e hizo aparecer dos helados.

"**¿De Londres?"** – lo mire sorprendida.

"**Algo así"** – lo bese y los disfrutamos juntos.

"**Cumplí esta noche estoy sonriendo y soy muy feliz"**

"**¿En serio se te puede hacer feliz con tan poco, con solo un helado?"**

"**Sí, soy así de simple, pero últimamente necesito algo más grandioso y valioso para ser feliz"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Tu"** – su mirada me lo decía todo, él era tan feliz como yo en ese momento.

SEVERUS SNAPE

La había lastimado con mis temores absurdos y mis inseguridades, una manera de compensarlo era darle una sorpresa, sé que a las mujeres les encanta ese tipo de cosas, no podía sacarla del colegio, así que opte por sorprenderla en su habitación antes de que bajara a cenar, yo no era ese tipo de hombres románticos que se esmeran en un detalle, pero debía reconocer que después de tantos años no solamente era feliz sino que tenía a una mujer por la cual esperar un algo más en mi vida. Realmente la amaba, no iba a llenarla de flores y recitarle poemas a diario pero si iba a protegerla y amarla hasta que ella me lo permitiera.

"**Me gusta cada una de tus facetas"** – me decía – **"seis años conviví con tu lado sarcástico, serio, el del hombre y déjame decirte eres bastante atractivo"** – vaya esta noche sí que iba a estar llena de sorpresas.

"**¿Atractivo?"** – no pude evitar fruncir el seño.

"**Si, y adoro sus gestos, y ese es aún más provocativo; por otro lado tu ironía, cuando castigabas a medio alumnado por cualquier cosa, cuando dabas esa sonrisa de "te he agarrado y la has cagado" oh Merlín, es… digamos… sexy"**

"**¿Sexy, tan mal fue el vino de elfo?"**

"**Te hablo en serio Severus"**

"**Vale, vale, no quiero verte enfadada hechicera"**

"**La siguiente faceta que conoci fue… ¿Por qué te quedaste después de lo del boggart?"**

"**Porque creí que necesitabas a alguien"**

"**Y era cierto"**

"**Y porque necesitaba saber que estabas bien, que no recaerías de nuevo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la faceta?"**

"**Pues que en ese momento creí que me protegías y esa faceta es la que creí conocer."**

"**Y así es, ¿te gusta?"**

"**Demasiado, ¿así que esta es la del Severus romántico?" **

"**No me gusta esa palabra, pero creo que sí, nunca lo he sido con alguien así que… Hermione no esperes que… yo no soy así." **– tenía que serle sincero, no podía engañarla en que podía llegar a convertirme en ese tipo de hombres a la que las mujeres se vuelven locas de cursilerías baratas.

"**Ya lo sé, y no me importa, te amo tal como eres, si te cambiara perderías tu toque y ya no me gustarías igual."**

"**¿Te gusta mi mal carácter?"**

"**Pues digamos que es tu atractivo y me gusta, claro que si lo sacas conmigo cada que nos veamos sería un poco complicada la convivencia, pero ya sabré manejarlo."**

"**Ojala que sea así"**

"**Besame" **

"**No lo pidas, hazlo tanto cuanto quieras Hermione"**

Se acercó y primero me observaba a los ojos, ella sabía lo expuesto que me sentía cuando hacia eso y yo no hacía nada por evitarlo, se acercó y el beso no llegaba, su fina y hermosa nariz rozaba con la mía nada estética por cierto, y empezó a moverla de un lado a otro con la mía, con mucha sensualidad, después rozó sus labios con los míos, sin besarme y sin permitir que yo la besara, estaba comenzando a desearla poco a poco, era joven pero toda una mujer y muy atractiva, hermosa y cuando quería provocativa, iba a matarme de esa manera, beso primero mis dos labios, se fue acomodando más cerca de mí subiendo sus manos por mi pecho lenta y tormentosamente hasta llegar a mi cuello, bajo sus labios y beso mi labio inferior adentrándose en mi boca, en un momento nuestras lenguas estaban entrelazadas saboreando cada sentido, cada sentimiento y sabor, era distinto ahora ya que tenía el dulce sabor del vino. Terminó el beso y se detuvo en mi oído izquierdo, esperaba lo peor del momento y rogaba que no saliera lo peor de mi persona ante el acto.

"**Hay una faceta que he conocido poco y no la he explorado con profundidad"**

"**¿Cuál?"** – dejo de martirizarme y volvió a verme a los ojos.

"**El Severus Apasionado"** – intente no ser gestudo pero no podía evitarlo, no volvería a darle vino ni siquiera una cerveza de mantequilla. – **"¿He dicho algo malo?"**

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Te has quedado callado."**

"**No, sólo me sorprendiste."**

"**Y ¿qué no se supone que el que daba las sorpresas esta noche eras tú Severus?"** – otra vez la coquetería y los dobles mensajes.

"**Sí y espero que te haya gustado."**

"**Claro que me gusto, ¿me dejaras conocer esa faceta tuya?"**

"**Claro que si" **– pero no tanto, dije desde mis adentros.

Volvió a la posición anterior, mi hechicera creía que me tenía en su control, quería ver al Severus apasionado, lo conocería, con mi mano derecha la tome de la cintura y le sonreí y en dos segundos ella estaba acomodada abajo y yo arriba, le sorprendió la rapidez y la agilidad – **"Me gusta",** - susurró – intento besarme pero se lo impedí, ahora era yo el que iba a disfrutar con su impaciencia…

No sé hasta qué punto quería que fuera apasionado, esperaba que su mirada me lo indicara ya que ahora en adelante no planeaba adentrarme en su mente, llevaba una peineta en el pelo y se la quite, resbalándose sus rizos por el sillón, los tome y me fui acercándome para olerlos – **"Fresas y lavanda"** – bese sus ojos, baje por su nariz, me dirigí hacia su oído pero no era un beso sino un roce, dejando mi aliento cerca y cada vez más cerca de ella, pude ver cómo se le erizaba la piel de su cuello, por lo cual seguí mi táctica en esa zona, baje un poco y sólo con mi nariz rozaba su cuello empezando por debajo de su lóbulo y siguiendo hacía arriba hasta casi llegar a la nuca, sus manos habían comenzado por quitar los botones de la túnica, _Por ahí no Hermione, _pensé lentamente, con mi mano izquierda tome sus dos manos y las junte arriba de su cabeza sosteniéndolas para evitar que siguiera haciendo eso.

"**¿Qué intentabas hacer?"** – la miraba fijamente, su corazón había comenzado a sufrir una carrera por alcanzar algo, porque latía más rápido de lo normal, mi excitación iba en aumento por saber que era yo el causante de su estado.

"**Yo…"** - estaba comenzando a responder pero no con timidez sino con decisión, la calle con un beso, me apodere por completo de sus labios sin adentrarme a su boca, ella deseaba que lo hiciera rápido y le hiciera el amor a sus labios.

La mano que tenía libre dejo de sostener mi cuerpo y me recargue con el codo de la mano que aún sostenía sus brazos, la otra empezó a tocar su cintura y subí despacio sintiendo la suavidad de su blusa y apreciando e imaginándome lo terso que podía llegar a ser su piel en esa zona, la prenda era demasiado delgada y deje que mi mano acariciara cada parte que podía, sin que llegara a subir demasiado y pudiera perderse en sus senos perfectos.

Cuando sentí que sus manos iban perdiendo fuerza en su intento de zafarse de mí, deje que fueran libres, despacio se colocaron alrededor de mi cuello, para que se pudiera profundizar el beso, en esta ocasión era ella la que pedía permiso para adentrarse en mi boca, aceptándola gustoso, nuestras lenguas danzaban, yo mordía sus labios, los atraía hacia mí, uno a la vez, primero el superior, luego el inferior, ambos, los dos a la vez, volvía a adentrarme en ellos.

Comencé a besar su cuello, lo mordía despacio, sin que llegara a hacerle daño ni marcarla, sentía su aliento en mi cuello, en mi oído, y no era solamente su aliento, oía unos gemidos que ella luchaba para que no salieran. Eso iba a terminar por perderme en ella… me incorporé y me senté a un lado, ella permanecía en la misma posición.

"**¿Qué pasa?"** – me preguntó. _Pues nada amor mío que si sigo voy a perder el poco autocontrol que tengo y te haré mía aquí mismo, disfrutando de cada centímetro de tu piel, mezclándome con tu sensualidad para que tú puedas mezclarte con la pasión que tanto ansiabas conocer. _

"**Nada pequeña, es tarde, mañana tienes clases conmigo y no quiero que llegues tarde, te quitaría muchos puntos."**

"**Quédate Severus."**

"**No es buena idea."** – ella bajo la mirada, trataba de interpretar su cara, era nerviosismo, vergüenza, tristeza, pero no era algo bueno, alce su mentón para ver sus ojos – **"¿qué tienes?"**

"**Nada"**

"**Hermione"** – sabía que me ocultaba algo, pero quería ganarme su confianza y no tener que recurrir a le legeremancia a cada momento.

"**No me deseas ¿cierto?"** – _maldita sea, intento respetarla un poco y ella piensa lo peor._

"**No, no digas eso Hermione, que ¿acaso no te has visto?"** – ella evitaba mirarme de frente – **"mírame amor, eres una mujer hermosa, atractiva lo cual te hace muy deseable pero aún no es el momento, vamos con calma, acabamos de empezar, sé que me amas al igual que yo, pero quiero que estés segura de todo."** – _joder no dice nada, usa legeremancia, no idiota no lo hagas te matara._

"**Está bien, pero quédate."**

"**¿Quieres que me quede?"**

"**A dormir"** – nunca he dormido con una mujer, todo se concretaba en el momento y ya.

"**Si así lo deseas está bien, pero entonces a dormir ya porque es tarde."**

"**Vale, me pondré la pijama"** – mientras se levantaba, me gire a verla (N/A: volteo a verla así tipo película del exorcista), _si piensa ponerse esa pijama, no creo poder esperar nada y terminare hacerle el amor._

"**¿Hermione?"**

"**¿Sí?"**

"**¿No te pondrás la pijama de anoche verdad?"**

"**¿No te gusto?"**

"**Si, es hermosa, pero esa no."**

"**¿Por qué?" **– me pregunto extrañada ante mi actitud.

"**Porque hace frío"**

"**Pues para eso existen cobertores Severus."**

"**Vale, esa pijama es demasiado corta, muy sexy para la ocasión, ¿te importaría cubrirte por favor, por el bien de mi autocontrol?" **– y mi bella princesa sonrió descaradamente cómo si le hubieran ofrecido el puesto de ministro.

"**Ok Severus, ¿dormirás así?"**

"**No"**

"**¿Iras a tu cuarto?"**

"**Mi amor, ¿recuerdas esto?, se llama varita mágica y hace magia."**

"**Que gracioso"** – y se desapareció por la puerta del baño.

HERMIONE

Salí del baño y lo vi con un pijama negro obvio era unos pants y una camisa cerrada algo ajustada, quien diría que detrás de esa túnica se encontraba un cuerpo tan perfecto. A petición de él me puse un pijama rojo, era de unos pants holgados y una blusa de tirantes también holgada.

"**¿Así?"** – le mostré la pijama.

"**Pues, más o menos, tu sensualidad denota con cualquier cosa que te pongas."**

Nos acostamos, ya no dijimos nada, con un abrazo tan íntimo no hacían falta las palabras.

"**Gracias por la sorpresa Severus, me encanto todo."**

"**Es una forma de disculparme por lo de la mañana, que tomes en cuenta que en verdad eres importante para mí y lo mucho que te amo."**

"**Yo también Severus"**

"**¿Y bien, te gusto la última faceta?"**

"**Por supuesto, definitivamente me quedo con tu lado apasionado."**

"**Duerme pequeña."**

Estábamos abrazados, el me tomaba por mi hombro recorriendo mi espalda y mis brazo, mientras que yo me recargue en su pecho, adormecida por su esencia, protegida por su cuerpo, amada por su alma… me fui arrullando hasta que me quede profundamente dormida…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Empezó a amanecer, por un momento olvide todo, no sabía dónde estaba ni quién era, tantos sentimientos de golpe no eran buenos, estaba acostada de lado y mis recuerdos fueron llegando poco a poco, sentí un brazo rodeando mi cintura y mi vientre y el aliento de mi hombre en mi cabello, mi espalda esta recargada en su pecho, baje la mano para cerciorarme que estuviera ahí y acaricie su brazo, entrelazando su mano con la mía, no lo puedo creer estaba así, creí que se iría en el transcurso de la noche.

"**Buenos días dormilona"**

"**¿Sigues aquí?"** – le dije sin girar a verlo.

"**¿Lo dudabas?"**

"**Un poco"**

"**Nunca me iría, si te lo prometí fue por algo, ¿cómo dormiste?"**

"**A tu lado mejor que nunca, tranquila, en paz, amada, me sentí tuya."**

"**Porque lo eres"** – ahora si tenía que verlo y me gire, ahí estaba él de nuevo a mi lado, comenzaba a sentirme segura del amor que me tenía. Lo bese un poco.

"**Me agradó estar contigo pero tengo a primera hora clase, tengo que ir a ducharme y a desayunar, al igual que usted preciosa"** – se levantaba y sentí un vació pero no solamente en mi ser sino en mi piel, esta se sentía herida y expuesta con su partida.

"**¿Cuándo volveremos a estar juntos, es decir a verte fuera de clases?"**

"**Cuando quieras amor, sabes donde esta mi despacho ve cuantas veces quieras unas estaremos solo tú y yo, cuando tenga demasiado trabajo lleva tus deberes así cada quien hará lo suyo, te parece."**

"**Me parece perfecto**" - se regresó a darme el último beso, que fue subiendo un poco y termino de nuevo en la cama, ¿así que el Severus matutino despertaba apasionado? Me encantaba, sus manos perfectas estaban de nuevo acariciando mi cuerpo, los besos en el cuello me llevaban a un lugar indescriptible para mí, sólo había besado a dos hombres a Viktor y a Ron y ninguno de los dos había llegado lejos.

Cómo estaba acostada mi pierna estaba recargada pudiéndose ver en alto mi rodilla, su mano comenzó ahí bajando despacio, poquito a poco por mi pierna, subiendo por mis caderas, por mi vientre. En un segundo ese hombre me hacía desearlo y me parecía que el estaba sintiendo lo mismo, sus besos fueron cada vez más rápidos en mi cuello, regreso a mis labios y los devoro lentamente subiendo mi excitación, se dejó caer un poco más en mi y su miembro erecto rozo en mi pierna, fue un acto involuntario que no me esperaba y gemí por primera vez en la mañana, él se percató de ello y subió sus manos aún más hasta encontrarse con mis pechos, dudaba en seguir hacia el camino correcto pero atinó en la decisión y al encontrarse con ellos los acaricio, pudo sentir mi pezón endurecido, su caricia fue lenta y suave y al percatarse que no lleva sostén paro de golpe y se levanto.

"**¿Qué pasa Severus?"** – el se removía su cabello hacia atrás y me miraba.

"**Nada, lo siento Hermione me deje llevar."**

"**Entonces déjate llevar más seguido"** – nos sonreímos atrevidamente.

"**Otro día, tengo clase, te amo"**

"**Que tengas bonito día y no quites demasiados puntos."**

"**Entonces no sería un buen día"** – y se desapareció entre llamas verdes.

Definitivamente nunca me había sentido así de bien en mi vida…

SEVERUS SNAPE

Había necesitado esa ducha fría desde la noche anterior, pero quedarme con mi castaña había sido lo mejor de la vida, nunca había dormido con una mujer, mis encuentros con ellas eran un tanto rápidas, concretas y nada íntimas, había sido un tanto complicado, era muy sensual y hoy en la mañana termine por confirmarlo, traté de frenarme, que no me pasara de la línea, pero no lo soporte estaba así cómo una doncella esperando a ser acariciada, amada, y quería sentirse completamente deseada, ¿qué había de malo en que yo como su pareja le diera todo eso?, era mayor que ella, pero eso ya lo habíamos discutido anteriormente, ¿podía yo satisfacerla de la forma en que ella espera?, el hecho de pensar si es o no virgen terminaban por aumentar mi miedo, sino lo es me tranquilizaría un poco, no me importa demasiado, pero si es doncella esto va a terminar mal, estaré más ansioso de que nadie la ha tocado y reprimiéndome porque debo dejar que permanezca así, _júrate Severus Snape que nunca se lo preguntaras: lo juro solemnemente._

Entraban los de séptimo a mi clase, entre ellos mi hermosa castaña, sonreía pero ni siquiera volteaba a verme, decisión más sensata pensé.

"**La poción está en la pizarra tienen una hora empiecen, no quiero ningún ruido ni interrupción por parte de ninguno, empiecen ya"**

Pasaba de media hora cuando escuche un sonido seco de un caldero cayendo con todo el contenido derramarse y un grito de dolor, desde mis adentros pensé: _estos inútiles no pueden durar nada sin causar algún desastre, _cuando vi a Hermione desvanecerse en el sueño, gritando de dolor, los ingredientes estaban quemándole el vientre, corrí a por ella.

"**Largo de aquí todos"**

"**¿Profesor llamamos a Madame Pomprey?"**

"**Dije que fuera todos ¿qué no oyeron?"**

"**Pero…"**

"**¡LARGUENSE!" **– todos salieron despavoridos antes que en verdad me vieran hecho una furia y empezara a desquitarme con los puntos de sus casas. Tome a Hermione en los brazos y la conduje a mi despacho.

"**Severus me arde todo"**

"**Tranquila, lo arreglare" **– le quite la túnica y vi su blusa bañada en sangre. **"Te quitare la blusa y te adormeceré mientras te trato las heridas"**

"**Joder… solo hazlo Severus" **– solo le desabroche los últimos botones y vi su vientre lleno de sangre y a flor de piel, le pongo una poción que servirá para que deje de sentir dolor, pero los ingredientes de la poción son demasiado fuertes.

"**Ven, necesito que te recuestes en la cama"**

"**Maldita poción de porquería, joder…" **– se quejaba.

"**Esa boquita cariño"**

"**Cierra el pico Severus"**

"**Eso ayudará un poco, iré por Poppy" **– terminé de esparcirle la solución color purpura que se supone le ayudaría a controlar el ardor.

"**¿Y para que vas con ella?"**

"**Pues para que te trate, yo sólo te calme un poco el dolor."**

"**Y ¿cuál es la diferencia, mira Severus no esperare media hora en que la traes, hazlo ya." **

"**Pero cariño tengo que quitarte la blusa y también tengo que…"**

"**Mira Snape ahorita me está ardiendo más que la piel, me duelen todos mis órganos internos y me importa un carajo tus ideas moralistas y anticuadas, vas a tomar las malditas pociones y ve vas a tratar ya, tengas que hacer lo que tengas que hacer, sino te gusta lo que ves pediré yo misma a la directora que te borre la memoria, pero si no lo haces a la voz de ya, te juro que no necesitaré magia para hacer lo que pienso hacerte" **– definitivamente con mi hechicera me llegó la horma de mi zapato, nadie en su vida me había dejado con la boca abierta, y ella me gritaba así como así, esta relación va a ser interesante e intensa, con que le gusta ser mandona eh.

"**Muy bien levántate" **– puse sobre la cama una sábana blanca, le desabotoné la blusa, la ocasión en que mi mente pensó esa escena era muy distinta a la que estaba viviendo, debía verla profesionalmente pero los sentimientos que me llevaron hacia ella, nuestras vivencia de la mañana no era precisamente unas buenas opciones para no verla con otros ojos, no veía nada en concreto que no fuera la herida aunque pude percibir que llevaba un sostén blanco. Cuando quedó libre de la blusa le pedí que se recostara para poder limpiarla – **"¿Te duele aún?"**

"**Ha disminuido el dolor pero persiste, ¿qué maldito ingrediente me produjo esto?"**

"**Todos, ¿bajaste la flama cuando agregaste la sangre de dragón?"**

"**No creo que estaba distraída, no leí bien las instrucciones"**

"**Debería quitarte puntos por haberme asustado de esa forma, y por haberme gritado" **– había limpiado la herida con la poción adecuada, podía ver como los ingredientes le habían rasgado la piel cómo si hubiera caído de vientre por un acantilado, le dolía internamente porque la piel había absorbido la solución, tenía que extraerla, le puse la poción color rojo que haría esa misión. – **"Tenemos que esperar a que absorba la poción para que contrarreste lo que tu piel ha absorbido" **– vi que ella estaba volteando a ver la habitación. **– "Ten puedes cubrirte con esto" **– le extendí una toalla y la tomaba para cubrirse el sostén, pero sonreía mientras lo hacía. – **"Se puede saber ¿cuál es la gracia?"**

"**Que si no me sintiera tan jodidamente mal te seduciría en este momento" **

"**Ya habrá tiempo y ocasión para que lo hagas" **– le dije dándole un beso en sus labios, y me dirigí por la poción dictamo y un ungüento que le ayudaría a cerrar la herida sin dejar marca. Le puse dictamo. – **"Te pondré esto, te ayudará a cicatrizar sin dejarte marca alguna y te vendaré, necesito que te pares" **– se levantó y le puse el ungüento, su piel era suave, humectada y deseable cómo siempre me lo imaginé, empecé a vendarla y terminé de hacerlo. Busque una camisa mía para que se la pusiera – **"Tendrás que ponerte esto mientras puedo ir a tu recamara por una, te quedará un poco grande pero servirá, estarás aquí el resto del día a ver cómo van tus heridas"**

"**¿Y mis clases?"**

"**No iras, no puedes, avisare, y no repliques te he dicho que no vas y fin de la conversación, pediré que traigan tu comida a mis habitaciones y me voy tengo clase con los inútiles de primer año" **– en esta ocasión era ella la que se quedaba callada.

"**¿Algo más?" **– preguntó con ironía.

"**Sí, no hagas esfuerzos, quédate acostada, puedes leer un libro" **– le di un beso y me fui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o

HERMIONE

"**Y el idiota le arrojo ajenjo antes de apagarle y la poción le estalló en las narices, nunca creí que pudiera tener un alumno peor que el señor Longbottom, pero ese mocoso de Gryffindor sí que lo es" **– me decía Severus mientras revisaba los ensayos de primero, yo estaba haciéndome tonta ya que los deberes los había terminado en la biblioteca. – **"¿No me lo vas a decir, esperaras a que te vayas o me lo dirás vía lechuza?"**

"**¿De qué hablas?"**

"**Que desde hace días intentas decirme algo y no logro saber que es, sabes que no quiero invadir tu mente pero te juro que si no lo dices me importara un carajo si te enojas y te hare legeremancia" **– _es hora Hermione, ahora o nunca, que puede pasar, que te haga mala cara y te mande a tu sala común, nada que con unos besos no puedan arreglar el día de mañana. _

"**Vale, ¿vas a ir al baile de Halloween? **– hizo su linda carita de gruñón que me enloquece y regreso a seguir calificando ensayos.

"**Sabes que no me gustan los bailes"**

"**¿Y al que me llevaste que Severus?, a si recuerdo, obligado por la directora"**

"**No fui obligado y lo sabes, pero no iré en esta ocasión, ¿tú con quien irás?, ve Hermione con quien tú quieras, diviértete, no me voy a molestar" **– acaso me estaba tomando el pelo.

"**No iré porque mi novio no quiere ir, es más creo que ni mi novio es" **– Severus era cómo un hipogrifo, una sola palabra, un solo hecho y estaba terriblemente enojado.

"**¿A qué viene eso Hermione Granger?" **– en eso tocaron la puerta, mi salvación creí. – **"Adelante"**

"**Severus necesito hablar contigo sobre tus alumnos de séptimo"**

"**Bueno con permiso, yo ya termine aquí, y gracias profesor seguiré su consejo, iré al baile" **– joder, tenía la cara peor que cuando Harry le dijo que los fantasmas eran transparentes y los inferís eran sólidos

SEVERUS SNAPE

A que venía eso que ni su novio era, que coños era entonces, además no iba a ir a ese estúpido baile, no me iba a disfrazar de escreguto ni de nada parecido, aunque el disfraz era opcional yo odiaba los bailes, bueno el anterior había sido distinto pero si cedía ante eso, ella creería que podría obtener cualquier cosa de mí, si de por sí. Además le estaba dando la opción de que fuera con cualquier de su casa o algún mediocre de Huffelpuf. Aunque se enoje, aunque me haga tortura mental, y me amenace con quedarse en su torre no iré, Snape dice que no va y no va, ni que yo no tuviera palabra.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaba caminando por los pasillos me dirigía a las mazmorras después de haber reprendido a los de séptimo, cuando en los baños de hombres escuche que estaban alumnos de mi casa, pase eso por alto ya que no podía seguirles quitando puntos, perderíamos la copa, además uno de ellos era el prefecto Cox, pero escuche el nombre de mi castaña.

"**¿En serio Cox, piensas invitar a Granger?, de todas las alumnas ¿piensas llevarla a ella?" **– le preguntaba Smith, otro alumno de sexto.

"**¿Y qué tiene que la lleve a ella'"**

"**Bueno además de que es un sangre…"**

"**Yo no comparto esos ideales y lo sabes"**- Cox la interrumpió antes de que terminara esa frase tan ofensiva.

"**Aún así, créeme si Rox se entera que la has invitado a ella, te arrojara una maldición imperdonable, y puede que hasta le haga algo a ella, ¿se te olvido lo que te hizo después de que se enterara que pasaste a Granger por tu espalda por todo el colegio?"**

"**El profesor Snape me pidió que la llevara, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, además a ti ¿ya se te olvido que Rox se enredó con la mitad del equipo de Quidditch en aquella fiesta?"**

"**Bueno, no tío, pero no podría ser de nuestra casa, ¿por qué Granger?"**

"**Y ¿qué tiene de malo ella?, es inteligente, hermosa **– _que carajos le pasaba a Cox, cómo que hermosa, bueno si mi castaña era preciosa pero que le pasaba a este idiota para decir eso, ¿celos Snape?, si, después de más de veinte años estaba sintiendo celos de nuevo_ – **"recuerdas el baile pasado, por Dios todos se la comían"**

"**Ya capto, sólo quieres una buena noche con ella"**

"**Si quisiera una noche la pasaría con Rox, Granger se me hace una mujer que vale la pena sólo eso, ahora que mi padre está en Azkaban no hay quien me llene la cabeza de limpieza de sangre"**

"**Ni siquiera puede usar magia, no has escuchado"**

"**Sí y también he escuchado que Snape está ayudándola, y no hay nada que el jefe de nuestra casa no logre, además no te estoy pidiendo permiso, la invitaré y punto, mañana tenemos ronda ella y yo en el mismo piso, ella quizá odia a los Slytherin después de lo que le hicieron el curso pasado pero si le doy a saber que no soy igual puede que acceda a acompañarme" **– _eso si yo lo permito Cox, es más eso si YO se lo permito a Hermione._ Me largue a las mazmorras, planeando cómo arruinaría los planes de mi alumno, me avergonzaba de mi mismo parecía un adolescente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o

"**Señorita Miller quédese en minuto después de clases por favor" **– tenía clase con los Gryffindor, de sexto año.

"**Dígame señor"**

"**Hoy en la noche hará la ronda con Cox en el quinto piso" **

"**Pero esa ronda le toca compartirla Granger con Cox, a mi me corresponde el tercer piso"**

"**Pues avísele a Granger"**

"**Muy bien señor"**

HERMIONE

Me dirigía a hacer la ronda nocturna, no sabía porque me seguían pidiendo eso, si realmente ocurría algo, ¿qué iba a hacer? Sin magia, sí, compartía la ronda con el idiota que me llevo a rastras con Severus pero aunque viera que él era educado y no un gilipollas como lo fue Malfoy podía esperar cualquier cosa de uno de los integrantes de Slytherin, aunque Severus no era así.

"**Hermione, espera hay cambio de rondas" **– me decía Susan, la prefecta de sexto, gracias a Merlín, estaba tremendamente cansada cómo para tener que ir a desvelarme.

"**Y ¿cuándo me toca?"**

"**Hoy mismo, sólo que te tocará el tercer piso, yo compartiré con Cox la de quinto piso, tranquila ese piso es más tranquilo, rara vez se ve algo malo"**

"**¿Y con quién compartiré ronda?"**

"**Mmmm no lo sé, pero no creo que te dejen sola, si no llega algún prefecto búscame en el quinto piso y ya veremos si Cox o yo te acompaña vale"**

"**Vale, adiós Susan"**

Definitivamente el tercer piso era muy tranquilo, hice una visita rápida pero no vi nada malo, pero tampoco estaba alguien para acompañarme, me quedaría media hora sola e iría a buscar a Susan al otro piso para que me acompañara, me sentía una completa inútil sin magia, ya no había tenido tiempo de hablar de eso con Severus, decía que iba a encontrar solución a aquello. No había tenido suerte con lo del baile, definitivamente no iría.

"**Te ves hermosa cuando estas concentrada pensando amor" **– me tomó por sorpresa, llegó tomándome por la espalda, ahora sabía de su éxito como espía, era sigiloso, la diferencia era que su voz para mí era sensualmente provocadora.

"**Ahora se de tu éxito como espía, no te sentí llegar" **– me gire para verlo a la cara, quería besarlo aunque sea un poco pero estábamos visibles ante cualquier persona que pasara por el pasillo.

"**¿Cómo va la ronda?"**

"**Tranquila, nada fuera de lo normal" **– me acerque un poco, total sólo iba a ser un beso, rápido, nadie se daría cuenta.

"**En un minuto complazco a tus labios pequeña" **– me susurró al oído, se acercó al armario de escobas que estaba ahí y con la varita la abrió de golpe, ahí estaban dos alumnos en situación un poco subida de tono – **"50 puntos por cada uno, parece que Ravenclaw no ganará la copa este año, señorita Anderson usted cumplirá un castigo con el señor Filch y abróchese esa blusa no sea descarada y usted señor Walker me ayudara a preparar unos ingredientes, así aprenderá a tener las manos ocupadas en algo más… cómo decirlo… correcto, para no decirle otra palabra, lo veré todos los días por dos semanas después de la cena, ahora aprovechen mi excelente humor y vayan a su sala común, si hacen una parada antes les juro que estarán castigados durante todo el curso" **– y como es obvio salieron cómo si tuvieran enfrente a un dementor, o quizás mi Severus y ese ser les produjera la misma sensación, vimos cómo subían hacia su sala común sin voltear – **"¿Ahora si en que estábamos?"**

"**Severus no crees que has sido un poco estricto, sólo eran unos besos"**

"**No eran sólo besos Hermione, ella tenía todos la blusa desabrochada y ¿no viste donde tenía la mano Walker?"**

"**Severus es de lo más normal que una pareja haga eso" **– así es de nuevo alzo su ceja en señal de desaprobación ante mi comentario, lo jale y me adentre a donde estaban los ahora castigados y cerré la puerta.

"**¿Qué haces?"**

"**¿Yo?, nad… por ahora… que te parece si continuamos lo que dejamos pendiente aquella mañana en mi habitación"** – me senté en una diminuta mesa que debía tender franelas y demás utensilios de limpieza, lo atraje hacia mi y lo bese con pasión, no había podido verlo en todo el día y lo deseaba desde que apareció en la noche, seguía besándolo más y más, nuestras lenguas se tocaron, se abrazaron desesperadamente, sus labios bajaron por mi mentón, siguiendo por mi cuello; sus manos me abrazaban con fuerza de la cintura acercándome más y más a él, mientras que yo lo atraía por mis piernas y mis brazos, ambos estábamos excitados y eso me prendía aún más. Sus manos iban acariciando mi pierna, subiendo y subiendo.

"**Te deseo tanto Severus"**

"**Y yo a ti, pero debemos parar, te quitare puntos también a ti sino te detienes"**

"**No me importa" **– en alguna parte de mi loca cabeza y de mis perturbadas manos se me ocurrió bajar y tratar de liberar su cinturón, de lo cual me estaba arrepintiendo aun cuando todavía no lo había hecho.

"**Aquí no Hermione, en un lugar así no, ve a tu sala común, descansa, terminare tu ronda y necesito hablar contigo, mañana después de clases quiero que te quedes de acuerdo"**

"**Está bien, te amo Severus" **

SEVERUS SNAPE

El hecho de haber separado a Cox de Hermione anoche no significaba mucho, tarde o temprano se lo diría, y más después de ver que el atrevido de Cox se había pasado por la biblioteca (cosa que nunca hace, el idiota no sabe ni para qué sirve un libro), cuando Hermione intentaba alcanzar un libro, él se lo extendió a sus manos, y ella cómo toda Gryffindor y con su sencillez natural solo le agradeció con una cálida sonrisa, una que no era para mí, y desde que volvió a sonreír todas esas eran por mi o dedicadas para mí, me volvía loco. Por fin se había acabado la clase, siempre era un gusto tener doble clase de pociones con los leones, podía humillarlos al doble pero en esta ocasión me interesaba hablar con mi castaña.

Para empezar yo mismo me dije que tenía palabra, no podía acceder a ir al maldito baile, me tragaría mis palabras y le daría más poder sobre mí a Hermione, pero tampoco podía ser un estúpido egoísta y pedirle que no fuera, pero sí en cambio le decía que no quería que fuera con Cox iba a verme ridículo, celoso a mi edad.

"**¿Severus?"**

"**¿Si?"**

"**¿En qué piensas?, llevo llamándote tres veces, ¿para que querías verme?"**

"**Cox te va a invitar al baile"** – se lo solté así como así, por más que me había prometido no quedar en ridículo lo hacía, cómo cuando le dije a Lily que Potter quería salir con ella, pero la cara de mi pequeña era distinta a la de la pelirroja.

"**¿Y?"**

"**¿Vas a aceptar?"**

"**No lo sé, me da la impresión que Cox no es igual que las serpientes, además no me dijiste que fuera y me divirtiera que te daba igual si iba o no, y con quien"** – maldita la hora en que se lo había dicho.

"**No vas a ir con él, ni con nadie"** – era una orden, y ella frunció la frente en señal de que coños me pasaba por hablarle así, tenía que arreglarlo – **"Eres mi novia y te llevo yo o no vas"**

"**Vaya y cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia"**

"**No lo he hecho ni lo hare, estuvimos de acuerdo en estar juntos así que las palabra sobran cuando se siente algo cómo lo que sentimos tu y yo Hermione, te aviso para que no quede duda, eres MI novia y punto, ahora pasando al tema de interés, vas a ir conmigo al baile, paso por ti a las nueve"**

"**Con que amaneciste mandón Severus, me encanta, tengo clase pero te veo después de la cena"**

_Ahí señoras y señores Severus Snape perdió su palabra… y eso que me dije a mi mismo que no pasaría._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

"**Antes de que te vayas, tengo algo para ti, espera un minuto" **– ella tenía que irse de regreso a su sala común y ya habíamos quedado en que iríamos al baile, regrese con unos galeones y se los extendí en un saquito negro de terciopelo – **"Para que compres el vestido de tu gusto, zapatos y lo que necesites" **– al ver su cara supuse que había sido mala idea.

"**No voy a aceptar tu dinero Severus" **

"**¿Por qué no?"**

"**Pues porque no y punto, ya me voy"**

"**Y ¿Qué vestido te pondrás?, toma el dinero"**

"**Ginny me prestara uno"**

"**Nadie te prestara uno Hermione, vas a coger el dinero y te compraras uno, esto no es un noviazgo sin importancia para mi, serás mi mujer un día y si me quiero hacer cargo de ti desde ahora lo hare, así que o te compras el vestido tu o voy por el yo aunque no te guste"**

"**Pero mi amor…"**

"**No Hermione, también tengo palabra en esto, siempre te complazco en todo, no puedes tu hacer esto por mi"**

"**Está bien, pero me acompañaras a comprármelo verdad"**

"**¿Yo? No nena, eso sí que no, ve con las chicas, a ustedes les encanta todo ese rollo, yo no" **– _Severus Snape de compras, si, como no, nunca, perdería mi carácter, mi honor, ya perdí mi palabra, no perderé lo demás. _

"**Pues entonces guárdate tu dinero, sino me llevas no iré, además quien me llevara no puedo aparecerme, las chicas ya compraron su vestido, es esta noche Severus, ellas no dejan ese tipo de detalles hasta último momento, ¿me llevaras?"**

_Y sí, creo que fue en este momento donde perdí mi honor…_

"**Te veo después en dos horas en el vestíbulo"**

"**Te amo Severus"** – se quiso arrojar a mis brazos pero estaba demasiado enojado conmigo mismo.

"**Ahora no Hermione, acabo de perder mi dignidad"**

HERMIONE

"**No podemos ir a Hogsmeade ni al Callejón Diagon" **– le dije.

"**Entonces ¿Dónde quieres hacer las compras?"**

"**En cualquier lugar muggle, que tal Londres"**

"**Sigo sin entender porque tenemos que ir a comprar como muggles, pero bueno"**

"**Porque todos te conocen y me conocen y se va a ver un poco raro que me acompañes de compras, además en el Londres no tenemos que fingir que no somos nada, podemos abrazarnos, besarnos…"**

Entramos a una tienda dedicada exclusivamente a vestidos de gala, obligada por Severus, dijo que o entrabamos en esa tienda y el compraría el vestido, así que mejor por las buenas, no podía arruinar la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. El se sentó en los sillones de piel color beige, mientras yo entraba a los probadores.

"**¿Qué ocasión es señorita?"** – me preguntaba la dependienta, era una mujer de unos 28 años, delgada morena con el pelo lacio y negro hecho una coleta alta, llevaba un traje sastre color gris oscuro, blusa negra y una pañoleta en el cuello del mismo color.

"**Un baile de Haloween, pero no de disfraces, no quiero uno anaranjado que me haga parecer una calabaza gigante"**

"**Muy bien, te traeré uno que te quedara perfecto."** – regresó y me puse el primero, era gris obscuro largo pero aún así se veían los zapatos, strapple pero en la parte del pecho se cruzaba haciéndose ver más el escote, era entallado hasta la cintura, salí a que lo viera Severus, quise que lo viera porque no iba a ser el que me llevaría.

"**¿Qué te parece?"**

"**Hermosa, bien, no lo llevamos señorita"**

"**No Severus quiero probarme otro"**

"**Sabía que esto iba a pasar"** – escuche que susurraba sentándose de nuevo resignadamente, yo regresé a los probadores y me puse el siguiente que era color rosa de tirantes sencillo, pegado hasta arriba de las rodillas y suelto hasta abajo, Severus lo vio y lo aprobó.

"**No te lo llevaras verdad" **– intuyó.

"**No"** – el siguiente era color rojo pasión, demasiado atrevido, la espalda era descubierta hasta casi llegar a mis glúteos, era tan pronunciada esa abertura que se extendía hacia los lados de la cintura, la tela hacia ver demasiado mis piernas y todo, salí y Severus puso sus ojos como plato.

"**Ah no, ese no te lo llevas"** – me regrese y me puse otros tres cuando decidí seriamente por uno en verdad – **"Hermione llevas dos horas ahí, que tal si te llevas el primero"**

"**Señorita quiero el vestido negro que tiene la maniquí que está en el cristal, pero no deseo que lo vea mi acompañante"**

"**Muy bien en seguida se lo traigo"** – regreso y supe que era el indicado, era largo hasta rozar con el piso, aun con tacón seguía una pequeña cola, su tela era ligera y lisa strapple pero encima llevaba una tela transparente negra que le daba elegancia y vuelo al vestido cubriéndolo todo y también un poco el pecho, formando unas péquelas mangas de encaje en forma de flores, era perfecto, el color, la forma. – **"¿Le gustó?"**

"**Me encantó"**

"**¿Algo más?"**

"**Si, necesito unos guantes largo hasta el codo negros, las zapatillas negras que me probé, y ¿tiene lencería?"**

"**Si, ¿negra también?"**

"**Si, negra, no muy provocativa, algo bonito, sexy pero no vulgar"**

"**Tengo algo perfecto para su gusto y el de su acompañante"** – encontré una ideal para la ocasión y teniéndola ordene que lo empacaran sin que pudiera verse el contenido (N/A: descripción de la lencería: siguiente capítulo)

"**Lista Severus"**

"**Tres horas Hermione, tres, cuando compre tu vestido me tarde quince minutos, voy a pagar, espera aquí"**

Me llevo de regreso al castillo, me bañe y cuando estaba a punto de vestirme, pidió permiso para entrar a la recamara vía flu, llevaba una bata larga color blanco.

"**Disculpa amor, pero quería darte esto" **– era una caja de terciopelo cuadrada un poco más chica que un libro, la abrí y lo que veía era hermoso era una gargantilla de tres hileras de pequeñas piedras blancas, parecían pequeños diamantes, quizá lo eran, haciendo juego con unos pendientes con las mismas piedras.

"**Es hermoso Severus"**

"**Quiero que lo uses esta noche, era de mi madre y ahora es tuyo"**

"**No puedo aceptarlo, lo usare esta noche pero nada más"**

"**Es tuyo mi amor, eres la mujer más importante desde que mi madre murió y ella esperaba que se lo diera a alguien que fuera especial, además después quizás se la puedas dar a tu hija"** – era un mensaje subliminal quiso decir nuestra hija.

"**Está bien"**

"**Te veo en dos horas"**

Me puse la lencería que compre, el vestido, los zapatos y el regalo que me había llevado esa noche, me maquille y me hice un chongo bajo dejando algunos rizos al frente y me fui a buscarlo al vestíbulo, tenía que llegar antes que él.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Hasta que punto nos puede perjudicar ir juntos al baile, esta vez no habría excusa para llevarla, me dirigí al vestíbulo y había alguien ahí, mala señal, que tal si hablaban mal de ella, no me importaba lo que fueran a decir de mí, sino de ella, me recargue a esperarla, ¿por qué había caído ahí? Por mis celos de no dejar que Cox la trajera, sólo por eso. La mujer que estaba ahí se giro y me sonrío como solo una mujer lo hacía, era ella, hermosa, atractiva, era poco, el negro iba con ella, nunca se lo había puesto, pareciera que se había vestido así para mi, se veía elegante, más mujer, alta, sensual, y esa mujer era mía, era un cabrón con suerte, de todos los hombres con los que ella podía estar, había decidido estar conmigo.

"**Estas perfecta"**

"**Quiero besarte"**

"**Sabes que esta noche no podremos Linda"**

"**Demos un paseo antes de ir al baile"**

"**Vamos" **– llegamos a los jardines del colegio, ella iba muy callada pero sonriendo, con eso me bastaba, que ella fuera feliz, se detuvo un momento y me observaba demasiado, tomo una de mis manos, esperando decirme algo, lo sabía, la conocía tan bien.

"**Deseo mucho algo, desde hace tiempo"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Conocer tu casa, donde vives, como es, todo"**

"**En vacaciones puedes venir un par de días si quieres, pero no creo que te agrade, es un lugar muy lúgubre" **– se acercó y me beso lentamente introduciendo su lengua en mi boca pero sin permitir que la mía se adentrara a la suya, era la forma en que me provocaba.

"**Quiero ir esta noche, ahora"**

"**¿Y el baile?"**

"**Aquí no te podre besar, no me podrás acariciar, tengamos nuestra velada tu y yo, ¿no te gustaría?" **– esa voz, ¿cómo iba a poder negarle algo así?

"**Vamos, sostén mi brazo" **– nos aparecimos en la casa en la cual no me gustaba pasar las vacaciones, pero ella insistía en conocerla, además era verdad, prefería estar ahí con ella besándola, a estarle llamando señorita Granger en el baile. – **"No es la gran cosa, casi no paso aquí tiempo, así que esta descuidado, no le prestó ni tiempo, ni interés ni nada" **– ella la observaba con mucho interés.

"**Tiene arreglo"**

"**Quieres algo de beber"**

"**Vino de elfo, solo una copa"** – con la varita ya estaban las copas en nuestras manos, brindamos por nosotros y ella seguía viéndome sin decir nada – **"Sabes que es lo que quiero"**

"**Si piensas quitar las cortinas verdes y poner unas rosas y blancas de encaje de una vez te digo que no lo harás"** – se rio ante mi comentario, hasta yo lo hice.

"**No, quiero que me beses"** – lo hice al momento.

"**Se te ve bien el negro"**

"**Gracias, lo compre para ti"**

"**Lo supuse"**

"**Pero compre algo más también para ti"**

"**¿Qué es?"**

"**Tendrás que buscarlo"** – la verdad debo admitir que no le entendí, tomó mi mano derecha con sus manos que estaban cubiertas con unos guantes de terciopelo y las llevo hacia su cintura y en su cadera me susurró al oído – **"Creo que por ahí hay algo para ti"** – nunca me habían hablado con tanta timidez y sensualidad al mismo tiempo, agarró la misma mano y la subió despacio pudiendo sentir la suave tela de su vestido, no podía quitar los ojos de ese par de ojos castaños que analizaban cada una de mis expresiones, subió hasta llegar a casi sus pechos pero sin que yo llegara a tocarlos – **"Ya te imaginaras donde está tu otro regalo".**

_Y así como pueden adivinarlo ahí perdí lo único que le quedaba a este hombre: el autocontrol._ No pude apartarme ni siquiera un centímetro de ella, llevaba negándome a esta situación por más de un mes, la tome de la cintura y la pegue a mí, besándola despacio, mordiéndole lentamente sus labios, su mano derecha subió acariciando mi cara, sentía su pequeño cuerpo deseándome y yo deseándola cada vez más.

"**Vamos arriba mi amor"** – fue lo único que pude decirle.

Mi autocontrol me había abandonado y me rendía ante ella, ante su cuerpo, con todo el amor que le tenía en ese momento, mi pequeña podía hacer de mí lo que ella deseara, en ese momento, mañana y siempre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

_**¿Cómo voy? Díganme por favooooor, a más tardar en una semana subo el próximo, tratare que sea antes, denme tiempo, es que la idea está en mi cabeza, y que ideas con ese hombre por Merlin, pero necesito convertirlo en palabras… así que si tienen consejos, ideas, etc, son bienvenidas.**_

_**Luna White 29: un susto de esos y otros más jajajaja ¿qué te pareció Luna?, espero que sea de tu agrado y que no te decepcione con el próximo capítulo. **_

_**Alexza Snape: que tal esta cercanía? La próxima estarán todavía mas cerca jajaja**_

_**R.R 73: muchas gracias R. Renguera ojala que me salga así de bien, y opino lo mismo quien fuera la castaña para estar con un hombre asi…**_

_**Phoenix1993: asi es Sev… gracias por dejar siempre review**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: envidia de la buena y de la mala por tener al sexy de Sev, te gusto el cap? **_

_**Rossy04: ayyyy me pongo nerviosa, es el próximo capitulo lo prometo, pero no se como escribirlo me da un miedo no cumplir con sus expectativas, nunca eh escrito algo asi, aunque lo tengo muy claro en mi cabecita…**_

_**YazminSnape: Muchas gracias, me alentó mucho tu comentariooo… espero que me digas que opinas de este, y consejos para el lemmon del próximo ya que soy novata… Besos**_

_**SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hola chicas y chicos por si acaso, en esta ocasión la historia será contada desde ambas perspectivas, cada párrafo lleva su nombre respectivo. Espero les agrade, la canción es de Celine Dion y se llama Because you loved me. Dejen reviews… Besos a todas**_

_**Y ojala puedan leer mi otro fan fic que acabo de comenzar, también Sevmione**__**, se llama SIEMPRE TE ESTARE ESPERANDO SEV… Y YO TRATARE DE VOLVER A TI HERMS las dos historias las actualizare una o dos veces por semana cada una y no abandonare ninguna, esta por ser la primera y la otra porque le he puesto mucho sentimiento de por medio. **_

UNA VIDA A TU LADO

"**Vayamos arriba mi amor"** – era todo lo que necesitaba en este momento, amarla, cada parte de su cuerpo… al menos había intentado alejarla, no había podido y ella tampoco.

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you

**SEVERUS**: Entramos a la recamara y encendí unas lámparas altas que estaban en la habitación, la observe y pude percibir la inocencia en su rostro, el deseo guardado para mí en sus ojos, la pasión desenfrenada en sus labios y el nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo. Quise permitirle dar el primer paso a ella, por si en el camino a la habitación se había arrepentido pero tal parece que no fue así, se acercó rozando con sus labios los míos en un dance insoportable por besarla hasta arrancarle las mejores palabras de amor y deseo de sus labios, me sonrió de la forma más seductora que encontró.

**HERMIONE:** lo amaba tanto que daba miedo, había tanto amor dentro de mí que no podía explicarlo, y quería expresárselo de alguna forma sin saber muy bien como, quería sentirme suya, era la primera vez que amaba con esa intensidad, Severus era lo único que tenía, era mi pareja, mi amigo, mi familia, quería ser su mujer, quería que fuera el primer hombre en mi vida. Sus labios me adormecían, me invadían de tal forma que me dejaban a su merced. Lo mire intentando que él supiera en mi sonrisa lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo mucho que lo amaba. Subí mis manos y mirándolo fijamente empecé a liberarlo de la túnica negra, tenía tanto miedo de mostrarme torpe o que no lo hiciera bien, la capa cayó al suelo y por fin volvía a tenerlo para mí, su cuerpo perfecto era mío.

**SEVERUS:** esto no era una aventura como la que estaba acostumbrado a tener con mujeres fáciles, no era sexo por necesidad, es verdad que necesitaba de ella, que la deseaba pero era un deseo distinto al de los demás, ansiaba tenerla para que supiera mi necesidad ante ella, que entendiera que Severus Snape tenía ya dueña, que en el momento en que fuera mi mujer, podía obtener cualquier cosa de mí sin esfuerzo, en el momento en que yo toque ese cuerpo perfecto de Venus no la dejaré ir en ningún momento, será mía, en cuanto termine el colegio la traeré a casa, y que haga con ella lo que quiera, ponerle cortinas rosas a la sala, llenarla de flores, que compre y arregle este cuchitril como mejor le parezca. En cuanto ella de ese paso no la dejaré ir bajo ningún motivo.

Estaba nerviosa lo sentía en el temblor de sus manos al desabotonar la túnica y haciéndola resbalar por mis hombros, no rompía el contacto con la mirada, su ser se mostraba desnuda ante mí, comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, quizás esperaba que yo siguiera aquel ritual de sensualidad, pero no podía quería verla en todos los sentidos, memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo, de sus expresiones esa noche, su timidez me encendía aún más, quizá era virgen eso me daba algo de temor, si había estado con alguna pero ella… mi Hermione era muy distinto, quería ir despacio, que no se fuera con la peor experiencia de su vida, quería que le agradara, tanto pero tanto que me pidiera que lo hiciera de nuevo, que me deseara como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, no quería preguntarle si era su primera vez por no romper el momento, si ella no lo era no me importaba siempre y cuando mi hermosa se quedara a mi lado.

Ambas manos se encontraban en mi pecho pensando detenidamente si seguir o no, tome sus dedos y le levante los guantes de seda negros, quería tocar una parte de su cuerpo pero algo más que no fueran pechos u otro lugar más íntimo, acaricie la palma de sus manos y la fui recorriendo por su brazos pero me detuve ante el dolor que empecé a sentir, levante su mano izquierda recorriendo la cicatriz que le había dejado Bellatrix, ella bajo la vista y empecé a besar poco a poco esa área, que viera que a mí no me importaba eso, que iba a curar sus heridas, me llevaría tiempo pero lo haría porque ella había curado las mías. Eso comenzó a darle seguridad y sonrío dispuesta a seguir con nuestra noche, y subió las manos para deshacerse de mi camisa blanca.

I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

**HERMIONE:** jale un poco la camisa y quite botón por botón y se la quite, mis manos estaban nerviosas pero no por indecisión sino por miedo a no hacer las cosas bien. Él era perfecto al menos para mí lo era, y eso me bastaba, su piel era blanca, su pecho suave y liso, con algunas cicatrices de la guerra y de seguro de las misiones que había hecho con Vodemort, tenía los pectorales marcados resultado de su rol como espía, un poco abajo del ombligo empezó un crecimiento de vello que iba a terminar a no sé donde, lo cual me puso aún más nerviosa y a desearlo mucho más esa noche. Quería tocar cada parte de él, comenzando con su pecho, eso pareció estremecerlo porque sin pensarlo siquiera tomó mi cintura y con rapidez me llevo hacía él, estábamos totalmente unidos, podía sentir lo excitado que se encontraba, no era la primera vez pero al menos en esta ocasión no se retiró, me beso apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua y explorando cada parte de de mi boca intercambiando sabores y alientos del vino de elfo y el whisky de fuego; sus manos pasaban por toda mi espalda, fueron bajando hasta tomar mis glúteos y pegarlos aún más a él, estaba totalmente excitada, quería que lo hiciéramos ya en ese momento, sus labios se apoderaron de mi cuello, empezaron a salir de mi gemidos suaves y sus manos vagaban en mi espalda, en mi cintura, por todo mi cuerpo.

**SEVERUS**: ella se encontraba demasiado vestida para mi gusto, sus gemidos me estaban poniendo al cien, teniendo que controlarme para ir despacio y saborear el momento, quería que ella sintiera lo mucho que la deseaba, por lo mismo la atraje hacia mí para que percibiera como me estaba poniendo, besaba su cuello, debajo de sus oídos, ella respondía sin oponerse, dejándose llevar y con gemidos suaves y sensuales. Era el momento en que me mostrara lo que había comprado para mí; subí las manos hacia el cierre del vestido negro a penas bajándolo dos centímetros, la vi a los ojos, quería ver que estuviera segura.

"**¿Puedo?"** – le pregunté y sólo asintió y me siguió besando con frenesí.

Baje el cierre que llegaba hasta sus glúteos y se deslizo por todo su cuerpo, y lo que vi me lo llevaba suponiendo toda la noche solamente que no me lo imaginaba tan perfecto, y sensual y todo para mí, era el cabrón con más suerte, Hermione podía estar con un joven de su edad, con Cox inclusive y se aferró a mí con tanto amor que no pude negarme más.

"**¿Te gusta? Lo compre para ti"** – me dijo atrevidamente.

"**Negro"**

"**Ajam"**

"**¿Piensas matarme esta noche?"** – le pregunte mientras me la comía con los ojos llenos de pasión.

"**Esta y las que siguen"** – y se acercó a seguir con su ritual de besos apasionados.

Su piel blanca combinaba perfecto con la lencería negra, era pequeña pero no a llegar a ser demasiado atrevida, justo a mi gusto, ambas prendas de encaje… era hermoso el conjunto pero no le iba a durar mucho tiempo definitivamente.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

**HERMIONE:** había escogido la lencería para él, sabía que no le gustaba mucho lo atrevido, así que elegí unas pantys negras de encaje y llevaba un moñito pequeño con listón a los lados, el sostén de media copa era de igual encaje pero ondulado en las orillas. Su expresión era justo lo que esperaba y necesitaba.

"**Como que estas muy vestido Severus"**

"**Puedo arreglar eso princesa"** – nunca en toda mi vida había visto algo más atrevido y apasionante como esa noche: sus manos bajando a quitarse el cinturón y los pantalones negros, quedando en iguales condiciones con un bóxer negros totalmente ajustados. (N/A: lo siento no me lo imagino de otro color, ¿a poco no es sexy?).

Me tomó de la cintura y deshizo mi peinado, sentí mi pelo aún húmedo como caía por mi espalda, me llevó caminado hacia la cama y me sentó en ella, bajo las manos a mis pies y me quitó los tacones de muerte que llevaba y vi que él ya no llevaba sus zapatos (mis ojos han estado ocupados en otros lugares más deseables). Se acercó y beso mi vientre subiendo por mis costillas, se detuvo a contemplar mis senos y subió a mi cuello, era una excelente forma de provocarme, me fui un poco hacia atrás recargándome con las manos sobre la cama que al parecer era de seda y color negro, me abrazó y en un segundo quito el broche del sostén_, ¿con cuántas mujeres había estado?_ Me pregunté.

**SEVERUS:** al quitarle el sostén negro dejo al descubierto sus pechos perfectos, redondos y firmes, adecuados a su esbelta figura, sus pezones estaban erectos debido a la excitación, eran de un color carne tenue, su pecho iba y venía, la respiración estaba agitada, quería verle sus ojos castaños antes de hacerle el amor y me encontré con ellos, con unas mejillas sonrojadas, mordiéndose en labio inferior y huyó de mi ojos.

"**Mírame nena"** – le dije levantando su mentón, con algo de esfuerzo me observó, sentía pena por el momento, definitivamente mi pequeña era virgen – **"No pasa nada, soy yo"**

"**Te amo" **– me respondió.

"**Y yo a ti"** – puse una mano sobre su espalda y la acosté lentamente para que quedará debajo de mí, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. La bese despacio, sus labios en ese momento era un huracán en calma, dejaba llevarse a donde yo la condujera, sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello, subimos de nivel y mi diosa me llevaba al límite con sus besos fieros, mordiendo mis labios seductoramente. Sus labios recorrían mi cara y se depositaban en mi cuello, yo era un hombre de autocontrol y aún así gemía de deseo, de placer, quería tocarla, ya había aguantado demasiado, mis manos bajaron a uno de sus pechos y lo acariciaba lentamente, ella paro su rutina de besos y arqueó su espalda, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

"**Severus por favor"**

"**¿Por favor qué?"** – en ese momento creí que me pediría que me detuviera.

"**Hazme tuya, por favor, ya"**

"**No nena todavía no estás lista" **

**HERMIONE:** al principio sentí pena al mostrarme desnuda, pero qué demonios me pasaba si llevaba esperando ese momento durante todo un mes, cómo siempre mi hombre me transmitió seguridad y me recostó con calma sobre la cama de seda (N/A: ¿apoco no se lo imaginan?), sus besos, sus caricias, lo quería dentro de mi ya, no me importaba si me dolía, quería ser su mujer, las caricias que me hacía tocando mis pechos provocaron un vértigo en mi estomago que se extendió en mis partes más intimas produciéndome un dolor al cual yo llamaba deseo en su máxima expresión.

"**¡Ah!"** – su lengua recorría mis pezones, besaba mis senos, los mordía despacio, subía a mi cuello bajaba de nuevo a mis senos – **"¡Así!"** – sentía su miembro en una de mis piernas, lo cual no colaboraba mucho en su frase de "aun no estás lista", mientras seguía besándome de esa forma entretenido en mis pechos su mano bajaba hacía mi zona sensible introduciéndola por debajo de mis bragas, sentí deseo, amor, miedo, pena, quise hacer de todo. – **"¿Severus?" **– tenía que decírselo ahora.

**SEVERUS**: su cuerpo era un manjar exquisito, saboree cada parte de su cuerpo, ella me exigía que la tomara ya, pero no creía que estuviera ya preparada para eso, baje para provocarla más, mi mano recorrió su vientre y entró en sus bragas, a penas toque sus rizos, cuando su voz me detuvo.

"**¿Severus?"** – se notaba la respiración agitada y el titubeo en su voz.

"**¿Qué pasa? ¿quieres que me detenga?, aún puedo hacerlo"**

"**No, sigue, solo… yo… no he hecho esto antes"** – gracias Merlín… necesitaba saberlo para saber como dirigirme.

"**No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso, trataré de no lastimarte"**

"**Vale"** – subí a sus labios y comencé a besarla lentamente, ella volvió a enredar sus dedos en mi cabello haciendo de él lo que le venía en gana, con una mano subí una de sus rodillas para que abriera un poco las piernas, y sin quitarle las bragas metí un dedo en su ya clara humedad, busque su clítoris y comencé a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo, bajaba por su vulva despacio, sus besos se detuvieron…

"**¡Oh Merlín!"** – volvió a arquear su espalda y yo temí terminar antes de hacerle el amor, llevaba meses, que meses, desde antes de que terminara la guerra no estaba con una mujer.

"**¿Te gusta?"**

"**Si"** – seguí el mismo ritmo e introduje un dedo en su intima virginidad, pero seguí acariciándole el clítoris con el pulgar.

"**¿Te lastime?"**

"…**No… sigue… por favor"** – sus palabras casi me las decía en silabas y susurros, la humedad iba en aumento, acariciaba mi clítoris con movimientos circulares y había añadido otro dedo, sacándolo por completo y metiéndolo suavemente, ella comenzó a cerrar las piernas y en un segundo llegó su primer orgasmo, mi mano sentía las palpitaciones de su sexo y su abundante humedad – "**Por Dios Severus"** – le quite las bragas mojadas y me quite el bóxer y la bese en el cuello.

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

"**Mírame nena"** – lo hizo y sus ojos brillaban del placer – **"Si te lastimo quiero que me lo digas, ¿está bien?" **– ella asintió y me situé en la entrada y empuje un poco cuando vi que la lastimaba, quise detenerme en ese momento.

"**Sigue"**

"**Te estoy lastimando Linda"**

"**Solo hazlo despacio pero no te detengas"** – hice lo que mi diosa me pidió, solo que comencé a acariciar su pequeño botón de placer para que se relajara y fui avanzando despacio y cuando sentí la barrera tome su cadera y la acerque a mí para quedar completamente dentro de ella, no me moví para que se acostumbrara a mí.

"**Nena, eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida, quiero que lo sepas y no te quede duda, te amo" **

"**Y yo a ti"** – empecé un vaivén suave y lento y su mano arrugaba las sabanas, sus ojos brillaban pero iban cambiando de dolor a satisfacción.

**HERMIONE:** cuando me penetró se llenó aquel vació, sentía todo el amor que decía tenerme, era cuidadoso, tierno, mi Severus era otro. Era un dolor extraño, quizás porque iba mezclado con un placer infinito, _Severus ¡Dios mío pero sus manos hacen magia y qué decir de…!_ De pronto tomo mi mano y las entrelazamos, quise que intercambiáramos el placer que en ese momento yo estaba sintiendo. El dolor por fin había desapareciendo, mi cuerpo se acostumbró a su tamaño y sus estocadas eran lentas y suaves aumentando así mi deseo.

Me besaba más y más, lo amaba tanto, y lo vi venir de nuevo un segundo orgasmo… _pero que me estaba haciendo y cómo…_

**SEVERUS:** la sentí como se venía e hice un gran esfuerzo para no terminar con ella, levantó un poco más sus piernas mientras le besaba esos pechos color melocotón tan suaves, la observaba con detenimiento, era mi mujer, ya nada me iba a separar de ella, por fin había encontrado la felicidad, y era a su lado.

"Bésame" – me dijo entre jadeos, lo hice, me mordía consecutivamente, cada vez que entraba más profundo en ella, me abrazaba tocando mi espalda, cuando hacia un movimiento que le gustaba enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda y me llevaba a producirle aún más placer.

Ya no iba a aguantar mucho…

Mis movimientos seguían siendo lentos y suaves, pero comencé a salirme por completo de ella y entrar hasta el fondo pero no fuerte, iba de arriba hacia abajo, dentro y afuera, me abrazaba con fuerza, sus piernas se contraían, su espalda se arqueaba, ella gemía…

"**Severus, si… Severus" **– _por Merlín no me hables así Hermione, _su voz sensual y sus gemidos no me ayudaban en nada. Comenzó a llorar, fueron solo unas pocas lagrimas pero sus ojos brillaban de placer, estaba tocando su punto G, esta noche le hice el amor a su cuerpo y a su alma al mismo momento.

"**Ya no voy a aguantar mucho nena, ¿quieres venirte otra vez?"** – aún no acababa la frase cuando sentí como se contraía su cavidad dejándome llevar con ella, derramando mi semilla en su interior.

**HERMIONE:** tres orgasmos en la primera noche, ¿qué tantas maravillas sabrá hacer este hombre?

Entraba y salía de mi por completo, sus movimientos cambiaron de ser rectos y meterlo hacia abajo y sacarlos hacia arriba, tocaba en mi algo sagrado porque mi deseo crecía, enterraba las uñas en su espalda y él más lo hacía. Sin saber el porqué mis ojos se comenzaron a humedecer y salían lágrimas: de puro placer…

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

En ese momento terminamos ambos con el mejor orgasmo…

**SEVERUS:** Me salí de ella y me recosté a su lado, ella se acomodó en mi pecho y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos sobre mis pectorales, quería decirle mil cosas pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

"**No quiero volver al castillo"** – me dijo.

"**No te dejare volver al castillo"**

"**Eres el hombre indicado para mi Sev"** - ¿Sev?, vaya, en sus labios todo cambiaba.

"**No creo ser el indicado para ti, pero ya no te dejaré ir Hermione, te amo"** – mi cabeza empezaba a formar planes, nunca en mi vida planeaba el futuro pero mi mujer estaba cambiando eso y muchas otras cosas en mi. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida con una de sus manos en mi pecho y yo me sentí tranquilo de dormir a su lado, esa noche quizás no tuviera pesadillas con mi diosa a mi lado.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Empezaba a amanecer, recordaba todo de la noche anterior pero no quería abrir los ojos por temor a que todo hubiera sido un sueño, o que ella se hubiera arrepentido, era un hombre muy inseguro, no creía que una mujer en su sano juicio iba a querer estar a mi lado y compartir su vida conmigo, pero sentí su pelo en mi cuello, su olor a lavanda y abrí los ojos, estaba dormida con las sabanas cubriéndole el pecho y lo esencial, tenía las piernas descubiertas y sus hombros, estuve observándola como media hora, cuando abrió los ojos.

"**¿Sev?"** – quiso levantarse pero la atraje para abrazarla un poco más.

"**Duerme es temprano"**

"**Pero ¿el colegio?"**

"**Es fin de semana, duerme nena"** – se acomodó de nuevo en mi pecho y enroscó una de sus piernas con la mía. Recordaba nuestra noche anterior – **"¿Te lastime mucho?"**

"**No, fuiste muy cuidadoso, ¿sabes? No me arrepiento, eres el hombre con quien quiero estar"** - Y ambos nos volvimos a dormir.

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

**HERMIONE:** me desperté y lo vi dormido, por fin tuya, por fin mío, _me produces paz en mi vida y una felicidad que creí perder, voy a hacerte cambiar de parecer en esas estúpidas ideas tuyas de que no eres el indicado para mí. _Me levante y me puse mi ropa interior, joder que carajos me voy a poner, estuve buscando y encontré en un cajón un juego de pijamas, era una playera negra y me la puse y baje a conocer la casa, era algo lúgubre pero era donde vivía él y así yo me sentía feliz.

Comenzaba a tener hambre, ya que no había cenado la noche anterior, y fui a la cocina a ver si había algo que preparar para los dos.

**SEVERUS:** me desperté y no la vi en ningún lado, de nuevo me puse nervioso, como pude me puse los bóxers y el pantalón, baje y la vi en la cocina observándolo todo, iba con una camisa mía que le llegaba un poco debajo de sus glúteos, camine sigilosamente y la abracé por detrás.

"**Me espantaste Sev"**

"**¿Qué se supone que hace mi bella mujer fuera de la cama?"**

"**Intentaba buscar algo para desayunar, pero no tienes nada aquí"**

"**Bueno, casi no vengo así que no hay nada, que te parece si subes a cambiarte y nos vamos a comer fuera de casa"**

"**¿En serio?"**

"**En serio, además iremos a comprar cosas para la casa para que no haga falta nada, lo que necesites para hacerla habitable con una mujer dentro y algo de ropa para ti, no te dejare volver al colegio en todo el fin de semana"**

"**¿A comer fueras? Y ¿de compras?"** – creo que no fui bastante claro.

"**Mmmm sí, eso fue lo que dije, ¿no te gusta la idea?"**

"**Me encanta, pero ¿será así como una pareja normal?"**

"**¿A qué te refieres con una pareja normal, eres una sirena y yo un hipogrifo o qué?"**

"**No tonto, pero me refiero a no ocultarnos"**

"**Así es Hermione"**

"**Subo a cambiarme"** – y corrió por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación. La seguí y observaba su vestido con fastidio. – **"¿Qué se supone que me voy a poner?"**

La abrace y la bese en los labios **"Metete en la ducha yo lo arreglare"**

"**¿Y si te metes conmigo?"**

"**Si me meto contigo no saldremos nunca"** – me sonrió y se fue a bañar.

Le transforme su vestido de noche en uno casual de manga de tres cuartos con cuello V pegado en el pecho y holgado hasta las rodillas, sus zapatos por unas zapatillas cortas, se veía hermosa, mientras ella se cambiaba yo me di una ducha y con magia me puse un atuendo muggle pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa de vestir también negra.

Pasamos a almorzar primero en un restaurante modesto, después la lleve a comprar cosas, al principio renegó mil veces…

"Solo llévame un minuto al castillo, recojo unas cosas y nos regresamos"

"**No vas a volver al castillo"**

"**Pero Severus no me gusta que me compres cosas, me siento como… rara… mantenida o algo así"**

"**Hermione Jane Granger"** – me vio a los ojos – **"Te vas a tener que ir acostumbrando a eso, eres mi mujer y te mantengo yo así de sencillo, te pagaré la carrera que elijas y cuando trabajes nos dividimos las responsabilidades, ¿muy bien?"**

"**Pero…"**

"**Pero nada"** – entramos a las tiendas, duro un poco menos y salimos de ahí con algunas cosas que le gustaron. Pasamos a comprar comida y cenamos en un café al aire libre el cual le encantó. Terminamos paseando en un parque y comprando un helado, pasando las once de la noche llegamos a casa.

Entramos a la casa y me puse a leer un rato mientras ella sacaba las compras en la habitación, bajo despacio aunque me extraño escuchar los tacones, se paro en frente de mí y subí la vista, casi se me caí la mandíbula de la impresión. Se había agarrado una coleta alta dejando un fleco en su frente haciéndola ver inocente, llevaba solamente una lencería verde esmeralda muy sexy con los tacones negros altos.

"**Vaya profesor Snape me temo que le tendré que quitar 100 puntos a Slytherin por verme con tanto deseo"** – su rol me estaba gustando y encendiendo aún más.

"**Y usted señorita Granger se ha ganado una detención – arriba – en – la – cama – ahora – mismo"** – se lo dije lentamente mientras se lo deletreaba. La bese con toda la pasión que mi hechicera había provocado en mi, la subí a la mesa y se enredó en mi cadera para provocarme aún más.

"**Llévame arriba"** – y mediante aparición lo hice cayendo en la cama y empezando a besarla cada parte de su cuerpo, esta vez no iba a dejar parte de piel que no haya sido besada. – **"Te amo"**

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

HERMIONE: de nuevo estaba dentro de mi haciéndome sentir maravillas, gemía aún más que la noche anterior, pude sentir como se venía dentro de mí de nuevo.

"**¿Sev?"** – llevaba la duda toda la tarde.

"**¿Si nena?"**

"**¿Es cierto eso que dijiste en la tarde?, bueno no… olvídalo… creo que lo malinterprete"**

"**Dime"**

"**No es nada"**

"**Hermione, a ver dime ¿qué malinterpretaste?"**

"**Mejor te lo pregunto, ¿qué va a pasar cuando salga del colegio?"** – sonrió ante mi pregunta.

"**Te contestare con otra pregunta ¿Quieres venirte a vivir conmigo aquí?, podrás arreglar la casa a tu gusto, has lo que quieras con ella, quiero compartir todo a tu lado Herms, mi vida, lo que tengo, mis planes, mis alegrías, todo, ¿qué me dices?"**

"**Que creo que he malinterpretado las cosas a la perfección"**

**SEVERUS: **la tenía a mi lado y así iba a ser de ahora en adelante, ambos queríamos lo mismo, no veo porque las cosas pudieran salir mal. Me encanta que malinterprete así mis palabras.

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

_**¿Qué les pareció?, es mi primer lemmon hice lo que pude… dejen su comentario sea cual sea**_

_**Mama Shmi: tarde pero seguro jajaja espero que sea de tu agrado, una hadita vino y me lleno la cabeza de ideas y esto fue lo que resulto.**_

_**Phoenix1993: ya te había mandado un inbox ¿te agrada que sea virgen? O la hubieras preferido con experiencia… ¿qué te pareció el cap?**_

_**Papillon69: ufff debi dejarte sin uñas y dedos… jajajaja… es que en esta situación en que ella perdió a sus padres y la magia me gustaba más un Sev caballeroso… pero sexy al final de cuentas**_

_**Luna White 29: si de por si nos salimos con la nuestra imaginate en el mundo de la magia… **_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: estoy de acuerdo contigo, el pocionista es una mezcla de todo: atractivo, sexy, tierno, caballero, apasionado ufffff que mezcla… yo quiero beber esa poción**_

_**YazminSnape: segui tu consejo, encontré la canción cerre los ojos y me deje llevar y esto fue lo que resulto, me imagine que así debía ser… ¿qué opinas? Besos**_

_**Klayrine: espero que no te hayas muertooooo porque he vuelto :P espero que te guste, gracias por leer y no olvides dejar tu review**_

_**Alexza Snape: y es envidia de la buena y mala, joder… con ese HOMBRE por Dios quien quisiera ser Granger**_

_**RR73: no mueras porque he actualizado… espero que sea de tu agrado… saludos**_

_**Rossy04: pero dime quien no seduciría a Sev… jajajaja**_

_**Diable Dreams: gracias por leerme espero que te guste**_

_**Besos a todaaaaas**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Antes de cualquier cosa les quiero agradecer a todas sus reviews y a aquellos que pasan a leerlo aunque no comenten, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, y pues que bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, eso significa que voy por buen camino… Tan feliz me puse que actualice pronto… espero que les guste**_

**DE REGRESO**

SEVERUS SNAPE

Pase el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, sentirla en casa me hizo sentirla más mía, dijo que quería hacerle varios cambios a la casa, le dije que no importaba si quería convertirla en una casa de jengibre, ella se mostró animada, contenta e ilusionada con la idea de irnos a vivir juntos pero para eso faltaba un poco más de medio año, pero a ella eso no le importó demasiado. Sentir no solamente la calidez de su mirada sino sus atenciones, le decía que tenía un elfo que él podría atendernos pero ella se negaba a pedirle ni siquiera barrer la sala, decía como excusa que le gustaba atenderme para que yo estuviera a gusto a su lado, me gustaba la sensualidad con la que me retiraba una copa de las manos para sentarse en mi regazo y decirme sutilmente que la hiciera mía, desde que se había entregado a mí pasábamos la noche juntos, algunas veces yo iba a su habitación en la torre Gryffindor, unas veces le hacía el amor toda la ncohe y otras por los deberes la encontraba casi dormida, pero cuando ella sentía que llegaba se iba a la orilla para que durmiera a su lado lo cual agradecía porque había ocasiones en los que mi leona me dejaba sin fuerza alguna.

Ahora que habíamos decidido un futuro juntos regresé a mi objetivo principal del cual me había distraído un poco por estar con ella: hacer que la magia regresara a ella, había momentos donde creía que eso era posible pero no sabía muy bien como, y para colmo el único que podía ayudarme era un hombre al cual me negaba hablarle, pero necesitaba que Hermione tuviera magia de nuevo, para que presentara sus exámenes y ingresara a una carrera, además odiaba verla hacer las cosas como muggle y más si esta se negaba a recibir la ayuda de un elfo. Me encaminé hacia el despacho de la directora y toque la puerta.

"**Severus, dime ¿qué se te ofrece?" **

"**Verás Minerva quiero cruzar unas palabras con Albus"**

"**Claro que si, ¿Quieres que los deje solos?"**

"**Si no es mucha molestia, es un asunto personal"**

"**Por supuesto"** – se retiro y me dejo con el chavete que ya empezaba a sonreír creyéndolo saber todo.

"**Y ¿para qué quieres hablar conmigo Severus?, eso sí que es una sorpresa, aún más grande que ver como aceptabas ir al baile en…"**

"**¿Me dejaras hablar Albus?"** – cuando vi que me observaba decidí suprimir cualquier sentimiento de por medio e ir directo al grano – **"Vengo a consultarte el asunto de la señorita Granger"**

"**Vaya, muy bien ¿y ese es tu asunto 'personal'?" **– mugroso cuadro de porquería, ¿cuántas veces no he pensado venir y tirarlo por la chimenea?

"**En parte porque no te gustará lo que te diré: ella empleo magia obscura contra sí misma, se suprimió los poderes como lo hacían con los criminales en el antiguo mundo, nunca he escuchado de algo así, no he encontrado nada que la pueda ayudar, violó su naturaleza como bruja, pero sé que el hechizo en ocasiones puede ser reversible y quería pedir tu opinión"**

"**¿Ella te contó todo eso?"** – asentí con la cabeza, no cabe duda que le sorprendió que mi pequeña sabelotodo haya recurrido a eso – **"¿En qué condiciones hizo el hechizo?"**

"**Tomó un giratiempos y se lo hizo a sí misma, ¿en qué condiciones? Ella estaba deprimida, triste, se odiaba a si misma porque creía que su magia era la culpable de la muerte de sus padres" **

"**Interesante, ¿cuántas opciones tienes?, ¿crees que pueda recuperar su magia?"**

"**Hubo un momento hace un par de semanas en las que sentí como su magia estaba dentro de ella de nuevo buscando una forma de salir pero ella no se dio cuenta y volvió a suprimirse"**

"**¿Se lo dijiste?"**

"**No"**

"**¿Qué momento fue ese?"** – maldito Albus que te interesa, no te responderé idiota. – **"Necesitas decirme algo más para ayudarte Severus, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿en qué pensaba? ¿qué sentía?"** – así o más complicado, no creo que le agrade saber que estaba haciendo en ese momento, en qué pensaba supongo en lo mucho que nos amábamos, que sentía: me parece que el mejor orgasmo que le he provocado hasta hoy.

"**Creo que en ese momento estaba… feliz o contenta algo así, ¿qué coños importa?"**

"**Ya veo, creo que nadie mejor que tu puedes ayudarla Severus, déjate llevar por tu intuición Severus nunca te ha fallado, si tus opciones no funcionan acude a mi entonces, sólo ten en cuenta que su repudio a sí misma la llevo a donde está y que el amor le regresará la magia" **

"**¿El amor? Otra vez con esas Albus, hablo en serio"**

"**Yo también Severus, recuerda que ****El amor es una fuerza que es más hermosa y más terrible que la muerte, ¿cuántas veces el amor ha desafiado a la magia? Tanto que ha repelido una maldición imperdonable"** – Lily.

"**Muy bien entonces haré lo que crea conveniente, espero que funcione Albus, con permiso"**

"**¿Hijo? Me alegró por ti y por los dos, te mereces ser feliz y ella te ha llenado de vida, encuentra su magia, te será fácil ya que la has visto"**

"**AL – BUS"** – nunca he entendido porque ese chavete tiene que saberlo todo siempre.

"**Severus tu y yo nunca hemos tenido esta conversación"** – y regresó a seguir conversando con el cuadro de al lado.

Salí del despacho para ir planteándole a mi reina como íbamos a solucionar su pequeño problema, la había visto en el comedor llevaba una trenza hasta su espalda baja, sonreía como nadie con el prefecto de su casa pero ya no me producía la misma rabia ella era mi mujer ahora, aunque eso no evitaba que odiara al hombre que estaba a su lado, la mande llamar para hablar del asunto.

"**Hola"** – entro al despacho y puso el seguro a la puerta – **"Creí que nos veríamos hasta en la noche"** – y se sentó en mi regazo comenzando a besar mi cuello e ir desabrochando la túnica, la detuve un poco.

"**Nena hoy quiero hablar"**

"**Vaya, quieres jugar antes eh"**

"**No Herms me refiero a que quiero hablar como tu maestro y quiero hablar con mi alumna"** – no puedo negar que ya estaba encendido y que si no me hubiera controlado la hubiera tomado sobre el escritorio, en la pared y en el armario de ingredientes.

"**Mmmm así que ya te gustó el juego de roles que hemos hecho últimamente eh" **– Merlín esta mujer va a matarme, cualquier cosa que digo le encuentra el doble sentido, aunque no estaría tan mal… no Severus a lo que vas.

"**Hermione siéntate en la maldita silla que quiero hablar contigo"**

"**¿Sabías que en ocasiones llegas a ser chocante?, aunque me encanta que te pongas así, me hechizas"** – se levantó y se sentó en frente de mí, pero yo sabía que la cosa no acababa ahí, se sentó y cruzo las piernas para dejarme ver sus bragas negras que llevaba. La mire con deseo y con un movimiento de varita le baje la falda y ella se sentó correctamente resignada a que esta vez no se iba a salir con la suya.

"**Vamos a analizar las opciones que tenemos para que recuperes la magia" **– la sonrisa que le había durado casi más de dos meses se rompía de pronto. – **"Una es hacer lo mismo, regresar el tiempo al momento donde regresaste e impedir que hagas el hechizo, para esto tendría que ir contigo pero es muy riesgoso que tres Hermione se encuentren y dada la situación ambas podrían atacarte, la otra opción es que la persona que te hizo el hechizo lo deshaga cosa que descartamos ya dadas las circunstancias y la otra un poco difícil y doloroso es inducirte bajo una poción para que busques tu magia dentro de tus recuerdos"**

"**¿El filtro de los muertos en vida?"**

"**Es parecida a esa, te inducirá en un sueño y te perderás en cómo perdiste la magia lo que te llevo a ello y el camino para que regreses con ella, una vez que tengas tu magia regresaras por ti misma, estará trozada pero una vez que la tengas yo haré el resto"**

"**¿Qué voy a ver ahí Sev?"**

"**Todo Hermione, pero es la única opción que tengo"**

"**¿Cuándo?"**

"**Cuando quieras nena"**

"**Hoy… en la noche"**

"**La haremos en mis habitaciones, ven a las diez, no tengas miedo, no me voy a separar de ti"**

"**¿Y si no vuelvo?"**

"**Te haré volver a casa amor"** – mis palabras la llenaron de seguridad y accedió.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

HERMIONE

Llegue a sus habitaciones, me hubiera gustado conocerlas en una situación más romántica, pero creo que es hora de emprender y enfrentar algo en lo que yo misma me metí.

"**Acuéstate sobre la cama" **

"**Por primera vez esa frase no me enciende ¿sabes?"** – intenté bromear ante el miedo que tenía.

"**Atrevida, cuando salgas del trance voy a hacerte mía toda la noche"** – me besaba despacio – **"Estaré aquí no te sientas nerviosa, trataré de guiarte… ten bébelo todo" **– me extendió una pócima negro azulado, _Al mal paso darle prisa,_ me la tome toda y empecé a verlo borroso.

"**Sev"** – intenté tomarle la mano y la agarro con fuerza – **"Mantente en el camino necesito verte" **

"**Te iré guiando nena, vuelve a mi" **– perdí la conciencia de inmediato.

Me encontraba en la obscuridad total, pero se veían escenas de mis recuerdos, me deje llevar para ir a parar en uno. Veía la escena desde el exterior, viendo mis gestos, movimientos, expresiones, todo…(N/A: vienen ahora unos recuerdos, lo que esta subrayado son los diálogos y pensamientos de Hermione y Severus actuales)

Estaba en la madriguera terminando de desayunar, se encontraba una pequeña maleta en la puerta y me despedía de todos, Ron salía conmigo a despedirme cerca de los pastizales.

"**Quiero acompañarte Mione, permíteme ir contigo, los encontraremos juntos más rápido"**

"**Estaré bien Ron, los encontraré lo más rápido de lo que piensas y regresare"** – nos besábamos despacio, no me abrazaba solo me tomaba de una de mis manos que llevaba libres. Yo amaba a Ron ahí, o eso creo.

"**Mione… te amo, estaré esperándote"** – mi yo le sonreía ilusionada que por fin el hombre que amaba estaba a su lado.

"**No vayas" **– corrí hacia mi gritándole –** "No lo resistirás, no lo hagas"**

La escena desapareció… era un área obscura que fue iluminándose, se parecía a tuberías… como la cámara de los secretos pero a lo muggle… de pronto reconocí el lugar. _Debo salir de aquí…_

"**¿Qué quieren de nosotros?"** – decía mi padre a los mortifagos papá… no… papá no…

"**¿De ti? Nada muggle idiota, dime ¿qué querríamos nosotros de alguien tan incompetente como ustedes?, ¿cómo se encuentra tu hija?"**

"**Nosotros no tenemos hijos" **

"**Me temo que si" **– les apunto con la varita y les devolvió la memoria.

"**¿Ahora inepta muggle dime dónde está la bastarda de tu hija?"**

"**¡HERMIONE!"**

"**¿Quieres ver algo?"** – sobre el agua se vio la escena de la casa de los Malfoy, yo casi muerta de dolor por las maldiciones. – **"La mate… claro antes de que nuestro Greyback se divirtiera un poco con ella" **

"**No mamá no le creas, veme estoy viva, veme mamá"**

"**¡NOOOOOO ELLA NOOO HERMIONE ¿QUÉ LE HICIERON?!"**

"**Les borro la memoria y los mandó del otro lado del mundo y mira al final los mataremos como las cucarachas rastreras que son, no se preocupen pronto se reunirán con su sangre sucia… **_**Crucio**_**"**

"**No por favor para… para" **– cerré los ojos y me encontré en la obscuridad, escuchaba voces señal de más recuerdos pero no quise escuchar más –** "No veré más recuerdos, no más"**

"**Nena… nena sigue no te detengas"** - ¿Sev? ¿Dónde estas? Dijiste que no me dejarías, dime donde estas. Abrí los ojos y la escena cambio al primer baile con Sev.

"**Estoy"** – me vi a mi misma con ese vestido

"**Así es Granger esta hermosa"** – Sev eres adorable ojala te hubiera besado esa noche. Me dedique a ver el baile como me veía como me tomaba, era feliz a su lado.

"**Amor sigue no te quedes ahí, busca tu magia" - **¿Sev? ¿cómo lo hago? La escena se desvaneció.

"**Bien muy bien, tu mujer ya no aguantará mucho, ¿quieres decir algo más a parte de quejarte de tu mierda que tienes por hija?"** – mamá perdóname, estaba llena de sangre y a penas abría los ojos, aquí estoy mamá veme.

"**¿Por qué Hermione, por qué nos hiciste esto? no nos despedimos de ti, te mataron por la maldita magia que corrió por tus venas desde que naciste, nunca debí dejarte ir a ese colegio, nunca, te he perdido… ¡HERMIONE!"** – papá creí que hacia lo mejor, protegerte, tienes razón papi me equivoque, no haré magia te lo juro.

"**Avada Kedavra" **

"**Noooooooooo papá"** – la escena cambio y estaba frente a una cama destrozada y yo estaba acostada en ella llena de polvo, escombro, sucia, lloraba silenciosamente, de pronto apareció mi otra yo y se observaron, la primera se levanto y se miraron, la que había llegado la apunto con la varita y la otra cerró los ojos dejando caer la suya – "Hazlo, haz el hechizo, murieron por tu magia lo recuerdas ¿no?" – solo vi la luz guinda saliendo de la varita.

"**Regresa Hermione, maldita sea regresa, no tienes la culpa de eso, nadie la tiene, ahí estaba tu magia nena hazlo"**

"**No quiero Severus, ¿dónde estás?" **– pasaron horas, días quizás y permanecí en la obscuridad.

"**¿Haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera?"** – era yo insinuándomele y el solo ahí, la primera vez que nos besamos.

"**Ya se lo dije: lo haría"**

"**Béseme" **– me beso, me acaricio, me tocaba, me amaba… te necesito Sev… sácame de aquí.

"**Aún no nena, regresa y lo verás todo"** – abrí los ojos y me vi llena de dolor, las escenas cambiaban tan pronto, Sirius cuando escapó en tercer año: eres la mejor bruja de tu edad que eh conocido, cuando teníamos nuestras reuniones en la sala de menesteres, al realizar la poción multijugos en segundo año, cuando utilizaba el giratiempos, mis clases, era la mejor… me dije a mi misma.

"**Lo sigues siendo"** – me voltee y vi a Severus

"**Sev"** – lo abrace y estaba solido

"**Regresemos a la escena de tu casa con tus dos Hermione"**

"

**No quiero"**

"**Estoy contigo, vamos"** – accedí y de nuevo me vi acostada llorando, me avergoncé de mi misma. – **"Tú no tuviste la culpa de esto, sólo paso, quiero que lo aceptes, no quiero volver a verte de esta forma, cómo crees que sentí al verte así cuando te recogimos, quizás yo no te amaba en ese momento pero me dolió verte así, debes aceptar tu magia que es lo más puro"** – mi otra yo llegó y vi el dolor en sus ojos y pude ver la escena completa sin dolor, cuando arrojo el hechizo me interpuse y atravesó mi cuerpo pero ahora no era con dolor sino con aceptación, me abrazó mi Sev por atrás rodeando mi cintura. Y la escena cambio y en la sala de mi casa estaban mis padres, yo a mis 11 años y el profesor Dumbledore, la escena sólo era vista no oida pero veía a mis padres sonriendo y mi cara de ilusión.

"**El profesor Dumbledore fue el que nos informó a mis padres y a mí que era bruja" –** mi Sev seguía abrazándome acariciando mi vientre.

"**¿Qué sentiste?"**

"**Felicidad"**

"**¿Y tus padres que opinaban de lo que eras?"**

"**Estaban orgullosos de que era la mejor"**

"**Y lo siguen estando nena, ven te mostraré algo que paso gracias a tu magia, sino la tuvieras jamás hubiera ocurrido"** – vi a dos amantes en una cama de seda negra y sonreí con alegría.

**"Mírame nena…Si te lastimo quiero que me lo digas, ¿está bien?"** – él me estaba haciendo el amor, mis ojos brillaban de deseo y de dolor.

**"Sigue"**

**"Te estoy lastimando Linda"**

**"Solo hazlo despacio pero no te detengas"** – verlo desde aquella perspectiva era otra cosa.

**"Nena, eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida, quiero que lo sepas y no te quede duda, te amo"** - me decía Sev mientras me penetraba.

**"Y yo a ti"**

**"Es lo mejor que me ha pasado Sev"**

"**Y tú lo eres para mí, pero sin tu magia no hubiera pasado, quiero que regreses cuando hayas aceptado las cosas y hayas recapacitado, tomate el tiempo que necesites" – **voltee a responderle y él se había ido.

Me quede ahí por no sé cuánto tiempo, pero quería volver con él, había terminado por aceptar las cosas y enfrentarlas pero no sabía cómo **"Quiero volver a tu lado Sev"**

"**Hazlo"** – sentí un tirón en el estomago, abrí los ojos y esperé a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz y ahí estaba él. – **"Lo lograste"**

"**Lo acepte pero eso no significa que la magia vuelva a mi"**

"**La has traído de tus recuerdos, está dañada pero la has traído, solo hay que unirla"**

"**¿Cómo?"**

"**Con amor nena" **

"**¿Pero cómo?" **

"**Así" **– se acostó sobre mí y fue bajando mi falda hasta quitármela por completo, bajo mis calcetas y las quitó también, tocando mis piernas suavemente y besándome con dulzura.

Subí mis manos para quitarle la playera que traía, algo deportiva y muy casual, él no llevaba eso.

"**¿Cuánto dure inconsciente?"**

"**Cuatro días, voy a hacerte el amor nena, ¿quieres?"**

"**Sabes que sí"**

Toque su pecho y le bese el cuello, el quito mis bragas y empezó a jugar con lo que tanto le gustaba llevándome al límite como siempre, quería sentirlo dentro de mi cuanto antes, pero a él le gustaba torturarme con juegos previos los cuales adoraba, metió dos dedos de golpe

"**Por favor Severus no más juegos, házmelo ya" **

"**¿Qué tanto lo deseas?"** – me quito la blusa y mi sostén, succionaba mis pechos, los mordía lentamente, con la punta de la lengua jugaba con la erección de mis pezones, me abrazaba por la espalda permitiéndome arquearla del placer acumulado, yo estaba completamente desnuda y el con su pantalón puesto, con decisión me gire para quedar encima de él y libere su sexo latente de cualquier prenda, estaba de rodillas a él y se sentó para seguirme besando.

Me fui acomodando para quedar encima de él, su sexo comenzó a rozar el mío de arriba abajo frotando mi clítoris, de pronto me vi haciendo los movimientos yo misma hasta poder alcanzar mi orgasmo mordiéndole el cuello de la excitación. Hice algo que nunca había hecho me introduje en él con fuerza, él siempre conducía la relación, siempre era él quien se movía, no me molestaba siempre lo hacía espectacular, pero este día lo deseaba como nunca, cuando lo sentí dentro mis expectativas se cumplían, mi vació se llenaba y mi inquietud se apaciguaba, _¿y ahora qué?_

"**Sólo siénteme y déjate llevar cómo a ti te guste, muévete pequeña"** – cada palabra me encendía tanto que creía que me iba a venir en el momento.

"**¿Y si no te gusta?"** – el tenía experiencia, me hacia estremecer como nunca, cada día lo hacía distinto, casi siempre suave, me trataba como la primera vez, pero yo no tenía experiencia, me daba temor no complacerlo.

"**No tengas miedo, cómo lo hagas me gustará créeme, nadie me enciende como tú, pierde la pena Hermione, somos pareja, déjate llevar"** – me abrazo tomando mi espalda con una mano y con la otra me estimulaba, sabía que cuando hacia eso yo perdía los estribos, la timidez y dejaba salir a una Hermione que no sé donde tenía escondida.

La posición que había tomado yo encima y el sentado debajo hacía la penetración más profunda, hice lo que me dijo comencé a moverme apoyándome en mis rodillas, bajando y subiendo un vaivén lento, no lo dejaba salir de mí, pero mi orgasmo llegó demasiado rápido, me produjo más deseo y comencé a aumentar la velocidad (algo que casi nunca hacíamos él y yo), de pronto su miembro salió por completo de mí y al bajar entró más profundo todavía, me encantó esa sensación, mi orgasmo bajaba por mis piernas hasta los dedos de mis pies y subía por mi vientre causando un remolino de pasión y sintiendo un choque por todo mi cuerpo, no paraba la sensación y repetí el movimiento de sacarlo por completo y sentándome justo al fondo… fue el orgasmo más espectacular de mi vida… sentía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, me movía según mis deseos, el besaba mi cuello sin parar…

"**¡Oh Morgana otra vez!"** – venía de nuevo la sensación que me llevaba a una serie de explosiones. – **"Siii, oh Dios Sev…"**

"**Lo haces perfecto, sólo sigue a tus deseos nena"** – una estocada más y otra vez, arriba abajo, Sev me acariciaba la espalda recitando algo que me encendía aun mas.

"**¿Qué haces?"**

"**No hables, no pares, no te desconcentres, sólo fijo tu magia, vas perfecto, sigue, sigue"** – deje de hablar y seguí moviéndome, estaba cerca de terminar de nuevo – **"Oh Dios Hermione… estas tan apretada"** – y justo esas palabras me llevaron al final, sentí como me contraía, quise seguir moviéndome para que Sev terminara pero comencé a sentir como se vaciaba dentro de mí y me deje caer sobre su miembro agotada. Me abrace a él satisfecha y amada por él – **"Eres maravillosa y lo mejor de todo esto es que te amo"** – no podía responderle, algo en mí no podía. – **"¿También me amas?" **– asentí – **"¿No puedes hablar?"** – negué con la cabeza – **"Vaya pues si que lo disfrutaste eh, ven acá, duerme"** – sonreí y en cuanto caí en su pecho a los tres minutos caí rendida.

SEVERUS SNAPE

En cuanto bebió la poción por un rato estuvo tranquila, pero después empezaba a retorcerse, gritaba unas veces a si misma en algún recuerdo pasado, otras a su padre, me quedé a su lado guiándola, cuando veía que estaba muy mal me adentré a su mente y le fui indicando donde tenía que ir, llegó un momento donde me suplicó que la sacara de ahí, estuve a punto de hacerlo pero decidí mejor entrar en su mente para que me viera, gracias a la oclumancia claro y le fui indicando con palabras la aceptación de lo que le había pasado que no era su culpa, cuando fui sintiendo que lo captaba, le mostré cómo gracias a su magia y a todo lo que paso estábamos juntos, caímos en el recuerdo de cuando le robe su inocencia y ella sonrío, sabía que era lo que necesitaba para que la magia se aferrara a ella, cuando vi en sus ojos la magia, salí de su mente para que regresara a mí.

Una vez los dos fuera iba a hacer el hechizo que le terminará por unir la magia, ya que había regresado a ella solo era cuestión de ensamblar lo que faltaba pero mi loca mente y las palabras de Albus me hicieron pensar que si hacia el hechizo al darnos una demostración de amor, el resultado no fallaría.

Por primera vez ella tomó el mando del asunto y me tiró en la cama, se sentó sobre mi sexo deseoso de ella e iba a comenzar a moverse pero su timidez la detenía, le di la confianza y comenzó a dejarse llevar, de suave y lento paso a hacer los movimientos más eróticos que había visto en mi hechicera, con sus rodillas se levantaba y se dejaba caer más rápido, fuerte y profundo sobre mi miembro, comenzó a mover sus caderas en movimientos circulares, a veces le besaba e cuello, los labios pero cuando tenía orgasmo ella se tocaba sus senos, cerraba los ojos y dejaba sentir sus palpitaciones, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no venirme antes de tiempo, empecé a recitar el hechizo y termine a tiempo antes de verla venirse una y otra vez, su cuerpo se tensaba, su piel se erizaba de la excitación, y finalmente terminó con un gemido que se escucho con eco en toda la habitación, cayó rendida dentro de mí y justo en el momento en que terminé dentro de ella.

Su gemido fue lo último que escuche, le dije que la amaba y más cosas pero ella se quedó sin habla y cayó dormida en mi pecho de inmediato, duro dormida casi doce horas y yo contemple su belleza y desnudez, esa era mi chica… había vuelto mi leona…

"**¿Qué tal la siesta amor?" **– abría los ojos analizando la habitación, mirándome, acordándose de lo que había vivido – **"¿Aún no puedes hablar?"**

"**Claro que puedo hablar"**

"**Estuviste espectacular anoche leona, sacaste la fiereza que traes dentro"**

"**¡SEVERUS!"** – adoraba que se pusiera roja.

"**Oh vamos nena te encantó tomar las riendas y mandar tu, lo disfrutaste y lo sabes"**

"**Sev por favor"** – comenzó a levantarse y vestirse.

"**¿No lo disfrutaste?, lo dudo eh, te movías como diosa en territorio conocido y propio, te tocabas de la forma más erótica, bajabas tus manos masajeando tu cadera, tus pechos, gemías, me besabas. Vamos nena saca a pasear a tu leona más seguido, me encantó, puedes obtener lo que quieras de mí de esa forma"**

"**¿Lo que yo quiera?" **– me observo con una mirada llena de pasión.

"**Si"**

"**Hazme el amor en la ducha, sobre el mármol frío"**

"**Quítate esa ropa…"**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

HERMIONE

_Severus está sacando lo peor de mí, o quien sabe quizá sea lo mejor de mí_. Estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro cuando recordé nuestro encuentro después de despertar de aquella poción, por primera vez le hice el amor y debo decir que lo disfrute como nunca, nada más de acordarme me tensaba, cerraba los ojos queriendo sentir de nuevo la excitación.

"**Señorita Granger"** – me dijo suave y sensualmente al oído, tomando mi cintura.

"**Sev… me espantaste"**

"**Así debe tener la conciencia Granger"**

"**No peor que la suya profesor" **– aunque estaba detrás de mí pegando su cuerpo al mío se las ingenió para subir sus manos por mis piernas y fue metiendo sus manos dentro de mis bragas.

"**Severus ¿qué haces?, estamos en la biblioteca"**

"**Ya lo sé, pero mañana ya sales de vacaciones a navidad con esa bola de zanahorias y Potter, quiero hacerte el amor una vez más"**

"**¿No te voy… a ver en todas… las va… vacaciones?"** – su dedo estaba acariciando mi clítoris y yo empezaba a perder la visión de donde me encontraba.

"**Creí que quizás te gustaría ir a casa, podríamos aprovechar y que vayamos a comprar lo que quieras para cuando termines el colegio"** – no quería tener ese orgasmo ahí o la señora Prince sabría que no fui a las estanterías de atrás a buscar precisamente un libro.

"**Si… si quiero… pero todas las vacaciones quiero quedarme en tu casa, pero detente ya Sev… Oh Dios ya… terminaré y no te gustará lo que grité eh"**

"**Muy bien entonces mañana toma el tren y cuando llegues a la estación Kings Cross sales y te espero en el café de dos pisos que esta en la esquina y de ahí nos vamos a casa, y se dice mi casa, recuerda que también es tuya"** – sacó por fin su mano dejándome recuperar mi respiración. – **"Y después de la cena ven a mi despacho, quiero hablar contigo sobre tu magia"**

"**Vale…"** – se retiró y yo me acomodé el uniforme para retirarme a clase de Runas.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"**¿Puedo pasar?" **

"**Si" **– me senté enfrente de él, cuando me decía que quería hablar era mejor dejarle así y no andar provocándole. – **"Ten toma e intenta hacer algo de magia, cualquier cosa"** – me dio mi antigua varita, tenía miedo de hacer algo y que no funcionara.

"**Vale…" **– a penas tome la varita cuando sentí como un toque de electricidad, salió una chispa roja y le prendí fuego a su capa – **"¡Oh por Dios Sev lo siento yo…"**

"_**Aguamenti"**_ – actúo rápido y no sufrió daño alguno – **"No pasa nada, no será la primera vez que le prendes fuego a mi capa Granger ¿qué sigue ahora? ¿un asalto a mi armario de pociones?"**

"**Todo eso fue intencional"**

"**¿Y esto no lo fue?"** – esa ceja, Dios adoro ese gesto.

"**También, no he recuperado la magia, ves"**

"**La has recuperado pero no podrás volver a usar la varita con la que te atacaste, antes de ir a casa pasaremos a comprar una varita nueva"**

"**Vale… ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?"** – le dije sentándome en sus piernas, besándole el cuello.

"**Suena tentador… pero tengo detención con unos inútiles de segundo, ve a tu sala común arregla tus cosas y si alcanzo mínimo voy y duermo contigo, ¿está bien?"**

"**Está bien"** – le dije resignada.

"**No pongas esa cara, tendremos dos semanas para nosotros"** – escuche que tocaban la puerta y me retiré de inmediato. – **"Lo siento nena, llegaron, adelante"** – les dijo y entraron tres alumnos.

"**Con permiso profesor Snape"** – le fui a mi habitación y recogí mis cosas dejando el baúl listo para mañana tomar el expreso de inmediato. Eran las diez y no llegó así que me metí a bañar, me vestí despacio y leí un poco, cuando a las once no llegó me metí a la cama y me dormí, no sé a qué hora sentí como entraba en la cama, se acostaba y me abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndome hacia su pecho y yo dándole la espalda, - **"Llegas tarde"** – estaba agotada pero quise gírame para verlo.

"**Lo siento me entretuve, duerme ya nena, sólo quería pasar la noche contigo"** – me dio un beso en mi cabello.

"**Te amo Sev"**

"**Y yo a ti"** – y en esa posición nos quedamos dormidos.

SEVERUS SNAPE

La lleve a casa y gracias a Merlín y a lo que ambos teníamos su magia había vuelto a la normalidad, mi casa no era la gran cosa, casi todo estaba igual de como lo había dejado mi padre cuando se pudrió ahí, no era del tipo de personas que ponían detalles en donde estaban así que deje todo tal cual, sólo tenía especial cuidado con mi habitación y la biblioteca, a veces por la sala de estar.

"**Hermione arréglate que saldremos"** – le dije mientras terminábamos de desayunar.

"**¿A dónde vamos a ir?"**

"**A que compremos lo que quieras para la casa, ¿qué arreglos quieres hacerle?"**

"**Derrumbarla y volverla a construir" **– baje el profeta para verla y sin querer ya estaba alzando la ceja que tanto le gustaba a ella – **"Es mentira, estaba pensando pues nada más comprar unas cortinas y algunas cosas para la ****cocina"**

"**¿Y qué más?"**

"**Nada más"**

"**Vamos nena, nada de aquí sirve, la sala es la misma con la que crecí, la cocina es una porquería y de lo demás no es otra cosa que basura"**

"**Y ¿para qué tienes todos estos aparatos muggles, apuesto a que ni los usas y ni sirven, el refrigerador esta desconectado y lo demás no sirve"**

"**¿Quieres que compremos esos aparatejos nuevos?"**

"**No, claro que no, sólo lo que te dije"** – ahí vamos otra vez con una discusión sobre el dinero.

"**Hermione mira trabaje por casi 20 años de profesor, soltero, sin compromisos, y la herencia de los padres de mi madre, tengo el dinero suficiente, te preguntare una vez más ¿quieres comprar muebles nuevos?"**

"**Bueno pues en parte si estoy acostumbrada a ellos en la casa de mis padres pero pues somos magos no necesitamos de ellos"**

"**Tenemos vecinos muggles nena creo que si los necesitamos, además si a ti te hace feliz los compramos y ya"**

"**¿Los escogeremos los dos?, y todo lo demás ¿lo haremos juntos?"**

"**Claro, ahora sube a arreglarte que se hace tarde" **– subió y escuchaba como abría cajones – **"La blusa negra de la espalda descubierta no Hermione, no quiero hacer una parada antes de llegar al centro comercial" **– le grite desde abajo para que me escuchara.

"**¿Y la roja?"**

"**Menos" **

Entramos a una tienda de aparatos muggles e hicimos el pedido, quiso una cocina integral blanca a lo cual me opuse y accedió a comprarla negra, el refrigerador gris obscuro, con la sala no pude con ella y la terminó comprando a su gusto, no encontramos comedor que nos gustara así que decidimos dejarlo para después… compró mil cosas para la casa y la deje, no podía evitar ocultar lo feliz que era de que ella decorara la casa a su manera, nunca me imagine que iba a tener una mujer y que iba a poner mi mundo a sus pies. Estaba viéndola ver cortinas, alfombras, colchas, todo ilusionada… no era la misma que saque de la enfermería rota en mil pedazos era mi leona.

"**Me gustaron estas, ¿tú qué opinas?"** – me mostraba unas cortinas largas color beige con encaje blanco muy detallado y listones blancos.

"**Las que tú quieras está bien"**

"**Pero tienen encaje blanco, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que no podría cambiar las negras por unas así?, lo dijiste cuando me llevaste la primera vez a tu casa"**

"**¡Tu casa! Otra vez con esa, se dice nuestra casa, y también recuerdas que te dije que podías obtener cualquier cosa de mi ¿cierto?, llevemos esas"** – las tomamos, compramos el juego de sala con las de las recamaras y baño.

"**Eso si que no, no vas a poner una colcha roja ni dorada ni mucho menos con un león en la cama"** – le dije cuando dijo que quería cambiar los juegos de la cama.

"**Pero si ni siquiera la has visto, sólo vela sino te parece no llevamos nada"**

"**Esta bien" **– subimos las escaleras y me enseñó el juego de colchas verde, eran de dos tonalidades acompañado de cojines y almohadas que tanto le gustan a las mujeres, la cama era amplia acompañado de buros y otros muebles formando una recamara completa.

"**¿Y?"** – no quería aceptar que en esta volvería a salirse con la suya.

"**¿Quieres llevarte todo el juego?, la recamara completa quizás?"**

"**¿Completa?, ¿todo?"**

"**Vamos a querer toda la recamara señorita" **– y con eso finalizamos nuestras compras por esa semana, aún teníamos dos vacaciones más para terminar todo aquello. Íbamos llegando a la casa, se quitaba los zapatos y se sentaba en la sala.

"**Estoy agotada"** – dijo recostándose en ella.

"**Nada de acostarse señorita Granger, venga para acá"** – la abrace y le bese el cuello **–"Vamos a despedirnos de esa cama antes de que traigan la nueva, quizás me convenzas de comprar el juego de colchas rojas"** – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y rodeo con sus piernas mis caderas y así me la lleve arriba… Comenzando a disfrutar nuestra felicidad…

_**Tenía que regresarle la magia a Hermione y mi musa andaba media floja estos días y así quedó el capítulo… mándenme los crucios que deseen quizá me lo merezca…**_

_**Mama Shmi: y encontró la forma de ayudarla, ojala te haya gustado la forma en que lo hizo. Besos**_

_**Alexza Snape: que bueno que te gustó Alexa y gracias por leer mi nuevo fic… oye también soy de México y a esas horas ahí me ves escribiendo… que adicción es ese Sev eh**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: que bueno que te haya gustado, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa con el lemmon pero ya fui agarrando confianza jajajaja**_

_**RR73: muchas gracias… yo nunca había escrito nada… más que mi tesis y aún no la termino jajajaja Besos, espero sea de tu agrado el capitulo**_

_**Papillon69: gracias por tu review, que bueno que haya podido transmitirte eso…. Y tienes razón no todo es felicidad… mi fic lleva algo de drama así que vete consiguiendo unos pañuelos porque se acerca… no me mates vale**_

_**Phoenix1993: gracias por tu review… espero que te agrade el capi**_

_**YazminSnape: yo también quiero un Sev así, creo que a eso se debe que escribamos algo así, plasmamos en Severus nuestra idealización de un hombre así, poniéndole las características de Sev como su ironía, su sarcasmo, su pelo, su capa negra, sus gestos y obvio esos ojos… Dios ese si es un hombre**_

_**Luna White 29: que bueno que te agrado mi lemmon, los problemas que tendrá esta parejita no tendrán que ver con Cox…sino con…. Espera al capitulo 18 mejor, rompo la magia si te digo… Besos, gracias por leer siempre**_

_**Rossy04: muchas veces hemos querido ser Herms en los fics jajaja… es mi primer lemmon solo que lo plantee mil veces con distintas canciones hasta que quede conforme… Saludos**_

_**Dejen review… las quiero**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lamento la tardanza… estaba en el otro Sevmion… este capitulo esta medio flojo por eso subiré dos pero quiero dos reviews eh chicas!**_

**SORPRESAS **

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Llevaban días que por la noche iba a la recamara de Hermione y ya estaba dormida, me acostaba con ella y a penas tenía la fuerza para doblarse y acostarse en mi pecho, susurraba que estaba cansada, que tenía sueño y que para la otra noche haríamos el amor, yo no iba por eso, sino porque debido a la cantidad de exámenes que tenía que aplicar a los troll que tengo por alumnos no podía verla, el hecho de dormir con ella era para mí algo sublime.

Después de que recupero la magia estaba tremendamente cansada, tenía que aprender a la voz de ya las materias que no llevaba antes, quería ayudarla y me salía con que quería sacar sus notas bajo sus propios meritos. Era la hora de levantarse y ella no daba signos de querer hacerlo…

"**Linda tienes clases con Mgconagall en… media hora, no has desayunado"**

"**¿QUÉ?" **– dijo levantándose como si la hubiera convocado – **"¿Por qué no me levantase Severus?"**

"**Llevo llamándote más de una hora, vístete, te traje el desayuno, y tomate las dos horas de pociones para hacer deberes y …"**

"**No voy a aceptar eso, iré a todas las clases"** – se vistió y se agarro el pelo rápido.

"**Desayuna Hermione"**

"**No tengo hambre, te veo en pociones amor"** – y salió disparada a clases.

oOoOoOoOoO

Estábamos en mi despacho, ella haciendo deberes y yo solo observándola, por primera vez acepto que la ayudara.

"**No Hermione el movimiento de la varita debe ser más firme y rápido dando un giro izquierdo hacia arriba, así mira"** – le mostré cuando una lechuza negra entró por la ventana y deposito la carta en el escritorio. – **"Déjame leerla y ahorita vuelvo"** – tome el pergamino.

_**Severus: **_

_**Hola Severus, espero que te encuentres bien, ya hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti desde… bueno ya sabes desde cuando, yo estoy trabajando en algunas investigaciones y pociones que quisiera pudieras supervisar, sé que ya te has negado a que trabajemos juntos pero sólo quiero que me saques de algunas dudas, y sabes que mi oferta sigue abierta. **_

_**Estaré en Londres en un mes me gustaría poder verte y así platicar un poco… no es pregunta Sev iré a Hogwarts y te llevaré a tomar unos tragos.**_

_**Colett Cleaver**_

Vaya… Colett de nuevo, doble la carta y la puse a un lado, me quedé pensando como rechazar de nuevo la oferta, aunque en esta ocasión me estaba pidiendo más un favor que formar parte de sus investigaciones de pociones.

"**¿Quién era?"** – me preguntó Hermione.

"**Nadie importante"**

"**No lo parece, te has quedado pensando"**

"**Es sólo una oferta de trabajo"**

"**¿La vas a aceptar?"**

"**¡Claro que no!"**

"**¿Por qué?, ¿quién te ofrece el empleo?"**

"**¿Te importa si continuamos?"**

"**Me estas cambiando de tema" **– últimamente ya no sonreía tanto como antes, estaba estresada, seria, ausente y ahora un poco molesta – **"¿Puedo ver la carta?"**

"**Hermione, es solo trabajo"**

"**Entonces no tienes inconveniente en que la lea"** – me quedé callado – **"¿Me estas ocultando algo?"**

"**Claro que no, quieres leer la carta pues lee la carta"** – se la extendí y la leyó con una velocidad desbordante.

"**¿Esta es tu oferta de trabajo?, a que se refiere esta… mujer con "ya sabes desde cuando no nos vemos" y ¿por qué te pide a ti que la asesores? ¿eres el único pocionista o qué?"**

"**Hermione tranquila solo es una carta, lleva tiempo ofreciéndome trabajar con ella, dejar el colegio y pues no nos vemos… desde hace tiempo… nos encontramos hace un par de años y pues…"**

"**¿Quién es Colette?"**

"**Es solo una…"** – no lo digas Severus – **"Ex alumna"**

"**Ah y ¿por eso te dice Sev?"**

"**Es sólo una forma de burlarse, sabía que odiaba que me dijera así"**

"**Así que tus alumnas se burlan… ¿te acostaste con ella?"** – abrí los ojos y casi me caigo de la silla.

"**Nena ¿a qué viene eso?" **– de pronto estaba furiosa, nunca la había visto así.

"**¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA?, CONTÉSTAME SEVERUS"** – respiré, si había ocurrido pero no cuando era mi alumna – **"No empieces a mentirme ¿Te acostaste con ella?"**

"**Si"** – empezó a recoger sus cosas, ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba?, estaba con ella ahora.

"**Terminaré los deberes mañana, gracias por la ayuda"**

"**¿Hermione qué te pasa?"** – ya se iba cuando volteó a preguntarme.

"**¿Con cuántas?"** – genial – **"¿Con cuántas alumnas te has acostado a parte de mi?"**

"**Hermione, no me acosté con ella cuando era mi alumna, fue reclutada por Voldemort junto con sus padres, sólo fue una noche sin importancia, he dado clase desde que** **tenía pasando los veinte años, ella fue una de mis primeras alumnas…. Y basta no lo digas así… lo nuestro no es solo acostarnos, Hermione estamos arreglando la casa y…"** – solo escuche el portazo que había dado al salir de ahí dejándome con la palabra en la boca. No fue a cenar y no la encontré en la biblioteca, llegue por la chimenea y ahí estaba en un corto camisón beigue.

"**Estoy cansada Severus"** – me dijo dándome la espalda.

"**Sólo vengo a dormir contigo"**

"**Quiero dormir sola"**

"**Hermione ¿qué te pasa?"**

"**Nada"**

"**¿Es por ella?, por Merlín Hermione… fue sólo sexo, nosotros estamos formando una vida juntos, tenemos planes"** – me fui acercando y la gire para que me viera a los ojos y la bese.

"**Vete Severus"**

"**No quieres que me vaya lo sabes"** – la acosté en la cama para que quedara debajo y le bese el cuello para ir bajando.

"**No quiero Severus, así no" **– pero notaba su excitación, y me prendía más su rechazo y me dolía a la vez, nunca pasaba eso entre nosotros.

"**Cuando fuimos a la casa por primera vez te dije lo importante que eres para mi, es como si yo me pusiera celoso de Wesley, te amo, no tienes porque ponerte así, anda vamos"**

"**No estoy celosa, pero quiero que te vayas"** – fui bajando mi mano hacia sus bragas y ya estaban húmedas.

"**Sabes, esto dice otra cosa"** – se enfureció y se sonrojo pero conforme iba besándola fue abriendo involuntariamente las piernas, gemía despacio y lento, se retorcía, joder esta mujer iba a matarme, sus cambios de ánimo me estaban volviendo loco, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella, al menos ya estaba enterándome que era convivir conmigo, ella en definitiva no se la tenía fácil. Quité su blusón dejando ver su conjunto blanco, bese su vientre y baje hasta sus bragas, no estaba para eso en ese momento así que las desaparecí con la varita, mis labios llegaron al monte de Venus y mis besos eran a penas roces, me traslade a sus muslos y ella comenzaba a gemir más fuerte. – _**"Muffiato"**_ – en esta ocasión ese hechizo iba a servir de mucho, separe un poco más sus piernas iba a darle los mejores orgasmos cuando se tenso por completo.

"**¿Qué haces Severus?"** – se quiso levantar, estaba excitada pero asustada también.

"_**Incarcerous"**_ – sus manos se sostenían arriba de su cabeza – **"Te va gustar esto, si quieres que me detenga solo dímelo"**

Con mis dedos separé sus labios, su intimidad era húmeda y caliente, la deseaba a morir, yo provocaba eso en ella con la única intención de hacerle el amor, volvía a besar el monte de Venus, sus piernas… **"Separa un poco las piernas amor"** – lo hizo y bese sus rizos, la penetré con mi lengua lo más que pude e intentó cerrar las piernas de la sorpresa, la nueva sensación y la excitación en aumento, con mis manos volví a separar las piernas y succionaba su sexo, su humedad iba en aumento.

Encontré su clítoris y con la lengua lo estimule mientras que con mis dedos la penetraba.

"**Oh… Merlín… Siiii Sev… me gusta… no te detengas"** – eso me excito aún más y mordía sus labios, me pasaba por su vulva de arriba abajo, la penetraba más rápido con tres dedos y seguir estimulando su botoncito de placer cuando sentí sus palpitaciones y su humedad que había mojado todo el camisón, me levanté para observarla, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza hacia atrás, los abrió lentamente y me observo.

"**Terminaste rápido… ¿Todavía quieres que me vaya?"**

"**Hazme el amor por favor"** – me quite la ropa con la varita y la penetré despacio y suave, atraía hacia mi sus caderas – **"Más… mas mi amor"** – hice lo que me pedía, le liberé las manos y arañaba mi espalada, mis embestidas eran rapidas como ella lo quería, siempre lo hacía como a ella le gustaba, salía por completo y entraba de lleno, su segundo orgasmo llegó – **"Oh Sev… siii no pares… más fuerte"** – estaba completamente excitada y subí sus piernas a mis hombros para profundizar la relación, sus ojos brillaban de pasión y gemía más fuerte, volvía a hacerlo hasta que no aguante más y termine con ella. Salí y me acosté a su lado, ella se quedó en silencio y cuando voltee a verla estaba llorando.

"**¿Te lastime?"** – era una maldita bestia, la había lastimado, ella me negó con la cabeza dándome la espalda, me dolió todo aquello, cuidándola y terminaba lastimándola. – **"Mírame por favor" **– la tuve que voltear yo mismo. – **"¿Por qué lloras?"**

"**No quiero que me dejes" **– estaba muy rara, desde hace unas semanas me salía con cosas como esas.

"**¿Pero qué dices? No pienso dejarte nunca, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?"**

"**Colette" **

"**Nena no pienses eso, ya deja de llorar, cálmate, rechazare su oferta, no iré a verla, es más ni la carta responderé, ¿te sentirías más tranquila así?"** – ella asintió pero siguió llorando. – "**No seas tontita, nos iremos en unos meses a vivir juntos, esto no es una simple aventura nena, no pienso dejarte…"** – la acaricie hasta que se quedo dormida en mi pecho…

Nuestro primer disgusto había terminado bien en la cama a pesar de las lagrimas de ella, no la veía todavía segura pero trataba de estar todo el tiempo posible a su lado, seguía estando rara, como ausente y ahora el que temía que lo dejaran era yo. Ese día no la vi en el desayuno y mi clase con ella era de 1 faltaban quince minutos para la 1 y no llegaba.

"**Jones ¿dónde demonios esta Granger?"** – le pregunté a una chica de Griffindor.

"**No lo sé señor no fue a la clase de Defensa"**

"**Ella creo que no ha salido de sus habitaciones señor"** – me interrumpió otra alumna.

"**Vaya a cerciorarse de que esta ahí sino esta que la busquen y si está ahí dígale que la quiero en dos minutos en mi despacho, que me importa un comino lo que esté haciendo, y como este vestida y que si no quiere poner en riesgo los puntos de su casa que la quiero a la voz de ya en mi presencia… que espera niña… es para hoy"** – la chica salió volando, estaba preocupándome realmente por ella.

HERMIONE

Estaba dormida cuando alguien tocaba la puerta, mis ojos a penas se abrían y somnolienta deje entrar a mi compañera, no había logrado hacer amistad con alguna pero con todas me llevaba bien.

"**¿Qué pasa Lin?"** – le dije.

"**El profesor Snape me pidió que te dijera que te quiere ver en dos minutos en su despacho hagas lo que estés haciendo y que estés como estés vestida que te quiere de inmediato ahí si no quieres poner más en riesgo los puntos de la casa" **– mi ogro… sonreí sin querer.

"**Está bien Lin lo veré en clases"**

"**Hermione es la 1 de la tarde te perdiste Defensa y casi Pociones, él está furioso"** – como que la 1, vi el reloj, joder, la chica salió y me vestí como rayo, corrí hacia las mazmorras con la blusa desfajada y con la túnica y la corbata en los brazos, entre y ahí estaba el serio.

"**¿Dónde estabas?"**

"**En la habitación"**

"**¿Deberes?"**

"**No, estaba dormida"**

"**¿Te has sentido mal últimamente?"**

"**No"** – solo muy cansada y somnolienta pero nada mas.

"**Estoy preocupado ¿todo va bien?" **– asentí – **"Ve a comer algo y te veo después de la cena para tu castigo" **– se acercó para darme un beso – **"Hace dos semanas que no dormimos juntos" **– menos mal que no esta enojado.

Me retire a comer un poco, tome las clases que me faltaba y me fui a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes y estudiar para los exámenes, el regreso de mi magia me fue estresando, tenía el doble de trabajo en algunas materias. Llegue a su habitación y me recosté porque tenía detención con algunos alumnos, no soporte más y me quedé dormida, desperté a la mañana siguiente y parecía que él se acababa de bañar.

"**Iremos a ver a un medimago el fin de semana"** – me dijo mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

"**¿Por qué? Estoy bien"**

"**No estas bien y lo sabes, llegue a las 9 y ya estabas dormida"**

"**Lo siento te lo recompensare esta noche"**

"**No me importa eso Hermione, quiero saber que estas bien, ve a bañarte y come algo estas pálida, y pasado mañana vamos a ir a que te revisen"** – no replique porque podría enojarse.

Me fui a la sala común y me bañe, llevaba tiempo pensándomelo pero me había negado a creérmelo como si tuviera catorce años, toma al toro por los cuernos, falte a una clase para ir a la biblioteca y sacar un hechizo, Sev tenía libre esa hora y fui a su despacho

"**Hola, tienes tiempo para hablar"**

"**Claro, dime" **– dejo los pergaminos.

"**Yo, quería ver si puedes hacer un hechizo por mi"**

"**Hay algún problema con tu magia"**

"**No… es sólo que no lo he hecho antes y no quiero que falle"**

"**¿Qué hechizo es?"**

"**Este"** – le extendí un pergamino.

"**¿Sabes para que es este hechizo?"**

"**Si"**

"**¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de retraso?"**

"**Casi tres meses"**

"**¿TRES MESES?, y ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿en el bautizo?"**

"**No se si estoy embarazada, yo… soy muy irregular… me confié, ¿estás enojado verdad?"**

"**No nena claro que no estoy enojado, ven te haré el hechizo" **– cerré los ojos y el realizo el hechizo – **"Listo, levántate"**

"**¿Y bien?"**

"**Vamos a tener un bebe" **– estaba serio.

"**¿Y qué va a pasar?"**

"**Que tendremos que regresar a la tienda de muebles y hacer un nuevo pedido"**

"**¿Tu… quieres al bebe?"**

"**Por supuesto que si, tanto como a ti o… ¿no quieres tenerlo?"**

"**Claro, es que tenía miedo"**

"**Lo sé, ahora entiendo tus cambios de humor, tu sueño, todo, iremos a ver a un médico muggle el fin de semana, yo mismo te preparare las pociones que necesites, se te comenzara a notar el embarazo muy pronto, así que le presentare mi renuncia a la directora…"**

"**No, yo no quiero que renuncies, la identidad del padre de mi hijo es cosa mía"**

"**Hermione"**

"**Por favor Severus"**

"**Solo hasta que acabes el colegio y ahora te libro de pociones, de todos modos te iba a exentar dedícate a descansar y a tus otras materias"**

"**No, puedo con pociones también"**

"**A descansar te digo"**

"**¿Sabes? Dicen que las que están embarazadas… son mas pasionales, ¿vamos a tu habitación?"**

"**Será un interesante embarazo"…**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Yo sabía que eso podía pasar, inclusive me acuso de ser un engendro egoísta y dejar que pasara pero ella cambio mi vida y si un día quise tener hijos lo cual niego sinceramente… cuando ella llegó a mi vida creí que era mi Herms la que podría ser la madre de mi hijo, nunca le di una poción anticonceptiva y ella nunca me la pidió. Sabía que podía pasar y debí suponer que estaba embazada, llevábamos tres meses juntos y ella nunca se negó a hacer el amor conmigo, debió hacerlo algunos días cada mes pero no lo hizo y yo lo deje pasar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sus lagrimas, sus inseguridades, sus cambios de humor, casi no comía nada, dormía mucho, íbamos a tener un hijo y no podíamos decir nada.

"**¿Realmente no te molesta que este embarazada Sev?"**

"**No, claro que no, si me hubiera preocupado desde el principio te hubiera dado alguna poción anticonceptiva, ¿por qué nunca me pediste una?" **

"**Pues creo que no me importaba siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos"**

"**¿Cómo te has sentido?"**

"**Pues con mucho sueño, devuelvo el estomago casi todas las tardes y me siento algo sensible"**

"**¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso?, te daré unas pociones que te permitan comer sin devolver el estomago, quiero que descanses y no olvides que voy a estar contigo"**

"**Te amo"**

"**Y yo a ti, este fin de semana iremos a la casa, pasaremos al ver al medico muggle y haremos lo que tu quieras"**

"**Si, gracias Sev"** – _gracias a ti nena por permitirme ser el padre de nuestro hijo, _pensé mientras se quedaba dormida en mi cama.

El médico muggle nos informó que tenía 15 semanas de embarazo, que todo marchaba bien pero que ella tenía que llevársela tranquila por ser el primer embarazo, ese día pasamos por una tienda muggle de bebes y al entrar se negó a comprar cualquier cosa pero terminó llevándose la mitad de la tienda. En cuatro meses salía del colegio, en seis meses tendríamos al bebe y una idea estaba formándose en mi cabeza, la idea era ir a vivir juntos pero nuestro hijo lo cambio un poco, la quería como mi esposa, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi mujer, la madre del pequeño… aquella tarde fui a Gringotts y saque la sortija que era de mi abuela, una joya que quería ver en su dedo a la voz de ya, había planeado que fuera en un par de semanas… estaba formando cómo se lo iba a pedir cuando me interrumpió.

"**Creo que es un niño"** – me dijo mientras veía su vientre plano pero con una pequeña redondez que ya empezaba a crecer.

"**¿Quieres un niño?"**

"**No… bueno lo que sea esta bien para mí, sólo creí que tu desearías primero un niño por lo del apeido Snape y esas cosas"**

"**No tengo esas ideas nena, lo que sea esta bien para mi, siempre y cuando se parezca a ti"**

"**No, yo quiero un niño igual a ti Sev" **– como amaba a mi mujer.

Su vientre empezó a crecer poco a poco, aún nadie le hacía preguntas, estábamos en mi despacho, ella haciendo sus deberes y yo corrigiendo ensayos, cuando una lechuza cruzo el despacho y dejo caer un pergamino, lo levanté y lo leí.

_**Profesor Snape: **_

_**Lamento molestarlo profesor pero estamos ante un dilema, hay un grupo de mortifagos a las afueras de Londres, el día de ayer mataron a cinco familias completas muggles, sé lo mucho que usted dio en la guerra pero no perdía nada con preguntarle si podíamos contar con usted, el departamento de aurores sabrá agradecérselo en verdad.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Si un día creí que esta porquería de guerra se podía terminar con la muerte de la nariz aplastada estaba muy equivocado, nunca pensé volver a meterme como espía o como auror ya había tenido suficiente de ello, pero mi hijo iba a nacer, quería un mundo distinto para él, volteé a ver a mi mujer y me observaba esperando a que dijera algo, y no fue necesario usar legeremancia para saber lo que estaba pensando.

"**No es Colett, es Potter"** – sólo se quedó callada – **"Léela anda"** – se la extendí y ella negó. – **"Vamos nena léela"** – la tomó y la leyó.

"**No vas a ir ¿verdad?" **

"**Tengo que ir Hermione" **

"**No, no tienes que ir"**

"**Hermione, tu estas en riesgo más que cualquier otro por tus orígenes, vamos a tener un hijo, no quiero tenerlos escondidos toda la vida"** – empezó a llorar frustrada.

"**No, no vayas Sev, por favor te lo suplico"**

"**Entiende nena por favor"**

"**No Sev prométeme que no iras"**

"**Hermione" **– sus lagrimas iban en aumento, eso no le hacía bien al bebe.

"**NO, NO DEJARÉ QUE VAYAS, TE SEGUIRÉ ME ENTIENDES, A DONDE VAYAS IRÉ, PROMÉTEME QUE TE QUEDARÁS CON NOSOTROS, POR FAVOR SEV, HAZLO POR EL BEBE"**

"**Está bien nena cálmate"** – me acerqué a abrazarla para que se tranquilizará.

"**Me lo prometes"**

"**Si, te lo prometo"**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquella noche Potter me envió su patronus idéntico al de su padre para preguntarme si quería ir ya que habían localizado al grupo de mortifagos, deje a Hermione dormida en su recamara, _Regresaré a casa nena con ustedes… Perdóname…_ fui a mis aposentos, tome mi capa, la varita y me fui a ayudar una vez más por el bien de mi familia…

_**Es un capítulo cortito en comparación con los que suelo subir por eso fue dos por uno, pero el precio son dos reviews…**_

_**Aurora Snape: hola… es que es adorable imaginarse a un Sev con carácter, todo un hombre pero super lindo…**_

_**Mama Shmi: es que Albus lo sabe todo… y a veces eso resulta ventajoso… **_

_**Luna White 29: Luna… en el siguiente capi veras quien es: pero no es el zanahorio lo juro solemnemente… no me odies mucho vale**_

_**Phoenix1993: las cosas van bien hasta este capi… es que es drama también… lo veras en el siguiente capi**_

_**Alexza Snape: es que pensé y pensé en la forma de que recuperara la magia y fue lo que se me ocurrió… somos unas viciosas… nada mas me vieras**_

_**RR73: es que un hombre así derrite a millll… gracias por leer mis historias y por tus comentarios. Besos **_

_**Yazmin Snape: jajajaja sólo por ti subi dos capítulos para no dejarte con la intriga… pero no es el zanahorio… corre y lee el siguiente capitulo… mas de una perderíamos tooooodo si lo recuperaramos asi.**_

_**Papillon69: holaaa me alegra que te guste mi historia… subi dos capítulos para que no me mataran si lo dejaba hasta aquí.**_

_**Rossy04: perdón por tardar más de lo normal pero estaba en el otro Sevmione… que bueno que te gusto como le regrese la magia**_

_**TequilaNervous: ya la recuperó por completo, que bueno que también te haya gustado esta historia, te respondo a tu pregunta por un mensaje privado para no romper el encanto de las demás lectoras.**_

_**Las quiero chicas**_

_**Actualizare lo mas rápido que mi hijo me lo permita.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Perdónenme mis queridas lectoras… pañuelo en mano ¿listo?, entonces a leer… la cancion es de Camila y se llama como el titulo del capitulo... Besos**_

**ALEJATE DE MÍ**

**HERMIONE**

La noche anterior Sev había dormido conmigo pero ya no estaba al despertar, era muy raro cuando sucedía eso pero no me preocupé, pues había sucedido anteriormente, baje a desayunar y no lo vi, después en el aula de pociones había un letrero de la directora donde se informaba que no habría clases hasta nuevo aviso sin saber porque, cuando todos se fueron entré y no encontré una nota, nada, le envié un patronus para saber que estaba bien pero no llegó la respuesta, en ese momento comencé a ponerme realmente nerviosa.

Me dirigí a clase de Defensa, estábamos repasando simples hechizos que yo ya manejaba a la perfección, me tocaba con un chico alto y moreno de Slytherin el cual no sabía su nombre, el profesor Curls supervisaba nuestras pequeñas sesiones de duelo, el profesor había colocado una pequeña tarima larga y delgada y subíamos a ella por unas cuatro escaleras, subí para enfrentarme cuando entró el profesor Flitwick y escuché el inicio de la conversación.

"**Profesor Curls, llegó un patronus de Potter al parecer terminaron con algunos de los mortifagos la noche anterior pero pide que si puede ir ahora mismo al Ministerio"**

"**¿Hubo bajas?"**

"**Algunas de los nuestros"** – alcanzaba a repeler algunos hechizos pero me estaba desconcentrando por estar escuchando la información.

"**Muy bien, terminaré esta clase y me dirigiré para allá, pero hay exámenes en la tarde ¿podría avisarle al profesor Snape que se encargue de los de séptimo por favor?"**

"**Él partió hacia allá por la noche"** – me fui acercando a la orilla para escucharlo.

"**¿Estará allá en el Ministerio también entonces?"**

"**No lo sabemos, Potter no nombró las bajas que tuvimos"** _– Sev…_ cuando alce la vista no alcance a repeler el hechizo arrojándome para atrás, lo último que pude percibir fue cómo caí de los escalones, rogándole a Dios que Severus estuviera bien.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Nunca en mi vida había odiado más a los mortifagos como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando Voldemort estaba en el poder, habíamos acabado con la mitad de ellos y regresé rogando a Merlín que Hermione no se hubiera enterado, necesitaba presentarme con Mcgonagall para avisarle que ya estaba de regreso en el colegio, pero al parecer estaba en enfermería porque había sucedido un accidente en las clases del profesor Curls, siempre he dicho que es profesor es un inepto y con los alcornoques que tenemos por alumnos me resulta raro que alguien no haya resultado ya muerto.

Me dirigí hacia allá lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba bañarme y dormir un poco antes de que mi mujer se diera cuenta de la poca palabra que tengo ante ella. Estaban afuera de la enfermería Curls y la directora.

"**Minerva"** – me acerqué nada más para avisarle que ya estaba en el colegio.

"**Un momento Severus"**

"**El profesor me estaba avisando que tenía que ir al Ministerio y deje de supervisar el pequeño duelo que les había planeado a los alumnos, no podía irme así como así y quería pedirle al profesor Snape que se encargara de los exámenes de séptimo pero me informaron que había estado en batalla, en ese momento la señorita no repelo el hechizo y cayó de la tarima, sólo se quejó y cayó inconsciente" **– _idiota… ¿cómo pueden tener alguien tan incompetente como él dando ese tipo de materias?, inclusive Lupin era mejor y eso es decir demasiado. _

"**Muy bien, esperaremos a ver qué dice Poppy no creo que sea algo grave"**

"**Está bien Minerva me voy al Ministerio" **– y se retiró el idiota.

"**Severus ahora no puedo atenderte hasta que despierte la señorita…"**

"**Minerva"** – la interrumpió la medimaga.

"**¿Cómo está Poppy?"** – le preguntó la directora, realmente me estaba desesperando, solo quería largarme de ahí.

"**Está consciente ya, pero esta… mal Minerva… no permite que me le acerqué… cómo cuando llegó el año pasado"**

"**Dale una poción"**

"**Estaba embarazada Minerva"** – por primer momento se me paso el aturdimiento.

"**¿Quién?"** – pregunte interviniendo en la conversación.

"**Granger tuvo un accidente Severus, ¿pero cómo que estaba embarazada Poppy?"**

"**Tenía casi cuatro meses" **– dijo Poppy.

"**¿Cómo?"** – preguntó Minerva.

"**Perdió al bebe, quizá por el fuerte hechizo o por la caída de la tarima"** – _Hermione… no debí irme,_ no sabía cómo reaccionar. – **"Apunta con la varita Minerva, dice que necesita verlo ahora"**

"**¿A quién?"**

"**Yo supongo que al padre de su hijo porque repite que él le prometió quedarse con los dos"** – eso fue suficiente, tenía que verla.

"**Tengo que verla"** – les dije entrando.

"**Severus Granger no está visible, ella no sabe que perdió a su hijo, Severus no entres" **– me gritaba tratando de detenerme hasta que vi a mi pequeña acostada en la cama sosteniéndose la cabeza llorando. Me acerqué a la cama hasta que me vio.

"**¡SEVERUS!"** – se sentó para abrazarme y yo sintiéndome pero que una mierda – **"¿Estás bien?"**

"**Si nena estoy bien"** – le dije tratando de no perder el control.

"**Tuve miedo"**

"**Ya estoy aquí"** – las dos brujas me veían sorpresivas, negándose a creer lo que veían, Minerva con un profundo coraje.

"**Dime que no es cierto Severus"** – dijo Minerva, yo la ignoré.

"**Profesor Snape tengo que atender a la señorita Granger, si usted pudiera…"**

"**¿Podrían dejarme a solas con ella por favor?" **– con mucho esfuerzo lo hicieron.

"**Nena tienes que tomar la poción para que puedan atenderte"**

"**¿Por qué?"** – me preguntó y se vio a si misma como tenía la falda cubierta de sangre y me miro con horror, creo que nunca olvidaré sus ojos – **"No, no, no"** – se repitió a si misma y creí que no iba a soportar tanto dolor, el mío por la pérdida, por verla así, su dolor… - **"Dime que no es cierto, dime que esta bien"**

"… **Lo intentaremos otra vez, te recuperaras y volveremos a intentarlo" –** comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. – **"No te pongas así por favor, escúchame, eres joven, te recuperaras pronto y nos dedicaremos a que quedes embarazada tan pronto como se pueda"**

"**Yo lo quiero a él Sev…" **– hipaba.

"**Severus ha perdido mucha sangre, debemos atenderla ya"** – me dijo Poppy.

"**Nena tomate esta poción te dormirá unas horas"**

"**No, yo quiero a mi bebe Sev"** – me partían sus palabras, debí haberme quedado a su lado, se distrajo por mi culpa, por eso habíamos perdido a nuestro hijo.

"**Aquí estaré, tomate la poción por favor nena"** – con muchos esfuerzos lo hizo y se quedo dormida. En ese momento creí que ya no podría sentir tanto dolor, verla ahí pálida, dormida, con las lagrimas en sus mejillas, no había cambiado nada de cuando la sacamos de la casa de sus padres, todo en ella se veía igual, rota, sin vida, quise irme de ahí, esperé a que Poppy la atendiera y salió después de tiempo.

"**Severus ella estará dormida lo que resta de la tarde y toda la noche, Minerva me pidió que te avisará que te espera en su despacho cuanto antes"** – asentí y me retiraba – **"¿Severus?"**

"**¿Si?"**

"**Era un niño" **– caí en un vacio_… tal como lo habías dicho nena…_

oOoOoOoOoO

"**Pase"** – entré y ella estaba hablando con Albus, estaba realmente cabreada y yo no estaba para aguantar la escena.

"**Aquí estoy así que dime lo que tienes que decirme" **

"**No estás en calidad de exigir nada Severus, tienes una sola oportunidad para que me digas que todo fue un mal entendido y que tu no eras el padre de ese hijo"**

"**Lo era"**

"**Y ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO EH?, ES UNA NIÑA"**

"**No lo es Minerva, Hermione es toda una mujer"**

"**PERO ES TU ALUMNA, LE LLEVAS EL DOBLE DE AÑOS, ¿QUÉ TE PASA?, no pudiste haber encontrado mejor consuelo que ella, habiendo tantas mujeres que quisieran al héroe de guerra, tantos burdeles, ¿por qué con ella?"**

"**NO HABLES ASÍ DE ELLA, ¿CREES QUE ESTUVE CON ELLA POR TENERLA DE ESA MANERA?, POR FAVOR MINERVA, HERMIONE ES ALGO MÁS QUE ESO, ÍBAMOS A TENER UN HIJO, LE IBA A PEDIR QUE SE CASARA CONMIGO"**

"**Por favor Severus no me vengas con esas, ¿EN QUÉ CARAJOS PENSABAS EH?, ¿NO PENSASTE EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS?"**

"**Cállate Minerva que FUISTE TÚ LA QUE LA METISTE DURANTE SEIS MESES EN MIS AULAS, LA QUE ME PIDIÓ QUE LA SACARA DE DONDE ESTABA, LA QUE ME EXIGIÓ QUE LA LLEVABA A ESE BAILE DONDE TODO EMPEZÓ, TU LA METISTE EN MI VIDA"**

"**Será en tu vida pero no en tu cama Severus, nunca te dije que te metieras con ella"**

"**¿Y qué crees Minerva? ¿qué no trate de parar eso? ¿crees acaso que la acosé hasta que cayó en mi cama?, me negué ante lo que sentía mil veces, una y otra, pero ella empezó a sentir lo mismo y mi puto autocontrol se fue a la mierda, se que soy su maestro, que le llevo el doble de edad, pero la amo y lo que me digas no servirá de nada"**

"**A no Severus, escúchame bien que aquí la que tiene la última palabra soy yo, VAS A DEJAR A GRANGER EN PAZ"**

"**¿CREES QUE VOY A HACERLO?, DEBES SER IDIOTA, NO LA PIENSO DEJAR, ACABAMOS DE PERDER A NUESTRO HIJO"**

"**La vas a dejar, te voy a dar dos semanas para que termines tu aventura"**

"**Firmaré hoy mismo mi renuncia, no la dejare"**

"**Firma lo que quieras, si no terminas con ella, la correré del colegio por faltar a las normas de la institución" **– eso era otra cosa, sus sueños como medimaga se iban ir al retrete si la expulsaban. – **"Date cuenta de lo que eres Severus, un hombre mayor para ella, Hermione se merece un hombre que la haga vivir no que la encadené a la amargura, eres un ex mortifago ¿crees que eso no le traerá consecuencias?, tú viste esa noche las muertes, ¿quieres que ella termine así?, que todo el mundo la tache de ser tu… amante… que le digan que es una puta"** – me quedé callado.

"**Minerva deja que ellos decidan que hacer"** – intervino Albus.

"**Aquí la directora soy yo Albu… Severus ¿quieres que ella termine como Lily Potter?"** – nunca…

"**No"**

"**Te daré dos semanas, recurre a las tácticas que quieras, no te quiero ver cerca de ella en ese tiempo, si para entonces no ha pasado, recurriré a otras medidas"**

"**Bien" **– salí echando chispas y me fui a verla a la enfermería.

Estaba mejor, pedí que la trasladaran a su cuarto y estuve con ella toda la noche, se retorcía, le dio fiebre y no sabía cómo coños iba a decirle que ya no estaría con ella, si mi leona era terca, me convencería, pero Minerva tenía razón, si seguía con ella… terminaría muerta… siempre lo supe, ella era demasiado pura y buena para mi, se merecía a alguien mejor en su vida.

**HERMIONE**

No sabía dónde estaba, el dolor me sucumbía más adentro de donde me encontraba, intentaba recordar algo lo que fuera_, Sev…_ me dijo que estaba bien, pero había perdido a mi hijo… desperté y lo vi a mi lado, no podía escuchar lo que me decía… sólo escuche una canción… un murmullo… algo que había escuchado antes en alguna parte… después caí inconsciente de nuevo.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

El haber perdido a mi hijo me opacó, pero no me rendía, tenía a Severus conmigo, él estaba bien y los dos saldríamos juntos hacia adelante. En cuanto desperté el estaba ahí conmigo, no se separó de mi en la semana que duré en cama…

Después todo cambio…

"**¿Puedo quedarme a dormir Sev?"**

"**No"** – ni siquiera mi veía, su tono era serio y frío, dolía como estaba siendo conmigo toda la semana.

"**¿Por qué?"**

"**Porque estas débil, vete a tu recamara, tengo trabajo que hacer"**

"**Sev ya se que no podemos hacer el amor, sólo quiero estar juntos, te esperaré en la habitación en lo que terminas, te preparo el baño y nos dormimos, como siempre lo hacemos"**

"**Ya te dije que no, ahora dejame solo" **

Me fui porque sus palabras realmente me estaban calando, no sé cómo y porque se comportaba de esa manera conmigo, se supone que nos queríamos y nos apoyaríamos después de la muerte de nuestro hijo y ahora simplemente se negaba a estar conmigo, llevábamos una semana sin convivir, no venía a dormir conmigo, no me besaba, a penas me veía y en clases.

Un día me arme de valor y fui a buscarlo…

Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.  
Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.

**¿Sev?"** – le pregunté para ver si me dejaba pasar.

"**Pasa"** – vi que se acababa de bañar y sino me equivocaba iba a salir.

"**¿Vas a salir?" –** el asintió – **"Sev cariño ¿qué pasa entre nosotros?, no has ido a dormir en toda la semana, no me ves si quiera"**

"**No pasa nada, es solo que… Hermione vete por favor"**

"**Dímelo por favor sea lo que sea"**

Aléjate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.

"**¿Segura?" **– me vio con coraje haciendo ese gesto que en vez de hacerme sonreír me causó dolor – **"Voy a salir y me estas quitando el tiempo"** – últimamente esas eran sus respuestas como si fuera Harry…

"**¿Quieres terminar con esto?"** – no sé de donde demonios saque el valor, ni siquiera tenía conectada la boca al cerebro.

"**La verdad es que si" **– sentí como se enfriaba mi cuerpo, cómo me dolía el alma con sus palabras.

"**¿Por qué?"** – tocaron la puerta quedito y yo casi llorando, intente limpiarme para que fuera quien fuera no me viera así, él me dijo que nadie supo quien era el padre de mi hijo.

"**Pase"**

"**Hola Sev ¿Listo?"** – entró una mujer de pelo negro, largo y lacio, llevaba una boina negra con un listón verde al lado y un vestido entallado color negro con un cinturón verde esmeralda, su capa era larga y negra con unas medias obscuras y unas plataformas negras altísimas, iba bien maquillada y peinada, debía tener unos 30 años, era increíblemente hermosa y atractiva.

La luz ya, no alcanza...  
No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...

"**Colette"** – mi corazón se detuvo – **"Estoy contigo en dos minutos, esperame en el vestíbulo estoy atendiendo a una alumna"**

"**Muy bien ¿A dónde vamos a ir?"**

"**¿Te apetece ir a comer?" **– le preguntó Severus.

"**Claro, pero después iremos por unos tragos, podemos ir a tu casa o a la mía, solamente que esa esta en Escocia"**

"**Donde tu quieras Colett"** – se fue y vi a Severus con todo el dolor que podía existir dentro de mí.

Un Angel te cuida...  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...

"**Dijiiste que no responderías su carta, que no trabajarías con ella"**

"**No puedo rechazar una oferta de trabajo nada porque si Hermione, ahora si me disculpas me están esperando"**

"**Sev, tu dijiste que estábamos juntos, que teníamos planes, sueños…"**

"**No pensaste que esto duraría toda la vida verdad Hermione, esas cosas no existen, esto se acabo"** – y se fue dejándome vacía… tal y como me encontró.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

La había lastimado, lo veía en sus ojos, en sus lagrimas, pero Minerva me había advertido que si la recibía una vez más en mi despacho la correría en el preciso momento. Fui a comer con Colett y al finalizar quería ir a mi casa, sabía hacia donde se dirigía pero no pude llevarla ahí, a la cama que Hermione escogió, a la casa de mi mujer no podía llevarla, quería tener sexo con Colette para ver si así se me pasaba la rabia que se había acumulado en mi cuerpo por dos semanas, pero no pude, no pude hacerle eso a mi mujer, resulta idiota decirlo cuando la corrí de mi vida para que no volviera jamás.

Después de ese día ella dejo de ir a mi clase, nunca la veía, a veces en el comedor pero no siempre, eso me hizo enojar, quería saber que estuviera bien, que siguiera su vida sin mi pero bien, la mande llamar cuando falto por tercera ocasión, llegó con paso lento pero con la frente en alto.

"**¿Dónde estaba señorita Granger?"** – estábamos a media clase y no iba ponerme a decirle por su nombre de pila.

"**En la biblioteca señor"**

"**¿Y no cree que donde debería de estar en esta aula tomando la clase de pociones?"**

"**Me parece que no, usted me exentó ¿lo recuerda?"**

"**Usted se negó"**

"**Pues ya me arrepentí, quiero el tiempo para pasar mis otras materias"** – realmente me alegraba que ella no se diera por vencida y siguiera con su vida. – **"¿No le interesa saber en que pienso señor?" **– y caí ante ella como siempre, utilice legeremancia porque ella me lo pedía, un recuerdo de nosotros haciendo el amor en esa misma aula después de un día de clases, diciéndome que me amaba, que había sido el único hombre en su vida.

"**LARGO DE AQUÍ GRANGER NO LA QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI CLASE"** – se fue sonriendo con satisfacción.

Esa misma noche como a las siete de la tarde se presentó en mi despacho, debía mantenerme firme, por mucho que la amara ella debía olvidarse de mi, si pude sobrevivir amando a una mujer veinte años claro que podría amarla a ella toda mi vida.

Y alejate de mi amor...  
Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...  
No soy quien en verdad parezco...  
y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

"**¿Severus podemos hablar?"**

"**¿De qué?"**

"**De nosotros Sev, por última vez vamos a hablar"**

"**Está bien, pero es la última vez que la quiero en este despacho, y soy el profesor Snape para usted Granger" **– esos ojos que crispaban de amor y pasión se cristalizaron en lagrimas retenidas.

"**Sev… tu y yo nos amamos, lo sé, no dejes que esto termine por favor mi amor"** – debía decirme algo que realmente la convenciera que no era así como ella creía.

"**No te humilles más y retírate"**

Si aun no me lo crees amor...  
y quieres tu correr el riesgo  
veras que soy realmente bueno  
en engañar y hacer sufrir  
a quien mas quiero..

"**Estábamos tan bien juntos, ¿por qué todo cambio?"** - ¿qué le puedo decir para que se convenza?, inclusive para que me odie y se olvide de mi, recordé a Lily, no podía decirle así a la mujer que amo, aquellas dos frases gravadas en su brazo la matarían, no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces, pero quizás valga la pena me dijo mi conciencia.

"**Por qué… no eres lo que esperaba" **

"**¿A qué te refieres?"** – _no lo digas idiota la mataras, _díselo sólo así entenderá.

"**No me obligues a lastimarte con la verdad Hermione"**

"**Quiero saberla"** – _se lo diré, sólo una vez más,_ Lily nunca te lo perdonó.

"**Porque eres…"** – no podía…

"**¿Por qué soy qué?"**

"**Porque… por qué no eres Lily"** – el dolor acudió a ella de inmediato.

Alejate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco  
quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto  
Alejate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.

"**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"**

"**Ya oíste, tú no eres ella, creí que contigo iba a olvidarla pero no fue así, no le llegas ni a los talones" **– prefería un Sectusempra, una sesión de Cruciatus con Voldemort inclusive morir por Nagini a volver a ver sus lagrimas que empezaron a salir, como el brillo en sus ojos se opacó, un brillo que yo provoque y que yo terminé, vi dolor, decepción.

"**¿Siempre fue ella?"** _– no nena… tu la borraste a ella con su sonrisa, tu sencillez, por amarme con era… no me creas_

La luz ya, no alcanza...  
No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...  
Un Angel te cuida...  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...

"**Siempre"** – cerraba sus ojos queriendo contener el dolor, se quedó callada llorando, quise hincarme y pedirle perdón hasta el cansancio, amarla pero no podía…

"**¿Nunca te importo verdad?... mi hijo nunca te importo, dime Severus ¿te sentiste feliz cuando lo perdí?"** – claro que no, morí contigo esa tarde… no espero respuesta y se fue dejando la puerta abierta… se fue corriendo, quise detenerla pero era tarde para eso.

Hermione te amo como a nadie, pero todo se vino abajo nena, ibas a pagar cosas que no te competen… perdóname

Y alejate de mi amor...  
Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...  
No soy quien en verdad parezco...  
y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

**HERMIONE **

Corrí tanto como pude, salí del colegio por los jardines, seguía corriendo, la lluvia mojaba mi cara y mi cabello, sentí peor que cuando vi aquellos recuerdos de mis padres, él nunca me amó, y yo de idiota por él, nunca tomé poción anticonceptiva porque no me molestaba la idea de un hijo con él… mi bebe… lo perdí y no me ha quedado nada… mientras me hacia el amor… pensaba en ella…

Si aun no me lo crees amor...  
y quieres tu correr el riesgo  
veras que soy realmente bueno  
en engañar y hacer sufrir  
y hacer llorar  
a quien mas quiero..

Regresé al colegio empapada y subí a ver a la profesora Mcgonagall.

"**¿Qué se te ofrece Hemione?"**

"**Profesora… he estado en este colegio mucho tiempo, seis meses que no quería estar, encerrada contra mi voluntad, cursé este año casi por obligación, quiero que esta semana se me practiquen los exámenes finales, quiero irme a casa"**

"**Faltan poco más de dos meses para terminar Hermione ¿no puedes esperar?"**

"**No, ¿puede hacerme ese favor?, porque me ire de todos modos, pero si usted me ayuda podré terminar el colegio sin problemas sino me iré dejando mi educación inconslusa"**

"**Avisaré a los maestros que te practiquen los exámenes ¿te encuentras bien?"**

"**Mejor que nunca"**

En la semana me practicaron los exámenes, rara vez lo vi en el comedor, ni siquiera lo voltee a ver, era viernes y a primera hora me practicarán el último examen: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

"**Excelente señorita Granger, simplemente no esperaba menos de usted"** – me dijo el profesor Curls. – **"Finalmente: un boggart" **– iba a abrir el armario.

"**No lo abra señor por favor"**

"**Lo de sus padres ya paso señorita, solo es un boggart"**

"**No se transformara en ellos profesor, dejaré así mi examen aunque la calificación sea menor" **– me retiré a mi habitación, mandé una carta a la profesora Mcgonagall y me retire del colegio para no volver nunca.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Escuche a unas alumnas que ya estaban inscritas en la escuela de San Mungo para cursar el próximo años sus estudios, se lo debía…

"**Vengo a pagar un año de la carrera de una alumna, quiero que se incluya todo, material, educación, estancia, alimentos, todo, pero quiero que se le informe que es una beca por alumna sobresaliente"**

"**Claro señor" **–me dijo la señorita – **"¿Nombre?"**

"**Hermione Jane Granger"** – comenzó a buscala.

"**¿Granger?, no, no tengo a nadie con ese nombre"**

"**¿Cuándo es el último día para inscribirse?"**

"**Fue ayer señor" **– me fui al colegio a buscar a Minerva porque no encontré a Hermione por todo el maldito colegio. Entré al despacho y no estaba,

"**¿Hijo?, búscala"**

"**No me perdonará Albus"**

"**Lo hará, búscala, explícale porque hiciste eso, ella te ama"** – me replanteé la idea.

"**¿Y sino me perdona?"**

"**NO la dejes de búscala hasta que te perdone y retomen sus planes"**

"**Gracias Albus, debo reconocer que eres un entrometido pero quizá si… no… estoy completamente seguro, le diré la verdad y no descansaré hasta que me perdone"**

"**Lo lograras" **– en eso entró Minerva y Albus y yo dimos la conversación por terminada.

"**¿Qué se te ofrece Severus?"**

"**Fui a San Mungo a pagar la carrera de Hermione, no me veas así, se lo debo, ya le dije que se terminaba lo de nosotros, sólo que ella no tiene a nadie y quise tener ese gesto pero me dijeron que ella no esta inscrita"**

"**No, no lo esta, me dijo que quería tomarse un o dos años antes de comenzar la carrera"**

"**No puede hacer eso ¿dónde esta? Quiero hablar con ella, no la encuentro por todo el castillo"**

"**No esta"**

"**¿A dónde se fue?"**

"**Por la mañana dejo el colegio, tomo sus cosas y se fue, no me dijo a donde sólo me dijo que quería hacer algo que siempre quiso desde que murieron sus padres: estar sola"**

Fue lo último que escuche, se había ido, la había perdido para siempre, la dañe como nadie en la vida hizo, cure sus heridas para terminar dañándola más, la hice mía cada noche que pude sabiendo que era pura, le dije que la amaba y luego acabe con ese amor, la lastime con mis palabras, la deje cuando más me necesitaba, cuando habíamos perdido a nuestro hijo, le dije lo peor…

_Te he perdido nena… te he perdido para siempre…_

_**¿Qué opinan?, no me maten por piedad… crucios y lo que sigue en los reviews… menos avadas porque sino no puedo continuar la historia**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Pido disculpas por un capítulo tan triste y un poco flojo pero tengo que ir acomodando la historia, prometo que el próximo será más emocionante… aun así espero reviews con tomatazos vale**_

**TOMANDO CAMINOS SEPARADOS**

**HERMIONE**

Realmente sin proponérmelo me aparezco enfrente de una casa que estúpidamente consideré mía en estos meses, me da miedo acercarme y que mi varita no me permita entrar, desde que perdí a mi hijo no habíamos venido, si él me bloqueó la entrada no sé exactamente como me lo voy a tomar… respiró lentamente y me acerco a la puerta y aún puedo entrar, quizás él no ha venido tampoco o quizás las cosas de Colette hayan ya suplido las mías.

Todo sigue igual desde la última vez que nos quedamos en "nuestra casa" una casa que siempre fue solamente suya, todos los muebles que compramos están ahí, _¿Por qué Sev? ¿Por qué tanta actuación si al final solo fui un desahogo para ti? ¿Por qué me dañaste tanto?,_ me quito el abrigo y lo dejo sobre la sala, fue la única cosa clara que permitió comprar, era de piel color hueso con cojines negros.

_¡Dios como duele esta casa!,_ subo las escaleras y entro a la que fue nuestra recamara, ahora con las colchas color rojo quemado, recuerdo la vez que accedió a que pusiera eso en la cama, no fue fácil pero al final aceptó hacerlo, ¿Por qué me complacía en tanto? ¿Por qué me decía que si ante tantas cosas, nunca me negaba nada?, parte de un juego cruel…

**Flash Back **

"**Nena…" **– me dijo recuperando la respiración normal de su cuerpo – **"Mañana… mañana mismo te llevo y compraremos esas colchas que te gustaron, eres magnifica"**

"**Las rojas"**

"**Si, pero sin leones"**

"**No te preocupes me gustaron más las que llevan cuadros negros"**

"**Las que quieras mi vida, ¿lista para la segunda ronda?"**

"**Si, pero ahora yo arriba" **– le dije poniéndome sobre él.

"**Yo tomo el control señorita Granger, abajo ahora mismo"**

"**Vamos profesor Snape, le encanta que lo haga así"**

"**Eres odiosa"**

"**Yo también te amo Sev"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

No sé en qué momento estoy de rodillas llorando en nuestra cama, _¿nuestra?_ Entre lágrimas comienzo a reírme de mí misma, ¿nuestra?, no creo que no, nunca fue mía, y ahora menos, creo que ya tiene dueña, no sé que me duele más, que pensara en Lily mientras estaba conmigo haciéndome el amor o que Colette sea una candidata perfecta para que Severus olvide a la pelirroja, mis uñas se entierran en el edredón, destiendo la cama con ira, con todo el dolor que he estado guardando en la semana, sus palabras fueron navajas, ¿por qué tuvo que ser tan cruel conmigo?, yo lo amé, pero también lo obligue a que me amara, él no quería y yo tuve que ir aquella noche a besarlo e insistirle en que él sentía algo por mí, sólo era lastima ante la pérdida de mis padres, sólo lastima al igual que Harry, la profesora Mcgonagall, que Ginny, que todos los Wesley, los odio a todos, a cada uno de los que me encerraron en el castillo esos seis meses.

Hay tanto… pero tanto rencor en mi… que arde… que causa nauseas… _quiero aunque sea por hoy no odiarte Sev… aunque sea por hoy no hacerlo… me siento en la libertad de amarte hoy, ¿tengo ese derecho no?, me lo tomare… hoy te amaré… y mañana todo cambiará, total no volveré a verte jamás…_

_Recorro mi casa Sev, porque hoy la sentiré mía, quiero darme una ducha, siempre adoré ese jacuzzi ¿recuerdas que íbamos a remodelarlo?_, me desnudo y entró en ella, cerrando los ojos a la realidad…

**Flash Back**

Estaba él tomando una ducha un viernes por la tarde después de una semana pesada, yo entré en una bata demasiado ligera y transparente con un vaso de whisky de fuego en las manos.

"**Te traje un trago amor"** – tomó el vaso y bebió un sorbo – **"¿Estas cansado?"**

"**No tienes ni idea" **– cerró los ojos para disfrutar el agua tibia con espuma y algunas hierbas aromáticas y relajantes, yo metí mis pies colocándome por detrás y comencé a darle un masaje.

"**Relajate Sev"** – mis manos tocaban su espalda, su cuello…

"**¿Piensas que de esa manera me relajaras?"**

"**Para eso son los masajes"**

"**Hay una técnica más efectiva nena y se llama amor, que te parece si la practicamos aquí, no hemos estado juntos en toda la semana ¿lo echas de menos?"**

"**No tienes ni idea" **– me jalo para quedar encima de él en el jacuzzi.

"**Te quiero arriba, sorpréndeme hechicera"**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Creo que no quiero continuar con ese recuerdo, salgo de la ducha y me pongo la ropa interior que me puse la vez que me entregue a él por primera vez, encima uso una camisa de él, aspiro su aroma, me llena los sentidos y me transmite una seguridad que ahora necesito más que nunca, comenzar desde cero, suena difícil, pero sabré lograrlo, es distinto el sentimiento que cuando mis padres se fueron, ahora tengo que salir adelante, además por fin tendré lo que tanto necesitaba en ese momento: estar sola.

Bajo despacio y la sala y tomo un whisky de fuego, prendo la chimenea y me siento en aquel grande sillón en el que él estaba acostumbrado a descansar, tantos recuerdos invaden mi mente, el sabor de la bebida me transporta al sabor de sus labios nocturnos, a su aliento embriagador, no puedo dejar de llorar, pero creo que he llorado suficiente de manera descontrolada en la semana, así que mis lagrimas en esta ocasión son tranquilas, pero el llanto sereno es el que más duele porque significa que ya no tienes las fuerzas para llorar con desesperación.

Es tarde, se que él no tarda en llegar, siempre iba todos los fines de semana, y antes de que eso ocurra y evitarme más humillación de que me corra o que llegue con Colette decido subir a lo único por lo que realmente vine a SU casa, entró a la habitación y tiendo la cama mediante magia pero quito las colchas para poner las negras de seda que tenía él desde un inicio y guardo las rojas en el armario, saco del baúl una caja y guardo algunas cosas que no quería conservar, me dirijo a la recamara que había sido de sus padres y sé que entrar en ella será más difícil que cualquier otra cosa, pero quiero acabar cuanto antes con esto.

Era la habitación más iluminada, nos habíamos deshecho de todos los muebles, pintamos los dos la habitación de blanco hasta que viéramos que íbamos a tener y poderla decorar con rosa o azul, quiero hacer esto sin magia, comienzo a desarmar el moisés, quitando el velo color perla que lo cubre lo doblo y lo voy enfilando, quito sabanitas y las doblo también, voy por la caja en la que venía y guardo el moisés y lo demás, en otra caja guardo cuadros y adornos que había comprado para la recámara y la cómoda.

_Te esperaba con tanta ilusión, con tanto amor…_ terminé de guardar las cosas y las deje en la esquina de la habitación, abrí la cómoda y saqué rápidamente la poca ropa que entre los dos le habíamos comprado al bebe y la guardé en mi baúl, agarré dos portarretratos u quité los dos ultrasonidos que me había sacado del embarazo.

Regresé a la habitación y escribí una carta que quería dejarle… la coloqué sobre la caja y miré la casa que sentí mía durante esos meses, _no quiero irme Sev, ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo? Te amaba tanto que hubiera hecho y dejado lo que tu me hubieras pedido ¿Por qué no pudiste amarme como a ella?_

"**Es la última Severus, la última lágrima que derramo por ti, te lo juro…"** – secó mis ojos con furia y salgo de su casa para no volver nunca.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

No voy a volverla a ver, lo sé y me parte en dos la idea de haberla perdido para siempre ¿cómo pude ser tan cobarde? Debí decirle lo que estaba pasando y así entre los dos decidir algo, siempre había sido así, nunca nos ocultábamos nada y escogí el momento perfecto para comenzar a hacerlo, la destruí por completo, sus ojos se volvieron vacíos de nuevo, sin el brillo que yo provoque… sigo bebiendo en mis habitaciones en las mazmorras, ¿cómo voy a seguir trabajando aquí? Si todo me recuerda a ella, pero irme a La Hilandera tampoco es una buena opción, la casa de ella, solamente de ella…

**Flash Back**

"**Niñatos estúpidos" **– entró arrojando mi capa con furia sobre el piso – **"¿Sabes lo que hicieron los ineptos? Les pedí que renovaran la poción y lo realizaron el equipo ¿Qué solidaridad no? Y exploraron todas en sincronía, terminé con cinco idiotas en enfermería." **– la observo sentada en el sillón riéndose en silencio.

"**Eres un exagerado Sev"**

"**¿Y qué es tan gracioso?"**

"**Lo gruñón que eres"**

"**¿Te parezco gruñón, te voy a enseñar lo que este gruñón puede hacer señorita Granger" **– me dirigí al sillón besándola llevándola a la cama – **"¿Cómo puedes amar a un gruñón como yo?"**

"**Te amo tal cual eres, no cambiaría nada"**

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Fuiste la única persona que me aceptó y me amó como era, y cómo tu misma lo dijiste: sin cambiarme nada, y yo ni siquiera pude luchar por ti cuando te prometí no dejarte nunca, cuando te dije que me dedicaría a hacerte feliz, te dije que había dejado ir a Lily porque tu ocupabas mi vida entera, te dije mil cosas que ahora no podré cumplir, debí haberte rechazado desde el primer momento pero fui egoísta quise que me amaras y yo amarte, quise detenerte aquella noche, pero tampoco pude, mi autocontrol se fue al carajo y se me ocurrió hacerte mía y pretendía que fuera el primer y último hombre en tu vida, y puse la casa a tu disposición y la convertiste en un verdadero hogar, la llenaste de amor y de ternura con tu presencia, nunca debí tratarte como lo hice, nunca debí decirte aquello, y te destroce y sé que nunca me lo perdonaras. _

Para aumentar mi masoquismo me dirijo a nuestra casa_, nena nunca dejará de ser tu casa, nunca meteré a otra mujer en ella, siempre será tuya…_ abro la puerta y veo la chimenea cómo si acabarán de apagarla, _tuviste que ser tú, nadie más puede entrar en ella, te pediré perdón hasta que vuelvas conmigo, así mismo me llevé años…_

"**¿Nena? ¿Estás en casa?"** – observó y todo está como la última vez que fuimos, en la cocina esta un vaso limpio el cual parece que acababan de lavar, un vaso donde solía servirme whisky de fuego, observo la botella y ha bajado un poco, subo las escaleras con rapidez, toco la puerta de nuestra recamara – **"¿Nena puedo pasar?"** – no responde nadie y entró.

Me derrumbo ante lo que veo, la recamara sigue siendo la misma pero has quitado las colchas que tanto te gustaron y pusiste las negras que tenían originalmente, pero has dejado una caja larga lisa y encima una nota.

_Severus: _

_Sé que me habías pedido que te llamará como debería pero me sentía extraña decir algo tan personal como esto nombrándote profesor Snape, en la caja te dejo las cosas que no puedo conservar…_

Abro la caja y veo los vestidos, el primero que le compré para aquel baile donde ambos comenzamos a sentir algo, el segundo, aquel vestido negro que había dicho que era para mí, estaban algunas cajas negras de terciopelo, una con la gargantilla que le dije que era suya y con los pendientes, otra caja llevaba una esclava y otras joyas que le fui regalando cuando íbamos a cenar en aquel restaurante los fines de semana… Además de eso los libros que le di al iniciar el curso.

… _todas estas cosas nunca fueron mías, son de tu propiedad, para tu descendencia… nada de esto fue mío, siempre lo supe, ni la casa, ni las joyas que nunca quise, ni nada, ni siquiera tú, no me llevó nada puedes observarlo, sólo me llevo lo único que fue totalmente mío en esta aventura: lo de MI hijo, puedes poner ahora los hechizos de protección aunque ten por seguro que no volveré a molestarte. _

_Granger _

Salgo a la habitación que habíamos arreglado para nuestro hijo, ella quitó las cortinas claras y puso las oscuras que tenía antes, empacó todo y lo dejó en la esquina, los muebles lo cubrió con sabanas blancas y los abro para no encontrarme con nada de lo que habíamos comprado, la he perdido… al igual que a mi hijo.

Salí de la habitación devastado pero se te olvido algo nena, un zapato azul…

**Flash Back**

"**Mira Sev me gustaron estos"** – me mostraste un zapato muy elaborado tejido color azul.

"**Pero no sabemos qué va a ser Herms"**

"**Estoy segura que será un niño, ya te lo dije, vamos a llevarnos estos"**

"**Todo lo que tú quieras"**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me siento en la sala y me sirvo una copa de whisky de fuego, no tengo ni cabeza para pensar pero mi mirada se fija en el portarretratos donde estaba una foto de nosotros dos en una cena en navidad, ya no estaba en ella sino la foto de Lily la misma que se cayó del libro cuando la castigué. Me tomó el pelo con enojo y me siento a llorar la perdida de mi hijo, la pérdida del amor de mi mujer, su dolor, su odio, mi propio dolor…

Al día siguiente me levanté y me aparecí en la única casa donde podía estar Hermione, en la de Potter…

"**Profesor Snape, me llegó su lechuza ¿qué es eso tan urgente?"**

"**¿Herm… la señorita Granger está aquí?"**

"**No, debe de estar en el colegio ¿Qué pasa?"**

"**Potter sigo siendo maestro de pociones de Hogwarts, y ella dejo el maldito colegio con autorización de Minerva, sólo que quiero saber si se encuentra bien"**

"**No entiendo… un momento… ¿Ginny?... ¿podrías venir un minuto?"**

"**¿Si que pasa?"**

"**Hace unos días recibiste una carta de Hermione ¿qué decía?"**

"**Saludaba nada más"** – su mirada se encontró con la alfombra de la casa de Potter, denotando toda la información que ocultaba.

"**¿Ginny? Por favor"** – le sentenció Potter.

"**Quería saber si podía prestarle algo de dinero"**

"**¿El dinero que te di ayer era para ella?" **

"**Si, pero dijo que lo mandaría de regreso a más tardar en un mes, yo se lo hubiera prestado pero…"**

"**Oh demonios Ginny no me interesa el dinero, sólo quiero saber si ella está bien"**

"**¿Para qué quería el dinero?" **– le pregunté.

"**Para comprar un boleto para una armatoste de fierro, esas cosas que vuelan"**

"**¿Un avión?"** – le dijo Potter.

"**Si eso, ayer la acompañé a la estación de aviones"**

"**Aeropuerto"**

"**Como se llame, señorita Wesley ¿a dónde tomo el avión Granger?"**

"**Profesor, dejese de eso ¿Por qué se fue Hermione?" **– me interrumpió Potter.

"**Ella dijo que quería cambiar de aires y que quería estar sola"** – dijo Wesley.

"**¿Pero qué demonios? si Ron me dijo que no estaban juntos porque Hermione estaba con alguien ¿Dónde demonios esta aquel tipo?"**

"**Ella mencionó que ya no esta con él"**

"**¿Cómo que lo mencionó? ¿Qué dijo?" – **la cuestioné…

"**Pues nada importante profesor Snape, solo dijo que ya no estaba con él"**

"**¿Está mal por eso Ginny?"**

"**No, dijo que esas cosas no duraban para siempre, no voy a decir que estaba bien pero tampoco estaba mal como cuando la encontraron después de la muerte de sus padres, sólo estaba un poco ausente pero decidida, como… frívola"**

"**Potter ¿podemos pasar ahora a donde se encuentra Granger?"**

"**Ella tomo un vuelo a Australia pero regresaría el mismo día, dijo que sólo iría a firmar la venta del departamento de sus padres, que no había ido antes por el dolor que le implicaba, al parecer ya tenía compradores, creo que lo dio muy barato pero le urgía el dinero, después dijo que iría a otro país y quería estar sola un tiempo, pero me prometió que estaría bien y que regresaría"**

"**¿A dónde iría luego?"** – le pregunté.

"**No quiso decirme… ¿por qué su interés en Hermione profesor Snape?"**

"**Ginny, el le ayudo a que la magia regresara, estuvieron trabajando juntos por meses, de seguro le llegó a tomar aprecio ¿No Snape?"**

"**No tiene ni idea Potter" **– me iba a tomar meses encontrarla…

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Profesor Snape no se exalte por favor"** – me decía Potter en medio de una discusión que habíamos tenido antes.

"**SEIS MESES POTTER SEIS MESES SIN SABER SI ELLA ESTA BIEN"**

"**Profesor tengo a medio departamento de aurores buscándola, pero esto toma tiempo"**

"**¿No le ha mandado carta alguna a su prometida?"**

"**No, sólo el cheque del dinero que le prestó Ginny pero fuera de eso nada"**

**(N/A: La canción se llama La mirada de d' Paso, escúchenla y lloren con ella un rato)**

Hermione:

A veces me entrego  
me dejo llevar por las ganas  
esta noche es otra noche  
entre los dedos se me escapa...  
A veces me entrego  
a tu dulce veneno  
que abraza mi pecho y mi espalda  
y destruye mis besos...

_Las navidades pasadas estuvimos juntos en esta casa nena, estabas tan contenta con las remodelaciones que le estábamos haciendo a la casa, volví a la rutina de antes que llegaras a mi vida, pero no he cambiado nada en nuestra casa amor, a decir verdad hago lo mismo como si estuvieras en casa._

_Cuando me levanto y bajo por el café sigo amarrando las cortinas para que entre más luz, recuerdo la cara que ponías sino lo hacía, ahora lo hago de memoria, tiempo después de que te fuiste llegó lo que habíamos pedido: las lámparas que te habían gustado y el comedor que tanto tiempo nos tomo elegir, es justo lo que querías Herms, y sigo poniendo orquídeas lilas en el centro de la mesa como tanto te gustaba, sobre el florero blanco y el negro no lo repare no te preocupes…_

A veces quiero y no puedo  
me faltan tus besos  
pierdo hasta el aliento  
yo quiero abrazarte pero no te tengo  
te busco en mi cama  
por que solo intento hacerte mía!  
de la manera que a mi dictan las normas del corazón...  
te busco en mi cama  
pero no te encuentro sigue vacía...  
como lo estoy yo por dentro...

_Tuve que quemar esas colchas negras tenías razón eran lúgubres y horribles, regresé las rojas con cuadros negros y cojines de ambos colores, la recámara sigue igual que siempre, en los buros de al lado tiene una foto tuya del lado derecho y una mía del izquierdo, te llevaste todas las fotos sabelotodo pero no pudiste llevarte unas que guardaba en el colegio, en el tocador siguen tus cosas, tienes que volver y usarlas todas por favor, tu perfume ese que me mataba por las noches cuando regresábamos de cenar es mi perdición, lo pongo en tu almohada para creer que cuando despierte estarás ahí conmigo dormida a mi lado, tu ropa sigue acomodada donde siempre, te encontraré y la volverás a usar lo sé._

_Pero al cuarto de nuestro hijo no he podido entrar, guarde su pequeño zapato en una caja que guarde en el buro de nuestra habitación, nunca me alegré de haberlo perdido amor, me dolió mucho por ser mi hijo y por verte así de mal pero tuve que ser fuerte por los dos y después comportarme como un capullo de mierda lastimándote._

a veces espero  
tal vez la mirada  
que abrace mi pecho y mi espalda  
contra la almohada  
a veces te encuentro  
detrás de mi espejo  
y estas para burlarte de todo lo que siento...  
a veces quiero y no puedo  
me faltan tus besos  
pierdo hasta el aliento  
yo quiero abrazarte pero no te tengo  
te busco en mi cama  
por que solo intento hacerte mía...  
de la manera que a mi dictan las normas del corazón...  
te busco en mi cama  
pero no te encuentro sigue vacía...  
como estoy yo por dentro...

_Cada fin de semana voy de compras al mismo lugar cuando íbamos juntos, y la dependienta sigue ofreciéndome lo mismo, ah y me da dos botes de helado de fresa y otro de chocolate, y los combino bien ahora sí, el de fresa con chocolate encima y el de chocolate con mermelada de fresa, se ha terminado la nuez picada y ya compre más, aún sobra coco rallado ¿recuerdas que fue tu ultimo antojo?, lo como cada viernes nena como lo hacíamos._

_La casa sigue igual para que cuando regreses no se note tu ausencia, no he permitido que Colette pise tu casa, te preguntaras ¿por qué demonios trabajo con ella?, porque en mi intento de alejarte de mí, hice un contrato con ella por un año, que error cometí… trabajamos juntos pero nada más, entre copas se me ha insinuado ¿me creerías si te digo que la he rechazado?, no es que no desee estar con una mujer, pero no quiero borrarte de esa forma de mi vida, ella no eres tu linda, extraño tu pureza, tu coquetería, tu sensualidad, tu esencia, no puedo estar con otra mujer… para cuando vuelvas poder verte a la cara y decirte que te sigo amando…_

a veces quiero y no puedo  
yo quiero abrazarte  
pero no te tengo te busco en mi cama...  
te busco y no te encuentro…

_A quien engaño nena… tu no vas a volver… no vas a perdonarme nunca… ni yo me perdonaría…_

**HERMIONE **

No me tomo mucho tiempo decidirme a venirme a vivir a París, cuando venía de vacaciones con mis padres esta ciudad me fascinaba, además deba igual venirme aquí Barcelona, quedarme en Australia, América… lo único que quería era empezar de nuevo. Vendí el departamento de mis padres, casi lo regale para poder comprar un auto y rentar un departamento bastante bueno ya amueblado, comencé a trabajar siendo la asistente de la directora de un museo que estaba cerca de mi casa, aprendí rápido y cuando la trasladaron a Italia me quedé con su puesto, algo que me gané con poco esfuerzo ya que mi tiempo lo dedicaba al trabajo, si supieran mis profesores que yo Hermione Granger terminó trabajando en una oficina muggle no lo creerían, pero al menos me ha dado la paz que tanto necesité y de la cual abuso.

"**Nos reuniremos en el bar de siempre Hermione tal vez podrías…" **– me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"**No tengo tiempo, nos vemos el lunes"** – Danna era mi asistente y podría considerarla hasta mi amiga pero yo no podía evitar ser brusca, cerrada y agria con ella, pero parece que no le importaba.

"**¿Hermione?"**

"**Adiós Danna"** – sabía que comenzaría con el discurso de cada semana. – **"¿Qué mierdas es esto?"** – le dije señalando el arreglo floral afuera de mi oficina.

"**De Marc, ya sabes no pierde las esperanzas"**

"**Pues parece que este tío no capta mis sutilezas, tíralas y dile que si vuelvo a ver algo como estas demostraciones de afecto tan patéticas cancelaré su exposición en mi museo"** – le dije para retirarme por fin a mi departamento.

Llegue a mi departamento, lo primero que hice fue quitarme los tacones de muerte que usaba color negro, me solté el cabello y me serví un vaso con agua sentándome en el sillón.

Estúpido Marc, era un pintor apenas conocido que insistía en salir conmigo cuando le había dejado muy claro que no me interesaba ni su supuesto amor patético, ni su ridícula amistad, no me interesaba nada…

Llevaba seis meses viviendo en París, cada mes llegaba una carta de Ginny diciéndome que nos viéramos, que iría a donde yo le dijera, cada carta que llegaba no la respondía, tener contacto con mi antigua vida me producía un sentimiento extraño, no estoy completamente segura que fuera dolor, creo que ese sentimiento se quedó estancado en la puerta de la casa de Severus Snape… y como ese día me lo jure a mi misma… no volví a llorar por él.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta y estuve a punto de no abrir, pero solamente podía ser una persona que no entendía mi carácter o lo aceptaba tan cual… abrí la puerta y vi a una chica de pelo castaño claro lacio, delgada, hermosa y con una sonrisa.

"**¿Vas a invitarme a pasar?, traje una botella de tequila, no hay mejor remedio que este"**

"**Deberías estar en el bar ya Danna ¿qué haces aquí?"**

"**Prefiero tomarme esta botella con mi amiga, ¿tienes limones?"** – era realmente muy insistente.

"**Pasa"** – cogimos unos vasos, limones y sal y nos sentamos en la sala…

Mentiría si digo que ya no pienso en él, lo hago a diario, unas veces estrangulándolo, pero casi siempre demostrándole todo el odio que puede tener una persona contra otra, y todo se podía corroborar en que nunca lloraba, pero tampoco volví a sonreír al menos no sinceramente, porque daba una sonrisa sarcástica el menos tres cada hora.

"**¿No has accedido a ver a Ginny?"** – negué con la cabeza ya mareada por la bebida – **"¿Estará él en esa cena?"**

"**Es lo más seguro"**

"**¿Por qué no te das una vuelta?, por algo te esta buscando"**

"**Él no me está buscando, pertenece a nuestro circulo de conocidos y el hecho de que mi disque hermano Harry me busque significa que todos me buscan pero no creo que él lo haga, además ya está fuera de mi vida él haciendo la suya como mejor le place y yo la mía sin que ellos interfieran en ella"**

Por una extraña razón ella se entero de mi vida privada, y esa razón se llama borrachera: no volví a tomar vodka…

**Flash Back**

Una maldita lechuza cruzó la ventana hacia el cuarto mes que había llegado a París, estaba con Danna en mi departamento y preguntó que demonios era eso, claro le dije que a mis amigos les encantaban las bromas y cogí el pergamino leyéndolo con rapidez y lo rompí en mil pedazos con furia.

"**Cabrón"** – tiré los trozos en el piso y seguí bebiendo.

"**¿Vas a contarme?" **– ella me ofrecía su amistad sincera y ese día por fin abrí la boca de mi pasado.

"**Era mi amiga Ginny diciéndome que están buscándome, su querido prometido, su familia, mi profesora Mcgonagall y él, es una mierda ¿sabes?, él mismo me pidió que lo dejara en paz, ¿a qué viene ese puto teatro?, claro si todos me buscan el tiene que fingir buscarme por el sólo hecho de estar en la Orden"**

"**¿Qué es la orden?" **– maldito vodka.

"**Es… el nombre que le dieron a nuestro circulo de amistades"**

"**¿Lo amaste mucho?"**

"**Da igual, es parte de mi pasado y yo lo dejo atrás donde debe de estar, sólo jugó conmigo en el peor momento de mi vida pero nada que no se pueda superar"**

"**Hay amores que no se olvidan, que lamentablemente son para toda la vida"**

"**Eso no existe Danna… ¿abrimos la otra botella?"**

**Fin del Flash Back**

(N/A: la canción es de Malú y se llama Guerra Fría, también escúchenla)

No quiero verte no me apetece dar buena cara ni disimular,  
No quiero verte, no quiero verte, estoy cansada estoy herida  
Lucho por algo que no tiene sentido y… no quiero verte ya es suficiente

Después de que le envié el cheque a Ginny llegó una carta de él vía lechuza la cual ni siquiera leí, sólo anexé las palabras: _No la leí y no envíes otra porque no la abriré._ Después de eso o más bien después de que empezó a darse gusto con Colette ya no llegó nada, y claro que me arrepentí de no leer esa carta pero si era para decirme otra gilipolles corría el riesgo de volver a ser una débil y ponerme a llorar cosa que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Y casi sin querer yo me enganche a tu piel sin darme cuenta entonces  
De tu lado cruel, supongo que no lo quise entender…  
hoy el tiempo se detuvo en el momento en aquel último abrazo que sentí  
que ya no había nada por lo que luchar y los intentos…

solo sirvieron para alargar la agonía…

mientras yo bebía del agua de tu cuerpo  
tú matabas mi esperanza dando tumbos por mi alma…

absorbiendo mí cariño y mis esfuerzos

por luchar en una farsa sin salida entre tú y yo guerra fría.

_La única herida que parece quedar intacta fue la pérdida de mi hijo, fue una excelente actuación, fingir que te dolía, fingir que lo querías, cuando te regocijaste aquella tarde que murió, fue lo único realmente mío en esa relación, y lo perdí… y me quedé vacía, me quedé sin nada, sin pensamientos, sin sentimientos, sin nada… y me di cuenta que con la muerte de mis padres, tu juego de amor conmigo y la pérdida de mi hijo, nada cambió… y maldije mil veces el día que recuperé mi magia, aborrecí tus palabras, quise quitar tus manos de mi cuerpo, tus caricias en mi alma, pero se tatuaron, repudie tus besos y expulse de mi vida tus recuerdos._

No quiero verte ya no me vale ser un objeto de usar y tirar  
No quiero verte, no quiero verte no me apetece eres cobarde  
Todo tu arte estaba en engañar, no quiero verte ya es suficiente

Nunca había amado tanto como a él, fue mi luz al final del camino con la muerte de mis padres, una luz falsa, y me entregué a él como una idiota creyéndole cada una de sus palabras, pero claro que le recordaba a Lily, ambas intelectuales, sangre sucia, débiles… cada vez que estaba conmigo pensaba en ella creyendo que era yo la que lo ponía así, cuando gemía cada noche susurrando mi nombre pensaba en sus ojos y no en los míos… _Te aborrezco Snape_

_Sé que en un momento tengo que volver a Londres, pronto Ginny se casará y tengo que ir a una maldita boda que no se me antoja ni me importa, pero demonios que voy a hacer toda mi vida ¿esconderme de ti?, no te daré ese gusto, no planeo estancar mi vida por una persona que me uso como consolador, por alguien que en cuanto se encontró un remplazo me desechó como si fuera un objeto, no quiero que mi vida siga como lo es ahora solo porque no pudiste amarme como yo te ame a ti, no quise convertirme en ti y cada que me miro al espejo con mi traje sastre negro y cada fin de semana me siento en el sofá a tomarme un trago y leer un libro es como estar viéndote a ti._

"**Debes llorar amiga, sácalo todo y olvídate de él o búscalo" **– me interrumpieron sus palabras.

"**Yo no lloro Danna ya no lo hago, en cuanto salí de su casa juré no hacerlo y no creo que lo haga, ya lo estoy olvidando y no necesito buscarlo, nunca lo haré, no hay dolor que mate, todo estará bien no te preocupes"**

"**Estoy aquí Hermione"**

"**Lo sé Danna, gracias"**

_Me pregunto si un día mi piel dejara de ser tuya, quizás si me entregara a otro la cosa cambiaría un poco…_

Y casi sin querer yo me enganche a tu piel sin darme cuenta entonces  
De tu lado cruel, supongo que no lo quise entender,  
ahí el tiempo se detuvo en el momento en aquel último que sentí  
que ya no había nada por lo que luchar y los intentos solo sirvieron  
para alargar la agonía mientras yo bebía del agua de tu cuerpo  
tú matabas mi esperanza dando tumbos por mi alma absorbiendo  
mí cariño y mis esfuerzos por luchar en una farsa sin salida  
entre tú y yo guerra fría y entre tú y yo guerra fría

_**Espero que no se sientan tan defraudados por el capítulo, prometo poner más esmero en el que sigue… Besos chicas**_

_**Mama Shmi: después de mis vacaciones esto fue lo que quedó jajajaja estoy algo cansada… trataré de que Sev le de una paliza a Minerva, no lo tenía contemplado.**_

_**RR73: creo que le dio miedo que los mortifagos al saber que el la ama, mataran a Mione, además de los chantajes de Minerva, prefirió su bienestar que otra cosa… es que él si ama de verdad… que triste :'(**_

_**Aurora Snape: creo que Sev ya se pateo a si mismo, buscarla le llevara tiempo, y convencerla que lo que le dijo fue mentira aún más… tendrá que tratar con una Mione que es muy parecida a él en sus peores años… Gracias por actualizar tu fic**_

_**Luna White 29: no te preocupes creo que se me están pegando algunas palabras así… muy oportunas en algunas situaciones jajajaja, espero te guste el capitulo**_

_**Jisi Snape: gracias, ojala te guste también este.**_

_**Snape Wolff: a Sev lo hizo para bien y para mal, sólo que él no sabe como actuar ante un sentimiento tan grande.**_

_**Yamin Snape: actualice lo más rápido que pude, es que las vacaciones me cansaron aún más y regresé sin animo de nada pero ya estoy aquí para las dos historias, espero el lunes en la noche poder subir ya sea en este o en el otro fic. **_

_**TequilaNervous: lo peor para ella y para Sev una patada por no luchar por lo que quiere.**_

_**Alexza Snape: Va a estar muuuuuuy difícil que le perdone algo como lo que le dijo, ella se fue con la idea que la uso nada mas, y cuando vuelvan a verse él vera en como ella cambio por lo que le dijo, tendrá que poner su máximo esfuerzo para que lo perdone… Gracias por seguir leyendo**_

_**Phienix1993: tendrá que hacer muchas cosas para borrar sus palabras del corazón de Herms**_

_**Rossy04: pero también Sev se pasa, y como ves esta en: París… ahora sólo falta que Sev de con ella**_

_**Yumari: ojala que te guste, gracias por comentar**_

_**Angelusyasha: y continua la angustia verdad, espero poder hacer algo con ella el próximo capitulo**_

_**Papillion69: perdooooooon pero mi fic es un poco triste… y lo sigue siendo hasta que Herms acceda a escuchar la verdad de Severus… no dejes de leer… Saludos**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hola chicas antes de regresar a dar mi servicio social eh aquí mi regalito…**_

**¿EN QUIEN TE HE CONVERTIDO?**

**HERMIONE**

Otra carta de Ginny… amenazándome y chantajeándome…

_Hermione Jane Granger: si no respondes a esta carta recurriré a magia oscura para dar contigo, siete meses desde que te deje en el aeropuerto y no sé nada de ti, sé que recibes mis cartas así que toma una maldita pluma y contéstame o te mandaré vía lechuza un imperius. Te quiero Herms por favor responde._

_Ginny_

Creo que es tiempo de verla, le contesté diciéndole que la vería en el Callejón Diagon, era fin de semana y tomé un vuelo por la mañana, le dije que si veía a alguien más aunque fuera Harry me iría.

"**¿Ginny?"** – le dije para abrazarnos, algo que me incomodó un poco.

"**Hermione, por Merlín creí que no vendrías"**

"**Lo siento, mi vuelo se retraso"**

"**¿Tu vuelo?, y ¿por qué no te apareciste?"** – hace meses que no hacia eso.

"**Yo… vivo en el mundo muggle y no quiero exponer mis… ya sabes es riesgoso"**

"**¿Dónde vives?"**

"**Ahora no Ginny, afuera en el Londres muggle hay una cafetería vamos a platicar allá, me siento algo incomoda aquí"**

"**Claro Mione"** – entramos a la cafetería ella pidió un capuchino y yo un café americano, empezamos hablar de todo, yo no daba muchos datos de lo que era mi vida, su mente no era segura y yo no tenía ánimos de estar contando mi vida privada, es más ni siquiera estaba de humor para estar ahí, debí estar en mi departamento planeando las exposiciones que se presentarían ese mes en el museo. – **"He estado hablando yo por más de una hora ¿qué hay de ti? ¿en qué trabajas? ¿tienes novio? ¿qué haces?"**

"**Nada importante, trabajo casi todo el día en… cosas aburridas de muggles, no tengo novio ni tiempo para eso tengo, mi vida es algo monótona no quieres saber de ella créeme"**

"**Mione alguna vez recuperaras la confianza en mí lo sé, ahora bien Harry y yo tenemos fecha para la boda y quiero que seas mi dama de honor, somos como hermanas nadie mejor que tu para ese puesto"**

"**¿Yo?" **– la sola idea me daba asco – **"No Ginny no tengo ideas ni imaginación para esas cosas, ni tiempo"**

"**¿Pero vendrás verdad?, aunque sea como una de mis damas ¿vendrás ese día?"**

"**Claro que si"** – mentí.

"**No adivinas quien también se casara"**

"**¿Quién?"**

"**Malfoy y otro Slytherin que creemos que se acerca es el profesor Snape"** – después de meses volví a sentir ese pequeño dolor que te hunde el alma hasta el fondo. – **"Bueno todo empezó por chisme de Rita Skeeter pero ellos no han confirmado ni negado nada, pero se rumora que anda con la que trabaja creo que se apellida Cleaver, sangre limpia, de dinero, etc., ya sabes será héroe y todo lo demás pero no deja de ser un Slytherin, bueno eso si la profesora Mcgonagall no lo mata primero, en una ocasión casi se baten a duelo solo que en esta ocasión el profesor no fue tan caballeroso y le arrojo un par de cosas, claro el profesor Dumbledore casi reencarna para detenerlos, si los hubieras visto Herms…"**

"**Ginny me voy mi vuelo ya casi sale y no tuve tiempo de rentar un auto, así que iré en taxi" **– no estaba para saber de tus revolcadas con Colette ni datos de su vida.

"**Mione quédate en la Madriguera este fin de semana, la Orden se reúne seguido te hará bien verlos a todos"**

"**Tengo trabajo Ginny, Adios"** – deje dinero y me fui al aeropuerto.

Por Merlín, él había engañado a Voldemort y a medio mundo mágico cuando creímos que había matado a Dumbledore, claro que pudo haberme engañado a mí, y ahora termino como siempre debió haber terminado: el casándose con una sangre pura, adinerada, hermosa e inteligente, cada día que pasa me convenzo más que el amor por él se está volviendo negro dentro de mí.

Paso otro mes y Ginny me pidió verme en el mismo café, le di vueltas por dos semanas hasta que no me quedo de otra más que verla, llegue diciéndole que tenía una cita de trabajo, sé que quería decirme algo, lo ocultaba muy bien pero no estaba para estupideces, me hablo de los preparativos de su boda, de los arreglos que le estaba haciendo a la casa de Harry, que estaba planeando trabajar en el Ministerio, me habló de su familia, de Ron que salía con una bruja del departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y gracias al cielo no mencionó a Snape, de pronto un silencio nos invadió por completo…

"**Suéltalo ya Ginny"** – le dije, quería irme ya pero sabía que ella quería decirme aquello.

"**Nada, solo que te quiero y no deseo defraudarte"** – esas demostraciones de cariño me daban grima.

"**Tengo que irme ya"** – ella asintió, tome mi abrigo y mi bolso, le di un beso en la mejilla y me di la vuelta.

"**Llegaras pronto a Paris"** – me detuve en seco y voltee a verla.

"**¿Cómo sabes que voy a París?" **– le pregunté seria.

"**Lo siento Herms yo apenas me di cuenta esta mañana, aunque creo que la información se la dieron a Harry hace pocos días"**

"**Al grano"** – era cómo si un hipogrifo en mi reencarnara, está comenzando a enojarme en verdad algo que sucedía muy a menudo.

"**Cuando llegó tu cheque y después de no tener noticias de ti en un mes… Harry puso a medio departamento de aurores a buscarte y supieron que estabas en Paris, aún no saben dónde vives ni trabajas pero saben que estas ahí, escuche la conversación que tenían Harry, Snape y mi padre, ellos…"**

"**Basta, mira Ginny…" **– sonó mi celular **– "¿Qué quieres Bayle?"** – era mi nuevo asistente ya que Danna había obtenido la subdirección del museo. – **"Voy en seguida, llegó en dos horas, que no se vayan y no quiero que salgas con una de tus ideas geniales Bayle así que por el amor de Dios mejor hoy no abras la boca con los clientes"** – le colgué y me enfurecí que no pudiera quedarme e ir a patearle el trasero a Harry – **"Tengo que irme Ginny pero créeme iré y matare a tu prometido"**

Llegué y atendí a unos clientes que querían vender unas piezas, estaba totalmente cabreada estaba planeando como irme a Londres, cuando un tío como de 35 años entró a darme unos papeles junto con Danna, lo observe vestido patéticamente.

"**Hermione él es el señor Thomas Smith, será el nuevo guardia de seguridad"** – lo observé y creí que iba a matarlo, el no era un muggle, podía verme la punta de la varita saliéndose del bolsillo. – **"Me dijiste que contratará a quien creyera conveniente"**

"**Está bien Danna déjame hablar con él a solas por favor"**

"**Claro" **– se fue inmediatamente porque sabía que dentro de mi ser estaba a punto de salir los peores demonios.

"**Le recomiendo señor Smith que ponga un hechizo silenciador a la puerta"**

"**¿Disculpe?"**

"**No haga que pierda la paciencia que me queda y ponga el maldito hechizo ahora, sabe que me importa una mierda quien me oiga, dígame ¿le parezco idiota?"**

"**No sé de qué me habla"**

"**Ayude a derrotar a Voldemort señor Smith y déjeme decirle que me parece usted el más patético de los aurores, no se tome la molestia de mandarle su reporte a Potter yo lo haré por usted, ahora mismo quiero que se largue y le pida a la mitad del departamento de aurores que se encuentre en Paris que se larguen de aquí… AHORA"**

"**El señor Potter…"**

"**POTTER ME VALE UN PEPINO, VÁYASE IDIOTA" **– se fue despavorido. – **"¡BAYLE!"**

"**¿Si Hermione?"** – entró el chico rubio con un carácter peor que un gusarajo.

"**Quiero un boleto para Londres urgente necesito llegar ahí en corto, quiero un auto esperándome en el aeropuerto, ya Bayle que es para hoy"**

Gracias al cielo al llegar al aeropuerto mi vuelo salió a la media hora y un auto negro estaba esperándome, cogí las llaves y maneje como loca a Grimmould Place.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Nos citaron para darnos el informe sobre mi castaña, cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, habían dicho que estaba en París, era cuestión de días o de horas que supiéramos su paradero, la señorita Wesley acababa de llegar pero se mostraba renuente a hablar, primeramente porque se enfureció con Potter cuando se enteró que la estábamos investigando.

"**¿Y bien Ginny, te dijo algo?"** – le preguntó Potter.

"**No y me importa un rábano Harry le dije que sabíamos dónde estaba"**

"**Se da cuenta señorita Wesley que ella podría ahora mismo estar yéndose de París"** – ella lo estaba arruinando todo sólo por el hecho de que su amistad valiera más que el bienestar de Hermione.

"**Severus te dije que no era necesario que vinieras, regresa al colegio"**

"**Cierra la boca Minerva, vengo como miembro de la Orden, se me está acabando la paciencia contigo"**

"**Tranquilos por favor"** – intervino el cuadro de Albus que estaba en la casa de Potter.

"**¿Cómo se lo tomó Ginny?"** – le preguntó Potter.

"**¿Cómo querías que se lo tomara?, está totalmente cabreada, dijo que vendría a matarte, pero hay algo que me preocupa Harry"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Ella… viaja en avión, vive con muggles y las veces que la he visto no ha hecho magia ni siquiera le he observado que cargue la varita"** – _no nena, espero que no lo hayas hecho de nuevo,_ escuchó el chirrido de las llantas al frenar un auto, _malditos muggles,_ tocaron la puerta como si quisieran derribarla pero no abrimos debido a la importancia de la reunión.

"**POTTER ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA"** - _¿Hermione?_, Kreacher abre y entra la que fue mi vida entera convertida en una mujer que desconocía, llevaba una minifalda negra entallada con una blusa gris oscura y saco en juego, unos tacones de plataforma negros y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, sus ojos crispaban de furia, estaba muy maquillada y llevaba en las manos solamente las llaves del auto, entró y sólo observó a Potter, quise ver su mirada y encontrar a la mujer de la que me enamoré.

"**Hermione porque…"** – le dijo Potter.

"**HERMIONE UNA MIERDA POTTER, trataré de ser amable, cosa que no creo poder debido a las obvias circunstancias, ¿sabes? Hoy despedí a un empleado, su nombre era Thomas Smith nombre falso al igual que su atuendo, era el auror más patético que he visto en mi vida, sólo vine a decirte que retires a tus aurores de Paris, no quiero verlos ni en mi trabajo ni cerca de mi casa"**

"**Sólo quería saber de ti Herms, no contestabas las cartas"**

"**Y no paso por tu brillante mente que sino las respondí fue porque no se me pego la gana hacerlo, no tengo obligación de nada con ustedes, quedas advertido"** – se giro para retirarse.

"**Hermione ¿Por qué no te apareciste? En vez de tomar un vuelo y venir en auto"** – le dijo Potter.

"**Yo tengo respeto por la vida de los demás, no iba a venir así como así"**

"**¿Perdiste tu magia?"**

"**¿QUÉ?"**

"**Haz un hechizo Herms, sólo eso y te juro que retiraré a los aurores"**

"**Me causa gracia Harry yo no vine a negociar, vine a exigir, vas a retirar a los ineptos que tienes por empleados y yo no tengo porque demostrarte nada"**

"**Señorita Granger sea sensata por favor"**

"**No profesor Dumbledore, estoy encabronada y no me interesa ser sensata, ni educada, invadieron mi privacidad y todavía tengo que demostrarles que tengo magia, pueden irse…"**

"**Granger por favor" **– le dije y volteó a verme con un odio muy merecido, había dejado de amarme lo veía en su mirada.

"**A ver si entendí tengo que hacer magia enfrente de ustedes y si me niego a hacerlo ¿qué va a pasar? o si descubre que no tengo magia de nuevo, ¿van a encerrarme de Hogwarts o esta vez en San Mungo? oh Siiii, ¡ya sé! van a ponerme bajo la protección del profesor Snape ¿tal vez?, dígame profesor ¿piensa usar la misma táctica para que regrese mi magia?, agárrense la mano y váyanse al carajo todos, soy mayor de edad y hago lo que me place, Harry ¿qué sentiste en verano cuando todos te ocultaron lo de la Orden cuando hacían de tu vida un papalote sin preguntarte? eso mismo estoy sintiendo yo y Ginny ¿cómo pudiste manejar nuestra disque amistad utilizándome así?"**

"**Herms no es asi, estábamos preocupados"**

"**Hermione tranquilízate por favor"** – intervino Potter.

"**No necesito su lastima ni su compasión, mis padres murieron Harry y déjate de sentirte culpable por eso, déjenme vivir por favor, quieren la maldita dirección de mi trabajo y mi casa ahí está" **– le arrojó una tarjeta blanca – **"No quiero ver a ningún auror cerca de mi casa ni a ustedes, el día que tenga problemas les llamaré"** – salió rápido de la casa, sabía que era mi última oportunidad con ella y la seguí.

"**¿Hermione?"** – en la puerta alcancé a tomarle el brazo y ella se tenso.

"**Suélteme profesor"** – se alejo de mi con furia y subió a un auto negro, trato de encenderlo y no pudo, golpeo con sus puños el volante, me acerqué a ella pero Potter me alcanzo. Ella salió quitándose el saco dejando ver su perfecta figura. – **"MALDITO CACHARRO MUGGLE"** – dijo azotando la puerta del auto, tomo un teléfono pequeño.

"**BAYLES ¿DE QUE AGENCIA RENTASTE EL AUTO…. Y YA SE TE OLVIDO QUE AHÍ NO IDIOTA LA ULTIMA VEZ PERDIMOS UN VUELO PORQUE EL MALDITO AUTO SE DESCOMPUSO… POR EL BIEN DE TU CARRERA Y TU TRABAJO ESPERO NO HAYA PROBLEMAS CON MI VUELO O QUE PUEDA CONSEGUIR UN TAXI PORQUE SINO ES ASÍ CREEME BAYLES NO QUIERO TUS COSAS MAÑANA EN EL MUSEO"**

"**Hermione quédate en casa, estas exaltada, puedo irme con Ginny a la madriguera"** – lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue caminando, la seguí hasta detenerla.

"**Necesitas parar Hermione, vamos hablar esto"**

"**Yo no tengo nada que decirle ahora si me suelta por favor, tengo que coger un vuelo"** – me dijo sin mirarme siquiera.

"**Por favor…"**

"**Adiós Profesor Snape"** – me dijo zafándose de mí con coraje, en eso la convertí yo en una mujer fría, de carácter explosivo, que no quiere que se le acerquen y que al invadir su intimidad sacan lo peor de ella.

Entramos a la casa y decidimos que la dejaríamos tranquila siempre y cuando uno de nosotros se encargara de corroborar que su magia funcionaba por si se topaba con un mortifago ella pudiere defenderse, tenía que ir cuanto antes a verla a su casa si quería recuperarla cosa que no creía realmente, porque pude ver en sus ojos como ese amor que ella me tenía se había extinguido hasta convertirse en odio.

"**Esto es lo que haremos"** – empezó a decir Albus – **"Sólo uno va a ir con la señorita Granger a corroborar su situación con la magia y después de eso la dejaremos sola para que pueda continuar con su vida como ella guste"**

"**Albus está viviendo como muggle ¿cómo demonios vamos a permitir que una hechicera de su categoría termine en no sé qué oficina como si fuera una más?"** – le cuestioné.

"**Es lo que ella ha decidido Severus y vamos a respetar su decisión, Harry tú no puedes ir porque con o sin magia ella te matará, Señorita Wesley creo que usted también está descartada pues le cerrará las puertas en las narices así que iras tu Severus mañana mismo"**

"**No Albus, iré yo, Severus no puede ir a verla"** – intervino la bruja de Minerva.

"**Déjenme a solas con Severus y Minerva por favor"** – los demás salieron – **"Minerva sigo siendo Albus Dumbledore y esto no es el colegio, ira Severus a verla y es mi última palabra"**

"**Pero Albus…"**

"**Ya oíste a Albus, Minerva iré yo, mira en que se ha convertido por ceder ante tus amenazas bajas, dime Minerva le pediste al sombrero seleccionador quedar en Gryffindor porque eres digna de ser una sucia serpiente, condescendiente de Salazar Slytherin, cierra la puta boca de una vez por todas, iré a verla yo y haré lo que mejor me parezca y guárdate tus palabras para tus alumnos"**

Utilice la chimenea para ir al colegio y planear cómo demonios iba a hacerle para que ella lograra escucharme o mínimo recibirme.

Sabía que ella trabajaba así que decidí ir algo tarde a su casa, no estaba cuando toqué así que salí del edificio y me senté enfrente a esperarla, llegó un auto casi nuevo color rojo y salió ella altiva y elegante con un traje igual al de ayer pero en esta ocasión gris oscuro, encima llevaba un abrigo negro, con ella se bajo una chica casi de su edad vestida muy parecido a ella, _demonios si viven juntas no podré hablar con mi castaña_, cerraron el auto y se introdujeron en el edificio, a los cinco minutos me acerque al edificio y subí a su piso, me quedé esperando afuera de la puerta, mis dotes como espía me permitieron saber de la conversación antes de que me armara de valor y tocara la puerta.

"**Danna eres la sudirectora del museo no tienes por qué estar aquí tomando notas, ya no eres mi asistente ¿dónde está el incompetente de Byles?"** – le dijo Hermione a la chica.

"**Hermione… me gusta que todo esté listo para mañana… y… hay un problema con lo que se le dará de comer a los italianos"**

"**Byles… ¿qué problema?" **– su voz sonaba parecida a la ayer en la casa de Potter.

"**El pedido esta hecho para otro museo… en Lyon"**

"**¿QUÉ?"**

"**Y no están las reservaciones hechas para los alemanes, creo que Byles no lo hizo a tiempo" **

"**LO MATARE, dime Danna porque demonios tenemos a ese idiota en el museo, nunca hace nada bien, terminas haciéndolo todo tu"**

"**Porque tiene excelente recomendación"**

"**No, es porque se tira a la secretaria de turismo y las recomendaciones se la dan en medio de la cama y de penosos orgasmos"** – vaya mi castaña ha cambiado – **"Dile a Byles que no me importa su recomendación, que arregle su estupidez"**

"**Muy bien Hermione ¿algo más?"**

"**Nada Danna vete a descansar, mañana será un día largo"** – tengo que tocar ahora, quizás en frente de alguien más no me corra a patadas.

"**Tengo un regalo para ti" **– toque la puerta despacio.

"**Odio los regalos ¿puedes abrir por favor?"**

"**Claro, este tendrás que amarlo por todos esos viernes juntas tienes que ponértelo"** – abrió la puerta y la chica me observo detenidamente cosa que me molestó demasiado, observe la estancia y no vi a Hermione – **"¿Si? ¿A quien busca?"**

"**A Hermione Granger"** – susurré.

**HERMIONE **

De seguro era el idiota de Byles dándome una lista interminable de las excusas del porque mañana tendría problemas con los italianos y alemanes y sepa más cuantas cosas de seguro olvido.

"**¿Quién es? Danna, si es Byles hazlo pasar"**

"**No es el Hermione, te busca otra persona"** – nadie solía buscarme, salí de la cocina para ver a quien menos deseaba, ahí estaba él, vestido de muggle, de pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul oscuro de botones con las mangas hasta los codos, su pelo igual que siempre y sus ojos que vi un segundo, lo observe con sorpresa y con todo el odio que puede tener una persona por otra.

"**Vaya que sorpresa profesor Snape, hazlo pasar Danna" **– vi como entraba observando cada paso que daba.

"**A…." **– Danna no sabía que decir, temí que sospechara que el hombre que acababa de llegar era el hombre por el cual pensaba tanto y me había amargado tanto.

"**Danna él es el profesor Severus Snape y ella es Danna mi amiga y ex asistente ahora sudirectora del museo" **

"**Mucho gusto señorita" **– le dijo estrechando la mano.

"**El gusto es mío profesor, vaya es sorpresivo conocer alguien de la vida de Hermione ¿dígame por qué dejo ella de estudiar pintura?"** – Snape arqueó su ceja en sorpresa ante mi lista interminable de mentiras, hacía meses que no veía esa expresión que desvié la vista para evitar sentir algo que había muerto en mi hace meses.

"**Ya te lo comenté Danna, no era buena y deje el colegio"**

"**¿Y qué le enseñaba usted a Hermione?"** – las preguntas de Danna estaban poniéndome nerviosa.

"**Bueno yo…"**

"**Él me enseñó de todo un poco Danna, mezclar… colores… eso, pero lo mejor que me enseño…" **– lo observe fijamente a los ojos – **"Es identificar una obra de arte FALSA de una AUTENTICA, una lección que nunca olvide" **– regresé a la cocina y tomé un vaso de agua, Danna capto mi sarcasmo y se fue acercando a la puerta.

"**Te mando a Byles… nos vemos mañana Hermione, mucho gusto de nuevo señor y ve el obsequio te encantará no me falles"**

"**Adiós Danna" **– se fue cerrando la puerta y yo me quité los zapatos, tenía que hacer algo para no verlo – **"¿Qué mensaje me trae de la Orden profesor Snape?"**

"**Ya no soy tu profesor Hermione"**

"**Mmmm que intuitivo ¿Qué mensaje me trae de la Orden SNA – PE?"**

"**Hermione quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de nosotros, tengo que decirte…"**

"**Concrétese a dar el maldito mensaje y váyase de aquí, la dirección se la di a Harry para que me dejaran en paz, nunca se la di a usted, aquí no hay ningún nosotros ni lo hubo nunca, así que si no vino a darme un mensaje le pido de la manera más educada que se retire de mi casa" **

"**Me mandaron a asegurarme que tienes magia para que puedas defenderte en caso de un ataque"**

"**Tengo magia"** – no dijo nada – **"¿No se fía de mi?"**

"**Digamos que prefiero corroborarlo"** – me reí ante su insistencia.

"**Le repito Snape yo no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie, ya le dije que aún tengo magia, el que no la utilice es otra cosa y muy mía, dígame ¿qué hecho en mi vida pudo ser tan malo como para perder mi magia? Algo peor que la muerte de mis padres"**

"**Entonces haz algo de magia, aparécete por favor"**

"**Ya me entregó el mensaje ahora váyase por favor, tengo muchas cosas que hacer"**

"**Haz cambiado"**

"**La gente suele cambiar"**

"**¿Para convertirte en esta mujer? Te desconozco… eres…"**

"**A usted debe importarle un reverendo pepino como soy, yo no voy y me meto en su vida, no venga a meterse en la mía, no soy su alumna Snape, no puede venir y apuntarme con la varita para obligarme a algo, ni puede criticarme ni nada que se le parezca, espero que lo entienda y que todos los demás acepten que yo rehíce mi vida lejos del mundo mágico"**

"**¿Y crees que es productivo en que estas malgastando tu vida de esta forma?, tienes potencial Hermione, ¿qué paso con tus sueños de ser medimaga?" **– me cabreaba que viniera a recordarme mis sueños cuando él dirigió muchos de ellos, quien se creía a restregarme mi pasado así como así.

"**Cambiaron mis sueños, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi, ahora bien yo también tengo un recado para la Orden, así que ya que vino a darme uno de ellos, usted les dará uno mío, quiero que me dejen vivir y si tienen un mensaje que me lo hagan llegar por lechuza prometo responderles y si es en persona que manden a Ginny, ahora si es tan amable váyase"**

"**No me iré hasta que hagas magia"**

"**Pues puede ir sentándose" **– me fui a la cocina y empecé a picar fruta.

"**Hermione eres una mujer maravillosa…"** – mi mano comenzó a tensarse y a picar la manzana con furia – **"Te lo dije en más de una ocasión, tienes el mundo a tus pies, eres inteligente, valiente, hermosa, tierna…" **– respiraba con dificultad, cada noche para excitarse pensaba en ella, me hacía el amor viéndola a ella, la amaba a ella, gemía mi nombre queriendo gritar el de ella, decía que me amaba… deje de escuchar lo que me decía. – **"¿Nena estas escuchándome?"** – fue el colmo, que después de echarme de su vida como objeto usado, decirme que ya no le servía ni para la cama después de haber perdido a mi hijo, que no le llegaba ni a los talones a una mujer que llevaba muerta veinte años, ahora viene así como así a decirme Nena… cómo lo hacía de cariño, el cuchillo se resbaló y corte la palma de mi mano, lo azote sobre la mesa, yo le estaba dando la espalda y no quería que me viera lo mucho que me había afectado esa palabra.

"**¡LARGUESE DE MI DEPARTAMENTO!"**

"**Hermione por favor escúchame"**

"**¿QUÉ NO ENTENDIÓ? VÁYASE"** – lo voltee a ver con rabia, con rencor, con todos esos sentimientos que había guardado exclusivamente para él durante esos meses.

"**Merlín te has cortado, ven te curaré"** – se trató de acercar y saqué la varita que tenía en la espalda bajo la falda y me cerré la herida.

"**Ya ve, puedo hacer magia, quiere que haga más?, **_**muffiato"**_– puse el hechizo silenciador al departamento – **"¿Sabe? puedo hacer más**_**, Reducto**_**"** – apunté a la sala y explotó la pantalla con un librero – _**"Expulso"**_ – la cocina se volvió añicos y el me observaba con… ¿dolor?... no eso era lastima… odiaba su compasión, por eso me hizo suya por compasión porque yo quería entregarme a él – _**"Incendió**_" – quemé los sillones de la sala.

"_**Aguamenti**_**, detente por favor Herms"** – me habló como lo hacía antes… el dolor llegó a mi pecho, el dolor que deje en su casa volvió a mí.

"_**Bombarda Maxima"**_ – las paredes que daban a la parte de atrás cayeron… no tenía nada más que hacer y lo apunté a él con la varita.

"**Hazlo, si eso te hará sentir mejor hazlo, no pienso defenderme"** – bajo la varita – **"Saca tu rencor, tu odio hacia mí, no te detengas sólo escucha lo que tengo que decirte"**

"**Lo diré una vez más LAR – GUE – SE" **– lentamente se dirigió a la puerta y se fue.

Comencé a reparar lo que había hecho y vi la caja que me llevo Danna y la abrí para poder observar un vestido negro con zapatillas y accesorios, demasiado sexy…

"**No puedo creer que todo se haya roto y esta porquería haya salido intacta… no pienso ponerme esto Danna".**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Salí de su departamento y caminé por una hora por las calles de París, no me dejó explicarle, ni decirle que todo fue mentira, que no había amado a nadie como a ella, que la estupidez que le dije fue una tontería, no me dejó pedirle perdón, el amor que me tenía se extinguió, ella me veía con rabia, odio y rencor y estaba totalmente justificado, la abandoné cuando perdió a nuestro hijo, debimos de unirnos más y la dejé diciéndole que no la amaba, comparándola con Lily…

Me aparecí en la casa de Potter para dar el informe.

"**Quiero hablar con Albus a solas"** – mi ánimo estaba por los suelos, sentía un dolor más fuerte que cuando vi su carta en nuestra recamara diciéndome Adiós.

"**Antes profesor Snape ¿Hermione tiene magia?"**

"**Si"** – se fueron y me dejaron con Albus.

"**Cuéntame Severus"** – no me gustaba que se metieran en mi vida privada, ni demostrar lo que sentía pero hoy necesitaba hablar con alguien, y quien mejor que Albus que era como mi padre.

"**Me odia Albus"**

"**No te odia, su alma no nació para ese sentimiento"**

"**Su mirada… esa de amor e ilusión que me daba cada vez que me veía se extinguió, es fría, dura, inexpresiva, no sonríe Albus, la sonrisa que yo provoque con mis detalles desapareció, la ternura que la caracterizaba se esfumó y quedó en ella la altivez y la amargura, es sarcástica, grosera, pero sigue siendo ella, ¿dónde quedó mi pequeña Albus?, la maté aquella noche con todo lo que sentía por mi"**

"**Severus un amor no muere así como así, tiene que protegerse, la dañaste sólo tienes que buscar el camino indicado para abrir de nuevo su corazón"**

"**Ella no quiere verme, destruyó el departamento Albus con magia y vi su odio, su dolor…"**

"**Ves, está dolida, búscala de nuevo"**

"**Ella no quiere recibirme, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejar que continúe su vida"**

"**Severus búscala"**

"**¿Qué parte no entiendes?, ella no quiere recibirme"**

"**Severus Snape, pudiste con mortifagos, criaturas rastreras y no puedes con una mujer, lánzale un expelliarmus, amárrala a una silla y que oiga que fue lo que paso, sométela a un imperius, hay formas de que te escuche aunque no quiera"**

"**¿A crecido Moho en tu retrato viejo loco?, no puedo atacarla, la amo, ella me odiara aún más"**

"**Haz lo que te digo Severus, ella no puede quedarse así, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que ella haya cambiado tanto?"**

"**Lo peor que pude haberle dicho Albus"**

"**¿Le dijiste lo mismo que a Lily?"**

"**Peor… le dije que había intentado olvidar a Lily con ella pero que no lo había logrado, que la dejaba porque ella no era mi Lily porque no le llegaba ni a los talones… se fue llorando… creyendo que nunca la amé, que no quería a nuestro hijo… esa noche la perdí"**

"**No te voy a felicitar pero vas a mover tu trasero Severus vas a dejar de quejarte y mañana mismo la buscas y terminas con esto"**

"**¿Y si me rechaza?"**

"**La vuelves a buscar"**

"**¿Y si dejo de amarme?"**

"**La vuelves a enamorar"**

"**La amo Albus"**

"**Demuéstralo"**

_No va a ser fácil nena lo sé, curar las heridas que te causé me dolerán demasiado pero no puedo dejarte ir, voy a recuperarte así me tome meses o años, vamos a estar juntos, volveremos a casa, volveremos a vivir._

_**Sólo opinen ¿cómo actuarían si Sev les hubiera que seguía amando a Lily? ¿qué harían en lugar de Herms?**_

_**Estoy actualizando la otra historia, espero subirla entre hoy y mañana… Dejen reviews**_

_**Mama Shmi: te quiero agradecer tus reviews, siempre eres la primera en leer y comentar, debo confesar q Colette será un gran problema hasta que Herms decida patearle el culo o Sev mandarla al demonio, y en cuestión con Minerva… esperemos que el destino se encargue de ellos.**_

_**Tequila Nervous: creo que todo podrá solucionarse en el momento en que Herms decida escuchar a Sev pero va a estar cabron, añadiendo que ella no confía ni tantito en nuestro sexy pocionista**_

_**JisiSnape: espero, realmente espero que no hayas llorado con este capitulo… lo siento mucho Besos y saludos… actualiza tu fic; Volviendo a ti, estoy loca por él…**_

_**Luna White 29: creo que todos están odiando a Minerva jajajaja se lo merece por desgraciada… y cómo puedes observar a Sev le va a costar la vida haberla lastimado tendrá que empezar desde cero**_

_**Aurora Snape: Hola, espero que sea de tu agrado la rabia permanente de Herms, ahora Sev sabe lo que es convivir con alguien igual a él jajajajaja**_

_**Yazmin Snape: hola… veras Severus trabaja con la zorra de Colette porque firmó un contrato cuando todavía estaba con Herms con la intención de que ella se alejara de él y ahora él podrá ver las consecuencias de sus actos… estoy actualizando la otra historia espero poder subirla a mas tardar mañana… Gracias por leer… realmente es muy difícil llevar dos historias pero estoy obsesionada con las dos**_

_**Rossy04: y si que la tiene muuuuuy difícil, Harry se enterara de eso peeeeeeeero hasta que todo se complique en un estado mas critico.**_

_**Alexza Snape: tendrá que hacer que ella vuelva a confiar en él cosa que no sucederá fácil ya que con cada paso que da Severus la caga mas… esperemos que decida escucharlo y así estén juntos de nuevo… Saludos, espero te guste el fic**_

_**Besos a todas XD**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Aquí está el capitulo y también comunicarles que no sé cuando pueda actualizar alguna de las historias, pero no las dejaré inconclusas, tengo algunos problemas de tiempo… Creo q actualizaré primero esta o háganme saber cual quieren primero Contestaré los PM que me envíen… Besos**_

**NO CONFÍO EN TI**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Llegué a las mazmorras derrumbado, no me imaginé que al volverla a ver encontrara a esa mujer idéntica a mí… empecé a tomar desesperadamente y en unos minutos ya estaba ebrio, y se abrió la puerta para dejar a entrar a la mujer que menos quería ver: Colette…

"**¿Me invitas una copa Sev?"** – estaba casi acostado en el sillón donde bese por primera vez a Hermione.

"**¿Qué haces aquí Colette? Es tarde, vete a casa"**

"**Te estuve esperando Sev quedamos de vernos en Hogsmeade para comprar la casa que nos ayudaría para las investigaciones, pienso dejar Escocia y venirme aquí contigo"**

"**Colette compra la casa que se te pegue la gana y luego me mandas una carta para saber con cuánto dinero quieres que te ayude y te recuerdo que el contrato no durara mucho"**

"**Podremos renovarlo"** – dijo sirviéndose una copa y sentándose a mi lado.

"**No lo creo"**

"**Vamos Sev porque no podemos divertirnos un poco"**

"**No me llames Sev Colette y no me interesa perder el tiempo en diversiones"**

"**Eso es lo que tú crees, cuando sepas lo que puedo ofrecerte tal vez… cambies de parecer" **– alce la ceja sin importarme nada, sólo podía recordar a mi mujer lo alegre que era, tan espontanea y en lo que yo había logrado convertirla. En un momento Colette estaba encima de mí con las piernas abiertas sobre mí. Me besaba el cuello desabrochando mi camisa.

"**¿Qué estás haciendo Colette?"** – le dije tratando de levantarme pero estaba realmente ebrio.

"**Relájate cariño te haré ver estrellas"** – desabrocho mi cinturón y mi cuerpo de hombre estaba reaccionando ante sus manos, metió la mano debajo de los bóxer y basto eso para que lograra una erección, quería tener sexo con ella por ira, la quería tomar rápido y que se fuera, pero recordaba a mi mujer cuando salía su leona interior y tomaba el mando o cuando me pedía que le hiciera el amor despacio y tierno saboreándola por completo… Colette comenzó a masturbarme rápido y pretendió darme una buena ronda de sexo oral. Por lo ebrio que estaba mi cuerpo no respondía a mis deseos de quitarme de ahí y pensaba en ella en mi Hermione para seguir excitado, la recordaba cómo se movía, como gemía mi nombre, como enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda cuando se venía o el simple hecho de verla dormida después de hacer el amor.

"**Hermione" **

"**¿Ya no es Lily?, prepárate amor porque de hoy en adelante solo será Colette quien gimas de placer"** – bajo y se metió mi miembro en su boca y no me gusto la sensación… me encantaba hacérselo a mi mujer, me gustaba su sabor, como se movía al hacérselo, como gemía y como se contraía cuando lograba sacarle un orgasmo. Quité a Colette de encima, no deje que continuara una cosa es que yo respondiera como hombre y otra que me gustara lo que estaba haciendo.

"**Vete Colette"** – le dije levantándome y cerrándome el pantalón, la había defraudado una vez más le fallaba a mi nena.

"**Vamos Sev"**

"**Estoy con alguien Colette, vete ya" **– como no se fue, decidí entrar a mi habitación y dejarla en el despacho. Me dormí inmediatamente pensando en que tenía que recuperar a Hermione.

**HERMIONE **

Danna y yo terminamos agotadas por el evento con los extranjeros y fuimos a mi departamento, yo tenía la intención de tomarme una copa y dormirme inmediatamente.

"**Hermione traje mis cosas, me bañaré aquí nos arreglaremos y nos iremos al bar" **

"**¿Para que haces esto? Si sabes perfectamente que no iré"**

"**Hermione, la reunión es en tu honor, tienes que ir, considéralo la última vez, el vestido esta hermoso y no acepto un no por respuesta, me la debes"** – le puse mi cara de "ya que" – **"Iré a tomar un baño"**

Las dos nos terminamos bañando y en bata estábamos relajadas tomando una copa de whisky en la recamara, teníamos tiempo de sobra para arreglarnos. Mi mente estaba en Severus y en que casi lo ataco la noche anterior.

"**¿Quieres una copa Danna? Tengo una botella que te juro no has probado nunca en tu vida" **– ella sonrió y regresé con dos copas de whisky de fuego, la tomó y me observo.

"**Nunca lo había probado, es fuerte, perfecto para la ocasión"**

"**Se llama whisky de fuego"** – lo bebí queriendo sentir más y sintiéndome una basura por querer recordar algo que ya estaba muerto **– "Era su favorito"** – se me escapa el comentario de los labios.

"**¿Era él verdad? El que vino anoche"** – asentí – **"Es atractivo"** – sonreí asintiendo de nuevo – **"¿Puedo preguntar que quería?"**

"**Que regresara a Londres a terminar mi carrera y continuar con mi vida"**

"**Ya ves, te dije que te estaba buscando, que le importabas"**

"**Nuestra conversación nunca fue Te necesito o algo por el estilo, sólo lo comisionó Harry porque estamos enojados nada más"**

"**¿Qué te hizo Hermione? ¿Qué fue tan malo para que no quieras verlo?, se que no me tienes mucha confianza pero…"**

"**Eres mi única amiga Danna, nadie sabe de él, nuestra relación fue en secreto así que considérate privilegiada al saberlo"**

"**¿Era casado?"** – negué con la cabeza, tomé el vaso y creí que era momento de hablar con alguien de esto.

"**Lo conocí cuando entré al colegio, era el hombre más agrio, sarcástico y… todo lo que puedas interpretar, era mi profesor pero yo no me fijaba en él una manera más personal"** – respiré y me quede callada – **"Es difícil hablar"**

"**No tienes que hablar sino quieres"**

"**Tengo que Danna o me volveré loca…" "Hace poco más de dos años mis padres murieron o mejor dicho les mataron, yo… me desaparecí por varios días y me refugié en mi casa hasta que Harry me encontró con el que en ese entonces era mi novio se llama Ronald y también fue Severus, yo quería morirme Danna mis padres murieron y no tenía nada en la vida, me sacaron de ahí y me quede en la enfermería del colegio por meses, deje de hablar, de comer, de vivir"** – ella me miraba con atención ya que nunca me había abierto con ella – **"Estaba harta de todos, siempre viéndome y atendiéndome con lastima, los odie a cada uno, me tuvieron ahí a la fuerza y yo no tenía la voluntad ni las ganas de oponerme… pero con él fue distinto él siguió siendo el mismo pedante y cruel, no le importó mi depresión y me trataba igual de agrio y él me saco de ahí…"**

"**¿Cómo que te sacó de ahí?" **– _el muy idiota me apunto con la varita me atraganto con una poción y me amenazó, _creo que no era la respuesta que podía dar.

"**Pues me sacó de la enfermería pero la directora y mis amables amigos se negaron a dejarme ir al colegio y me encerraron seis meses en ese colegio siendo la auxiliar de Severus, lo ayudaba pero él odiaba tenerme ahí, no soportaba la compañía y mucho menos la mía, pero todos creían que si él había logrado sacarme de la enfermería podía lograr muchas cosas más, y compartimos aulas, horas, castigos, fines de semana, conversaciones, me protegió por meses, en una ocasión tuve problemas con unos alumnos suyos y ahí estaba él Danna, defendiéndome, secando mis lagrimas, me distraía para que fuera recuperándome y le comencé a tener cariño"** – estaba comenzando a sentir el dolor del que huía día tras día.

"**¿Quieres seguir Hermione?" **

"**Si… y cuando… una vez caí enferma se quedó toda la noche cuidándome y lo quise Danna, lo quise mucho, era todo lo que tenía en la vida"** – mis recuerdos estaban depositados en el ataque del Boggart y en su mirada que me cuido… el dolor estaba aumentando y no sabía que hacer. – **"Y… en un baile… lo obligaron claro, la directora sabía que él era la única persona que podía lograr algo conmigo y lo mandaron para que me llevara al baile, me compro un vestido y me llevó a la fuerza y esa noche… me enamoré de él y creí que él de mi y fui feliz y volví a sonreír"**

"**Hermione… llora… lo necesitas"**

"**Yo no lloro Danna, deje de hacerlo, deje de sentir"** – respire y tuve que continuar – **"En las vacaciones me la pase con mis amigos y descubrí que Severus era más importante que lo que yo creía, volví a ver a mi ex novio y no sentí nada, hicieron una cena y el fue y… corroboré lo que creía y fui tan idiota Danna que creí que esa noche quería estar conmigo, que quería abrazarme…" **– ella comenzó a peinarme el cabello mientras seguía contando – **"Y una noche aparecí en su despacho y lo besé y le dije que no negara lo que ambos estábamos sintiendo, que nos amábamos pero el se negaba diciéndome que era mayor que yo, que sus errores del pasado y lo ame así como es Danna con lo bueno y lo malo y él no quería amarme ni besarme y le obligue y por eso termino todo mal, y me costó trabajo convencerlo de que estuviéramos juntos pero lo convencí, juro que seríamos felices y ¿sabes? También prometió algo muy gracioso: que no nos dejaríamos vencer al primer problema" **– me reí para ocultar mi dolor y mi posible llanto.

"**Todo parece perfecto ¿cuál fue el problema?"**

"**Me mató Danna… mató todo… yo me entregué a él, fue el primer hombre en mi vida, si me lo hubiera hecho rápido sin tener cuidado y seco no me sentiría así Danna tan… mal, tan vacía, pero no fue así, fue tierno, cuidadoso, y… sentí que había sido amor, que me había hecho el amor, que era importante para él"**

"**El amor en un hombre no se puede ocultar Hermione"** – me dijo terminando de peinarme.

"**Pero si se puede fingir… íbamos a vivir juntos, compramos muebles, renovamos la casa, hicimos mil cosas, me decía que esa casa era mía, me daba dinero para comprar lo que yo quisiera para remodelarla cuando solo me estaba pagando… lo odio tanto que no tienes una idea Danna"**

"**¿Por qué no vivieron juntos?"**

"**Lo hicimos de cierta forma, pasábamos ahí los fines de semana y unas vacaciones, me dijo que nunca me dejaría, que lo nuestro no era una aventura… quedé embarazada"**

"**¡¿Estuviste embarazada?!" **– me preguntó mientras se maquillaba, estaba más al pendiente de la conversación y de ver mi cara que arreglándose como era debido.

"**Si"**

"**¿Y tu bebe?" –** no iba a llorar, no lo haría.

"**Lo perdí… caí de una tarima y lo perdí cuando tenía cuatro meses, era un niño…"**

"**¿Y él?"**

"**El me dejo después de eso, me cuido los primeros días pero después empezó a trabajar con una tipa que yo odiaba, con la cual tuvo sus revolcadas y aún sabiendo que me lastimaba trabajo con ella y me dijo que ya no quería estar conmigo que esas cosas no duraban para siempre, y lo buscaba una y otra vez hasta que me dijo que ya no me humillara, que ya no me amaba"**

"**¿Pero por qué te dejo?"**

"**Por Lily"**

"**¿Por la tipa esa?"**

"**No, la tipa se llama Colette Claver, Lily es la única mujer que él ha amado y al parecer intento olvidarla conmigo pero no le serví ni para eso, siempre fue ella Danna, cada día que estaba conmigo era Lily y al final termino saliendo con Colette, mujer exitosa, inteligente, sexy, bella, de dinero, de buena familia y sangre limpia"**

"**¿Cómo que sangre limpia?" **– algunas veces se me salían cosas como esas.

"**Quiero decir que era de buen apellido y orígenes etc." **

"**Cuando lo conocí no me dio esa impresión, él… estaba…"**

"**Él puede engañar a medio mundo" **– a eso se dedico toda su vida.

"**Tienes que olvidarlo, y esta noche es perfecta para eso, así que te traje otro regalo, ábrelo"** – me dijo extendiéndome una bolsa pequeña y adentro estaba una tanga, nunca en mi vida había usado una, era color negro, delgada y de hilo, a los lados estaban unidos por una cadena delgada. – **"El vestido no necesita sostén"**

"**¿Y para que demonios quiero algo como esto?"**

"**Saca tu lado sexy amiga, ira Marc, buena opción para olvidarte de ese hombre, ya se que no quieres cursilerías pero que tal un buen polvo"**

"**No se si pueda"**

"**Esto te ayudara a desinhibirte"** – me dijo extendiéndome una copa – **"o puedes buscar a Severus y que te explique porque te hizo aquello"**

"**Nunca"** – cogí la ropa interior y me la puse con el vestido negro extremadamente corto con la espalda descubierta con solo tirantes cruzados por detrás, el vestido era totalmente pegado dejando ver el fruto de esas horas de gimnasio, me alació el pelo, me maquille algo de más y me puse unos zapatos negros altísimos, me observe el espejo dándole la bienvenida a esa mujer nueva que renacía – **"Lo odio Danna, lo odio con la misma intensidad con la que lo amé, solo quiero vengarme de él, vámonos"** – y nos fuimos a intentar olvidar a Severus.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Llegue pasando las once de la noche al departamento de Hermione y no abrió nadie, entre y no estaba, pero tenía que regresar ¿no?, la esperé afuera hasta que dieron la una de la madrugada, ¿y si esta con alguien? Mis celos se hicieron presentes, puede que ella este con un hombre, pero no pudo olvidarme así como así, yo no fui cualquier cosa en su vida, prometí esperarla media hora más y cuando se cumplió me dije otra más hasta que dieron casi las tres de la mañana escuche los tacones de unas mujeres subiendo, me oculté detrás de una planta muggle alta y pude ver a Hermione, pero no podía ser ella…

"**La noche no acaba Hermione, Marc piensa subir y yo creo que me retiro" -** ¿_Quién putos es Marc?_

"**¿Trajiste los papeles? Debo enviarlos mañana antes de irme"**

"**Los olvide en el auto, bajo y te los traigo en seguida, oye… ten"** – le extendió algo muy pequeño que no alcancé a ver.

"**¿Un preservativo?"** – _Maldita sea, seré mago pero no idiota._

"**No creo que te estés cuidando así que hay que evitar sorpresas o problemas, diviértete, ¿estás muy ebria?"**

"**No, no te preocupes, la única vez que en verdad me puse ebria terminé enamorada de un hombre que… tráeme los papeles"**

"**Con Marc dejaras de amarlo lo sé"** – Hermione comenzó a reírse.

"**Yo no lo amo ya Danna"** – eso me dolió y por primera vez sentí miedo, la mujer se retiro para traerle no se qué papeles y ella se quedó en la puerta buscando algo en la bolsa – "**Malditas llaves, y tal fácil que todo se podría arreglar con un Alohomora"** – iba a salir y enfrentarla cuando un tipo se le acercó, era más alto que ella, con el pelo negro corto y con casi treinta años; observe el momento y la tomó por atrás abrazándola por la cintura. – **"Marc tengo que buscar las llaves"**

"**¿Me vas a invitar a pasar?"** – se fue acercando a su cuello, quise matarlo… pero que tal si ella y el estaban juntos, quedaron de frente y la vi sonreír pero no de felicidad sino con cinismo.

"**No quiero cursilerías Marc"**

"**Nadie está hablando de cursilerías sino de subirte a las estrellas"** – ella seguía sonriendo, _dile que no Nena por favor…_

"**Me temo que hoy no Marc, el día a sido pesado"** – pero él insistía en seguir tocando su espalda.

"**¿Te convenzo?"**

"**No lo creo"** – pero su cara decía otra cosa, sólo estaba jugando con aquel tipo.

"**Ven acá"** – la abrazo tan cerca y tan fuerte que fue lo último que pude soportar.

"**La señorita le está diciendo que no se le apetece" **– se separaron, el me miro con coraje y ella con ironía.

"**Vaya Snape, un poco perdido esta noche ¿no le parece?"**

"**¿Quién es usted?"** – me preguntó.

"**No estoy para presentaciones caballeros, Marc estoy cansada vete a casa"**

"**¿Y él también se irá?" **– la cuestionó.

"**Por supuesto que se va a ir"** – _eso sí que no Hermione, no esta noche._

"**Si te está molestando este tipo Hermione dime, creo que puedo con él" **– le dijo el idiota, no pude hacer otra cosa que alzar la ceja como si fuera el mismo James Potter el que me provocaba. Ella comenzó a reírse despacio.

"**Créeme Marc él puede contigo y con muchos más, no quiero que estés herido y no llegues a tu exposición mañana"**

"**Amiga, los papeles"** – llegó la chica extendiéndole algo y ella los tomó, me observó a mí y a toda la situación y sonrió – **"Bueno, nos vamos Marc"**

"**Pero…"**

"**Nada, adiós Hermione" **– se fueron y ella me observaba con gracia.

"**Con su permiso Snape, no encuentro las llaves **_**Alohomora**_**" **– abrió la puerta y casi me la cierra en la cara pero la detuve.

"**Tú y yo vamos a hablar"** – ella me observo fastidiada.

"**¿Mi varita fue muy sutil ayer?"**

"**¿Quién es ese tipo?"**

"**No es de tu incumbencia" **– me dijo dándome la espalda y centrando a la casa, yo la seguí y cerré la puerta con furia.

"**Sabes seré mago pero no idiota ¿Por qué te dio un preservativo tu amiga?"**

"**Si no eres idiota te imaginaras para que sirven ¿no?, déjame te ilustro, es un método que utilizan los muggles para evitar embarazos y enfermedades, lo colocas en el pene y así evitas…"**

"**SE LO QUE ES" **– la interrumpí. – **"¿Por qué te lo dio?"**

"**Por que acabas de arruinar mi noche SNAPE"**

"**No ibas a acostarte con él"**

"**¿Y TÚ QUE SABES?, CREES QUE SOY LA MISMA NIÑA IDIOTA QUE CONOCISTE, TE EQUIVOCAS MI REY, AHORA TENGO AL HOMBRE QUE YO QUIERA ENTRE MIS PIERNAS, COMO YO QUIERA Y EN EL MOMENTO QUE SE ME PLACE"** – me dolió su tono, sus palabras, su expresión y el simple hecho de que quizás pudiera ser cierto.

"**Tú no eres así, eras una mujer sensata, tierna, alegre…"**

"**¿Y QUÉ ESPERABAS? ENCONTRARME EN UN HOSPITAL MUGGLE SIN HABLAR NI COMER, ATORADA EN RECUERDOS DETRÁS DE UNA VENTANA"**

"**Claro que no, Hermione quiero hablar contigo"** – ella frunció el ceño y se sirvió una copa – **"Ya no bebas creo que por hoy ya has tomado demasiado"**

"**Mira mejor habla, no eres nadie en mi vida, es más quiero que me acompañes con una copa"** – me sirvió una y la tomé. – "**Se llama whisky en las rocas, dime que quieres"**

"**Yo… vine a explicarte… lo que dije aquella noche… después que perdimos a nuestro hijo fue…"**

"**¿Te gustó la bebida?"** – asentí – **"Muy bien y dime ¿estás a gusto?"** – asentí, estábamos sentados en su sala, ella tenía cruzadas las piernas dejando poca imaginación. – **"Entonces no vuelvas a mencionar esa noche y mucho menos a MI hijo"**

"**También era mío"**

"**Lárgate Severus"**

"**Está bien, no mencionare ese tema"** – me preguntaba cómo iba a hacerle, si la atacaba quizá me oiría pero después me odiaría aún más. Estuvimos veinte minutos sin decir nada y se fue a la cocina regresando la vi comerse una fresa de una forma demasiado erótica.

"**¿Te gusta lo que ves?"** – dijo mostrando sus piernas.

"**No juegues conmigo"** – se acercó y se sentó sobre mí cadera.

"**Me has arruinado la noche y quiero que hagas el trabajo de Marc"** – eso me enfureció pero no era quien para comenzar a gritarle, estaba así por mi culpa.

"**No pienso hacerte el amor así"** – me refería a su actitud fría, además había bebido demasiado.

"**Oh por Merlín! No seas patético ¿Quién hablo de hacer el amor?, solo quiero algo de sexo rápido"** – si seguía hablándome así terminaría por gritarle algo que no me gustaba.

"**Tú y yo nunca tuvimos sexo y no pienso tenerlo nunca, puedo hacerte el amor pero no en esas circunstancias"**

"**Muy bien entonces lárgate y para la otra no te entrometas en mis elecciones por favor"** – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"**Hermione por favor escúchame"**

"**No"**

"**Por favor nena" **

"**YO NO SOY TU NENA, ME LLAMO HERMIONE, INSOPORTABLE SABELOTODO GRANGER PERO NENA NUNCA SNAPE"**

"**Está bien vamos a hacer el amor o a estar juntos como tu quieras"** – me llevó a su recamara y me acostó sobre la cama.

Me quitó la camisa y quise besarla probar de nuevo sus labios tiernos, sentir su sabor pero ella decidió castigar aún más mi error y me besó el cuello y el pecho con fiereza, desabrochó el cinturón y comenzó a tocarme, yo ya estaba demasiado excitado pero deseaba hablar con ella, que supiera que me arrepentía de haberla lastimado, que la amaba, llevarla a nuestra casa y hacerle el amor en ella, casarme y retomar todos esos planes juntos. Me comenzó a masturbar eróticamente.

"**Vamos a hablar Hermione, por favor necesito decirte mil cosas" **

"**Ay Severus no vayas a empezar, Desvistio"** – me quitó la ropa con solo el hechizo.

"**No… no te desvistas, quiero hacerlo yo, saborearte después de tanto tiempo de haberte extrañado"**

"**Sorpréndeme" **

Baje la cremallera de su vestido y lo baje hasta su cintura y no llevaba sostén, toqué una vez más sus senos, pellizque levemente sus pezones erectos, eso la excitaba en un segundo comenzó a gemir pero era distinta sus sentimientos los había suprimido y yo quería a mi mujer de vuelta no a la que estaba encima de mí. Me senté y le bese el cuello mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, inclinó su cuello para que pudiera tener más acceso a su cuerpo, la abracé más a mi cuerpo, extrañaba su cintura, como se le erizaba la piel cuando la tocaba, la iba a amar hasta que se convenciera que lo que le dije fue una tontería.

"**No quiero juegos preliminares"** – me dijo.

"**Te encantan no lo niegues"** – intenté ponerla abajo pero se opuso – **"Sólo quiero deshacerme de ese provocativo vestido, ¿cómo se te ocurrió ponerte eso?"**

"**Un regalo de Danna"**

"**Yo te regalaré uno mejor, Desvistio"** – el vestido llegó a parar en el suelo y la vi en la más provocativa de las prendas, nunca se había puesto algo así y me moría de coraje y de celos que se hubiese puesto eso para alguien que no fuera yo – **"Negra, mi favorita, lástima que te vaya a durar tan poco tiempo puesta"**

"**Otro regalo de Danna"**

"**Vaya parece que Danna sabía que estaríamos tu y yo juntos esta noche"**

"**No era para ti"**

"**No me provoques hechicera no quiero terminar en Azkaban por matar a un muggle"**

"**No rompas el momento Severus"**

"**No lo haré" **– sin quitarle las bragas metí mi mano y sentí su humedad y la calidez que añoraba – **"¿Estas así por mi?"** – deslice mis dedos por su vulva y sus labios, metiendo un poco mi dedo en su entrada pero sin hacerlo completamente, la volvería loca hasta sacarle un te amo. – **"Solo yo te puedo poner así, dímelo… di que es por mi"**

"**Es por ti, sólo tú puedes ponerme así… Oh Merlín Oh!" **– se movía como si la hubiera penetrado, iba por muy camino.

"**Di mi nombre"** – metí dos dedos por completo y los saqué para acariciar su clítoris – **"Dilo"**

"**NO… más… sigue por favor"**

"**Me detendré sino dices mi nombre"**

"**No… no te detengas" **– vi sus ojos y eran más míos, más de ella, como si regresara mi mujer.

"**Déjame saborearte… por favor, no tienes idea de cómo te he extrañado" **– no me respondió y seguí acariciando su botoncito de arriba abajo hasta que lo sentí más duro, más erecto, estaba a punto de terminar y con mi dedo pulgar seguí el movimiento para penetrarla con otros tres dedos, de movía según sentía más y más, sus pechos rozaban mi pecho.

"**Ahg! Dios… Siiii…. Siiii…." **– sus gemidos y movimientos me excitaban demasiado – **"Oh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"** – sólo sentí sus palpitaciones y mi mano completamente mojada.

"**¿Te gustó?"**

"**Si" **– respiró agitadamente.

"**Déjame saborearte por favor"** – ella asintió, estaba demasiado prendida para parar por su orgullo. La coloque abajo y observe su cara, aún seguía de fría pero su mirada se iba dulcificando para ser la mujer que era – **"Quiero besarte"**

"**No"**

"**No te estoy pidiendo permiso"** – la besé con pasión y ella se cabreo y me dio una cachetada pero su mirada era pasional y su excitación aumentaba y la mía dolía – **"No me detendré nena eres mía y te besaré como yo quiera" **– le detuve sus manos arriba de su cabeza y la bese, se oponía pero terminó cediendo gimiendo y entregándose como siempre lo hacía. Fue la primera en meter su lengua y morder mis labios seductoramente, besaba igual que siempre, nada había cambiado en ella. **– "Te voy a soltar pero te quedaras quieta" **– la libere y mordí sus labios besando su cuello, bajando por sus senos, su vientre, su ombligo, el monte de venus, ella abrió sus piernas esperando mis caricias, baje a su ingle, esperaba mis besos, que la estremeciera, pero no iba a ser tan fácil aunque me muriera por hacerlo, bese sus piernas, sus rodillas… cada centímetro de ella"

"**Ya"**

"**¿Ya qué?"**

"**Por favor"**

"**Pídeme que te haga el amor"**

"**No" **– todavía no cedía, subí a su intimidad para besarla por completo, la penetré con mi lengua mientras que estimulaba su clítoris, tomaba su sabor, creí que nunca volvería a saborearla de esa manera, su mano estaba en mi cabello y terminó más rápido de lo normal, la vi con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la sensación, cuando su orgasmo terminó me observo detenidamente.

"**Tengo que explicarte, tenemos que arreglar esto nena, no quiero que nos separemos"**

"**Mañana… mañana hablaremos, ponte abajo"** – _maldita sea ella no va a escucharme _– **"Por favor ponte abajo"** – lo hice y beso mi cuello mordiéndolo sensualmente, sabía que me iba a dejar una marca, bajo con su lengua hasta llegar a mi miembro que pedía la calidez de su intimidad, sus labios se fueron acercando.

"**¿Qué haces?"** - intenté detenerla, ella nunca había hecho eso conmigo.

"**Tranquilo… no te defraudaré" **– ante el primer beso en la punta me estremecí, le dio suaves besos antes de meterlo por completo a su boca y subía y bajaba en un vaivén lento y erótico, no tenía experiencia lo podía notar y me tranquilizaba porque el hecho de que hubiese estado con otro hombre me volvía loco de celos.

"**Nena… oh Morgana… amor ya…"** – siguió – **"Herms voy a acabar por favor, no quiero terminar en tu boca, ya" **– se detuvo y se mordió los labios, de pronto se subió sobre mi y se situó para comenzar lo que se había planeado desde el inicio, ella no quería hacer el amor porque comenzó a hacerlo rápido como si tuviera prisa, pero aún así lo disfrutamos sus manos se recargaron en mi pecho, mientras que ella subía y bajaba completamente, pellizcaba sus pezones y ella gemía más.

"**Agh… o siiiii"** – cerraba lo poco que podía sus piernas en señal de que su orgasmo se acercaba, se movió y sus contracciones me hicieron terminar en ella dejándose caer sobre mi pecho, acaricie su pelo ahora lacio estando dentro de ella.

"**Te amo nena"** – eso la cabreo y se salió de la habitación, escuche que sonó el teléfono.

"**¿Si?... claro… estoy bien… no te preocupes… aún no firmó pero es definitivo… si… está bien mañana te aviso" **– entró a la habitación con una bata delgada y pequeña – **"Es hora de que te vayas"**

"**Quiero hablar contigo"**

"**Mañana ahora estoy cansada vete"** – me acerque para besarla y tuve que hacerlo a la fuerza, la acosté sobre la cama contra su voluntad.

"**¿Sabes porque no quieres que te bese?"** – la besé despacio hasta que accedió a corresponderme – **"Porque te demuestro lo que siento y te enoja saberlo"** – sentir sus senos y su cuerpo expuesto aunando a que llevábamos tiempo sin estar juntos mi miembro volvía a responder y me introduje en ella sacándole un suspiro – **"Lo haré suave aunque no te guste ¿sabes porque no te gusta? Porque te recuerda lo que vivimos y te repugna saber que te amo"** – me movía despacio y suave sacándole sus mejores monosílabos, arqueo su espalda y se movió junto conmigo al mismo ritmo – **"Dímelo, no pasa nada, aquí estoy, no me iré"** – lagrimas comenzaron a salir mezcladas con dolor, con placer o con felicidad.

"**No… te odio… te odio como no tienes una idea"** – cambié y lo saque por completo de ella para volverlo a meter, eso le fascinaba y la hacía terminar más rápido – **"Así… más suave Sev"** – _otra vez volvía a ser Sev… solo un poco más nena… un poco y volverás a ser la misma._ – lo hice como lo indicó – **"Si… me gusta así… te amo Sev… te amo amor"**

"**Y yo a ti… no sabes cuanto…. Voy a terminar ¿quieres que lo haga dentro?"**

"**Si…"** – podía aguantar un poco pero cuando ella se vino… terminé dentro. Respiramos agitados.

"**Hablemos"**

"**Mañana Sev"** – le acaricié la espalda y se quedó dormida, la observé varios minutos y cuando sentí su esencia en mi piel decidí dormir a su lado.

**HERMIONE**

Me despertó el celular y recordé todo lo que había pasado, había hecho el amor otra vez con él, me lo debía… nunca nos habíamos despedido así que estábamos a mano… pero él dijo que me amaba… pero antes también y todo resultó ser mentira… sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, tomé el celular y respondí despacio levantándome sin despertarlo.

"**Hola Danna ¿qué pasa?"**

"**Hablo para saber a qué hora paso por ti y poder alcanzar a llevar los papeles al Museo"**

"**Pasaré yo a entregarlos Danna y…"** – no sabía cómo estaba a punto de perder el carácter que me había formado durante unos meses con tan solo escuchar que Severus me amaba.

"**¿Qué pasa?"**

"**Es que no se si vaya a tomar el vuelo"**

"**Esta bien, ¿luego me cuentas?"**

"**Claro, adiós"** – me regresé y me recosté de nuevo dándole la espalda para pensar muy bien en si irme o quedarme con Sev.

"**¿A dónde fuiste?"** – me dijo somnoliento tomando su cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

"**Tenía que hablar con Danna, duerme es temprano"**

"**Te amo nena y te extrañe demasiado"**

"**Yo también Sev" **– me dio un beso sobre mi cabello y se volvió a dormir, _¿dónde demonios había quedado mi lado osco con él? Lo había perdido y estaba volviendo a ser la misma cuando nada me aseguraba que el me amara en verdad._

Paso una hora cuando ya estaba volviendo agarrar el sueño cuando una lechuza llegó, sólo podía ser de Ginny, me levanté sin despertar a Severus y la cogí pero llevaba su nombre y no el mío, la letra era de mujer y al abrirla vi que era de Colette, no sabía si leerla o no, pero ya que ellos se habían entremetido en mi vida no me sentí culpable al leerla.

_**Sev: **_

_**Te fui a buscar al colegio y no te encontré, sólo paso a decirte que ya vi la casa que compraremos en Hogsmeade la dueña le urge venderla así que pasara hoy al colegio para que le paguemos, estaré ahí después de la comida. Es preciosa y adecuada a lo que estábamos buscando. Espero no estés molesto por lo de la otra noche. Besos.**_

_**Colette Cleaver**_

Me levanté furiosa del sillón y tomé la varita lo vi ahí totalmente en calma dormido lo apunté con toda la decepción y le hice un hechizo silenciador para que no escuchara el ruido y otro para profundizar su sueño. Tomé el teléfono y le marqué a Danna.

"**Danna, pasa para que lleves los papeles al museo, estaré lista para tomar el vuelo"**

"**Es tardísimo Hermione, no alcanzaras"**

"**Lo haré Danna haz lo que te pido no quiero hablarle al idiota de mi asistente"**

"**Te veo en un rato"** – colgué y me volví a sentar en el sillón observándolo.

"**ESTÚPIDA, TE CREÍ COMO IDIOTA, Y LOGRASTE SACARME UN TE AMO UNA VEZ MÁS, ESTUVE A PUNTO DE RENUNCIAR A MI TRABAJO Y DEJARLO TODO POR TI SNAPE"** – me levanté y con magia tenía todas mis cosas y maletas listas.

Me puse unos jeens con botas planas color gris, una blusa del mismo color y un abrigo blanco porque estaba lloviendo, me senté en el comedor y le escribí una nota, la terminé y le abrí a Danna.

"**Ya casi nos vamos solo dame cinco minutos"**

"**¿Cómo hiciste las maletas tan rápido"**

"**Con Magia"**

"**No lo dudo"**

Entré a la recamara y puse la carta de Colette hasta abajo y encima la mía y lo último que tenía de él y no pensaba quedarme nada. En eso Danna entró y lo vio.

"**Vámonos"** - le dije.

"**¿Realmente quieres irte?, meses por que él te buscara y simplemente te vas"**

"**El no me ama Danna"**

"**Hermione debes de estar ciega él te ama se le ve a leguas, pasaste la noche con él"**

"**Sólo fue eso, una noche, sexo rápido y fácil, va a comprar una casa con Colette y sabes porque se termino acostando conmigo? Porque estaban enojados"**

"**¿Y si hablas con él?"**

"**Ya tuve suficientes mentiras de él, vámonos" **– nos fuimos al aeropuerto hacia Londres, mi nuevo empleo ya que había trasladado a París a una persona mejor calificada que yo.

El departamento era un poco más sencillo que el anterior, tenía dos habitaciones una cocina un baño y una sala, menos espaciosa pero perfecta al fin y al cabo.

"**Gracias por acompañarme Danna, ¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo a París?"**

"**No regresaré a París, pedí trabajo como tu asistente"**

"**¿Qué?, tenías un mejor trabajo, un mejor sueldo"**

"**Lo sé, pero tú me necesitas y estaré contigo, no te voy a dejar sola"** – era mi amiga en verdad… nos abrazamos.

"**Gracias Danna… lo amo mucho y él no pudo amarme… me volvió a mentir" **– y comencé a hacer lo que llevaba meses evitando: llorar…

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Cuando desperté no estaba Hermione en la cama y me levanté demasiado extraño, me había hechizado, me levanté y sobre el tocador vi una nota suya.

_**Severus:**_

_**Tenías razón yo no te había olvidado ni dejado de amarte pero es un buen momento para comenzar a hacerlo, no te habla la chica orgullosa de anoche sino la mujer que te amo, déjame intentar rehacer mi vida lejos de ti, te dejo el brazalete que me pusiste en aquel baile donde todo comenzó, fue lo único que guarde de ti ahora no quiero conservar nada. Un día me dijiste que estarías conmigo tanto como yo quisiera o te lo permitiera: ya no quiero. La dueña del departamento vendrá a medio día espero que ya no estes aquí, me han transferido a otro museo. Adiós Severus.**_

_**P.D. Colette te manda decir que hoy por la tarde cerraran el trato de la compra de SU nueva casa y que no estés molesto por lo de la noche anterior. Te deje la carta para que la leas tu mismo. Que seas feliz Snape. **_

Leí la carta de Colette y la rompí en tres pedazos. Llegué donde se hospedaba Colette.

"**Quiero cancelar el maldito contrato que tenía contigo"**

"**No se puede, lo sabes, además sólo faltan poco más de tres meses"**

"**Estoy con alguien Colette y tu puta carta cometió las peores de las imprudencias, amo a Hermione, no quiero ninguna escúchame bien ninguna carta ni nada, te mandaré los malditos galeones para comprar la casa y se dice laboratorio no casa, no es nuestro nido de amor Colette"**

"**¿Es ella mejor que yo?"**

"**No le llegas ni a los talones Colette, ella es toda una mujer"** – terminé diciéndole para ir a la casa de Potter.

Aún con la dirección del trabajo de Hermione en París me costó trabajo dar con el nuevo museo en el que trabajaba, me alegré cuando supe que la habían trasladado a Londres, tardé un mes en dar con su trabajo y su apartamento. Un día por la mañana fui a buscarla y de ahí no se iría hasta que me escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle, estaba arrepentido por lo de Lily, por lo de Colette pero estaba también encabronado con Hermione, no me había dado la oportunidad de nada. Toqué el timbre y salió Danna, alzó la ceja sorprendida.

"**Esta en la cocina"** – susurró sonriendo – **"Me voy a adelantar Hermione"**

"**Vale, salgo en un par de minutos, ¿quién es?"** – la chica salió antes de responder y vi de nuevo a Hermione bufando de algo que sabía sucedería: verme de nuevo.

"**¿Qué haces aquí Severus?"** – su voz era tranquila, serena, la que tenía conmigo antes de separarnos.

"**¿TIENES LA MALDITA IDEA DE QUE FUE LO QUE SENTÍ CUANDO NO TE ENCONTRÉ EN LA CAMA HACE UN MES, CON SOLAMENTE UNA PUTA NOTA DICIÉNDOME QUE NO QUERÍAS ESTAR CONMIGO CUANDO UNA NOCHE ANTERIOR ME HABÍAS DICHO QUE ME AMABAS? ¿LA TIENES?"** – estaba demasiado enojado como para hablarle bien.

"**Y realmente te crees que tienes la autoridad o el privilegio de venir a reclamarme después de la carta de Colette"**

"**No es lo que tú crees, esa casa era para un laboratorio, ella no es nada en mi vida creí que te estaba dejando claro esa parte"**

"**Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo"** – quiso intentar salirse y la detuve del brazo.

"**No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me escuches, intenté, intenté decirte que haberte alejado de mi vida fue un error, intenté decirte porque…"**

"**Me lastimas" **– se soltó con coraje.

"**Vas a escucharme así tenga que amarrarte a una silla vas a escucharme"**

"**Te creo, siempre haces lo que se te place conmigo, desde que me sacaste de la enfermería del colegio, ¿sabes? Maldigo ese día, porque creí en ti, cuando lo único que sentías por mí era lastima al igual que todos, y me trague que te importaba y odio y repudio que fueras Tu el que me hiciera sonreír de nuevo, porque yo te ame, realmente te ame"**

"**Yo también te amo, no puedes creer que todo lo que paso entre nosotros fue fingido"**

"**Claro que no fue fingido, porque mientras me hacías tuya a la que veías era a Lily Potter y gemías por ella y la veías a ella, y te excitabas con ella, amándola mientras que a mí me tratabas peor que a una basura"**

"**No es así, déjame explicarte"** – tenía que decirle ahora.

"**No porque cualquier cosa que digas terminaré ignorándola, ya no confío en ti Severus, no creo en ti ¿para eso eran las joyas que me dabas? ¿para eso me llenabas de detalles y regalos? Para comprarme como a una prostituta?"**

"**No digas eso, tu fuiste lo más importante en mi vida, tienes que escucharme"**

"**¿Lo más importante?"** – sonrió comenzando a llorar – **"Siempre mentiste, tu nunca quisiste estar conmigo, recuerdas cuando al principio me dijiste que no podíamos estar juntos, tenias razón esas caricias y detalles yo los malinterpreté y me amaste por lastima, y me metí en tu cama y me hiciste tuya por compasión"**

"**No es así, yo quería respetarte, quería que cuando lo hiciéramos fuera único, sabía que eras virgen… no quería que…"**

"**Cállate estoy harta de ti y de lo nuestro"**

"**Mi amor vamos a hablar por favor, siempre hablamos"**

"**No me hagas reír Severus porque cuando era necesario hablar sabes qué hiciste me echaste de tu vida como un objeto que no servía, como un ingrediente más que no se le puede extraer más propiedades, me dejaste, me humillaste, y te la pasaste paseándote con Colette por todo el colegio ¿o acaso no le dijiste que la llevarías a nuestra casa… perdón no… a TU casa?"**

"**Nunca la lleve, sigue intacta, es tuya, siempre lo será"**

"**Me dejaste cuando más te necesite y le lloré a mi hijo sola y pase ese duelo sola y me sentí vacía, usada, y todo eso lo pase sola porque tú estabas entreteniéndote más entre las piernas de Colette que llorarle a tu hijo, pero claro si nunca lo deseaste como yo, yo te necesite y no te importo" **– su llanto se volvió descontrolado y empezó a golpear mi pecho con furia, no podía detenerla me merecía cada una de sus palabras. La abracé para que se calmara.

"**Perdóname"**

"**Vete ya, no quiero verte"** – pero se aferraba a mi camisa llorando.

"**Mírame… todo, absolutamente todo tiene una explicación, déjame dártela, si después insistes en que me vaya lo haré, pero escúchame"**

"**Ahora no Severus, porque sé que creeré todo lo que me digas o quizás piense que es otra trampa tuya"**

"**Nena por favor"**

"**Hoy no, dame tiempo, deja cerrar mis heridas, deja que se calmen las aguas y cuando este tranquila te buscaré y hablaremos"**

"**No lo harás, lo sé, no me buscaras"**

"**Lo haré pero cuando me sienta preparada, hoy no por favor"**

"**Déjame estar cerca de ti nena, visitarte, algo lo que sea"**

"**No… no quiero verte ahora, responderé las cartas que me mandes pero no en persona… por favor Severus deja que me recupere, aún me dueles mucho"**

"**Prométemelo" **– le dije abrazándola, ella dejo que lo hiciera, sentía en mi pecho su rostro mojado por lo que yo causé.

"**Te lo prometo…"** – lloraba y no podía hacer nada – **"¿Por qué no pudiste amarme? ¿Por qué?"**

"**Te amo no tienes una idea"**

"**No te creo"**

"**Lo sé, pero lograré que confíes en mi de nuevo"**

"**Te amo mucho Sev, te amo y ya no quiero hacerlo"** – se separó de mi y se fue a trabajar.

Me fui al colegio a esperar que ella estuviera lista, al menos me iba a permitir estar en contacto por vía lechuza, eso era algo… ahora tenía que hacer que volviera a confiar en mí.

_**Espero les haya gustado**_

_**Papillion69: como ves aún no logra que lo escuche pero ya casi…ya casi…**_

_**Luna White29: hola luna… pues que te digo… que más de uno ayudara a Sev a arreglar la bronca y que Minerva se va a tener que tragar sus palabras… trataré de darle su merecido**_

_**Yazmín Snape: me tarde un poquito pero espero te haya gustado, como puedes ver aun no lo escucha, pero al menos ya no se muestra tan negativa con el.**_

_**Mama Shmi: pasaran muchas cosas de esas pero a Harry no le gustara darse cuenta de que….. chin no puedo contestarte el mensaje porque te adelanto lo que pasara el siguiente capitulo… y Minerva si tendrá su merecido**_

_**TequilaNervous: primero saldrá herida mmmm Minerva y luego Colette… y luego Sev… pero de que hare algo hare algo**_

_**Alexza Snape: muy pero muy difícil que el pueda explicarle que no ama a Lily y que quiere estar con ella, tiene que ganarse su confianza de nuevo**_

_**Rossy04: pues aun no lo perdona, es más creo que ya la cago mas… pero al menos el sabe que aun lo ama y que tiene que ganarse su confianza, pero van a tener comunicación por cartas.**_

_**Aurora Snape: es que somos maaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaas jajajaja pegamos con el latigo de nuestro desprecio… y es mas fuerte que una varita mágica**_

_**AliSnape77: gracias! Y bienvenida a mi historia, juro solemnemente nunca abandonar este fic peeeeeeeero tienes que continuar el tuyo me quede intrigadísima **_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: gracias por el review… espero que te guste el capitulo y no me mates por q ella no lo quiso escuchar pero tiene q sufrir mas Sev**_

_**Alexf1994: no será en pensadero… Mione se enterara por una personita que fue lo que sucedió.**_

_**SuekSnape: hay un capitulo que será dedicado a ti… porque pasara algo así como lo que comentaste… ya te dire cual es… cada uno tendrá su merecido, gracias por dejar tu review ya sabes es algo asi como alimento para nuestra ninfa interior.**_

_**Guest: gracias, ahí va mi actualización…. Ojala pueda subir uno en la siguiente semana. Besos **_

_**Besos chicas espero les haya gustado.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hola chicas empecé a escribir rápido en vista de los excelentes reviews que me llegaron, sigan así y seguiré actualizando mega veloz, espero que les guste… sigue la intriga…**_

**LA CARTA QUE NO LLEGÓ**

**HERMIONE **

_**Hermione: **_

_**Nena las cosas no son lo que parecen, si supieras que todo tiene una explicación de ser, cada cosa que dije, hay tantos mal entendidos que quisiera aclararte pero esperaré hasta que estés preparada a escucharme, no te voy a decir que no soy el culpable de todo esto porque te mentiría, tengo la culpa pero debes escuchar que me orilló a tomar estas decisiones que nos llevaron a estar separados.**_

_**Cada fin de semana voy a nuestra casa, es tuya Herms nunca ha dejado de serlo, todo está tal y como lo dejaste, pero volví a poner las colchas rojas, el comedor tiene las flores que te gustaban y la sala y la habitación está iluminada para que cuando regreses la encuentres como te gustaba. Sólo tú y yo podemos entrar, te juro que nunca eh metido a una mujer en tu casa. Ven a verme aunque sea para tomarnos un café. **_

_**Espero que si respondas las cartas, la lechuza se quedará hasta que le mandes la contestación.**_

_**Te echo de menos Linda.**_

_**Severus**_

Leí la carta con calma, cuestionándome porque demonios había accedido a aquello y respondiéndome a mi misma que una parte de mí necesita creer en él y creer que no me mintió y que realmente una parte de él me quiso aunque sea un poco. Pero no encuentro una excusa del porque me dijo que intentaba olvidar a Lily conmigo, ante eso no podía haber error.

_**Severus: **_

_**No faltaré a mi palabra de responder pero sólo será una carta por semana, si quieres que esta parte funcione te pido que no metas en la carta razones de nuestros problemas ni tus explicaciones porque entre más las oigo más las noto como excusas, dejaremos eso para cuando nos veamos en persona. Porque sigo sin entender tus razones para dejarme cuando te necesitaba, para que no te importara lo que me pasara o porque trabajas con Cleaver y hasta la fecha lo sigues haciendo; y mira caigo en reclamaciones y tú en explicaciones que quizá no crea. Dejemos eso, tú no tocas el tema y yo no reclamo y lo dejamos para después. Y no iré a tu casa, no por ahora. También te echo de menos. Hermione**_

Mandé la carta antes de que Danna saliera de bañarse, vivíamos juntas como apoyo emocional a mi depresión, pero el hecho de que Severus estuviera al pendiente de mí, me estaba alejando de la tristeza…

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Me pedía que redujera las cartas a una por semana pero la respondía y no era tan osca como al principio, había logrado sacarle que me extrañaba y en una ocasión que me quería, me hablaba de su trabajo y de las obras nuevas que le llegaban al museo o de cosas que le fuesen pasando en el transcurso de la semana, yo le decía que pensaba dejar el colegio y poner un laboratorio en el Callejón Diagon pero solo, para que no malinterpretara que lo iba a poner con Colette.

Lamentablemente no podía explicarle las cosas por petición de ella, cosa que había pensado hacer poco a poco pero corría el riesgo de retroceder lo poco que había avanzado con ella.

Potter iba a dar una cena y sabía que la había invitado pero no sabía si iría, odiaba esas ridículas reuniones pero si iba ella claro que iría.

_**Herms:**_

_**Sé que esta carta está de más porque te envié una hace un par de días, pero Potter va a dar una cena en unas semanas, me dijo que te invito, por favor nena hace un mes que nos mandamos cartas necesito verte, ve… aunque sea solo un momento. **_

_**Severus **_

La había invitado a la casa y la respuesta fue no, la invite a comer y nada, así que desistí, sabía que no iría a la cena… pero necesitaba verla. Cuantas veces no estuve a punto de buscarla sin que se diera cuenta pero si llegaba a verme adiós acercamiento.

**HERMIONE**

Estaba leyendo la carta, Harry me había mandado la invitación pero no pensaba ir. Era fin de semana así que me encontraba en mis mejores ropas cómodas comiendo galletas con jugo sobre el pequeño comedor.

"**¿Otra carta?"** – llegó Danna a sentarse conmigo, asentí con la cabeza porque tenía la boca llena – **"¿De tus amigos?"** – pase rápido el bocado.

"**No, de Severus" **

"**¿Se puede saber porque no se comunican como la gente normal? Emails, mensajes de texto, llamadas, algo por el estilo"** – buena pregunta.

"**Somos algo arcaicos"** – agarré una hoja y comencé a escribir.

"**Se nota, mira donde te escriben, ¿esto es pergamino?"**

"**Son tradicionales… ¿qué comes?"**

"**Lo traje para las dos, toma uno, son emparedados"** – sonrió dándome uno.

"**¿De qué te ríes?"**

"**De nada cómelo"** – comí el trozo que me dio. – **"Es de pollo con mayonesa ¿te gusto?"**

"**Esta bueno" **– y empecé a redactar la carta, tenía a la lechuza escondida bajo un hechizo silenciador y otro anti muggles.

"**Toma este" **– me extendió otro más delgado, lo comí y no me gustó el sabor.

"**¿De qué es?"**

"**Crema de cacahuate"** – no supe si fue lo que me dijo o el sabor pero devolví el estomago, cuando me estaba lavando la boca la vi en la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no me gustó.

"**¿Se te hace gracioso?"** – le dije secándome la boca.

"**¿Hace cuánto que llegamos a Londres?"**

"**Poco más de dos meses ¿por qué? No eh entendido el chiste"**

"**¿Ya te bajó?"** – alcé la vista incrédula. – **"¿Utilizaste el preservativo?"** – negué con la cabeza.

"**No estoy embarazada" **

"**Vi a Severus en tu cama antes de venirnos a Londres, supongo que paso algo, no te cuidaste, supongo que no te ha bajado por la cara que pones"**

"**Yo soy irregular y…"**

"**Y puedes estar embarazada… y no es la primera vez que devuelves el estomago"**

"**No puedo estarlo Danna… no puedo… no ahora"** – le dije primero convencida y después llena de miedo.

"**Iré por una prueba a la farmacia" **– se fue y aproveche para contestar rápido la carta y enviarla antes de que ella llegara.

_**Sev: **_

_**Te contesto rápido porque tengo muy poco tiempo, no sé si vaya a la cena, creo que todavía faltan algunas semanas así que si me animo a ir te mandaré mi patronus. **_

_**Hermione.**_

Mandé la lechuza e hice cuentas… comía de más… y si ella tenía razón sufría nauseas…

"**Hiciste lo de la crema de cacahuate a propósito Danna" **– le reproche.

"**Cuatro veces devolviste el estomago por cosas como estas sólo quería corroborar mi teoría" **

"**Estas dando por hecho mi embarazo cuando ni la prueba me he hecho, dame eso"** – se la arrebaté y me tocó hacer la prueba a la forma muggle, no recordaba el hechizo para saberlo. La dejé sobre el piso respirando, rogando… suplicando que fuera negativa.

"**Ya Hermione vela ya"** – la observé y se me cayó el alma al precipicio, abrí la puerta con la cara más blanca que Nick Casi Decapitado y se la mostré a Danna.

"**Estoy embarazada"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**El doctor dice que tengo 10 semanas de embarazo y que todo va bien, le dije de mi aborto pasado pero dijo que como no fue natural sino por accidente que esperemos todo marche bien"** – le dije a Danna.

"**¿Ya se lo dijiste a Severus?"**

"**No"**

"**¿No se lo piensas decir?"**

"**Si… pero más adelante, necesito ver cómo marchan las cosas entre él y yo, además sigue trabajando con Colette y…"**

"**Y él no te podrá explicar nada sino le das la oportunidad Hermione"** – ella tenía razón, pero tenía miedo de que me lastimara una vez más.

Mi barriga comenzó a endurecerse, faltaba una semana para cumplir los tres meses y la cena era el fin de semana, era lunes y por mi mente se había depositado la idea de decirle todo a Severus. Total eran casi dos meses de no verlo.

**Herms: **

**La cena se acerca y quería saber si vas a ir, podría recogerte en tu departamento y… te lo suplico nena necesito verte sólo un momento. Ha pasado dos meses déjame explicarte las cosas, no perdamos más tiempo separados, nos extrañamos, no estamos lastimando los dos, vamos a vernos. Te amo pequeña.**

**Severus**

"**Danna, le voy a decir a Severus"** – le dije mientras iba por una hoja para responderle. Habíamos acabado de llegar al trabajo me había cambiado para ponerme un vestido holgado blanco con zapatillas planas, mi ropa estaba quedándome ajustada y se veía un pequeño bulto en mi vientre.

"**Por Dios, hasta que todos los santos me escucharon"**

"**Ojala que se lo tome bien"** – le dije empezando a escribir la carta.

"**Según me enseñas las cartas él se volverá loco por ti amiga"** – ojala, sería como si nada de esto hubiera pasado… le pensaba pedir que nos viéramos antes de la cena… cuando escuche un ruido extraño en las habitaciones. – **"¿Qué fue eso Hermione?"** – dijo acercándose.

"**No te muevas Danna"** – le dije parándome del comedor, saqué la varita al mismo momento que salía un hombre – _**"Desmaius"**_ – el hechizo le dio pero él no venía solo.

"_**Sectusem…"**_ – dijo una mujer.

"_**Protego**_**… agáchate Danna atrás de mí"** – mi amiga lo hizo pero me miraba horrorizada al ver las chispas y luces saliendo de un lado a otro – _**"Confundus"**_ – logré confundir a uno más, debía salir de ahí, aún podía aparecerme, quise tomar a Danna pero la idea me la robó un mortifago la tenía atrás de mí con la varita en el cuello.

"**Esta por demás decir que sueltes la varita sangre sucia" **– lo pensé, si me quitaban la varita estaba muerta – **"¿Quieres que termine ella igual que tus padres?"** – eso caló, solté la varita y cayó en el suelo.

"**Deja que se vaya, ya me tienes a mí, ella no tiene nada que ver en nuestro mundo"**

"**No la sueltes Drulls"** – le dijo otro hombre que parecía ser el líder – **"La muggle nos puede servir si nuestro plan falla, llévenlos a la guarida"** – nos vendaron los ojos y nos llevaron a un lugar muy lúgubre y frío, esperaba todo que la dejaran libre, que los aurores estuvieran detrás de ellos, algo… cualquier cosa…

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Le había mandado la carta el lunes y era viernes y no respondía, casi siempre mandaba la contestación ese mismo día o al siguiente, temí que se hubiera molestado ante mi insistencia de querer verla pero si hubiera sido así ya habría regresado la lechuza y nada. Acabando la comida perdí la paciencia y me aparecí afuera de su apartamento, no contestó nadie y supuse que estaba en el museo así que me dirigí hacia allá.

"**Buenas tardes"** – le dije a una señorita que estaba en la entrada – **"Busco a la señorita Hermione Granger"**

"**Lo siento ella no ha venido"**

"**¿Podría hablar con su asistente entonces?, creo que se llama Danna"**

"**Lo siento, ellas llevan sin venir desde el lunes sin excusa alguna, no hemos podido localizarlas"** – ni las gracias le di para poder irme a un lugar y aparecerme en el departamento de Hermione.

Al llegar vi sillas tiradas, el departamento desordenado y la lechuza muerta, temí lo peor y en la mesa estaba la carta que le mandé y lo poco que ella había respondido.

_**Sev: **_

_**Creo que sí iré a la cena pero me preguntaba si podíamos vernos antes, quizás el miércoles, me habías invitado a cenar a aquel restaurante muggle ¿aún está abierta la invitación?, es que necesito decirt…**_

Era todo lo que decía… la magia deja rastros, fui espía y nunca iba a dejar de serlo, estudie el departamento y lo supe, se la habían llevado y eran mortifagos…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**POTTER"** – llegué gritando al cuartel y casa del auror.

"**¿Qué pasa Snape?"** – bajo del piso de arriba.

"**La tienen, se llevaron a Hermione" **

"**¿Quiénes?"**

"**Mortifagos"**

"**¿Cómo supone eso?, es imposible, ella le mandó una carta a Ginny esta mañana inclusive ahorita deben de estar juntas"**

"**Fui a su departamento, está destrozado, hay restos de magia, de un duelo, deberíamos buscar a su prometida ¿dónde se quedaron de ver?"**

"**No lo sé, pero no ha de tardar en llegar, hace mucho que se fue"**

"**Maldita sea"** – grite tomándome el cabello con furia, si algo le pasaba… si la mataban… iba a perder la cordura ahora sí.

"**¿Por qué fue a su departamento?"** – era el momento de decirlo.

"**Porque ella y yo…"**

"**¡HARRY!" **– llegó corriendo la señorita Wesley.

"**¿Vio a Hermione?"**

"**Si… bueno no… no sé"**

"**¡EXPLIQUESE!"**

"**Bueno, me había quedado de ver con ella en una cafetería muggle pero se me hizo tarde comprando unas cosas y cuando llegué la alcancé a ver de lejos pero al acercarme un tipo se la llevo a tirones, creo que era un mortifago"**

"**Snape acompáñeme al Ministerio quiero a todos los aurores buscándola, la voy a encontrar" **– nos fuimos al ministerio, seguía viva era lo que me importaba en ese momento.

**HERMIONE **

Por desgracia Ginny no acudió ellos buscaban llegar a Harry a través de Ginny cosa que dudaba fuera a funcionar, ella no llegó y no sé por qué; estaba agotada nos tenían de pie amarradas a la pared, no sé porque dejaban viva a Danna, nos sometían por momentos a hechizos tortuosos, nos llenaban de agua los pulmones hasta casi ahogarnos, hacía que sintiéramos la quemadura de piel hasta que se ponía roja, hasta este momento mi bebe estaba bien, pero no sabía hasta que punto iba a poder aguantar.

"**LE DIJISTE ALGO A LA TRAIDORA A LA SANGRE EN LA CARTA INMUNDA"** – me gritó uno de ellos golpeándome la cara.

"**Revisó la carta, no había nada que pudiera ella dudar, ya se lo dije mi amistad con Harry terminó, él no dará nada por mi así que puede matarme"**

"**Tienes razón pero antes me divertiré contigo" **– se acercó y me mordió el cuello y me tocó mi senos, iba a violarme lo sabía, iba a terminar igual que mi madre, bajo para tocarme la cintura atrayéndome hacia su miembro excitado pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió mi pequeña panza de embarazo. – **"Estas embarazada"**

"**No"**

"**Si lo estas… EYYYY VENGAN INÚTILES"** – llegaron los demás que estaban conformados por otros dos hombres y dos mujeres dando un total de cinco – **"La sangre sucia está embarazada ¿quién es el padre? Debe de ser brujo y de la Orden"**

"**Es muggle… compañero del museo"** – mentí.

"**Es mentira, estuvimos por un mes vigilándote, no salías con nadie"** – dijo una de las mujeres.

"**Quizás es hijo del traidor de la sangre"** – le dijo un hombre.

"**No, el Wesley anda con una chica morena del departamento de Defensa de las Criaturas Mágicas" **– le dijo la otra mujer.

"**No estamos haciendo adivinanzas idiotas"** – les dijo el jefe – **"Si no quieres que te saque el nombre por Crucios di quien es el padre de tu hijo"**

"**La mataras si la sometes a ese hechizo"**

"**Me importa un rábano, dime el nombre"**

"**Si la matas no ganaras nada, dale el Veritaserum"**

"**Vaya, alguien inteligente en este grupo de mierda, trae la poción"** – en un minuto ya la tenían, estaba muerta… iba a terminar gritando la verdad.

"**Te la tomas por las buenas o por las malas"** – no respondí cuando un hombre me hizo beberla a la fuerza. Espero un minuto sonriendo. – **"¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?"** – traté de callar pero no pude.

"**Severus Snape" **– y el jefe de los mortifagos sonrío.

_**Sé que el capítulo es corto pero quise adelanterles algo y dejarlas con la intriga jejeje que mala soy… subiré pronto porque estoy clavadisima **_

_**Luna White 29: pues sufrirán un poco mas… pero solo un poquito jejeje le dar su merecido a las dos brujas**_

_**Papillion69: bueno ya te respondí en PM ya ves como traté de subir uno chiquito…**_

_**SuekSnape: tiene mucho que ver nuestra imaginación al leer las historias, pero muchas gracias. Yo caigo rendida ante Snape y no se diga a Alan Rickman no te parece? Saludos a ti también**_

_**Mama Shmi: Pues no había pensado ese castigo literalmente pero si una humillada por arrastrada**_

_**Alexf1994: capítulo dedicado a ti, se que esta muy pequeñito pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo.**_

_**TequilaNervous: planeo hacerle a Colette una humillada de su vida… y por tratar de meterse en la cama de Sev…**_

_**YazminSnape: me apure verdad? Jajajaja pero acá entre nos… a Sev se le va a complicar más las cosas, ya veras porque…**_

_**Alezxa Snape: pues primero tiene que sacarla d ahí para que lo perdone y deshacerse de Colette que va a ser su siguiente tormento… Actualizare rápido. Besos**_

_**Mia: muchas gracias, espero te guste… actualizaré algo más emocionante en un par de días.**_

_**Actualizaré pronto chicas… Besos… dejen review… se qué el capitulo es algo corto pero el otro traerá más acción y emoción. XD**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Aquí está el capítulo un poco más larguito…CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A SUEKSNAPE**_

**EL MURMULLO… EL HECHIZO… Y TU AMOR **

**HERMIONE **

"**Severus Snape"** – el jefe sonrió y sabía que aquello no era buena señal.

"**Vaya mataremos a dos en un solo movimiento, a Potter y al traidor de Snape, suelten a la muggle, les dije que nos serviría"** – las mujeres soltaron a Danna y yo no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso – **"Vas a darle la dirección de donde encontraran a Potter y tu inmunda muggle iras y le dirás al mocoso que tenemos a la sangre sucia y que le avise a Snape que si quiere volverla a ver tienen que venir los dos solos, sin aurores, sin nada y tienes que regresar con ellos, si falta uno de ustedes o viene alguien más llegaran para verla muerta ¿has entendido?"**

"**Sí"**

"**Bien pues ustedes a trabajar, y tu"** – señaló a una mujer – **"Tráele agua a la muggle no quiero que la vean así" **– tenía su cara sucia. Todos se retiraron algo que rogué que pasara.

"**Danna, Danna ven" **– ella se acercó – **"Perdóname, estas aquí por mi culpa"** – mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, por ella, por mi hijo, por mí, y porque matarían a Severus.

"**No Hermione, cálmate, por tu bebe"**

"**Escúchame bien iras al número 12 de Grimmauld Place encontrarás ahí a Harry Potter dile lo que pasó y lo que ellos te dijeron, diles que es una emboscada, que planean matarlo, que le avise a Severus, Danna dile que no vengan solos, ellos sabrán cómo hacerle, y diles que te oculten, no vuelvas ¿entendiste?"**

"**Si no vuelvo te matarán" **– lo harán al final.

"**No, ellos lo arreglaran, Diles lo que te he dicho"** – se escuchaba que ellos regresaban. Y la mujer la llamó para que se acercara pues ya se la llevarían – **"Danna"** – ella volteó – **"Dile a Severus que me saque de aquí"** – le susurré para al final verla desaparecer.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

No sé por qué demonios estábamos reunidos en el maldito cuartel en vez de estar buscándola. Permanecíamos esperando el primer reporte de los aurores: Potter, su prometida, Wesley, Minerva, Albus y yo, se acababan de ir un grupo de 6 aurores y nos disponíamos en dividirnos para hacer una investigación cuando tocaron la puerta.

"**Potter no abra, me importa una mierda quien sea" **– pero era insistente la persona y fueron abrir, escuche que preguntaba por Potter.

"**Busco a Harry Potter"**

"**Soy yo"** – pero la voz me sonaba conocida.

"**Me mandan ellos, tienen a Hermione"** – salí y vi a su amiga.

"**Danna"** – me acerqué para hacerla entrar.

"**Severus la tienen ellos y dicen que si no vas tú y Harry van a matarla"**

"**¿Dónde la tienen?" **

"**No lo sé, dijeron que tu sabrías averiguarlo"** – _legeremancia,_ observe el lugar y supe exactamente donde estaban.

"**Llamaré a los aurores" **– dijo Potter.

"**NO"** – gritó Danna – **"La mataran sino van solos, dijeron que si llegaba alguien más o yo no regresaba con ustedes iban a matarla antes"**

"**Bien, no necesitamos a nadie más"** – les dije – **"Pero tú te quedas Danna… Vámonos"** – Harry y yo nos retirábamos.

"**Severus… Hermione está embarazada"** – lo gritó y me detuve.

"**¿Cómo?"**

"**Tiene tres meses, está embarazada… ellos descubrieron su embarazo cuando intentaron violarla"** – mi mundo cayó.

"**¿La violaron?"**

"**Hasta ahora no"**

"**Un momento ya no entendí la secuencia de la conversación o algo por el estilo ¿quién es el padre?"** – preguntó Wesley.

"**Yo" **– le dije ignorándolo.

"**¿Y PORQUE COÑOS NO ESTÁ CON ELLA?"** – me reprochó.

"**¿La abandonó? ¿La dejo sola?"** – me preguntó Potter.

"**No le parece que Hermione es una mujer a la cual se le debe de tomar en serio?"** – me reprochó su prometida.

"**Él no sabía"** – intervino Danna – **"Iba a decírselo justo cuando ellos llegaron"** – era verdad, ella quería decirme algo.

"**SNAPE QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN DE LO QUE PASO CON HERMIONE"** – me gritó Wesley llenó de coraje.

"**Wesley cierre la boca, primeramente no es de su incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes pero como no quiero que hablen mal de ella responderé, ella me corrió de su vida yo no sabía nada y por supuesto que no la abandoné, bueno si lo hice pero en otro momento" **

"**¿Usted fue el hombre con quien estaba Hermione en el colegio?"** – preguntó Ginny alzando la ceja incrédula.

"**Si"**

"**Y TE DIJE QUE ES LO QUE PASARÍA NO SEVERUS, MIRA ELLA TERMINÓ EXACTAMENTE IGUAL QUE LILY POTTER, TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ELLA Y TERMINASTE ENREDANDOTE DE NUEVO ENTRE LAS SABANAS"** – mi furia apareció y arroje a Minerva al otro lado del pasillo con un hechizo.

"**TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA MINERVA, SI LE PASA ALGO A ELLA LO PAGARAS MUY CARO"**

"**¿MI CULPA? ¿TE DIJE QUE TE REVOLCARAS CON ELLA EN PARIS? PORQUE SUPONGO QUE FUE CUANDO LA FUISTE A BUSCAR EN PARIS"**

"**NUNCA ENTENDISTE QUE YO NO LA QUERÍA PARA ESO, MALDITA SEA IBA A PEDIRLE MATRIMONIO, LA DEJE JUSTO CUANDO HABIAMOS PERDIDO A NUESTRO HIJO Y POR ESO ME GANE SU ODIO"**

"**SILENCIO"** – grito Albus – **"¿Podríamos dejar esta conversación para otro momento?"** – volteé a verlos a todos y de pronto parecieron ser de nuevo mis alumnos aterrorizados por lo que habían escuchado, Danna solamente se quedó callada y Minerva roja de furia.

"**Potter necesito a su mejor aurora y tiene que encontrar alguna que sepa oclumancia"**

"**¿Poción multijugos?" **– me preguntó asentí y me giré para ver a Danna.

"**Danna necesito uno de tus cabellos"** – _ese mundo era de locos_, eso era exactamente lo que veía en su rostro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fui por la poción llevándome a Danna al colegio.

"**Ahora si dame uno de tus cabellos, tranquila no te pasara nada, te lo prometo"** – ella algo desconfiada me lo entregó. Llegó Potter con una mujer de unos 27 años de pelo negro, alta y delgada.

"**Ella es Moni y será quien nos acompañe, Danna necesitamos tu ropa, Moni te dara algo que te podrás poner"** – ella desconfiaba y como no después de todo lo que pasó.

"**Confía en él"** – entraron a hacer lo que Potter les pidió.

"**Yo la amo pero la lastimé mucho… cuando desapareció hace meses yo…"**

"**Se volvió loco… lo sé, siempre me pregunté porque su insistencia a encontrarla ¿Por qué la dejó?"**

"**Por idiota, aquella noche que capturamos a los mortifagos no le avisé a Herms que me iba porque le había prometido que no iría, se enteró cuando estaba en duelo en Defensa se distrajo y cayó de la tarima, perdió al bebe esa tarde, Minerva se enteró que yo era el padre y se puso como loca, me amenazo con correrla del colegio, alegándome que era su maestro que era mayor que ella, que era un mortifago"**

"**No eres un mortifago" **– me tuteo y no me importó, _¿quién diría que Severus Snape estaría contándole las penas al hijo de James Potter?_

"**De pronto me dijo que la tacharía de… ya sabes y aún así no quería dejarla hasta que me dijo que por mi culpa podría terminar igual que tu madre y fue ahí donde la abandoné… cuando más me necesitaba, le dije cosas que nunca me podré perdonar, le dije que no la amaba y que no había dejado de amar a Lily, la compare y la volví como la viste hace tres meses"**

"**Pero… ¿no le explicaste? ¿no le dijiste todo esto?"**

"**No quiso escucharme y no ha querido hacerlo, no la culpo la verdad, me merezco cada uno de sus desprecios"**

"**¿Te desprecio en París? No logro entender… ella está embarazada"**

"**Hicimos el amor pero ella no quiso escucharme, dijo que lo haría pero llego una maldita carta de Colette y se dieron más malentendidos, la encontré hace dos meses en Londres y dijo que le diera tiempo"**

"**Ella te amaba mucho… lo veía en sus ojos, tú la hiciste sonreír de nuevo"**

"**Y también le corte la sonrisa… si ella muere… tengo que sacarlos de ahí a los dos, perdimos a nuestro hijo por mi culpa, ella estaba en Londres por mi culpa… tengo que ir por ellos"** – salieron dos Dannas y una se le acercó a Potter.

"**Te quedaras aquí Danna estarás segura yo traeré a Hermione" **– abrimos la puerta cuando ella me llamó.

"**¿Severus?"** – la voltee a ver – **"Me pidió que te dijera que… la sacaras de ahí" **– de nuevo comencé a sentir dolor, miedo… y todo a la vez.

"**Lo haré Danna te lo juro"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegamos al lugar establecido era una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de Londres, Danna iba en medio de los dos, llegamos y estaban cinco mortifagos entre ellos dos mujeres y mi nena atrás… nunca me imaginé verla así, estaba horrorizada, tenía miedo y yo iba a sacarla de ahí.

"**Lily estaba embarazada"** – le dije a Potter sin proponérmelo.

"**¿Cómo?"**

"**Tu madre estaba embarazada cuando Voldemort la mató"**

"**Hermione no morirá Severus, pero cuando salga de aquí quiero que le des el lugar que se merece o que la dejes rehacer su vida" **– ya no hablamos hasta que llegamos a ellos.

"**Muggle acá junto a la sangre sucia" **– Moni fue llevada a un lado de Herms. – **"Varitas al suelo"**

"**Realmente Frendon ¿crees que voy a tirar mi varita y te vas a salir con la tuya? Eres idiota pude con muchos como tú, suéltala y te permitiré un juicio justo"**

"**Aquí no estás para negociar Snape, sabes siempre me pregunté el porqué de tu fascinación por las sangre sucia, dicen que tuviste la culpa de la muerte de la madre de Potter dime ¿qué se siente que tengas la culpa ahora de la muerte de tu perra y tu hijo?"** – alcé la varita – **"Cuidado, no quieres que me ponga nervioso y le haga daño verdad"**

"**No vas a poder conmigo, Voldemort no pudo"**

"**Las varitas tírenlas al piso"** – sabíamos que pasaría eso, se acercó a Hermione y se puso detrás de ella subió su vestido – **"Abre las piernas"**

"**No" **– le contestó llorando, traté de buscar su mirada y transmitirle seguridad, qu confiará en mi y que no permitiría que le pasara nada a nuestro hijo.

"**Ábrelas sangre sucia y lo hago a la fuerza, sabes quién tiene la culpa el bastardo de Snape porque no quiere soltar la varita"** – intentó meter su mano en su ropa interior, iba a pagar caro.

"**Está bien"** – dije y tire la varita, Harry hizo lo mismo.

"**Déjenla ir, nos quedamos pero dejen que ella se vaya"** – les dijo Potter.

"**No es así de fácil Potter, ustedes no tienen varita nosotros sí, o sea que los que ponemos las reglas somos nosotros… Crucio"** – el hechizo llegó sin esperarlo a Hermione que cayó de rodillas al suelo tomándose el vientre, me adelante a ellos, lo iba a matar – **"Quieto"** – le apuntó con la varita en el cuello sosteniéndole la barbilla con la otra mano – **"Vamos a ver qué era lo que tanto te gustaba de esta sangre sucia"** – le sobó los senos y metió sus asquerosas manos en su entrepierna.

"**Quítale las manos de encima"** – _Moni acércate a ellos fingiendo un desmayo, te quiero pegada a ella, espera la señal._

"**Antes quiero saborearla, maldita sea que abras las putas piernas"** - la aventó y cayo boca abajo – **"Lo haremos a la mala entonces, que aquellos dos no se muevan" **– se desabrochó el cinturón.

"_Ahora Moni"_ – la aurora se giro y arrojo con un hechizo al jefe unos metros después. Cuando vimos que Hermione no corría riesgo sacamos las varitas adicionales de la túnica e inmovilizamos a las mujeres – _**"Protegum corpus"**_ – protegí el cuerpo de Hermione.

"**Ahora si Frendon, **_**Crucio…"**_ – el hombre se retorció estaba totalmente cabreado, la había tocado – _**"Crucio…"**_ – Potter peleaba con otro mortifago y Moni con el otro – **"Te vas a arrepentir de haber tocado a mi mujer imbécil **_**Sectusempra"**_

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"** – se podía ver la sangre por todo su cuerpo como si miles de navajas lo hubieran dañado –

"_**Ignis vulnera"**_ – en toda su piel comenzó a aparecer quemaduras y terribles llagas, me acerqué a él y lo patee hasta que me cansé.

"**Severus… Hermione… llévatela ya me encargó yo de él"**

"_**Crucio… crucio… crucio**_**" **– a penas se movía, ocupaba sus fuerzas solo en gritar.

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ya basta"**

"**Ella es lo más importante que tengo y la dañaste… **_**Crucio"**_

"**Severus, hermione…"** – no me importaba lo que me dijera Potter iba a matarlo a base de tortura, volteé a ver a Hermione y se había girado para quedar boca arriba, se tomaba el vientre con dolor y vi que estaba sangrando de la entrepierna_. No… otra vez no… _corrí hacia ella y la tome en brazos.

"**Te sacaré de aquí nena, todo estará bien"**

"**Sev… me duele… mi bebe"**

"**Tranquila… los dos estarán bien"** – salí de la fabrica para poderme aparecer ya que tenían el lugar hechizado, nos aparecimos en los jardines del colegio y corrí con ella ya inconsciente a la enfermería. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo, si ella moría o perdíamos otra vez a nuestro hijo ella no lo soportaría y yo no soportaría verla mal de nuevo. – **"Poppy"**

"**¿Qué pasa Severus?"**

"**Es Hermione Poppy"** – la deposité en una cama – **"Esta embarazada, sálvalos a los dos"**

"**Déjame verla, sal para que pueda revisarla"**

"**No, yo me quedaré"**

"**Severus, sal"** – salí y me quedé afuera en una banca, pasó media hora y decidí ir a avisarle a Danna, ella quiso venir conmigo y esperar noticias de Hermione, ambos estábamos sentados esperando. Yo estaba sentado recargando los codos sobre mis rodillas tomándome el pelo con frustración.

"**¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías llegado con Granger al colegio?"**

"**Casi mato a un mortifago a base de golpes y cruciatus… no terminé con él por traer a MI MUJER aquí así que te recomiendo que te des la media vuelta y te largues Minerva porque sino terminaré lo que empecé con el mortifago contigo"**

"**Soy la directora Severus"**

"**Y ella No es tu alumna"**

"**Como si lo fuera, mira como esta Severus, te dije que lo mejor para ella era que la dejaras"**

"**Y LA DEJE ESTÚPIDA QUE NO TE ACUERDAS PORQUE SI MAS NO RECUERDO TU LE DISTE LA AUTORIZACIÓN PARA QUE SE FUERA DEL COLEGIO, ESE FUE UNO MAS DE TUS PUTOS ERRORES"**

"**VAS A VENIR A SEÑALARME MIS ERRORES, TU INMUNDO TE METISTE EN LA CAMA DE UNA NIÑA ROMPIENDO CÓDIGOS ÉTICOS, PROFESIONALES Y MORALES"**

"**ELLA NO ERA UNA NIÑA ERA UNA MUJER Y TU TUVISTE LA CULPA DE LO QUE PASO ENTRE NOSOTROS, TU NOS ACERCASTE A MÁS NO PODER"**

"**YA DISCUTIMOS ESTO, YO NO LA METÍ EN TU CAMA"**

"**PUTA MADRE MINERVA CREES QUE TODO SE CONCRETA EN ESO EN METERLA EN MI CAMA Y SATISFACERME, YO LA AMABA LA AMO AÚN, ÍBAMOS A CASARNOS TENÍA EL ANILLO, TODO ANTES DE QUE PERDIERA AL BEBE Y TU MALDITA SERPIENTE PONZOÑOSA ME OBLIGASTE A DEJARLA CUANDO ELLA NECESITABA QUE ESTUVIÉRAMOS JUNTOS ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE TUVE QUE HACER Y DECIRLE PARA QUE SE ALEJARA DE MI?, TODO ES TU CULPA MINERVA, EL QUE ELLA SE HAYA IDO Y SE CONVIRTIERA EN UNA MUJER SUPERFICIAL Y FRÍA"**

"**POR ESTAR A TU LADO SE VOLVIÓ ASÍ"**

"**NO, ELLA SONREÍA, ERA FELIZ HASTA QUE LE DIJE QUE LO NUESTRO SE IBA A LA MIERDA, SU MIRADA SE APAGÓ, TE JURO MINERVA QUE SI ALGO LE PASA A ELLA O A NUESTRO HIJO TE LO HARÉ PAGAR CON SANGRE"**

"**¿ME ESTAS AMENAZANDO?"**

"**TE ESTOY NOTIFICANDO, Y SOBRE TU CONCIENCIA CAERÁ LO QUE LES SUCEDA"**

"**LA VAN A TRASLADAR A SAN MUNGO NO LA QUIERO AQUÍ PARA QUE ESTE CONTIGO, SE LA LLEVARON PORQUE SABÍAN QUE ERA ALGO TUYO, TODOS LOS MORTIFAGOS ANDAN TRAS DE TI SEVERUS TE DIJE QUE LA MATARÍAN COMO A…"**

"**DEJA EN PAZ YA A LILY… HERMIONE NO ES LILY"**

"**ELLA ESTÁ SOLA… SOY COMO SU MADRE, NO QUIERO QUE UNA PERSONA COMO TÚ, CON TU PASADO Y DADO A QUE ERES EL MÁS ODIADO POR LOS MAGOS OSCUROS LA QUIERO LEJOS DE TI"**

"**ELLA ES MI MUJER, SOY SU FAMILIA Y CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ LA TRASLADARAN A LAS MAZMORRAS DONDE DEBE DE ESTAR Y HAZLE COMO QUIERAS"**

"**ESTA AQUÍ POR TU CULPA, ELLOS TE ESTABAN CAZANDO"**

"**Eso es mentira"** – intervino Danna – **"A quien buscaban era al chico Harry pero cuando supieron que ella estaba embarazada le obligaron a decir el nombre del padre, le dieron a beber algo a la fuerza Veri… algo"**

"**¿Veritaserum?"** – le pregunté.

"**Si, ella intentó mentir pero al final salió todo mal, y pensaban matarlos a ambos pero todo empezó por Harry no por Severus"**

"**¿Estas escuchando?"** – le dije a Minerva – **"ELLA NO TENÍA POR QUÉ ESTAR EN LONDRES NI HABER PISADO PARÍS, ELLA DEBIÓ DE ESTAR EN ESTE MOMENTO EN LA CASA O ESTUDIANDO EN LA ESCUELA DE MEDIMAGIA PERO TÚ TE EMPEÑASTE EN QUE LA DEJARA Y LA LASTIME COMO NO TIENES UNA IDEA, LE MENTÍ, NUNCA ME PERDONARÁ PERO ESO AHORA NO ME IMPORTA, SI PERDEMOS AL BEBE ME ENCARGARE DE QUE TE QUITEN LA DIRECCIÓN DE HOGWARTS Y ACABARÉ CON TU REPUTACIÓN"** – terminé de decirle.

"**Ella te perdonará Severus"** – me dijo Danna sonriéndome.

"**Yo me encargare de que…"** –

No lo soporte más y le apunté con la varita para que se le pegaran los labios – **"El hechizo se pasa en tres horas agradece y lárgate porque si me enojo más te petrificaré por todo el mes"** – terminó yéndose llena de furia.

"**Severus"** – llegó Poppy después de casi una hora.

"**¿Cómo esta Poppy?"**

"**Débil, le he tratado los golpes y las maldiciones a la que fue sometida, sufre deshidratación y no está bien alimentada le di una poción que le devolverá los nutrientes pero necesita comer bien"**

"**¿Y el bebe?"** – le pregunté rogando que estuviera bien.

"**Todo depende de cómo se recupere, tiene un sangrado pero si se alimenta bien y guarda reposo y tranquilidad el embarazo podrá lograrse"**

"**Muy bien, que la lleven a mis mazmorras y me importa una mierda lo que diga Minerva"**

"**Está bien Severus"** – se retiró a hacer lo que le indicaba.

"**Danna te quedarás aquí, les ordenaré que te den las habitaciones que tenía Hermione cuando era mi asistente Migry"** – apareció la elfina.

"**Si señor Snape"**

"**¡Oh por Dios!" **– saltó Danna hacia atrás.

"**Tranquila Danna, Migry ella es la señorita Danna es muggle y quiero que la obedezcas y la ayudes en lo que necesite"**

"**Como ordene el amo"**

"**Danna solo con decir su nombre ella vendrá y pídele cualquier cosa, comida etc, te mandaré ropa de Hermione quedó alguna en mis habitaciones y ahí en la habitación hay libros no tenemos aparatos muggles pero…"**

"**A ver… basta… que carajos son los muggles"**

"**Perdón quiero decir personas no mágicas o cosas no mágicas"**

"**Está bien, pero este castillo es enorme y si quiero ver a Hermione"**

"**Le dices a la elfina y ella te llevará conmigo y con ella, me retiro porque Hermione ya debe de estar instalada en mis habitaciones"**

"**Cuídala Severus"**

Entré a la habitación y la vi ya recostada en la cama, a pesar de haber culpado a Minerva me sentía miserable por lo que le había pasado, si tan solo hubiese sido sincero con ella esto no estaría pasando, nuestro hijo podía no llegar a término y eso a ella la mataría y a mí también. Estuvo tranquila un par de horas pero después volvió a moverse inquieta sin llegar a despertarse, decía que no la tocarán, me llamaba a mí y siguiendo las indicaciones de Poppy me acerqué para que se tranquilizara y comencé a recitar el hechizo que había hecho sólo con ella.

"**¿Qué es?"** – abrió los ojos somnolienta.

"**Duerme, necesitas descansar"**

"**Es… como un murmullo… como un susurro, una canción"**

"**Si"**

"**No es la primera vez que lo oigo, la primera vez fue cuando…"**

"**Te atacó el boggart"** – concluí su frase.

"**Si y lo volví a escuchar cuando perdí a mi bebe"** – se intentó levantar con fuerza.

"**No Hermione debes descansar"**

"**NO… MI BEBE… NO"**

"**Tranquila nena, acuéstate te va a hacer daño"**

"**MI HIJO SEVERUS DIME QUE NO POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO"**

"**Ey… mírame… él está bien"** – tome una de sus manos y la lleve a su vientre – **"Siéntelo, aquí esta, sólo necesitas guardar reposo, acuéstate"** – cerró los ojos y comencé el hechizo de nuevo.

"**Nunca había escuchado ese hechizo"**

"**Tú fuiste la primera en quien fue realizado"**

"**Pero… ¿cómo?"**

"**Tu príncipe mestizo hizo algo más que Sectusempras cariño"** – por fin sonrió, fue un pequeño gesto pero lo hizo entrando en sueño.

"**¿Qué efecto tiene?"**

"**Tranquiliza, da paz y da…"**

"**¿Amor?"**

"**Si, el hechizo solo lo puede hacer una persona que ame a la otra, solamente así, yo te ame mucho antes de lo que piensas"**

"**Quédate conmigo Sev"**

"**Siempre nena, siempre"**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Durmió de corrido toda la noche, Danna la vino a ver por la mañana y aproveche para ir al Ministerio y ya que yo no acabe con el idiota que la hizo sufrir pues que ellos terminaran.

"**Danna, saldré un momento no tardaré, quiero que te quedes con ella, que no se exalte, en un rato vendrá Ginny a verla, cuídenla"**

"**Claro Severus"**

HERMIONE

No tenía noción de donde me encontraba, desperté y reconocí la habitación, estaba en el colegio y en las habitaciones de Severus para ser más específica.

"**¡Hermione!"** – volteé y vi a Danna sentada cerca de mí.

"**¡Danna! Oh por Dios Danna perdóname, yo no quería que te pasara esto"**

"**Olvídalo, pero después tienes que contármelo todo"** – me dijo sonriendo.

"**¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo esta mi bebe? ¿Qué paso?"**

"**Bueno según me parece este es el cuarto de Severus y él mandó a que te trajeran aquí se peleó con medio castillo para que fuera así, y tu bebe está bien dicen que tienes que guardar reposo, comer bien, no exaltarte y nada pasara, tienes un sangrado pero creo que podrán controlarlo si sigues las indicaciones de la enfermera" **- debió ser Poppy quien me atendió.

"**¿Y dónde está Severus?"**

"**Me dijo que iba a salir un segundo y que volvía rápido"** – en eso tocaron la puerta.

"**Adelante"**

"**¡Hermione!"** – me abrazó Ginny – **"Por Merlín me has dado un susto que casi le hago compañía a la Dama de Ravenclow ¿te sientes mejor?"**

"**Si Ginny gracias ¿Harry esta bien?"**

"**Si todos están bien, lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Snape?"**

"**Lo ponía en riesgo Ginny era mi profesor y no estaba bien"**

"**Pero lo amaste ¿no? Era aquel hombre del que hablabas"**

"**Si, pero lo que mal empieza mal acaba"**

"**No seas tonta claro que no… Oh el patronus de Harry, viene a verte, iré por él a los jardines y ahora venimos"** – se fue y me quedé con Danna. Le platique lo que éramos a penas estaba contándole cuando tocaron la puerta y ella abrió.

"**¿Hermione?"** – me dijo.

"**¿Quién es Danna? Deja pasar a quien sea"** – la persona no espero dos veces cuando entró con aires de autosuficiencia.

"**Pero que amabilidad la tuya"** – Colette.

"**Severus no está"** – le dije, sabía que seguían trabajando así que supuse que iba a buscarlo.

"**YA SÉ QUE **_**SEV**_** NO ESTÁ, ESTABA CON ÉL, VINE A BUSCARTE A TI, QUIERO QUE DEJES DE CAUSARLE PROBLEMAS TU ESTADO TAN PENOSO NO HACE OTRA COSA QUE DARLE LASTIMA Y CULPABILIDAD CLARO, SÓLO ESTÁ CONTIGO POR EL BASTARDO QUE LLEVAS ¿DIME QUE PLANEAS?" **– quise matarla por referirse así a mi hijo pero estaba débil y no tenía varita.

"**Lárgate Colette"**

"**PIENSAS QUE TU INMUNDICIA LLEVARA EL APELLIDO SNAPE O QUE PUEDES QUITARLE A ÉL LA MITAD DE LA FORTUNA PRINCE?, NO VAS A LOGRA NINGUNA DE LAS COSAS"**

"**Hermione se encuentra débil le pido que se retire" **

"**Tranquila Danna, la señorita ya se va"**

"**NO IDIOTA NO ME IRÉ HASTA QUE TE LARGUES Y TE QUITES DE MI CAMA"** – mi mundo se vino encima.

"**Hermione…"** – entró Ginny y Harry.

"**GENIAL LA TRAIDORA A LA SANGRE Y LA CARA RAJADA, TIENES QUINCE MINUTOS PARA IRTE DE AQUÍ DATE CUENTA SEV JAMÁS PODRÍA AMAR A UNA PERSONA COMO TÚ"**

"**Creo que eso lo decide él ¿no?, no estés inquietando a Hermione y vete"** – le dijo Ginny.

"**Claro que voy a irme pero te diré una cosa, ¿sabes porque él te busca? Porque le recuerdas a Lily. Ambas frágiles, inteligentes, Gryffindor y sangre sucia, pero sólo lo hace para llenar un espacio… en cambio conmigo"** – había aguantado llorar pero sentí como comenzaron a salir las lágrimas.

"**Te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera vete de aquí"**

"**TODAVÍA NO ACABO POTTER"**

"**Me importa un carajo si no quieres salirte te sacaré yo"** – Harry la tomó del brazo y la sacó.

"**Ella solo intenta hacerte sentir mal Hermione"**

"**No Danna creo que ella decía la verdad ¿a dónde te dijo Severus que iba?"**

"**Bueno… él…"** – titubeó.

"**No te dijo verdad"** – negó con la cabeza y entró Harry.

"**Harry, mi casa, la casa de mis padres ¿volviste ahí?" **– el asintió – **"¿Cómo esta?"**

"**Pues cuando volvimos restauramos las cosas y la dejamos tal como estaba antes de que la destruyera"**

"**Llévame ahí y… ayúdame a hacer los hechizos protectores y de más" **– le dije levantándome.

"**Hermione… creo que deberías hablar con Severus, lo que te dijo esa mujer es mentira"**

"**Estoy harta de él y de cómo soy yo a su lado, quiero irme Harry, quiero que mi bebe nazca y si estoy al lado de Severus voy a estar siempre así, llorando, insegura de su amor, con Colette encima y con dudas, hablare con él pero será cuando mi hijo no esté en riesgo"**

"**Hermione" **

"**No Ginny… me voy ¿me van a ayudar o no? Y Danna tú te vienes conmigo"**

"**Está bien, Harry ayuda a levantarse a Herms y yo iré con Danna a la enfermería, nos vemos en los jardines del colegio"**

"**¿Y a que llevas a Danna a la enfermería?"**

"**Ella te cuidara, quiero que Poppy le dé en persona las instrucciones"** – estuve de acuerdo y se fueron.

Llegamos a los jardines y llegó Ginny sola.

"**Vámonos, Poppy le está poniendo las pociones que necesitas y esta anotando todo así que nos adelantaremos y una elfina la llevara a tu casa"**

"**No, prefiero esperarla"**

"**No Hermione, no debes estar mucho tiempo de pie, estará bien, sino que Harry nos lleve y que ahorita regrese por Danna" **– no quería aceptar pero me convencieron.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Terminé mis asuntos en el Ministerio y me fui a ver a Hermione a las mazmorras y al entrar vi a Danna sentada en mi escritorio con aire de autosuficiencia, mirándome y estudiándome con mucho detenimiento.

"**¿Por qué no estás con Hermione?"** – mi tono era serio como si fuera un Griffindor, estaba empezando a enojarme por haberla dejado sola. – **"¿Está dormida?"**

"**NNo ya despertó" **– me dirigí a la puerta para ir a verla – **"Alto ahí, ella no está en tu recamara"**

"**¿Cómo que no está en mi recamara? ¿Se puso mal?, contéstame Danna"**

"**La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo ¿dónde estabas?, bueno la verdad no me importa sino ¿Con quién estabas?"** – fruncí el ceño, porque demonios no era mi alumna por ese atrevimiento le hubiera quitado puntos a su casa, castigarla por toda su generación y ponerle detención todos los fines de semana.

"**NADIE ME HABLA ASÍ DANNA"**

"**Pues vas a tener que aguantarte Severus, sentarte, cerrar la boca y conformarte porque aquí la que tiene la información soy yo, se donde esta Hermione, porque se fue y que es lo que pasara"**

"**Vaya Danna serías una digna Slytherin ¿piensas chantajearme? Puedo obtener esa información en un par de minutos"**

"**¿Piensas darme a beber el Veritaserum?"** – aprende rápido podría ser una Ravenclow.

"**No, lo hare de otra forma"**

"**No me extrañaría que ustedes pudieran leer la mente, pero vamos por pasos, tú te enteras donde está y quizás porque se fue pero no sabrás que hacer con ella porque no me escuchaste y obtendrás que te cierre las puertas en la cara que te diga que está harta de ti, de su relación y de cómo se vuelve ella cuando esta a tu lado, te sacara de su vida y no podrás acercarte, cosa que evitarías si pones tu culo en ese sillón y me escuchas"**

"**NADIE ME HABLA EN ESE TONO NIÑA, NO SIN…"** – solamente una Griffindor se ha atrevido a hablarme así.

"**¿Salir vivo?... jajaja. Si Severus ya me lo contó Hermione, bajas puntos, castigas y torturas pero yo no soy uno de tus alumnos, a mi no me intimidas en absoluto"** – lo dijo deletreándolo y acercándose poco a poco a mí. – **"Hay sólo una persona que puede ayudarte a recuperar a Hermione, tu sólo no podrás ni con tu varita ni con nada"**

"**¿Y esa persona es…?"**

"**Soy Yo… y te va a salir muuuuuy caro"** – no era una Griffindor ni una Ravenclow… era una ponzoñosa y embaucadora Slytherin… Severus Snape estaba cayendo en su asqueroso nido, iba a terminar cediendo a sus palabras… iba a perder mi toque… pero todo tiene un precio, ella iba a cobrarme con creces esa información y para ser sincero no me gustaba el uniforme de elfo doméstico… cosa que iba a terminar siendo para esa muggle.

_**Y hasta aquí dejo el capítulo nenas, en el próximo continúo con el castigo para Minerva y para que no me odien mucho les mando el titulo del siguiente capítulo: La historia detrás de la verdad. Y creo que faltan unos tres o cuatro capítulos…. Que tristeza… ya casi termino mi primer Sevmione. **_

_**SuekSnape: y morí esperando la actualización de tu historia… no maté a su bebe como puedes ver, ni a Danna… pero estoy planteándome matar a Colette porque lo que hizo no es lo único que hará… ¿Cómo se tomará Severus lo que le dijo la zorra de Colette? CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A TI POR LO DE MINERVA PERO AÚN FALTA EL SIGUIENTE TAMBIEN TIENE DEDICATORIA PARA TI… BESOS**_

_**Jisi Snape: de seguro me volverás a decir lo cruel que soy verdad jejejeje pero voy avanzando… actualizaré esta semana lo prometo**_

_**Mama Shmi: hasta este momento no le ha pasado nada a su bebe… pero cuando se entere lo que le hizo Colette si que va a ponerse malo malo**_

_**Papillion69: imagínatelo para tener tino a la primera… aunque la vez pasada no fue a la primera jejejeje… no te muerdas las uñas que todavía no termina esto**_

_**Luna White29: los problemas que ahora tendrán son justamente eso: Minerva y Colette, ahora si Herms sacara las uñas contra todos y Severus también… quiero actualizar pero también tengo la otra historia algo abandonada en plena acción y no se ni para donde irme… ¿Opciones?**_

_**TequilaNervous: faltara poquito para esa humillación hasta que "alguien" casualmente o accidentalmente le diga todo a Severus… XD**_

_**Aurora Snape: adivina…bruja jajajaj ese es el papel de Danna pero le va salir carito a Severus… pobre de su ego… jajajajajaja y también le daré su merecido a Colette… Gracias por comentar**_

_**Yazmin Snape: no no no no tienes llenadera Yaz jajajajaja, pero no le paso nada a su bebe ni a Danna porque tiene un papel importante ya te imaginaras cual…**_

_**Alexf1994: me has de estar odiando por postergar tanto esa reconciliación pero ella debe enterarse de la verdad y él de lo que le hizo Colette… y que de una vez por todas Mione le de una paliza a Sev por… sacrificado**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: los encontró rápido pero ya sabes cómo soy y los problemas no acaban ahí.**_

_**Rossy04: espero que te haya gustado el capí… no podía matar a ninguno de los dos la verdad…**_

_**Alexza Snape: te complací en ambos deseos Alexza, espero te haya gustado. Saludos…**_

_**Comenten y nos leemos pronto… XD**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**El presente capítulo está dedicado a SUEKNAPE para terminar de darle la arrastrada a Minerva y a AURORA SNAPE por su perfecta intuición con respecto a Danna… y también una dedicatoria a TEQUILANERVOUS por la forma en que ambos se enteraron de la verdad…espero lo disfruten ustedes y todas mis demás lectoras, besos.**_

**LA HISTORIA DETRÁS DE LA VERDAD**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

"**Soy yo y te va a salir muuuuy caro" **

"**¿Qué es lo que quieres?"** – se lo daría, si ella me garantiza que Hermione va a escucharme lo haré.

"**No tan rápido Severus… aceptaras o rechazaras desde el inicio, te doy la información y pagas el precio eso es si aceptas si te niegas pues ya sabes quedaras algo mal porque ella no te escuchara"**

"**¿Cuál es el precio?"** – ya me lo imaginaba, va a querer una varita o que sea su achichincle o algo así.

"**No te lo voy a decir… la única forma que sepas lo que te costara la información es aceptando el trato pero si no te parece lo que quiero te chingas y pagas"**

"**¿Y qué demonios haces en mi escritorio?"**

"**Quiero demostrarte quien tiene el control ahora Profesor Snape" **– maldita mujer, la odio… **- "Así que aceptas o me voy ya con Hermione"**

"**Escúchame bien niña estúpida si repites que acepté este chantaje me importara un rábano si paso mis días en Azkaban te convertiré en un ingrediente y vivirás en un frasco en mi armario por el resto de tu vida, considérate privilegiada nadie ha tenido en sus manos a Severus Snape, así que la conversación que tengamos aquí, aquí se queda"**

"**Jajajaja me encanta que nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo"**

"**Habla"**

"**Por dónde empezar, ¿qué te parece si preguntas?"**

"**¿Por qué se fue Hermione?"**

"**Porque se dio cuenta que estabas con Colette, porque no confía en ti y porque… te diré exactamente como dijo, está harta de ti, de lo vuestro y de cómo se transforma cuando esta a tu lado, quiere tener a su hijo y a tu lado eso lo vuelve un poco complicado, no está segura de tu amor por ella"**

"**Pero yo la amo" **– la interrumpí.

"**Eso ya lo sé pero ella no y después de haberte largado e irte con la tipa esa"**

"**Ey… yo fui al Ministerio tenía que arreglar algo de los tipos que las secuestraron, yo no vi a Colette ¿Por qué supone Hermione que estaba con ella?"**

"**Vino y le dijo muchas cosas a Hermione, ella necesita tranquilidad y no hizo otra cosa que hacerla sentir mal y llorar"**

"**¿COLETTE ESTUVO AQUÍ? Maldita sea ya terminé mi contrato con ella no tenía por qué estar aquí ¿qué le dijo?"**

"**Muchas cosas entre ellas que había estado contigo antes de que llegara, corrió a Hermione de tu recamara, es más deja cito sus palabras: No me iré hasta que te largues y te quites de mi cama, ¿pero dime algo cómo sabía ella que Hermione estaba aquí?"**

"**Salió en el Profeta, es el diario de los magos, ahí decía que se estaba alojando en el colegio, ella sabe que amo a Hermione así que de seguro la buscó en la enfermería y al encontrarla aquí se quiso vengar"**

"**Bueno dejaré que eso lo soluciones tu, le dijo que estabas a su lado por lastima y porque te sentías culpable porque "tu bastardo había corrido peligro", además…"**

"**¿ASÍ LE DIJO? ¿CON ES PALABRA?"** – ella asintió – **"ESPERA AQUÍ IRÉ A BUSCARLA" **– iba a salir y hacerle pedirle perdón a mi Hermione.

"**Regresa aquí Snape… ordena tus prioridades, porque tienes poco tiempo para arreglar las cosas" "¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ella?"**

"**Ninguna, fue mi colega"**

"**Esa no es la impresión que dio la muy zorra, le exigió a Hermione que no buscara el apellido para su hijo o la fortuna Prince supongo que habla de tu dinero y le dio justo en el clavo a Hermione: en Lily"**

"**¿Tu que sabes de Lily?"**

"**Sé que es la mujer que mas has amado y también se lo que le dijiste hace mucho tiempo, lo que la habías usado para olvidar a la otra etcétera"**

"**Eso… es mentira, se lo dije pero fue en un ataque de… tenia que alejarla de mí, fue lo único que se me ocurrió y…"**

"**Mira Severus eso se lo tienes que decir a ella pero no va a ser fácil, la tipa esa le dijo que solo estabas con ella porque te recordaba a Lily por ser inteligentes, Gry… no sé qué cosa, y sangre sucia ¿a qué se refería con eso?"**

"**¿COLETTE LE DIJO ASÍ A HERMIONE?" **– asintió, me cabreaba que Colette no fuera hombre y poder matarla a golpes – **"MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE FIRME ESE CONTRATO, MALDITA COLETTE, MALDITA MINERVA… Son títulos que se utilizan para referirse al origen de los magos, los que son de padres magos de varias generaciones son sangre pura, hay de padres muggles con mago esos son mestizos y los padres de Hermione no eran magos y hay gente que le da ese título despectivo"**

"**Vaya nosotros también tenemos racistas en el mundo no mágico, pero ya murió se llamaba Adolf Hitler…"**

"**Menos mal acá también ya nos deshicimos de otro igual… ¿Danna Hermione le creyó a Colette"**

"**Si, cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada esa tipa fue una de las razones por las cuales no quería decirte porque no sabía si tú la amabas o no"**

"**¿Dónde está? Quiero verla"**

"**En su casa o más bien en la casa de sus padres, su amiga Ginny me dijo que un elfo podía llevarme, le comenté que quería hablar contigo por eso no me fui"**

"**Iré a hablar con ella"**

"**Espera… ella no quiere verte… yo arreglare esa parte, pero yo quiero garantizar que vas a estar con ella y que no volverá a pasar lo mismo"**

"**Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar ¿Ahora que es esa información que no podía extraerte de la mente?"**

"**Tendrás que pagar antes"**

"**¿Qué es lo que quieres?" **– sonrió maléficamente, se levantó de la silla y se puso cerca de mi.

"**Un mes"** – me tendrá como su esclavo, lo sabía – **"Yo me iba a encargar de cuidar a Hermione durante el mes, ve a cuidarla, amala, enamórala de nuevo, ese es el precio que tienes que pagar"**

"**¿Me estas ayudando?"**

"**Yo conviví con Hermione como compañera de trabajo, como asistente y como amiga, se que te odia con la misma intensidad con la que te amo pero también sé que ese amor no ha muerto, solo está herido, ella cree que toda su relación se baso en mentiras, engaños y en Lily, enamórala y dale a entender lo que significa ella para ti"**

"**Gracias Danna"**

"**Ahora si la vuelves a hacer sufrir yo misma te mataré"**

"**Y yo no me defenderé" **– ella cerró el trato con una sonrisa y yo con una gratitud que nunca le había tenido a otra persona.

"**La información que no podías extraerme es que te ayudaré poco a poco e iré preparando a Hermione para ti" **– nunca me hubiera imaginado obtener la ayuda de una muggle… y que una persona tuviera ese trato conmigo.

Le pedí a una elfina que la llevara a su casa mientras iba por unas cosas a la mía, quería retar a Colette pero mi prioridad era mi nena y mi hijo, si se me ocurría ir con Colette con la suerte que me cargaba Hermione se iba a enterar y ahora si me mandaría a la mierda.

Danna realmente me estaba ayudando, le debía demasiado… le había dicho que se quedara en mi casa mientras pasaba ese mes pero dijo que quería que cuando regresara con Hermione no quedara rastro de que una mujer había pasado por ahí, así que le ofrecí quedarse en el colegio ese tiempo y ella también se negó así que le pedí que se quedara con Ginny y Potter, aceptó siempre y cuando le ayudará a recuperar su vida.

**HERMIONE**

Harry se encargó de realizar todos los hechizos protectores y me ayudo a subir a la habitación de mis padres que era más cómoda, grande y perfecta para lo que en ese momento necesitaba.

"**Quedó todo hecho Herms, sólo podrán aparecerse los miembros de la Orden y las protecciones están hechas, te deje polvos flu en la caja de la sala y también pociones, ungüentos y cosas que puedan necesitar; Ginny se quedará contigo hasta que llegue Danna ¿segura que quieres que ella te cuide? Podría quedarse Ginny"**

"**Danna está bien"**

"**Muy bien, cuando ella llegue Ginny se irá y te surtirá la despensa y todo lo que haga falta y aquí te dejo una varita, cuando te recuperes puedes ir a comprar una pero por lo pronto creo que esto te servirá" **– dijo dejando una varita en el buro.

"**Gracias Harry"** – se fue y me quedé con Ginny hasta que escuche que llegó Danna, las dos se quedaron abajo un par de minutos y después Danna subió.

"**Hola ¿cómo estás?"**

"**Bien Danna ¿y Ginny?"**

"**Dijo que iría a comprar unas cosas…"** – silencio total… sabía que quería decirme algo pero no sabía por dónde empezar – **"Yo… sabes que eres mi amiga y mi lealtad es a tu lado"** – asentí – **"Escuche una conversación… no más bien discusión entre Severus y una mujer"**

"**Ay no Danna no me vengas a hablar de Severus y Colette o una de sus fulanas"**

"**No creo que fuera una fulana, primero porque estaba mayorcita para él y porque la discusión no giro en el ámbito romántico"**

"**No me interesa"**

"**Pues te lo diré de todas formas" **– alce ambas cejas… estar en cama hacía que la gente hiciera lo que se le pegaba la gana conmigo. – **"Es la verdad de la verdad de toda la verdad, discutió con una mujer alta, delgada, con moño, creo que se llamaba Minerva o apodada por él serpiente ponzoñosa, lo hubieras visto la arrojo al otro lado del pasillo en la casa de Harry, se lo merecía…"**

"**DANNA, LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL NO MERECÍA LO QUE LE HIZO SEVER…"**

"**Calla y escucha nena que después de lo que tengo que decirte no vas a opinar lo mismo, empecemos por el principio aunque en tu mundo de locos no se cual es el principio, cuando llegué a la casa de Harry les conté todo pero le dije a Severus que estabas embarazada y obvio todo el mundo se le fue encima entre ellos esa mujer y le dijo que ella le había advertido que tenía que dejarte y que por su culpa ibas a terminar igual que Lily que cómo se había atrevido a meterse contigo otra vez"** – mi pequeño cerebro trabajaba muy lento – **"Él le dijo que ella tenía la culpa de todo y que si le pasaba algo iba a ser la responsable de ti y de tu bebe, pero ahí no acaba la cosa él le dijo que ella nunca pudo entender lo mucho que él te amaba, que te iba a proponer matrimonio antes de que perdieras al bebe y que el haberte dejado sólo hizo que lo odiaras"**

"… **No entiendo"** – le dije después de segundos de silencio.

"**Pues quizás después de la segunda discusión entiendas pero agarrate… cuando estábamos en la enfermería esperando a que nos dijeran de tu salud llegó la misma mujer reclamándole el no haberle avisado que habías llegado ya al colegio alegando que era la directora y el con la poca paciencia que le quedaba le dijo que tu no eras su alumna yyyyyyyyyyyy ella terminó diciéndole… cito sus palabras: te dije que lo mejor para ella que la dejaras"** – estaba acostada pero eso me hizo sentarme.

"**¿Qué cosa?... no entiendo"** – creo que si entendía pero me negaba a escuchar eso.

"**Si entiendes, él le respondió que te había dejado tal como ella había querido y de nuevo la bruja idiota le reclamó haberse metido contigo en la cama rompiendo reglas de todo tipo"**

"**Danna debiste entender mal, ella no supo lo de Severus y yo"**

"**Cierra la boca y sigue escuchando él le dijo que él no estaba contigo por satisfacción sino que te amaba, que iba a tener un bebe e iban a casarse y que ella la serpiente ponzoñosa lo obligó a dejarte cuando tu mas lo necesitabas y que por eso el tuvo que hacer y decirte cosas que jamás le perdonarías, ella los separó Hermione… todo lo que él te dijo fue mentira"** – me menté giraba y giraba recapitulando desde que había perdido a mi hijo, su carta de París, cuando volvimos a hacer el amor pidiéndome que lo escuchara. – **"Y finalmente le dijo que iban a trasladarte a San Monje"**

"**San Mungo"**

"**Eso"**

"**¿Para qué?"**

"**Para que no estuvieran juntos, al parecer ella no los quiere juntos porque es un mortuotio"**

"**Mortifago"**

"**Hay es que ustedes usan unas palabras muy raras, bueno y luego le volvió a decir que ella le había advertido que si seguían juntos terminarías como Lily y el se enojó y le gritó que tu no eras ella, pero ella insistía diciendo que era como tu madre y que vería tu bienestar y él le grito diciéndole que eras su mujer y su familia y que iba a trasladarte a sus habitaciones y cuando se opuso le dijo que se encargaría de quitarle la dirección y acabaría con su reputación"**

"**Ella…"**

"**Ella te separó de Severus y lo está culpando de todo, dice que te capturaron porque ellos sabían que ustedes estaban juntos y fue cuando él realmente se enojo y con la varita le pegó los labios y la amenazo que la petrificaría por todo un mes"**

"**Yo…" **– de pronto deje de estar en shok y una furia se apoderó de mis manos, de mis pies y de mi alma, me quité las sabanas con coraje y me dirigí al piso de abajo, todo ese sufrimiento tenía nombre y apellido.

"**Hermione ¿Qué haces? Estas débil"** – la escuchaba siguiéndome los pasos, me acerqué a la caja y busque hasta dar con los polvos, me acerqué a la chimenea y vi a Danna con ojos de miedo pero no tenía tiempo para explicarle que todo estaría bien.

"**Sala común de Gryffindor Hogwarts"** – dije hasta aparecerme en las solitarias habitaciones ya que estábamos en vacaciones. Salí como alma que se lleva el diablo al despacho de la directora, llegue a la gárgola y me di cuenta que la contraseña no era la misma y la estatua no me dejaba entrar.

"**Sin contraseña no puedo dejarte pasar"**

"**Mira estúpida gárgola de Notre Dame dile a la directora que Hermione Jane Granger está aquí, que me deje subir o baje su culo flaco ante mí"**

"**Pero que vocabulario es ese"**

"**Eso a ti no te importa, sube o quieres probar un bombarda máxima"** – le amenace con la varita y al cabo de medio minuto me dejo entrar la acomplejada…

"**Hermione! Deberías de estar descansado"** – me dijo tratando de ayudarme a sentar.

"**Vengo a hacerle una pregunta ¿Usted sabe quien era el padre del hijo que perdí cuando estudiaba?"**

"**¿A qué viene eso?"** – me respondió poniéndose seria.

"**No hace falta que conteste, lo sabe ¿verdad?"**

"**Si y te pido disculpas por no haberte protegido mejor de él"**

"**¿Protegido? Lo dice como si él me hubiera violado y no fue así, dígame que paso mientras yo estaba en la enfermería"**

"**Hermione ve a descansar"**

"**Quiero la verdad AHORA"**

"**Minerva cuéntale" **– le retó el cuadro de Dumbledore.

"**Albus por favor"**

"**Severus terminará diciéndoselo de todas formas Minerva, que se entere de una vez"**

"**NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME DIGA PROFESORA USTED MALDITA BRUJA LE EXIGIÓ QUE ME DEJARA ¿VERDAD?"**

"**No me hables en ese tono Granger que.."**

"**LE HABLO COMO SE ME PLAZCA CONTÉSTEME ¿LE PIDIÓ QUE ME DEJARA?"**

"**El no te convenía, era mortifago y tu profesor, debí expulsarte por faltar a las normas del colegio y debí correrlo a él también"**

"**LO HUBIERA HECHO NO ME HUBIERA IMPORTADO, EL NO ES UN MORTIFAGO Y AUNQUE LO HUBIERA SIDO ESE ERA MI PROBLEMA YO ERA MAYOR DE EDAD Y HAGO LO QUE SE ME PLACE"**

"**Te lleva veinte años como pudiste estar con él"** – lo dijo despreciándome

"**LA QUE SE METIÓ EN SU CAMA FUI YO Y NO ME ARREPIENTO TANTO QUE VOLVÍ A HACERLO, USTED NOS ACERCÓ ME OBLIGO A ESTAR AQUÍ SEIS MESES Y EL ÚNICO QUE NO ME VIO CON LASTIMA FUE ÉL Y TAMBIÉN FUE LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE REALMENTE ME AYUDÓ, NADIE LOGRÓ HACER LO QUE ÉL HIZO Y USTED LO ARRUINÓ TODO, MATÓ TODO… ÉL TIENE RAZÓN ES UNA SERPIENTE PONZOÑOSA"**

"**Cuidado con lo que dices Granger"**

"**NO PROFESORA, SÉ MUY BIEN LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO, NO HABÍA AMOR MAS PURO QUE EL QUE NOS TENÍAMOS EL Y YO Y SIMPLEMENTE NOS SEPARO SIN IMPORTARLE NADA, LA ODIO TANTO… PERO TANTO…"**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Tomé unas cosas y me fui a la casa de los padres de Hermione, me aparecí en la sala y pude ver a Danna en estado esquizofrénico.

"**Joder… ustedes no llegan como personas normales… ¿cómo se comunican ustedes eh?, ¿sabes lo que es un teléfono?"**

"**Claro que se lo que es pero no eh usado uno nunca, nosotros nos enviamos cartas"**

"**¿Algo mas rápido? Que sea instantáneo"**

"…**Mmm un patronus o simplemente nos aparecemos"**

"**Tienes que conseguirme un patronus… Hermione se largó"**

"**¿CÓMO? ¿A DÓNDE FUE?"**

"**Tomó aquellas cenizas se metió a la chimenea y dijo algo y se fue, está débil ve por ella" **– me acerqué e hice el hechizo, ella había ido a Hogwarts.

"**Fue al colegio ¿Por qué?"**

"**Le dije todo, que estaban separados por Minerva y no porque tu quisieras"**

"**No debiste Danna"**

"**Mira si piensas que soy como tu pidiéndole permiso a una neurona para que reaccione la otra estas muy equivocado, ella está sufriendo, cree que no la amas y que Colette es algo en tu vida y Lily… maldita sea Severus has algo yaaaa"**

"**Tu mocosa engreída… voy por Hermione, luego arreglo cuentas contigo"**

"**Ve"**

"**Despacho de Severus Snape, Hogwarts" **– salí y me dirigí al despacho de Minerva subí las escaleras y escuchaba los gritos de Hermione.

"**ESO ES ALGO QUE A USTED NO LE IMPORTABA, ESTABA CURSANDO LA ESCUELA CUANDO YO TENÍA EL PERMISO DEL MINISTERIO PARA ACREDITARLA, PODRÍA DECIRSE QUE ERA UNA APRENDIZ, EL NO ERA MI PROFESOR"**

"**ERA MAYOR QUE TU HERMIONE, VEINTE AÑOS, SU PASADO, SUS ERRORES, COMO PUDISTE HACER ALGO ASI, TE CREÍ SENSATA E INTELIGENTE"**

"**A MI ME GUSTÓ ASÍ, ME ENAMORE DE EL ASÍ, MAYOR QUE YO, AGRIO, FRÍO, CON SUS ERRORES Y CON LA MARCA EN SU BRAZO, ASÍ LO AME Y ESO ERA ALGO QUE A USTED NI A NADIE DEBÍA DE INCUMBIRLE ESTÚPIDA VIEJA" **– por fin entré después de haber escuchado los gritos desde debajo de la escalera.

"**Hermione vámonos debes descansar nena"** – intenté levármela pero ella se opuso.

"**¿Y SE CREE MI MADRE? USTED NO ES NADIE EN MI VIDA"** – se llevaba la mano debajo de su vientre y respiraba con dificultad – **"Ah….. MI MADRE… ME HUBIERA DEJADO SER FELIZ CON EL HOMBRE QUE YO ELEGÍ"**

"**El no era bueno para ti entiéndelo, que iban a pensar de ti afuera que el te había embaucado hasta convertirte en su… amante, los mortifagos irían tras de ti…"**

"**SI Y TERMINARÍA IGUAL QUE LILY POTTER, SE EQUIVOCO SEÑORA NO TERMINE IGUAL QUE ELLA, PORQUE YO NO SOY LILY, NO LO SOY"** – le gritó interrumpiéndola.

"**Hermione por favor entiéndelo me lo agradecerás mas adelante el no…"**

"**CIERRE LA PUTA BOCA… AHHHHH" **– se agachó para tomarse el vientre, ella debía estar en reposo.

"**Nena vámonos ven, estarás contenta no Minerva, un día pagaras esto te lo juro"** – la tomé de la cintura y en su último movimiento con la varita destruyó el escritorio de Minerva y ella terminó yéndose con la silla hacia atrás y le quemó un librero lleno de volúmenes valiosos y objetos.

La llevé a la casa y la subí a su recamara, Danna se quedó abajo.

"**Ven, recuéstate, llamare a Poppy…"** – ella respiraba profundo y exhalaba, se tomaba el vientre y estaba encorvada, su sangrado me preocupaba, podía complicar la gestación del bebe y perderlo, ella no se movía – **"¿Cómo te sientes?"**

"**Me duele, la parte baja del vientre"**

"**Traeré a Poppy en seguida"**

"**NO" **– me veía enojada, realmente enojada – **"Aquella noche… lo que me dijiste… que yo no le llegaba ni a los talones a Lily…"**

"**No hay comparación con ella nena, me enamoré de ti y te amé, ella quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo"**

"**ERES UN IMBÉCIL… ¿Y QUÉ HAY CON AQUELLO QUE SIEMPRE IBA A SER LILY? ¿QUÉ HABÍAS INTENTADO DE OLVIDARLA CONMIGO?"**

"**Era solo palabras para que te decepcionaras de mi y entendieras que no podíamos estar juntos"** – se acercó rápido y me dio la cachetada más fuerte que encontró y que su cuerpo le permitía.

"**TE ODIO, NO TIENES IDEA CUANTO, NO TIENES LA MINIMA NOCIÓN DE LO QUE SENTÍ, UNA BASURA SEVERUS ESO ME SENTÍ, UTILIZADA Y QUE CUANDO NO TE SERVÍA NI PARA LA CAMA ME ECHASTE COMO SI FUERA ALGO DESECHABLE…" **– le dolía no sólo de lo que se acaba de enterar sino nuestro hijo – **"LÁRGATE DE MI CASA Y NO VUELVAS"**

"**¿Por qué te molestas tanto? Si sabes que todo fue mentira, que alguien nos separo ¿porque te enojas, porque me echas de tu vida y de la de mi hijo?"**

"**Ah y todavía quieres pertenecer a nuestras vidas ¿no?"**

"**Claro que si"**

"**Cuando empezamos a estar juntos prometimos no dejarnos vencer ante el primer problema y que fue lo que hiciste, me dejaste, ¿qué esperas que haga ahora?, ¿qué no paso nada? y que cuando vengan problemas te vea largarte, que nos abandones nada más porque no eres lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por mi y por tu hijo"**

"**Eso no volverá a pasar"** – me había ganado a pulso su desconfianza.

"**SABES QUE ME DOLIÓ MAS ENTERARME DE QUE FUISTE UN COBARDE POR NO DEFENDER LO QUE TENÍAMOS A CUANDO ME RESTREGASTE A LILY POTTER, NO ME HUBIERA IMPORTADO LA EXPULSIÓN, NI QUE ME JUSGARAN POR ESTAR CON UN EX MORTIFAGO NI QUE AL PASAR POR LA CALLE ME GRITARAN PUTA, PERO ESO A TI TE IMPORTO UNA MIERDA…"** – tenía que acabar con esa conversación, cada vez se encorvaba más.

"**Sólo quise que no resultaras más afectada"**

"**¿Y te funcionó?... Ahhhhh" **

"**Recuéstate terminaremos esta conversación en otro momento, debes de estar tranquila, hazlo por nuestro hijo, llamaré a Poppy"** – la acosté en la cama – **"Expecto patronum" **– la cierva corrió a buscar a la enfermera.

"**MALDITA SEA LO UNICO QUE ME FALTABA VER LA ESTUPIDA CIERVA DE LILY POTTER"** – ya no dije nada porque cualquier cosa que decía o hacía terminaba por alterarla más. Poppy se apareció a los pocos minutos y entró en la habitación.

"**Poppy ella se encuentra un poco mal"**

"**Déjame revisarla"** – la reviso y me quedé ahí todo el tiempo.

"**Madamme Pomprey no voy a perderlo verdad" **– le dijo temerosa mi nena.

"**Ay Hermione, díganme algo los dos ¿entienden el concepto de tranquilidad y reposo?, sino te tomas en serio tu situación Hermione vas a perder también a este bebe, tu sangrado a aumentado, necesitas estar en reposo de dos semanas a un mes, cuando desaparezca el sangrado podrás tener una vida normal"**

"**Está bien Madamme Pomprey"**

"**Yo me encargaré que esté tranquila Poppy"**

"**Siiii ya veo Severus"** – lo dijo con ironía – **"Y queda de mas por decir que no deben de… abstinencia en ese tiempo Severus"** – obvio que ya entendía esa parte, además Hermione no iba a permitir que me acercara a esta casa. **– "Bueno eso es todo"** – la acompañé abajo y se fue y me quedé con Danna.

"**¿Cómo esta ella Severus?"**

"**El sangrado a aumentado, si ella no guarda reposo y está tranquila perderá al bebe… cuídala Danna, me voy a mi casa ella no quiere que este aquí, la inquieto, la pongo mal, vendré a preguntarte como esta mientras ella duerme"** – tomé las cosas que había llevado.

"**Regresa acá Snape"**

"**Ya se te está haciendo costumbre mandarme"**

"**Mueve el culo a donde lo tenías, iré a hablar con Hermione, espérame aquí"** – y terminé haciéndole caso a esa tonta mujer.

**HERMIONE**

"**¿Puedo pasar Hermione?"**

"**Si Danna pasa"**

"**¿Cómo te sientes?"**

"**Mejor, Poppy me dio una poción"**

"**Qué bueno, me has dado un susto horrible, pensé que cuando te dijera todo eso se arreglarían las cosas, lo siento"**

"**No te preocupes, creo que no hay nada que arreglar Danna, lo nuestro murió en cuanto yo deje el colegio"**

"**Él te ama Hermione, yo lo vi como se puso cuando te secuestraron, cuando enfrentó a Minerva a Harry a Ginny y al otro chico, cómo se puso cuando le dije lo de Colette, ella mintió ellos no estaban juntos"**

"**No sé Danna, no sé nada"**

"**Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad" **– eso comenzaba a enojarme y debía de estar tranquila.

"**Bueno Danna tú de que puñetero lado estas"**

"**Aquí no hay ningún lado Hermione, tú quieres que el este contigo lo sabemos las dos, y él quiere estar contigo y este chiquito también"** – terminó su frase acariciando a mi bebe. – **"El trajo sus cosas antes de que supiera que estabas en el colegio, quiere quedarse a cuidarte"**

"**Mmmm"**

"**¿Qué opinas?"**

"**¿Qué opino? Te voy a decir que opino: hagan lo que se les venga la puta gana y que el termine haciendo lo que quiera, no me importa" **– ella sólo sonrió maléficamente, Severus la debe tener bajo la maldición imperius o una poción o algo.

"**Te dejo descansar, te quiero"**

"**Vale"**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Vi a Danna y se sentó a un lado sonriendo, odiaba a esa mujer…

"**¿Qué fuiste a decirle?"**

"**Nada importante, pero me le comenté que estabas aquí para cuidarla y quedarte el tiempo que necesitaba ella"**

"**¿Y qué dijo?"**

"**Se enojo y me cuestionó de qué lado estaba"**

"**Ve voy Danna, cuídala, te mandaré al elfo y me lo envías si necesitan algo, te dejaré dinero para los tres"**

"**Cállate Severus… me dijo que hiciéramos lo que nos diera la puta gana, que no le importa nada y que hicieras lo que quisieras"**

"**Ves"**

"**Nadie conoce a Hermione como yo, cuando dice algo por el estilo significa que las murallas de su orgullo están demasiado altas y ella muy cabreada para bajarlas, pero que realmente quiere que se hagan las cosas, te traduzco: ella quiere que te quedes a su lado pero está muy enojada para admitirlo… Me voy, cuídala Severus"**

"**Voy a terminar debiéndote mucho ¿no?"**

"**No tienes ni idea, luego te mando la cuenta"** – terminó diciendo desapareciendo del lugar.

No entré en la habitación hasta la hora de la cena, le preparé avena en leche, con fruta picada, jugo de naranja, una gelatina y unas tortadas con mermelada, las subí a su habitación y toqué la puerta.

"**Adelante"**

"**Te traje la cena, tienes que alimentarte bien"**

"**Así que eres tu el que te quedaste"**

"**¿Prefieres que me vaya?" **– observe sus ojos, me pedían que me quedara, que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero la herí y eso no iba a ser fácil.

"**Como quieras"**

"**Come y luego hablamos" **– se dedicó a comerse todo sin verme ni una sola vez – **"¿Quieres que te traiga algo más?"**

"**No"**

"**Te voy a dar poción para dormir, quiero que recuperes de lo de esta tarde"** – se la di y la bebió completa, aproveche sus últimos cinco minutos de consciencia para decirle todo – **"Firme un contrato con Colette en mis intentos de alejarte de mí, ese contrato termino hace unas semanas y no eh querido firmar otro, supongo que por eso fue a buscarme hoy, yo no estaba con ella sino en el Ministerio, ella y yo no tenemos nada… en esta ocasión eres tu mi amor, sólo tu… se que quizás me cueste trabajo ganarme tu confianza pero lo lograré"**

"**Buenas noches Severus"**

"**Buenas noches pequeña"**

Dormí en la sala y me levanté temprano para llevarle de desayunar, le preparé huevos, tostadas, yogurth con cereal, gelatina. Fruta con miel y jugo, entré y se veía que acaba de despertarse.

"**Buenos días, a desayunar"**

"**Gracias" **– comenzó a comer – **"¿Dónde dormiste?"**

"**En la sala"**

"**Hay un par de habitaciones, toma una"** – me dolió que no me dejara dormir con ella, cómo hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos Se llevó huevo a la boca e hizo una cara rara.

"_**Accio"**_ – logró convocar el cesto de basura para devolver el estomago.

"**Te conseguiré poción para controlar los síntomas, iré por ellas por la tarde, ¿quieres que te preparé el baño?"**

"**Si, creo que estaría bien"** – le deje la tina preparada y todo para que no se levantara, la ayude a entrar en ella.

"**Cuando vayas a salir me dices, no quiero que resbales"**

"**Vale"**

Los días pasaron y no toqué el tema de volver a intentarlo, quería que estuviera bien para pedirle que estuviéramos juntos, pasó el mes y sabía que tarde o temprano me correría de la casa y me daba miedo no verla, no ver a nuestro hijo. Toda nuestra cercanía se concretaba a acompañarla a comer, ayudarla a entrar a la tina para bañarse y nada más.

La vi bajar de las escaleras con un pantalón negro y una blusa pegada color naranja, iba peinada y maquillada con una bolsa en la mano, ya había pasado el mes así que no podía negar que se levantara de la cama ¿pero salir? No creo que eso si que no.

"**¿Piensas salir?"** – le pregunté.

"**Si, como puedes ver no hay ropa en la que pueda entrar"**

"**¿Y el sangrado?"** – enrojeció un poco.

"**Desapareció hace una semana"**

"**¿Quieres que le hable a Ginny o Danna? ¿O prefieres que te acompañe yo?"**

"**Como quieras"** – según Danna eso significa que quiere que la acompañe y su orgullo no permite hablar, le tome la barbilla para que me viera a los ojos.

"**¿Quieres que te acompañe amor?"**

"**Si Sev" **

"**Iré a cambiarme"**

Ella insistió en ir a comprar las cosas en lugares muggles, a pesar de que le dije que no podía manejar tomó su auto me hizo subir en el y nos fuimos a comprar las cosas y mi mente se llenaron de recuerdos. Compró varias blusas y pantalones, en verdad nada le quedaba, debía tener ya pasados de cuatro meses y se veía realmente hermosa.

"**Pagaré yo y es mi última palabra"**

"**Eso lo veremos"**

"**Hermione, es mi hijo dejame pagar"**

"**Pero estas cosas son para mí no para tu hijo"**

"**Pero…"** – sabía que a la mala no iba a arreglar nada – **"Nena por favor, déjame pagar" **– fue lo último que pude decir cuando ella ya había pagado la ropa que había comprado.

Nos dirigíamos al auto cuando se detuvo a ver una tienda de ropa de bebe sonriendo.

"**Vamos a entrar" **– le dije.

"… **Esta bien"** – la vi observando cobijas y se detuvo a ver un mameluco color blanco, se veía sonriendo como cuando esperábamos a nuestro primer hijo que me acerqué a ella por detrás y le tomé la cintura, le ese la mejilla despacio y no me alejó.

"**Llévatela"**

"**Tengo miedo de quedarme con ropa, con muebles y con sueños rotos"**

"**Amor nuestro bebe está bien, mañana iremos a ver a una medimaga y te dirá que todo marchará a la perfección"**

"**Vale"** – tomó alguna ropa que le gustó y las fuimos a dejar al auto pero ella no entró – "**Llévame a comer"** – poco a poco volvía a ser ella, tan plena, tan sonriente, pero con una luz opaca en sus ojos, algo que yo provoqué…

Fuimos a comer a un restaurante que estaba al aire libre en una plaza, la vi contenta… era como si nada hubiera pasado, me sonreía y pareciera que era uno de nuestros fines de semana cuando nos escapábamos del colegio.

"**Algún día llegaras a perdonarme todo lo que te lastime con mis palabras?" **– estaba comiendo el postre cuando le preguntpe, sólo alzo la vista…

"**Ya lo hice Sev" **– me respondió tranquilamente viéndome a los ojos, ella era tan buena, no tenía nada que ver con Lily pues a ella la había ofendido y nunca me perdonó pero a Hermione la herí, la pisoteé, la lastimé y le hice de todo y ella soló sonríe y me perdona…

Me anime a decirle lo que esperé un mes, llegando a la casa se sentó en la sala y empecé a intentar recuperarla por completo.

"**Nena… vamos a intentarlo, esta vez seremos solo tú y yo, vamos a rescatar nuestra relación, no voy a llenarte de palabras, déjame demostrarte que podemos ser felices, como hoy… como fue antes de que fuera tan estúpido de no luchar por ti"** – pero no me respondió, se fue a dormir y me quede un poco tranquilo, al menos no me había dicho que no y al ver pasar dos semanas más y no me había pedido que me fuera de su casa era una ventaja. Aunque me quedaba claro que perdonar no es lo mismo que olvidar.

Danna vino a acompañarla mientras yo iba a arreglar unos asuntos.

"**Esta arriba en la recamara, no tardaré demasiado"**

"**No te preocupes pero ¿cómo vas con ella? ¿están juntos otra vez?"**

"**No, al principio estaba enojada, después paso a ser amable y estas dos semanas está de buen humor y todo eso pero cuando le dije que lo intentáramos no me respondió, ella no quiere otra vez estar conmigo"**

"**Iré a hablar con ella"**

"**¿Perdón?"**

"**Que arreglare esto Severus"**

"**Terminaré debiéndote mucho"**

"**Pues no hagas la cuenta todavía"**

"**Gracias Danna" **– odiaba admitirlo pero esa mujer era la única persona que Hermione escuchaba y era la única que podría ayudarme, iba a comprarle algo realmente bueno… y claro además de eso me había tenido que tragar mi orgullo y aceptar su ayuda, pero que más daba ella no era una Gryffindor sino una Slytherin… y entre Slytherin nos entendemos.

_**Creo que hasta aquí dejo el capitulo chicuelas, no seguiré con el otro fic para terminar este… dejen review**_

_**SuekSnape: Hola chica espero te haya gustado la zarandeada que le di a Minerva, no es mucho porque Hermione no podía perder el encanto, pero tranquila que aún falta Colette… gracias por tus review, por tu dedicatoria y por seguir leyéndome. Besos **_

_**Aurora Snape: y si que le esta bajando los humitos a Severus… pobre de él… ya esta perdiendo el toque jejeje**_

_**Papillion69: aún falta como terminará Colette y aún no tengo algo planeado… espero que se me ocurra algo el fin de semana, y ya ves el bebe esta bien! No soy tan mala.**_

_**Mama Shmi: es que era mejor que escuchara a Danna porque así si se pudo desquitar de Minerva… en el próximo capítulo me encargaré de Colette**_

_**Alexf1994: yaaa se enteraron ¿alcance a rescatar algo de tus uñas? Ahora solo falta que Herms baje su barrera y que Coltte se vaya a la mierda por arrastrada**_

_**TequilaNervous: Danna se esta aprovechando pero solamente para humillarlo, que pruebe un poquito de lo que ha hecho por añooos**_

_**Luna White 29: Hola Luna… espero te haya gustado como termino la loca de Minerva, aun falta el arroz jejeje y el otro fic lo actualizare cuando termine este… A mi me encanta como esta tratando Danna al sexy de Sev**_

_**Alexza Snape: ya casi, pero ya casi esta la reconciliación, sólo falta que humillen a Colette y que Severus le sufra un poquito mas.**_

_**Yazmin Snape: seguí tu consejo, me dedicare a este que ya casi llega a su final… oh que triste… y bueno ya aclaré tus dudas dentro de este capítulo, espero que también sea de tu agrado. Saludos**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: actualice lo más rápido que mi hijo me permitió jejeje espero que te haya gustado como Danna está ayudando a Sev, veremos en cuanto llega la cuenta**_

_**Rossy04: Así es! Herms debe hacerlo sufrir por no haber luchado por ella y Danna también lo hace lamentarse de la peor manera: perdiendo su toque jejejeje espero te haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**Besos a todas**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Perdón por la tardanza pero andaba floja de inspiración, así que… no sé si les guste… ojala que sí, déjenme un review **_

_**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A ALEZXA SNAPE **_

**ENAMORANDOTE**

**HERMIONE**

Tenía tres semanas que el sangrado había desaparecido pero yo no tenía la valentía de pedirle a Severus que se fuera, para ser sincera no quería que me dejara pero tampoco quería darle una segunda oportunidad, no confiaba en que más adelante lucharía por nosotros si las cosas se complicaban, pero lo extrañaba a pesar de que estaba viviendo conmigo lo extrañaba en otros aspectos, sus besos, sus abrazos sorpresivos, sus caricias, que me hiciera el amor… necesitaba de él… tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo mi letargo.

"**Pasa Sev"**

"**Soy yo Hermione"** – entró Danna.

"**Danna ¿por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?"** – le abracé.

"**Era sorpresa, pero mira cómo crece"** – sonrío tocando mi vientre, Sev no lo había tocado y era culpa de mi actitud…

"**Ni te imaginas cuantos kilos subí este último mes, y la culpa la tiene Sev, me hace comer…"**

"**¿Vas mejor con él?"** – me interrumpió.

"**Lo normal… no estamos juntos si eso es lo que intentas preguntar"**

"**¿Por qué no? ¿sale? ¿Te deja sola? ¿Sigue siendo el mismo? O ¿cuál es el problema?"**

"**El único problema es que nada me garantiza que no saldrá corriendo ante el primer problema que tengamos, voy a tener un hijo Danna y no quiero que un día Severus se largue así como así y el niño termine lastimado"**

"**Hermione y cómo demonios te vas a dar cuenta de las intenciones de Severus sino le das una segunda oportunidad"**

"**Hasta que demuestre que es el hombre que yo creí que era"**

"**¿Y cómo vas a lograr eso sino le das la oportunidad de demostrártelo"**

"**Danna creo que últimamente o más bien desde que lo conociste te has puesto de su lado eh, dime ¿te dio a beber algo? O te apunto con la varita ¿quizás?"** – ella soltó una carcajada.

"**Loca… sólo sé que el quiere estar contigo en todos los sentidos, no se ha movido de tu casa en todo este tiempo, se llevan mejor, tu quieres estar con él, así que no veo la razón por la cual no deben darse esa oportunidad, es sólo eso Hermione una oportunidad, no garantizas que funcione pero al menos lo estas intentando"**

"**Te odio"** – le dije sonriéndole porque su idea no estaba mal pero últimamente me mostraba con demasiado temor – **"Tengo hambre, vamos abajo"** – las dos bajamos y vi a Severus sentado con los codos en las rodillas y sus manos entrelazados entretenido en la alfombra de la casa como si fuera una poción, nos vio bajar y se incorporó – **"Sev… ¿podemos ir a comer fuera?"**

"**Claro nena, vamos"** – me encantaba que me dijera así, que me viera como solía verme antes de separarnos.

"**Yo conduzco, ustedes dos atrás"** – Danna tomó las llaves y Severus y yo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás – **"¿A dónde quieres ir a comer Hermione?"**

"**No lo sé, un lugar donde tenga un baño cerca por si devuelvo el estomago…. Comida vegetariana creo… mmm… si se me antojó eso"**

Llegamos y comimos, llevamos a Danna a su casa y regresamos a la casa de mis padres, no hablamos mucho de regreso yo iba pensando en que quizás podría hacerle caso a Danna y él iba quejándose que estaba arto de mi auto.

"**Quiero invitarte a cenar"** – me dijo de repente mientras estábamos sentados en la sala después de cuatro horas de haber llegado, lo volteé a ver algo sorprendida **– "Hice reservaciones en un restaurante algo lejos de aquí ¿te gustaría?" **– claro que me gustaría… - **"Te compré un vestido así que no habrá excusas de que no tienes que ponerte, las zapatillas las elegí bajas, el doctor te dijo que no usaras tacones"**

"**Gracias… me encantaría ir a cenar, voy a bañarme"** – cuando salí de la ducha saque el vestido de la caja era rosa palo con cuello V sin mangas pero no de tirantes, tenía un corte que resaltaba mis pechos y era hasta arriba de la rodilla, no era holgado pero tampoco pegado, no me vería como una vaca, las zapatillas eran bajas con un pequeño tacón, era blanco; sin proponérmelo estaba ilusionada y me sentía feliz. Cuando me arreglaba oí que se metió a bañar y me arregle el pelo en un moño dejando varios rizos afuera y me maquille ligeramente tal y como a él le gustaba, baje a la sala y llevaba un traje muggle gris oscuro con camisa gris un poco más bajo con corbata negra, era algo único en él.

"**Te ves hermosa"**

"**Mentiroso… ¿nos vamos?"**

"**Si, iré por tu abrigo" **– entró a su habitación y sacó un abrigo color blanco – **"Espero te guste, la dependienta me ayudo a combinar las cosas"**

"**Es perfecto, gracias" **– salimos y saque las llaves para conducir cuando me las quitó y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

"**De ahora en adelante manejaré yo"**

"**NO, ¿sabes? Quiero que mi hijo nazca y yo verlo crecer, dame las llaves"**

"**Señorita Granger ¿duda de su profesor acaso? inventor de hechizos, maldiciones, pociones, perfeccioné pócimas y ungüentos y duda que no pueda con estos artefactos, tome clases en una escuela muggle, te das cuenta, fue lo más humillante que he hecho, tomar YO clases de un idiota pero aprendí… lo hechice un par de veces, hice explotar dos autos, los reparé, lo oblivie pero acredite esta cosa" **– no pude aguantarme y realmente me reí.

"**A eso ibas todas las tardes cuando decías que ibas al Ministerio"**

"**Si, excepto cuando explote los autos ahí si fui al Ministerio a evitar que me mandaran a Azkaban"**

"**Severus"**

"**Silencio, suba al auto por favor" **– subimos y fuimos hasta un restaurante a las afueras de Londres, era muy elegante tenía pequeñas mesas circulares ya que al parecer era un lugar para parejas, las meses tenían un mantel blanco que llegaba hasta el piso y las sillas estaban tapizados y eran color crema con café, tenían vajilla de porcelana y copas para vino junto con algunos adornos. Estaba en el piso de arriba de un edificio para poder contemplar el cielo nocturno de la ciudad. – **"Tengo una reservación hecha para Severus Snape"**

"**Si, síganme por favor"** – el hombre de smoking nos condujo a una mesa cerca de un ventanal, era la mejor mesa del lugar, ya que era la más apartada de las demás – **"La mejor mesa como lo pidió señor"**

"**Gracias"** – me ayudó a sentar y se sentó él – **"Pueden servir ya la comida que les indique por favor"** – yo enarqué la ceja y lo observe – **"Quiero que volvamos a empezar mal, seleccionando tu comida y que me odies aún más"** – sonreí al acordarme de nuestras primeras comidas cuando era su asistente.

"**Creo que te falto algo, apuntarme con la varita y darme a beber una pócima a la fuerza"**

"**De hecho el jugo que te lleve en la mañana tenía Amortentia"** – nos miramos a los ojos profundamente descifrando cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento que iba creciendo – **"No quería llegar tan lejos pero si quieres puedo ir rápido a la Hilandera por una poción, Felix Felicis estaría bien, me pregunto qué pasaría en tu día si te diera a beber esa opción"**

"**Te arrojaría un avada si lo intentaras" **– le respondí con sarcasmo, sonriendo ambos.

Comimos despacio, me habló de sus planes de poner ahora si en definitiva un laboratorio en el Callejon Diagon y dejar Hogwarts cosa que no me pareció, era un excelente profesor y no podía dejarlo; la noche que iba viento en popa, cuando llegó el mesero con el postre y me sorprendió había tantos mas elegantes y el sólo llego con un cheescake cubierto con mermelada de fresa y chocolate, sonreí.

"**Danna me comentó que se te había antojado"**

"**¿La tienes bajo la maldición imperius?"**

"**No iras a acusarme verdad porque ahora si no me salvaría de Azkaban"** – terminamos de cenar y sólo nos quedamos a platicar de todo.

"**Te parece si brindamos"** – me preguntó, le dije que sí pero casi desatamos una discusión porque no quería que brindáramos con champan.

"**El doctor dijo que una copa no hacía daño Sev, sólo por esta noche"** – le supliqué.

"**Y te aprovechas poniéndome esa cara"** – el mesero termino sirviéndonos champan. – **"Brindemos por esta noche"**

"**Salud" **– chocamos nuestras copas y de pronto salió la pregunta atorada de hace semanas. – **"¿Vas a seguir trabajando con Colette?"** – se sorprendió de que lo preguntara.

"**No claro que no, el contrato se terminó y no pienso firmar otro, ya te dije porque acepté firmarlo y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento, si esa carta no hubiera llegado tu y yo nos hubiéramos reconciliado en París"**

"**Quiero saberlo, pero dime la verdad, sea cual sea, no me mientas por lastima o... ¿Qué soy en tu vida y que es Lily ahora para ti?" **– tenía miedo a la respuesta, pero lo necesitaba… estaba insegura de él, de que estuviera conmigo porque ella estaba muerta, porque yo en cierta forma le recordaba a Lily tal y como me lo había hecho saber Colette.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

"**Vale… ¿Qué soy en tu vida y que es Lily ahora para ti?" **– era una duda infundada por mí y fortalecida por Colette, debido a eso ella no quería estar conmigo y me lo merecía pero no estaba preparada para perderla.

"… **Será difícil que me creas pero lo que te dijo Colette no es verdad, Lily y tu son muy distintas, ambas inteligentes, Gryffindors y bondadosas, quizás sus orígenes sean los mismos pero…"** – ni siquiera tenía las palabras precisas para responderle – **"… aquella vez que te di los libros te dije que ya la había dejado ir porque empecé a sentir algo por ti que me llevó a dejar de pensar y de sentir lo que sentía por ella, te lo repito mi patronus no dejará de ser la cierva porque todo lo que paso durante veinte años fue por ella pero lo de nosotros es aparte nena, yo te amo y…"**

"**Pero si ella estuviera viva las cosas cambiarían verdad"**

"**No, nada cambiaría, son muy distintas, tu eres calidez, bondad, ternura y sabes amar, amar realmente y por eso me enamoré de ti y no va a cambiar con nada, aunque me separes de tu lado"** – la música del lugar era tranquila y la invite a bailar – **"Bailemos" **

"**Vale" **– nos abrazamos como en aquel baile donde empezamos a sentir ese amor, la tomé cerca de su cintura y ella me tomaba el hombro, estaba cerca de su oído y quise demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

"**Lo nuestro comenzó antes del baile, cuando la atacó el boggart me sentí culpable, yo te mande a esa aula, tu sencillez me estremecía, tu fragilidad en ese momento sacó algo en mí que yo no deseaba, tu ternura me daba miedo y tus ojos me desarmaban, esa noche dormiste intranquila, me acerque a ti e hice el hechizo y fue cuando supe que sentía algo por ti y sin proponérmelo cuando te lleve a la cama te prometí que volverías a sonreír" **– ella me escuchaba con tranquilidad esperando a que siguiera con mis palabras – **"Y fui a comprar ese vestido para aquel baile pensando en cómo se te vería puesto… y te dije hermosa esa noche, sin pensarlo… no debía de romper esa barrera que debía haber entre profesor y alumna ¿por qué decidiste estar conmigo esa noche?"**

"**Porque me gustaba tu compañía, no me veías con lastima, me tratabas igual que siempre… creo que con el pasar de los días te fui necesitando"**

"**Y yo a ti mi amor"** – nos abrazamos más pegados sin dejar de bailar suavemente.

"**Te cuento un secreto sin que te molestes"**

"**Claro"**

"**Recuerda que hay muggles nena…esa noche… me metí en tu mente"** – en vez de molestarse sólo sonrío tímidamente lo que me permitió proseguir – **"Pensabas en mí y en mis ojos, te ame tanto en ese momento pero tú no podías amarme… y esa noche me dijiste que te hacía feliz"**

"**Si…"**

"**¿Ya no?"**

"**Sev"** – su voz suplicaba que la conversación no fuera encaminada en esa dirección.

"**La noche de la cena en la casa de los Wesley… estabas tan hermosa que… podría haberte dicho lo bella que te encontraba pero no te dije nada, y fui porque necesitaba saber de ti, puedo recordar que cuando llegué no estabas y me dio temor que no fueras, pero de pronto te vi recargada en la cocina ¿te acuerdas?"**

"**Estaba pensando en ti"** – me dijo aferrándose a mi hombro y tomando mi mano con más fuerza – **"Pero no quería que supieras"**

"**Y por eso cantabas en latín"**

"**Si" **– los dos nos reímos al recordar esa noche, quería enamorarla de nuevo de esa forma, que reconociera que podíamos ser felices una vez más.

"**Me estremecías, me sorprendías, tu mirada era una ventana abierta esa noche pero tenía tanto miedo de ti, y de lo que estaba sintiendo… me confundías, y me ilusionabas a la vez y volví a invadir tu intimidad, y querías irte de mi lado pero pedías sentirme a la vez… desde ese momento puse mi mundo a tus pies ¿por qué ese día no me dijiste lo que sentías?"**

"**Porque yo era tu alumna y creí que me verías como una chiquilla encaprichada con su profesor, no como una mujer"**

"**Hace mucho que dejaste de ser una niña, eres toda una mujer, la mujer perfecta para mi, si seguimos recapitulando llegaremos cuando te di los libros, estabas celosa lo sé"** – fue soltando su agarre cosa que sabía pasaría, pero mi mano se fijo en su cintura – **"Escúchame… yo ya no la amaba en ese momento, la desterraste de mi vida ocupando cada centímetro de mi persona, cada minuto de mi tiempo y mi atención, ya te amaba mi amor, necesitas creerme, si al principio te aleje de mi era porque creí que podías merecerte algo mejor que yo pero al final acepté el amor que tenías para mí y me dediqué a tratar de hacerte lo más feliz que pude"** – no me decía nada había cambiado su semblante feliz por uno serio, estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas que quizá llegara a darme la oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo – **"¿Recuerdas tus tácticas de seducción?, sacaste tantas cosas en mi que aún no puedo comprenderlas, me hiciste feliz mi amor no puedes negar que no percibiste todo eso, fui lo mejor que pude contigo, quise respetarte, que no pensaras que fuiste un juego en mi vida, pero apareciste con ese vestido y todo se fue al retrete, cada noche te hice el amor nena, nunca fue algo pasajero, ¿recuerdas cuando fuiste mía por primera vez?"** – ella asintió seria – **"¿Crees que esa noche fue algo ocasional para mi? ¿Crees que no te amé?"**

"**No, creo que sentí que me amabas"**

"**Y fue así mi amor, pero fui estúpido, pensé en tu fututo como medimaga, como persona, en tu integridad, tuve miedo que los mortifagos al verte cerca de mí… no quería perderte de esa forma y dije cosas que ni yo mismo puedo perdonarme"**

"**Todo eso ya te lo perdone Sev"**

"**Eres… perfecta… después de que saliste de mi despacho esa noche no te imaginas como me arrepentí de haberte lastimado, cuando juré hacerte feliz, cuando prometí que mataría a quien te hiciera llorar… fui a la escuela de Medimagia a pagar tu colegiatura y no estabas inscrita, pensé que tenías problemas con el dinero y te busque como un loco por todo el colegio… fui a preguntarle a Minerva dónde estabas y le dije a Albus que no soportaba estar sin ti y le dije que te pediría perdón de rodillas si era necesario para que volvieras a mi lado… pero te fuiste"**

"**Tenía que irme, lo necesitaba…"**

"**Lo sé mi amor, lo sé… cuando llegué a la casa supuse que te acababas de ir y al ver lo que dejaste supe que te había perdido para siempre, y te lloré y le llore a nuestro hijo y me dedique a buscarte… no sé que más decirte nena… te amo… de igual manera que a nuestro hijo" **– separó su cabeza de mi para verme a los ojos – **"Cuando llegó Danna creí que llegaría tarde, tuve miedo…"**

"**Shhh"** – me calló con sus manos.

"**¿Cuándo estuvimos juntos en Paris creías que yo no te amaba?, esa noche te hice el amor nena, te repetí mil veces lo que significabas para mí y tú misma me dijiste que me amabas"**

"**Y era verdad"**

"**¿Y ya dejaste de hacerlo?"** – sólo calló y bajo su mirada – **"Pídeme cualquier cosa que quieras y lo tendrás" **– necesitaba ver de nuevo esa sonrisa, una de las primeras que daba después de sacarla de la enfermería, y lo hizo, me sonrió mientras alzaba su cabeza frente a mí, no sé en qué momento se acercó y me besó, la tome de la cintura hacia mí y ella subió ambas manos para rodear mi cuello, sin dejar de bailar, su mismo sabor, su misma entrega, el beso fue lento y profundo pero corto por el lugar en el que estábamos, terminó el acto con una pequeña mordida en mis labios y viéndome a los ojos me dijo lo que llevaba meses esperando.

"**Quiero que nos demos una segunda oportunidad"** – no volvería a fallar, nunca le fallaría…

**HERMIONE **

Regresamos a la mesa un par de minutos después pidió la cuenta y nos regresamos a la casa, entramos besándonos desesperadamente como si con ello quisiéramos recuperar ese tiempo que nos robo la profesora Mcgonagall, lo que nos robó Colette y nosotros mismos, el abrigo estorbó y besaba mi cuello con lujuria y amor, pero el calor fue aumentando, y yo no podía terminar en la cama con él, al menos no por ahora.

"**¿Qué pasa?"** – me preguntó cuando lo separé de mi, pero estaba sintiendo su erección y me estaba prendiendo demasiado.

"**Nada… sólo…" **

"**Dime… ¿aún no quieres que te toque?"**

"**No es eso" **

"**Lo siento nena… se lo que aquel cerdo estuvo a punto de hacerte, lo siento…"**

"**NO sev… tampoco es eso"**

"**¿Entonces?"**

"**Sen no quiero ahora, eso es todo… he subido como diez kilos desde que me embaracé"**

"**No has subido diez kilos"**

"**Pero estoy cerca"**

"**No me importa, nunca te he deseado tanto como ahora, no me rechaces, déjame hacerte el amor por favor nena"**

"**Es que… ya no soy la de antes"**

"**Eres la misma, te deseo igual que siempre, eres la madre de mi hijo y te amo, y no pensaras que me tendrás así hasta que tengas al bebe ¿verdad?" **– eso bastó para que en medio minuto estuviéramos en la cama, nos besamos y acariciamos… hasta quitarnos toda la ropa, sólo llevaba mi sostén blanco, mis pechos había crecido un poco y claro que había subido peso en el embarazo pero en sus ojos no podía ver otra cosa que deseo y se me olvido en segundos mi cuerpo - **"Sube, no puedes estar abajo, tendrás que moverte tú"**

"**No, no quiero estar arriba" **– nada mas de imaginarme la posición con mi barriga me intimidaba más que su voz en clase en segundo año.

"**Entonces probaremos otra posición, te encantará, acuéstate dándome la espalda"** – me excitaba la manera en que me hablaba, pero obedecía a lo que me pedía, se tumbó detrás de mí para quedar los dos de lado, sentí su miembro erecto en mis glúteos mientras me desabrochaba el sostén, aquello casi me provoca un orgasmo, sus manos exploraban mi cintura mientras me daba besos en mi espalda, iba a terminar antes de que él me tocara, lo sabía…

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

"**Eres hermosa, te amo"** – acaricie su vientre mientras le decía lo que sentía por ella, baje mi mano a su entrepierna y estaba empapada, me volví loco de deseo, mis dedos acariciaron sus labios mientras arqueaba su espalda – **"Estas muy mojada"** – su clítoris estaba erecto y empezó a moverse despacio hasta lograr una posición adecuada para lograr su propio placer.

"**¡Oh Sev!" **– aumentó el ritmo arrugando con ambas manos el edredón de la cama – **"Mas… más… más… quiero más, mete un dedo… otro…"** – obedecía porque su voz tan erótica me prendía de una manera que sólo ella sabía **– "Así, oh joder! Más rápido ….. agh por Merlín"** – su cuerpo se aflojo y mi mano estaba completamente mojada. – **"Fue exquisito"**

"**Ni que lo digas, casi termino contigo con sólo escucharte"**

"**Y que esperas, hazme el amor ya"**

"**Ya vas a empezar de mandona eh… levanta un poco tu pierna"** – le ayude a levantar la pierna que tenía arriba para poder penetrarla, cosa que fue demasiado fácil ya que por su orgasmo estaba bien lubricada – **"Estas tan es… estrecha…"** – quise empezar suave como siempre pero ella me exigía más ritmo.

"**Así Sev… ¿por qué no probamos esto antes?"** – sus gemidos debían escucharse hasta la otra casa, pero la varita estaba lejos de mi y no pensaba moverme.

"**¿Te gusta?"** – ella movía hacia atrás su cadera para penetrarla aún más.

"**Oh Dios siiii, más Severus, quiero sentir más… AHHH"** – no podía hacerlo más fuerte, temía por el bebé, pero su voz era una orden para mí – **"Siiii"** – con cada gemido la sentía más y más estrecha, se fue acomodando algo distinto, un poco boca abajo.

"**OH nena… ¿qué haces?"**

"**Qu… quiero sentirte más, te deseo, quiero sentirte" **

"**Boca abajo no, podemos lastimar al bebe"** – me movió más hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos y yo atrás de ella, nunca me imaginé tenerla así, pero era lo que ella deseaba.

"**Sácalo todo… mételo… así… oh por Merlín… si… con ese ritmo Sev"** – sus manos cayeron para recargarse en su antebrazo teniendo su espalda completamente flexionada hacia abajo – **"Ajam… aja… ohhhhhhhh"**

"**Oh Hermione estas tan apretada… vente mi amor… ya no voy a aguantar mucho"** – mis manos estaban en su cadera para conseguir una mejor penetración y seguir un mismo ritmo, acaricie su clítoris liberando una mano porque me mataría sino llegaba al orgasmo y yo terminaba antes que ella.

"**Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"** – por fin sentí sus paredes vaginales contraerse sobre mi miembro liberando mi semilla en su interior, su cuerpo flaqueó y casi cae boca abajo, la alcance a tomar para quedar acostados de lado, me puse frente a ella – **"Eso fue… fue lo mejor que hemos hecho"**

"**Si… cada… vez… es especial… efecto de tu embarazo, sientes más"**

"**Aja… te extrañe"**

"**Y yo a ti… te amo"**

"**Y yo a ti Sev"** – nos abrazamos y nos besamos un poco más.

"**Me has sorprendido esta noche hechicera"** – sabía que me refería a la posición que había tomado – **"Quiero que te dejes llevar así siempre"**

"**Me haces perder la cabeza"**

"**Creo que en el embarazo perderás más que la cabeza nena"** – a los pocos minutos nos quedamos dormidos. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando no la sentí en la cama y al inclinarme la vi entrando en la habitación con mi camisa puesta, como añoraba verla de esa manera…

"**Tenía hambre"** – dijo terminándose de comer un racimo de uvas, se recostó y volvió a dormirse, me quede viéndola, era tan increíble que me hubiese dado esa oportunidad… me dormí acariciando su cabello.

Me desperté algo tarde y ella seguía dormida, la abracé de la cintura pegando un poco más su espalda a mi pecho e hice algo que ella todavía no me había permitido, lleve mis manos a su vientre, su piel era lisa y tersa, se sentía un endurecimiento en su centro, así estuve algunos minutos, sintiendo que por fin tendríamos a ese bebe, ya pasaban de los cinco meses, ya no existía riesgo de perderlo… de repente sentí algo que me hizo prestar más atención… comenzó a moverse el bebé, pude percibir una especie de brincoteos… como lo que solían llamar patadas, entre más acariciaba más se movía… era mi hijo, era una sensación que creí nunca se me olvidaría, Hermione llevó una de sus manos para unirse con la mía, acariciando ambos a nuestro pequeño.

"**En la mañana se mueve mucho"**

"…**Es… hermoso"**

"**Perdón por no permitir que lo acariciaras"**

"**Nunca me lo negaste amor, sólo que yo nunca te lo pedí… le daré las caricias con intereses"**

"**Voy a bañarme, me muero de hambre, a estas alturas quedaré con veinte kilos"**

"**Te voy amar de igual manera, vamos a bañarnos" **

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de varios besos, caricias, toqueteos y muchas risas de felicidad bajamos a desayunar, ella estaba lavando los platos mientras yo terminaba de recoger la mesa. Me acerqué a ella para tomar con mis manos mi vientre y le besaba el cuello.

"**¿Qué posibilidades hay de que nos regresemos a nuestra casa?"** – le pregunté – **"Todo sigue igual, podemos decorar la habitación del bebe, ya podremos saber que va a ser, nunca metí a nadie ahí, así que… ¿te gusta la idea?"**

"**¿Qué tiene de malo esta casa?"**

"**Nada, pero… estoy viviendo en tu casa, deberías vivir tu en la mía, además estábamos terminando de arreglar aquella,… anda mi amor, ¿sí?"** – esparcí besos en su cuello y en su cara hasta convencerla.

"**Está bien"**

Nuestras cosas quedaron listas ese mismo día y para la noche ya estábamos en la casa, desempacamos con magia y pusimos todo donde debió de estar desde un inicio, se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama, yo baje a poner las protecciones y subí a acostarme con ella, cuando entré a la cama se acurrucó en mi pecho y la abracé de la espalda.

"**Todo será como antes, te lo prometo nena y te lo voy a demostrar, gracias por darme esta oportunidad"**

"**Gracias a ti por aguantarme todo este tiempo, desde París hasta ahorita"**

"**Vamos a ser felices te lo prometo"**

"**Lo sé amor, creo en ti, te amo Sev" **– la observe dormir hasta prometerme a mi mismo que no volvería a defraudarla ni a lastimarla.

_**Punto número uno: esto no termina aquí, creo que faltan dos o tres capítulos, si me clavo igual cuatro.**_

_**Punto numero dos: ¿me quedo medio vulgar el Lemmon? Es que me deje llevar jejeje necesito su opinión que tal les pareció? Bueno la verdad le pensé en subirlo pero me dije: así quedo desde el inicio ya sino les gusta pues puedo editarlo en unos días, opinen sea cual sea su comentario nenas…**_

_**Luna White 29: aún sigo pensando que le dará Severus a Danna… deberá ser algo supremo… grande y perfecto… le debe todo a esa muggle hermosa… y creo que con Minerva ya terminé, saldrá en el siguiente capítulo pero no pasará gran cosa, lo que sigue es Colette. Saludos Luna**_

_**RR73: ya los reconcilié y más que bien eh de aclarar, de Colette me encargo el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Papillion69: estoy de acuerdo, mi Sev estaba sufriendo demasiado, por eso le eche una manita… y prometo encargarme de la zorra en el siguiente capítulo, aunque todavía no se como, espero que me llegue la inspiración en estos días.**_

_**TequilaNervous: estoy de acuerdo, ya habían sufrido demasiado, se merecen la felicidad plena pero antes voy a terminar con Colette, pero no sé como… porque quiero que lo haga el mismo Sev pero como es un caballero… me pone un poco de trabas eso… ¿Qué te pareció el Lemmon?**_

_**Rossy04: hay Rossy espero hacerte feliz por todo este fin de semana también! Ojala lo hayas disfrutado… Muchos besos**_

_**Yazmín Snape: ojala que te haya gustado este capi Yaz, y ojala te guste como termino con Colette, no garantizo nada ya que no tengo ni idea de cómo plantearé el siguiente capítulo… ya los reconcilié, es que llevaban medio fic peleados y ps no… Saludos**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: Danna le volvió a ayudar a nuestro sexy pocionista, tendrá que regalarle hasta lo que no… y en esta semana me encargo de Colette, lo prometo.**_

_**Mama Shmi: pensaba una humillación de las buenas peeeero si algo más… pero no se me prende el foco, debe ser algo supremoooooooo pero mi musa me ha abandonado en ese aspecto… me decías que querías que querías que ambas escucharan la conversación pero ¿qué conversación? Y que Sev se proteja de qué, no entendí esa parte… oyee me interesa mucho tu opinión ¿Cómo te pareció el Lemmon?**_

_**Alexza Snape: ya era justoooo que se reconciliaran, porque ya lo estaba torturando demasiado, y el amor quedará reforzado cuando acabe con Colette… este capí esta dedicado para ti que has sido una de las que ha leído este fic desde que comencé. Gracias y besos**_

_**Biondetta: gracias por leer, espero tu review para ver si te gustó este capi… Besos**_

_**Alexf1994: listo esa reconciliación ¿ a poco no soy buena onda? Ahora si el segundo paso en el siguiente capitulo…**_

_**SuekSnape: se que esperabas que teminara con Colette, pero primero tenían que terminar de reconciliarseeee ¿no te parece?, en el siguiente termino con la zorra esa, y la verdad quisiera que lo hiciera Sev, habrá que ver…. **_

_**Guest: Gracias por el review… aun no tengo planeado como patearle el trasero a esa… pero espero que se me ocurra algo malévolo… besos y ya sabes deja tu opinión sea cual sea.**_

_**Hasta la próxima chicas…XD**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo dedicado a todas mis lectoras que ansiaban el futuro de Colette y también dedicado a LUNA WHITE 29 espero que te imagines porque te lo estoy dedicando sino espero que lo intuyas, en el próximo capítulo lo sabras! Besos a todas**_

**HUMILLACIÓN Y AMENAZA **

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Llevábamos dos semanas viviendo de nuevo en la casa como debió de ser desde un principio, el día de mañana llegaban los alumnos a Hogwarts y yo le tenía un regalo especial a Minerva, me había bañado, me había cambiado y mi Hermione seguía dormida, tenía poco más de seis meses y teníamos cita para ver al doctor muggle, insistía en llevarla a ambos doctores, por fin ese día nos dirían que sería; baje a preparar el desayuno y subí a despertarla.

"**Nena, tenemos cita con el doctor a medio día, se hace tarde"**

"**Voy" **– dijo sin moverse ni un centímetro.

"**Vamos, que quiero que me acompañes a Hogwarts después"** – se levantó con su pelo hecho una maraña.

"**¿A qué vamos a ir al colegio, créeme que si me llevas terminaré con la cacatúa de Minerva Mcgonagall"**

"**Es una sorpresa, ahora a bañarse mientras termino de preparar el desayuno"**

"**Vale"** – poco más de media hora después bajo de las escaleras con un pantalón color blanco y una blusa verde un poco larga de manga corta con listones en la parte de atrás – **"Creo que voy a reventar, a pesar de haber perdido a nuestro bebe a los cuatro meses puedo asegurar que con este embarazo eh subido más de peso"**

"**Te ves hermosa, ven vamos a desayunar" **– desayunamos, nos lavamos los dientes y la lleve al médico muggle. – **"Sigo sin entender porque tenemos que venir con este medico muggle si te está atendiendo la medimaga en San Mungo"**

"**Quiero tener los dos puntos de vista"** – me estacioné y la ayude a bajar, entramos al consultorio que odiaba, ¿por qué tenía que ser médico? ¿acaso no pudo conseguir una mujer como en San Mungo? – **"Tenemos cita con el doctor señorita, soy la señora Granger" **– _señora Granger… tendría que solucionar ese problema cuanto antes. _

"**Los está esperando"** – nos sentamos mientras el doctor salía de donde quiera que estuviera.

"**Buenos tardes Hermione, buenos días señor Snape"**

"**Buenas tardes"** – respondimos al mismo tiempo.

"**¿Cómo te has sentido Hermione?"**

"**Bien, lo normal creo"**

"**Muy bien, ya sabes acompáñame, tengo que pesarte, tomarte la presión y ver cómo va ese bebe" **– de vista seguí a Hermione que se pesaba y hacía el procedimiento de rutina. – **"Ahora acuéstate, ¿señor Snape quiere venir a ver a su hijo?"** – odiaba a ese tipo… bajo su pantalón hasta su ropa interior y descubrió su vientre y comenzó a hacer el ultrasonido – **"Muy bien, aquí esta… va a ser un bebe grande… ¿quieren saber que va a ser?"** – _es obvio._

"**Si" **– le respondió Hermione.

"**Mmmm tal parece que va a ser una niña"** – _una niña… mi princesa_, los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los míos, pero no supe descifrar lo que me quería decir. – **"Muy bien, límpiate con esto"** – en unos minutos se sentó de nuevo. – **"Bien, seguirás tomando las pastillas que te recete el mes pasado, cuida lo que comes porque traes un par de kilos de más, y puedes seguir haciendo tu vida normal hasta que tengas ocho meses"**

"**Muchas gracias doctor"** – dice Hermione, pagué a la recepcionista y va callada hasta que llegamos al auto – **"¿No tienes inconveniente en que tu primogénito sea una mujer?"**

"**Claro que no"** – le dije encendiendo el auto.

"**Iba a ser niño…"** – me recordó seria, la volteé a ver y estaba llorando, apagué el auto para hablar de eso.

"**Mi amor tendré a dos mujeres en casa y me hace muy feliz eso, después nos encargaremos del niño, nuestro bebe iba a ser niño pero ahora tendremos una nena y estoy feliz con ello ¿tú no?"**

"**Claro que si… es solo que el embarazo me pone así"**

"**Lo sé… ven" **– le di un beso y nos fuimos a la casa para que me acompañara a Hogwarts.

"**¿Nos apareceremos en el castillo o iremos por la chimenea?"**

"**Nos apareceremos" **– le respondí. Llegamos al colegio y le pedí que me esperara en las mazmorras mientras firmaba unos papeles a Minerva. Llegué al despacho y toque la puerta.

"**Adelante"** – me respondió – **"Severus, te esperaba hasta mañana en el banquete de bienvenida" **

"**Pues no Minerva vine a entregarte esto, léelo, fírmalo para poder firmarlo yo"** – le extendí un pergamino y comenzó a leerlo con curiosidad y rapidez.

"**No puedes hacerme esto Severus, el curso empieza mañana te necesito"**

"**Sobrevivirás sin mí, fírmalo"**

"**No acepto tu renuncia, tenemos un contrato Severus"**

"**Si, creí que llegaríamos a ese tipo de problemas, aquí están los galeones por cancelar el contrato antes de tiempo, gracias a Dios tu contrato si tenía esa posibilidad el de Colette no, firma el maldito pergamino"**

"**No puedes hacerme esto, a los alumnos, al colegio"**

"**Tú me hiciste algo peor, a mí, a Hermione a nuestro hijo y nuestro futuro"**

"**¿Es una venganza?, y qué más da si ahora ya estas con ella"**

"**No gracias a ti, dame el pergamino" **– se lo arrebate y lo firme arrojándole los galeones en la mesa – **"Que tengas un buen curso Minerva, lo siento Albus"**

"**No pasa nada hijo" **– me respondió el retrato.

"**Convéncelo Albus"**

"**No Minerva"** – le hice una inclinación cínica y me fui hacia las mazmorras. Iba caminando para ir por mis cosas e irme para siempre del maldito colegio.

"**Profesor Snape" **

"**¿Qué pasa Filch?"** – le respondí fríamente sin detenerme.

"**La señorita Claver, está en su despacho ahora mismo"** – de todos los malditos días que esa mujer pudo haber ido escogió el que lleve a Hermione, tengo la peor suerte del mundo. Camine más rápido hacia mi despacho y ya estaba escuchando a Colette.

"**EN SERIO CREES QUE ÉL SE QUEDARA CONTIGO, TU ESTÚPIDA MENTE NO ES CAPAZ DE INTUIR QUE LO QUE QUIERE ES AL NIÑO, PORQUE AUNQUE LLEVE TU SANGRE SUCIA NO DEJA DE SER UN PRINCE, QUIZÁ SOLO INTENTE QUE SU HIJO CREZCA EN UNA FAMILIA DESEABLE Y LIMPIA Y DESPUÉS TE MANDE A LA MIERDA QUE ES DONDE PERTENECES" **– era todo, entré azotando la puerta.

"**Dame una razón Colette para no olvidarme que eres mujer ni que tu padre me pidió que viera por ti, dame una razón para no arrojarte una maldición"** – me puse delante de Hermione.

"**SEVERUS POR FAVOR NO ME VAS A DECIR QUE REALMENTE PLANEAS QUEDARTE CON ESTA"**

"**ESTA ES MI MUJER, LA MADRE DE MI HIJO Y LA VAS A RESPETAR COMO TAL, LÁRGATE ANTES DE QUE PIERDA LA PACIENCIA, NUNCA ENTENDISTE QUE NO ME ATRAES, NO ME INTERESAS ni nada que se le acerque o se asemeje"**

"**Pero todas esas horas juntos en el laboratorio"**

"**Fueron trabajo y déjame decirte que eres una pésima pocionista"**

"**Eres un idiota Severus" **

"**Ya escuchaste a Sev Colette, lárgate"** – le dijo Hermione.

"**MMmmmm"** – sonrió la muy zorra – **"¿Ya le contaste? Lo bien que no la pasábamos cuando ella no estaba"** – dijo acercándose a mi – **"Creo que en ese momento ni pensabas en ella, ni él tampoco"** – su movimiento me tomo de sorpresa, acaricio mi miembro de repente y Hermione abrió la boca en señal de enojo.

"**TÚ Y YO NUNCA TUVIMOS RELACIONES COLETTE, VETE DE AQUÍ"** – la tome del brazo para sacarla por la fuerza.

"**Tal vez no pero no me vas a negar que si pasaron otras cositas que fueron muy placenteras para ti verdad"** – me quede callado, no pude debatir ante eso.

"**Mira Claever, si piensas que me voy a molestar con esta información estas muy equivocada, yo no estaba con Severus en ese entonces y el tiene necesidades y si tu como buena consoladora pudiste saciarlas pues adelante, no me interesa eres para lo único que sirves ¿pero qué crees? ya regrese y Severus ya no necesita tus servicios, podrás conseguirte a otro con facilidad **

"**Lo nuestro no fue pasajero, tu no le convienes"**

"_**Labret**_**"** – con la varita la arrojo a la pared atándola a ella para que no se moviera – **"No eres más que una zorra Colette y para los hombres no eres más que eso, nunca te verán en serio, follate a quien quieras y como quieras, pero atrévete a decir algo de mi hijo"**

"**Bastardo"**

"**Te lo adverti"** – apunto con la varita y la dejo sin un pelo – **"Y creo que esto también"** – volvió apuntarla con la varita

"**Que me hiciste maldita sangre sucia"**

"**Créeme que tu aliento es más sucio que mi sangre ahora" **

"**Cada vez que estés en la cama con él recordara como se estremeció conmigo estúpida" **– fue lo último que dijo para que Hermione saliera cabreada del despacho, salí tras ella y la detuve del brazo pero se soltó.

"**FIRMA EL MALDITO PAPEL QUE VENÍAS A ENTREGAR, RECOGE TUS COSAS Y ARREGLA O DESARREGLA CON ESTA TIPA LO QUE TENGAS QUE HACER, NO VOY A ESTAR UN MINUTO MÁS AQUÍ, ME VOY A LA CASA"**

"**Hermione"**

"**Me voy a la casa Severus y quiero que te quedes a hablar con tu…"** – ni siquiera termino la frase cuando se dio la media vuelta para irse. Entré y baje a Colette.

"**El pelo tardara en crecerte creo que fue fuerte el hechizo y el mal aliento quizá te dure un par de meses pero ira bajando conforma pase el tiempo, queda claro a quien amo ¿no Colette? no quiero volver a verte, nada de ti, ni siquiera una carta, sé en los malos pasos que andas no quiero avisar al Ministerio de tus andadas, por la promesa que hice a tu padre"**

"**Ella no es Lily"**

"**Ella me hizo olvidar a Lily, no me interesas como nada, aquella noche respondí como hombre y me retire de tu lado porque me das ASCO"**

"**Eres un maldito bastardo"**

"**Vuelve a meterte con mi familia Colette o referirte a mi hija de una forma que no te guste y la pagaras caro"**

"**Así que la estúpida no fue buena ni para darte un varón, yo si puedo"** – intentó desvestirme.

"**Ni lo intentes primero voy con una prostituta a contigo, al menos ellas lo hacen por dinero, tu porque no eres más que una…"** – me golpeó la cara.

"**No te atrevas a insultarme"**

"**Es lo que eres… me voy con mi mujer… no… con las dos mujeres que amo Colette, con permiso te quedas en tu casa" **– me fui del despacho y pedí a un elfo que empacara mis cosas y las llevara a mi casa.

"**TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE ESTO SEVERUS"**

Debido a como era Hermione me daba miedo llegar a la casa no porque fuera a ponerse furiosa más bien me daba miedo no encontrarla y tener que pasar un año buscándolas, pero al entrar a la casa estaba sentada en la sala con las piernas estiradas y lo que ella llamaba computadora portátil en las piernas, hablaba con Danna por ese medio, cuando llegué solo alzo la vista.

"**Seguimos platicando luego Danna Severus ya llegó" **– le dijo al aparato muggle.

"**No te enojes tanto, le hace daño al bebe"** – al parecer ya le había contado todo espero que esa chica siga ayudándome porque en serio que en ese momento necesitaba de su intersección.

"**Hermione"**

"**Voy a arreglarme, quiero ir al cine" **– dijo tranquila pero me quede callado – **"Si quieres puedo decirle a Danna que me acompañe sino tienes ganas, o se te apetece… Ginny también tiene curiosidad de conocerlo, no tienes porque ir"**

"**No, no, te acompañare yo, ve a arreglarte"** – no le respondí porque estaba evitando el tema y no había gritado en lo absoluto. Subió escuche como entró al cuarto y después la puerta del baño… Cuando escuche que salía subí y me miro con signo de interrogación.

"**¿Te vas a cambiarte?"**

"**Si"** – ella estaba peinándose en el espejo, me vestí y no volteó a verme en lo absoluto, llevaba un vestido que le había regalado Danna color verde oliva. **– "Cuando quieras nos vamos"**

"**Pues ya vámonos entonces"** – cogió un abrigo – **"Antes de irnos arreglaste eso con esa tipa"**

"**Si, ella y yo…"**

"**No me interesa si te la follaste o lo que hayas hecho con ella"**

"**Pero quiero aclararte esa parte"**

"**No es necesario tu y yo no estábamos juntos así que podías hacerlo sin pena ni remordimiento, entiendo que tenías necesidades y pues las parejas que están separadas… en fin, ahora estamos juntos ¿no?"** – asentí – **"La veo en el colegio, aquí por la casa o cerca de ti a menos de 5 kilómetros a la redonda y la mando a Azkaban, y tu recibes una carta, un patronus, ni viene a buscarte o se comunica de alguna forma contigo no voy a esconderme a la Patagonia vas a ver tus maletas en la puerta de esta casa y te largas a vivir con ella, esa tipa me tiene hasta la madre, me quedare en esta casa y tu harás tu vida como te parezca ¿fui clara? ¿alguna duda?"**

"**La que me interesa eres tú"**

"**Lo sé Sev pero ya me canse de sus humillaciones y de que me restriegue en la cara lo que quiere de ti, te acarició en… mi presencia, no la quiero cerca de nosotros, ya vámonos"**

Íbamos en silencio, memoricé cada una de sus palabras, estaba demasiado tranquila para todo lo que le dijo Colette y lo que hizo.

"**¿Realmente por qué no me reclamas lo de Colette?"**

"**O sea que si te acostaste con ella"** – me dijo viendo la gran avenida por la que íbamos.

"**No, pero… no importa eso, porque no te molesta lo que dijo haya pasado lo que haya pasado"**

"**Porque no estamos juntos, tú tenías tu vida y yo la mía, si tenías necesidad de estar con alguien y no terminaste enamorado de esa persona pues no hay problema"**

"**¿Crees que es normal que las parejas que estén separadas pasen por otras personas" **– me daba miedo su respuesta pero quería oírla.

"**Supongo… puede pasar" **– me estacioné en ese momento y al frenar ella se fue hacia adelante a pesar de llevar el cinturón.

"**Llevo guardándome esta pregunta durante todo este tiempo y no me vengas con evasivas ¿QUIÉN PUTOS ES MARC?"**

"**¿Y eso a que viene ahora?, no puedo creer como obtuviste el permiso para conducir"**

"**NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA DIME QUIEN ES MARC HERMIONE"**

**HERMIONE**

Danna tenía razón debía mostrarme dura y clara y explicarle que no quería a esa zorra cerca de él, pero darle a entender que había estado con un hombre era demasiado pero al final y al cabo creo que ella conocía demasiado bien a Severus, pero me aclaro que debía decirle la verdad antes de que fuera a matar al pobre pintor.

"**NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA DIME QUIEN ES MARC HERMIONE"**

"**Es un pintor… no era conocido y un día fue al museo, tuve que contratar a un experto para que validara sus obras, tenía futuro pero no había quien quisiera darlo a conocer y accedí a que se expusieran sus obras en la galería del museo"**

"**Que biografía tan mas conmovedora, ¿QUÉ PASO ENTRE USTEDES? DIME LA VERDAD"** – no pensé que empezara a enojarse.

"**Pues nada, empezó a invitarme a salir, me mandaba flores, detalles… etc., no tiene importancia, además tu no se qué cosas hiciste con Colette yo no te estoy preguntando… yo con Marc…"**

"**DANNA TE DIO UN MALDITO PRESERVATIVO QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSE"**

"**No me grites"**

"**Lo siento… perdí el control"**

"**Esa noche tenía dos opciones y no tome ninguna de ellas, olvidarte con Marc en la cama o buscarte, no voy a negar que nos besamos en ese bar pero nada más"**

"**Dime la verdad amor… en serio, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros ¿te acostaste con él?" **– me preguntó mucho más calmado.

"**No celoso" **– puse un hechizo anti muggles y me acerqué a besarlo despacio, tenía que bajarle el coraje a costa de lo que sea, correspondió a mis besos en el momento tomando mi espalda, baje y desabroche su pantalón para liberar su miembro y comencé a acariciarlo hasta lograr una plena erección, subí y baje despacio observando su mirada llena de pasión.

"**¿Qué haces? Es un lug… a..rr público"** – dijo entrecortadamente.

"**Mjem"** – seguí haciéndolo suavemente – **"Al diablo el cine, vamos a la casa"**

"**Ok, deja encender el auto"**

"**Oh demonios claro que no" **– abroche su pantalón – **"Baja anda"** – nos bajamos y lo conduje a un centro comercial **– "Entremos al baño"** – lo jale hasta quedar dentro de un baño.

"**¿Aquí?" **– me preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

"**¿Algún inconveniente profesor Snape?" **– le dije descaradamente.

"**Un poco…"**

"**Tranquilo vamos a casa"** – lo tomé y nos aparecimos en la sala de la casa. – **"Desvistio"** – los dos quedamos en el momento desnudo.

"**Vamos a la recamara"** – me dijo.

"**No hay tiempo, te necesito dentro ahora"** – lo recosté sobre la alfombra de la casa y me senté a horcadas sobre él, entré con facilidad – **"Oh Siiii"** – me fui moviendo apoyando mis manos en su pecho y él ayudándome con sus manos en mis caderas para subir y bajar – **"Eres el único… que me ha tocado, el único que me hace sentir esto ¿me crees verdad?"**

"**Si mi amor… perdóname"** – seguimos haciendo el amor sobre la alfombra y descubrimos que sobre el comedor teníamos mejor penetración, terminamos agotados sobre la cama rendidos y muertos de sueño.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me desperté sobre el pecho de Sev, él ya estaba despierto…

"**Buenos días nena"**

"**Buenos días mi amor"**

"**¿Cómo amanecieron?"** – me preguntó acariciando mi vientre.

"**Bien, ¿a qué hora te vas a ir al colegio?"**

"**No voy a ir"** – me levanté hasta quedar sentada.

"**¿Cómo que no vas a ir? Es el banquete de bienvenida, estaré bien, si quieres me voy con Danna y los fines de semana me vengo para la casa"**

"**Mmmm que buena pose"** – de pronto recordé que estaba desnuda y el acarició mis senos respondiendo en el momento se pusieron duros mis pezones, me dio pequeños besos en el cuello – **"Me voy … quedar… aquí… con… mis dos… nenas… contigo, mi princesa"** – sus labios se dirigieron a mis senos y los empezó a besar, mordió despacio mis pezones mientras me acariciaba mi espalda – **"Renuncié"** – me quite de ahí.

"**¿Cómo que renunciaste?"**

"**No planeaba estar donde esta Minerva, podría verte cada fin de semana y pronto nacerá la nena y no pienso dejarte sola, pondré un laboratorio en el Callejón Diagón y me dedicaré a eso, además tengo suficiente oro en el banco, no les hará falta nada te lo prometo"**

"**No lo digo por eso Sev, pero era Hogwarts, tu empleo, tu… trabajaste ahí por años, y lo arruine todo"**

"**No digas eso, yo debí renunciar en el momento en que me pidió que te dejara, quiero estar con ustedes, así que acostúmbrate con tenerme en casa porque en lo que compro las cosas y consigo los permisos pasaremos el resto del embarazo juntos, además tenemos que decorar una habitación de rosa"**

"**Gracias mi amor"** – me arrojé sobre él y lo besé hasta cansarme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Harry y Ginny se casan en dos semanas ¿se te apetece ir?"** – le pregunté observando la invitación rustica y elegante que había traído la lechuza de los Wesley.

"**Odio las fiestas, pero supongo que vas a querer ir, así que vamos no hay problema"**

"**Quiero ir a comprar un regalo y un vestido"**

"**Y yo un auto"**

"**¿Un qué? Yo te hablaba en serio"**

"**Yo también"** – en toda nuestra corta conversación ha leído el Profeta y me ha volteado a ver.

"**¿Y para que quieres un auto?"**

"**Para Danna"** – no entendía nada – **"Ella digamos que me ayudo a que regresaras conmigo, me dijo lo de Colette, lo que pensabas y como entenderte, le debo un regalo ¿no crees?"**

"**Vale… pues podemos ir cuando quieras"**

"**Hoy en la tarde, la cite, bueno vámonos"**

"**Deja lavo los platos" **

"**No, aunque no quieras los elfos empezaran a ayudarte, tienes casi los siete meses y ahora el que tiene la ultima palabra soy yo… Gulys"** – el elfo apareció de pronto.

"**Si amo"**

"**Saldremos encárgate de la casa por favor"**

"**Como ordene el amo" **

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"**¿Cuál es su color favorito?"** – me preguntó al entrar a la agencia. – **"Dime que rojo no por favor"**

"**Negro"** – le respondo.

"**Muy bien, siempre supe que si fuera hechicera sería una manipuladora Slytherin"**

"**Eyyyyy me estoy poniendo celosa"**

"**No mi amor, a ti te tengo un mejor regalo"** – sonreí. – **"Escógelo tu yo no sé de estas cosas"**

Escogimos el auto negro por supuesto, modelo reciente y fuimos al trabajo de Danna, la vimos saliendo del museo.

"**Hola Danna"** – la salude.

"**Hermione, Severus me dijo que comeríamos en la casa de tus padres"**

"**Es un mentiroso"**

"**Cuidado mi amor que sigo aquí, buenas tardes Danna"** – la saludo de mano.

"**Hola Severus ¿vamos a ir hacia una parte? Y si es así quiero tomar un taxi o algo, no pienso dejarme llevar de otra forma, me mareo y no pienso desvanecerme en una cortina de humo por una chimenea"**

"**Severus sabe volar" **– mi pobre amiga abrió los ojos como plato – **"No te preocupes nos iremos en auto… Severus"**

"**Danna quiero que aquí se cierre mi cuenta contigo y te he traído tu regalo"** – se quitó para que viera al auto que llevaba un moño gris. – **"Espero que te guste, sino podemos cambiarlo"**

"**Yo… Severus… es demasiado no puedo aceptarlo"**

"**Claro que puedes, créeme sigo planteándome convertirte en un gusarajo"** – le susurró.

"**Eres un cabrón… muchas gracias a los dos"**

"**No agradezcas al menos no a mi, aún falta mi regalo que te parece si nos vamos de compras, Severus invita, la boda de Harry y Ginny será pronto quiero algo especial ¿qué te parece?"**

"**Está bien, gracias, y me alegra que por fin esto entre ustedes vaya bien"**

"**Gracias a ti Danna"**

La boda de Harry era hoy y me ponía algo melancólica, no es que me importase pero íbamos a tener a nuestra hija y en famoso anillo que supuestamente Severus no aparecía, pero estábamos juntos, eso se supone que debía de convencerme que me amaba, pero quizás no era lo suficientemente buena como para formalizar conmigo aunque fuera la madre de su hijo. La boda fue en La Magriguera con pocos invitados caba destacar que adelantaron la boda y decidieron algo más sencillo, Severus y yo estábamos sentados con Danna, Ron, y otros invitados cuando vi a Draco Malfoy entrando.

"**¿Qué demonios hace Draco Malfoy aquí?"** – le pregunté a Ron.

"**Amor, imagínate esa misma pregunta se hicieron muchos invitados pero con mi nombre ¿Qué demonios hace Severus Snape mano derecha de Voldemort en la boda de Potter?"**

"**No es lo mismo Severus, él…"**

"**El tomo una decisión equivocada al igual que yo mi amor, trabaja con Harry ¿no te lo había dicho?" **– observe a Ron que estaba con aquella chica y sonrió cínicamente.

"**Si Herms, empezó a trabajar con nosotros hace un par de meses, se hizo… "amigo" de Harry y él lo invito, pero yo sigo odiándolo solo que civilizadamente"**

"**Es mi tío Ronald" **– le golpeó en el hombro la chica.

"**Lo sé… aún no lo supero vale"** – vaya sorpresas, el güero se fue acercando.

"**Wesley, hola preciosa"** – le dio un beso a la acompañante de Ron – **"Padrino…"** – se inclino para saludar a Severus.

"**Draco"** – se saludaron de mano – **"No necesito presentaciones ¿verdad?"**

"**No padrino pero si una disculpa, Hermione… lamento como me porte contigo en especial cuando te llame…" **– y paso tan rápido todo en mi mente, Draco Severus… sangre sucia… Lily… Yo…

"**No pasa nada" **– le dije seria.

"**Ellos son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia mi amor, se que te desagrada su presencia pero solo inténtalo"** – me pidió Sev susurrándome y era raro que él me pidiera algo.

"**Supongo que podamos empezar de nuevo Draco"** – le extendí mi mano y el sonrío – **"Ella es mi amiga Danna… y es muggle"**

"**Mucho gusto Danna, Draco Malfoy"** – le sonrío a Danna.

"**El gusto es mío, bueno al menos sonríes más que el amargado de Severus" **– ambos se rieron y Severus sólo alzo la ceja.

"**No me provoques Danna, aún no entiendo como no logro intimidarte ni un poco"**

"**No soy uno de tus alumnos Snape, no me das miedo en lo absoluto"** – Sev puso mala cara mientras que Draco se sentaba.

"**Serías una buena Slytherin… sólo uno así retaría a mi padrino"** – le dijo Draco.

"**Es lo que yo he dicho, una Slytherin"**

"**No entiendo porque…"** – y ahí comenzaron una atractiva conversación mientras yo acariciaba la pierna de Severus para que se relajara.

"**Esa mocosa me hizo perder mi toque nena" **– me decía.

"**Pero la adoras"**

"**Es una especie de odio incontrolable mezclado con agradecimiento y admiración repentina" **

"**¿Y por qué la admiras?"**

"**Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios"** – eso comenzaba a ponerme mal. – **"Pero a ti te admiro por lo que puedes causar en mí, te amo, te adoro, te idolatro, no hay nada ni nadie que se compare contigo, no me pongas esa cara"**

"**No estoy poniendo ninguna cara" **

"**Te amo mi amor y quiero largarme de esta fiesta para terminar la conversación en otra parte… en otra forma"…**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**En un par de semanas o tres depende… darás a luz Hermione… ¿alguna molestia?"** – me preguntó.

"**Pies hinchados, cuerpo hinchado, dolor de espalda, de vientre, hambre, calor, sofocamiento, flojera, sueño, no duermo bien bajo ninguna posición, me pesa caminar, he aumentado de peso como nunca, mis pechos me duelen, tengo un carácter irritable, cambios de humor…"**

"**Todo eso es normal"**

"**Entonces me encuentro perfectamente" **– le respondí irónicamente.

"**Te veo en quince días a ver si ya tienes algo de dilatación"**

"**Gracias doctor" **– le dice Severus y yo salgo y me subo al auto y lo espero ahí **– "Mi amor debes de relajarte"** – me dice encendiendo el auto – **"Creí que estabas ilusionada con la comida de al rato"**

"**Lo estoy" **– respondo remordiéndome la conciencia, Sev llevaba dos semanas planeando una comida para darle la bienvenida a nuestra hija – **"Pero me veo tan mal y me siento tan mal"**

"**Puedo avisarles a los demás que se cancela amor, sólo quiero que te sientas a gusto y si vas a estar tranquila en casa no importa"**

"**No, está bien vamos, van a ir todos y creo que la bebe se lo merece" **– no me escuchó muy convencida pero llegamos a la casa a cambiarnos para ir a la primera reunión que organiza Severus y esta alegre por ello, su hija lo estaba cambiando tanto, aún más que yo.

Severus reservo un pequeño restaurante en el Callejón Diagón iba a ser una comida solo para los más cercanos a nosotros, pidió varios platillos, vino de sauco, zumos, tartas, pasteles y demás. El lugar estaba acomodado en una mesa larga habían asistido Harry, Ginny, Ron, Brisa (novia), Draco, Danna, en resumen todos los Wesley con esposas y prometidas respectivas, fue el matrimonio Malfoy y una pareja que eran conocidos de Severus al parecer se llamaban Frank y Lisa Thompson una pareja seria y recatada que estaban felices por sSev, tanto que acariciaron mi vientre, en último momento invite a Luna que iría con Neville.

La comida fue tranquila llena de risas y buenos deseos, se parecía a lo que vendría siendo un Baby Shower solo que sin juegos, muchos le llevaron regalos a la bebe cosa que no hacía falta ya que Sev se volvió loco y le compró media tienda. Aunque Severus y yo estábamos sentados juntos yo estaba platicando con Ginny y Harry y Sev con los Thompson, Ron con Brisa y Draco con Danna.

"**¿Entonces me acompañas a la tienda que te dije?" **– me preguntó Ginny.

"**Claro que si, ¿Sev?"**

"**¿Si?" **– volteó a verme.

"**Voy a la tienda que está a tres locales, la de bebes donde compramos la cuna"**

"**¿Qué hace falta?"**

"**Nada es para Ginny"** – me observo sonriendo levantando la ceja – **"No se lo digas a Ron, si sabe que Harry se atrevió a tocarla antes de la boda lo matara, por eso adelantaron todo"**

"**Vaya, con que a las leonas les gusta portarse mal eh"** – me dijo seductoramente al oído – **"Ve con cuidado, ten algo de dinero por si quieres algo, y ya va siendo hora que te saque una llave de Gringgots para ti"**

"**Gracias Sev" **– me levanté y me fui con Ginny a hacer las compras. No tardamos mucho, ella quería comprar unas blusas algo flojas y le había gustado unos zapatitos azules, yo no compré nada, salimos de la tienda cuando todo paso… demasiado rápido e inesperado.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

"**Será una niña"** – le decía a Lisa.

"**Te ves cambiado Severus, ¿es tu esposa?"**

"**Aún no, quiero que nazca primero Jane para proponérselo"** – así le quería poner a nuestra hija. En el local de enfrente que era una tienda de túnicas explotaron los cristales de las ventanas, me levanté cuando alguna gente del Callejón comenzó a correr.

"**¡MORTIFAGOS!"** – gritaban.

"**Hermione" "Ginny"** – dijimos Potter y yo al mismo tiempo.

"**Severus, vamos por ella"** – dijo Danna levantándose.

"**Estás loca, tu quédate aquí Danna no te muevas"** – le ordenó Draco.

Salimos y algunos magos le estaban haciendo frente a nueve mortifagos que estaban atacando, Hermione peleaba con un mortifago que por su estatura debía ser mujer, estaba algo lejos de mí y me aparecí para interponerme entre ellas, justo en el momento preciso.

"_**Avada…"**_ – le gritó aquella mujer.

"_**Protego"**_ – pude esquivar el hechizo – **"Aparécete en la casa, vete"**

"**No me iré sin ti"**

"**Hermione por la bebe, vete a casa"**

"**No" **– terca, seguí combatiendo a la mortifaga mientras los demás se encargaban de los otros.

"_**Cruc…"**_ – repelé el hechizo una vez más.

"**Eres muy mala la verdad, no sé cómo no te mataron en la guerra, se hace así **_**Crucio**_**"** – no me importo que fuera mujer y la torture.

"**Ahora"** – gritó y quince mortifagos más aparecieron, quise tomar la mano de Hermione y sacarla de ahí pero me había alejado de ella demasiado con los ataques – **"Te dije que ibas a arrepentirte y lo pagaran tus dos sangres sucias"** – Colette.

"_**Sectusempra**_**, te dije que no tendría compasión si te acercabas a mi familia"**

"**Colette" **– dijo Hermione – **"No seas cobarde, quítate la máscara estúpida"** – Colette le hizo caso y llevaba una peluca color castaño – **"Mucho mejor para esto **_**SectumFaciem**_** para que nunca me olvides"** – Colette cayó al piso tomándose la cara resbalando sangre por sus dedos.

"**Mátenla ahora" – **mi mente voló rápido observando una posible salida y vi a Wesley que acababa de inmovilizar a un mortifago.

"**Wesley" **– le grite y volteó, no estaba demasiado lejos – **"Toma a Hermione y llévatela" **– no lo pensó dos veces se apareció detrás de ella para desaparecer en menos de dos segundos, el entrenamiento como auror habían resultado efectos positivos, sus reflejos fueron rápidos para obedecer en lo que le pedí. – **"Eso es poco con lo que te espera… Incarcercerus"** – la ate para verla a los ojos – _**"Crucio**_ _**Ferbentibus…**_ **hace calor verdad… tu cuerpo se quemara de adentro hacia afuera… y tu piel perderá juventud… finite… quiero que sufras Colette"**

"**La quiero en un juicio Severus" **– me grito Potter.

"**¿Ginny cómo esta?" **

"**Asustada, Bill se la llevó a San Mungo para que revisen al bebe" **– eran 24 mortifagos pero éramos mucho más nosotros contando que 6 desaparecieron al ver como ganábamos.

"**Sectum **_**felius**_**… ahora reflejas quien eres Colette: una mierda" **

"**¿No te importa cómo está Hermione?" **– eso me sacó de mi ira… me estaba convirtiendo en un mortifago de nuevo… me detuve y vi cómo había dejado a Colette… su pelo no había crecido mucho, Hermione le provoco una cortadura debajo del ojo derecho y terminaba por debajo de su labio inferior del otro lado de la cara, su piel tenía cortaduras de resequedad algo que nunca se quitaría y unas partes sangraba… era irreversible la maldición…

"**Voy a la Madriguera" **

Me aparecí en la Madriguera pero no estaban ahí, regresé con Potter y nos dividimos unos irían a la casa de los padres de Hermione, otros a la de Potter, yo iría a la mía y Draco a la Danna, pero nada.

"**Los atraparon"** – le dije a Draco que estaba con Danna llorando – **"¿Cómo voy a encontrarlos" **– mi pesadilla de nuevo.

"**Severus, están en San Mungo, Ginny me acaba de enviar su patronus"** – todos fuimos apareciendo uno a uno… vi a Wesley con un paño en la cara.

"**Wesley ¿Qué les paso?"**

"**Snape"** – dijo quitándose el paño lleno de sangre – **"Nada…"**

"**¿Quién le hizo eso?"**

"**La loca de su mujer, ¿ve esto? Fue cuando me la llevé, se cabreó porque no la regresé y me rompió la nariz"**

"**Usted tiene varita Wesley" **

"**Hermione sin querer creo… la rompió… y ¿ve esto?"** – me dijo señalando unos arañazos en su brazo – **"Así me dejo cuando me apretó con todas sus fuerzas"**

"**¿Y dónde está ella?"**

"**Tranquilo la están atendiendo… entró en labor de parto" **- ¿Labor de parto? ¿Tranquilo? ¿Hermione? ¿Atendiéndola? ¿Jane? ¿Tranquilizarme? Todas esas palabras en una sola frase no resultaban un efecto tranquilizador en mí.

_**Lamento cortar el capítulo aquí pero ya está muy largo y ya saben en esta semana subo otra parte del fic… espero les guste, aún saldrá Colette en el otro capí… Besos chicuelas**_

_**Papillion69: en el próximo capítulo se verá realmente que le pasó a Colette, espero cumplir con las expectativas de todas, ya que coincido con ustedes se merece lo peor del mundo… y tienes razón el sexo después de la reconciliación es lo mejor… no sé porque jejejejeje**_

_**SuekSnape: muchas gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo ya ves uno se deja llevar nada más al imaginarse esos ojos negroooos y esa Voooz que Oh Dios! Espero que te guste como voy con Colette aunque aún falta… Besitos niña**_

_**Alexza Snape: de nada nena fuiste una de mis primeras lectoras…. Noooo acabo de corroborarlo: fuiste la primera! Gracias por seguirme hasta el final, muchos besos y saludos!**_

_**Alexf1994: la estoy hundiendo poco a poco… terminará en el fango en el próximo capítulo…. No te lo pierdas**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: que bueno que te haya gustado y si ya me urgía que se reconciliaran pero buscaba la forma más especial… y quedé satisfecha con ello. Gracias por seguir con este fic. Besos**_

_**Aurora Snape: de nada chica… yo no podría seguir escribiendo sin ustedes, que bueno que te hayan gustado, espero que este también.**_

_**TequilaNervous: tooooodas aquí queremos a un Severus particular ¿no? Jejeje, a Danna le tengo algo especial, a parte del regalo de Sev… espero les guste y con Colette termino en el próximo capítulo como la vulgar zorra que es! Saludoooos**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Último capítulo **____** que tristeza… es mi primer fanfiction y pues estoy triste de que llegue a su final pero aún tengo el otro, además esta parejita se merece ser feliz y no soy tan mala como para negarles la dicha. Si observan el capitulo se llama Curando mi dolor segunda parte, la primera parte es el capitulo siete… sólo para aclarar el titulo.**_

_**CAPITULO DEDICADO A PAPILLION 69 POR TODAS LAS EMOCIONES REVUELTAS Y PARA PATYBENEDEDMALFOY PARA QUE NO MUERA DE ANSIEDAD!**_

**¡JUNTOS! CURANDO MI DOLOR segunda parte **

"**Un momento, ¿cómo que en labor de parto? Si le faltan poco más de dos semanas Wesley, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?"** – le dije exaltado.

"**La llevé a la Madriguera, me rompió la nariz porque no quise regresarla y le puse un hechizo antiaparición, me gritó, me golpeó y de pronto sólo dijo que era hora y que la trajera a San Mungo, la medimaga dijo que el susto hizo que se le adelantara el parto" **– recitó Wesley sin detenerse con el paño en la nariz.

"**¿Dónde está?"**

"**Se la llevaron hacia allá"** – corrí por el pasillo hasta que la escuche, entré y la vi recostada en la cama, me vio y se le iluminó la mirada y me gritó.

"**ERES UN IDIOTA, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A DECIRLE A RON QUE ME LLEVARA? TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE SENTÍ, TE PUDO PASAR ALGO"**

"**Años de mortifago cariño no va a pasarme nada, ¿cómo estás?"**

"**Ni te lo imaginas"** – me dijo con una mueca de dolor. Entró la medimaga y se sentó en sus piernas.

"**Te recomendé estar tranquila Hermione, vamos a ver cuánto tienes de dilatación"** – le hizo el examen – **"Bien estas casi lista, vamos a trasladarte, tu tranquila"**

"**¿Hay algún peligro?"** – le pregunté.

"**Ninguno, tranquilos"** – nos dejó solos y le tomé la mano.

"**Vas a estar bien nena"** – intentaba creerme esas palabras – **"Te amo"**

"**Vale… agh" **– se acostó de lado tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor pero sabía que así no se le quitaría en lo absoluto, me acosté con ella detrás para poder darle un masaje en su espalda, se fue relajando un poco – **"Tengo miedo"** – me confesó, yo también lo tenía pero quería transmitirle seguridad.

"**Aquí estoy contigo, todo saldrá bien, te darán una poción para el dolor… te amo mi amor"**

"**Y yo a ti" **– seguí masajeándole la espalda baja hasta que se recostó bien, respiraba y se notaba nerviosa, escuche que la medimaga ya llegaba y sólo pude darle un beso en la frente y otro a su vientre.

"**Muy bien Hermione es hora"** – se la llevaron y salí a sentarme afuera donde estaban todos, ya le habían arreglado la nariz a Wesley y todos esperaban noticias.

"**¿Cómo está Severus?"** – me preguntó Danna.

"**Bien, nerviosa pero bien ya se la llevaron" **

"**¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa Danna o quieres quedarte?"** – le preguntó Draco.

"**Quiero quedarme"** – pasaron minutos y minutos hasta que llegó a una hora… volvieron a pasar minutos y de sentado me encontraba parado, al principio sólo la escuche poco, era una leona y muy fuerte, aunque supongo que después le dieron la poción y no escuchábamos mucho ya que la sala estaba alejada donde nos encontrábamos pero aún así estaba inquieto.

"**Tranquilo Severus, el primero lleva más tiempo, estarán bien"** – me dijo Molly Wesley, esa mujer siempre tan… ella con todos, un carácter único de una mujer así. Yo sólo asentí en forma de agradecimiento y me recargué en la pared, Harry de acercó e hizo lo mismo.

"**¿Cómo le piensan poner?" **– me preguntó.

"**Yo quería ponerle Jane pero Hermione va a decidir el nombre"**

"**Vaya si que la complaces en todo"**

"**Un poco… pero ella dijo que no le gustaba el nombre y que ella sufrió la mitad del embarazo con nauseas, que ella estaba aumentando de peso, que estaba de mal humor, que no descansaba y que al final y al cabo a ella le iba a doler tenerla cosa que ahora no dudo ni un poquito, y que se sentía con la plena libertad de elegir el nombre de la bebe sin importarle un carajo si yo estaba de acuerdo o no"**

"**¿Eso te dijo?" **– preguntó levantando la ceja, sorprendido que Hermione hubiera podido decir eso.

"**Estaba de mal humor esa tarde pero sí, eso me dijo, lo cual me da miedo ¿te acuerdas como le puso al gato?"** – sólo consintió riéndose compartiendo mi temor, Potter había utilizado esa forma para lograr distraerme un poco del nerviosismo que sentía – **"Gracias"** – fue lo único que pude decir y él sabía a lo que me refería.

Ginny se le acercó a Harry y se recargó en él. "**Me está entrando miedo"** – le susurró.

"**Tranquila falta todavía tiempo, todo estará bien, la medimaga dijo que sólo fue el susto pero que ninguno de los dos corre riesgo" **– le dijo abrazándola y ella acariciaba su vientre que se veía un poco abultado en su delgadez.

"**¿Corren? ¿Quién? ¿Falta tiempo para qué?"** – preguntó Wesley, el matrimonio Potter sólo alzó la vista para que el pelirrojo interpretara todo – **"¿TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI HERMANA ANTES DE CASARTE? VOY A MATARTE HARRY"**

"**¿Señor Snape? Puede pasar, ya nació su hija" **– me dijo la medimaga, pasamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación – **"Aquí se quedará hasta mañana pero estará bien, no se preocupe"** – vi a mi Hermione acostada, estaba muy pálida, se notaba agotada pero tranquila, me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.

"**¿Cómo te sientes?"** – le pregunté.

"**Agotada"**

"**Señora Granger su hija"** – le extendió a la bebe a mi Hermione.

"**Cárgala Sev" **– lo hice, tenía el pelo negro como el mío pero por lo que se veía quizás tendría los bucles de Hermione, mis ojos oscuros y mi piel blanca, los labios de Hermione y sus facciones finas, era increíblemente hermosa como mi mujer. Quedé maravillado, después de ser mortifago por más de veinte años y cometer actos atroces y amargarme la vida nunca me imagine tener la dicha de ser padre.

"**Tomare los datos, ¿nombre completo del padre?"**

"**Severus Snape Prince"** – le respondió Hermione mientras seguía cargando a la bebe paseándola.

"**¿De la madre?"**

"**Hermione Jane Granger"** – sólo podía escuchar el rasgueo de la pluma.

"**Ya tienen nombre para la niña o lo dejo en blanco"**

"**No ya tenemos uno" **– le respondió Hermione, le dije despacio Jane para que pudiera leerlo en mis labios pero ella negó con la cabeza – **"Eileen Snape Granger"** – volteé a verla asombrado por la mujer con la cual había compartido mi vida, era preciosa, buena, valiente y era mía, la adoraba, era todo en mi vida y ahora mi Eileen lo era también. La enfermera se fue y me acosté con Hermione en la cama mientras ella abrazaba a nuestra hija.

"**Te amo Hermione, en serio que te amo…Gracias"** – me quedé con ella hasta que el sueño la venció.

**HERMIONE **

Llegamos a nuestra casa al día siguiente, Danna insistió en quedarse una semana para ayudarme un poco y más porque Severus iba y venía del Ministerio por el atentado en el Callejón Diagón, le arreglamos una habitación y nuestros dos elfos se encargaban de ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara. Severus estaba loco por Eileen, sabía cuánto le sorprendería mi decisión de ponerle igual que se madre pero me pareció que era buena idea y él estaba encantado, sabía que se acercaba el juicio de Colette y los mortifagos que lograron capturar, pero Sev se oponía rotundamente a que yo asistiera y más aún que amamantaba a Eileen, intenté convencerlo de mil formas pero terminaba dejándome sola en la habitación gritándome que no iría y que era su última palabra, que si lo contradecía me ataría a la cama hasta que terminará el juicio.

Habían pasado tres semanas del nacimiento de nuestra hija y Harry había venido a visitarnos o a convencer a Severus una de dos.

"**El juicio es mañana" **– le dijo cuando ellos tomaban una copa y yo venía de la habitación de Eileen para corroborar que dormía.

"**Ya lo sé Potter… voy y vengo del Ministerio todos los días" **– le dijo con enfado Sev porque ya suponía a donde se dirigía la conversación.

"**Y supongo que ya sabes que Hermione debe ir"**

"**Ella no va ir eso ya lo deje claro a la bola de ineptos del Ministerio a ti y a ella"**

"**Pero Sev tengo que ir" **– intervine.

"**YA TE DIJE QUE NO VAS Y PROVÓCAME Y TE ATARÉ A LA CAMA TODO EL JUICIO"** – me gritó.

"**ERES UN MALDITO MACHISTA ¿INTENTAS TENERME EN ESTA CASA MIENTRAS ESTEMOS JUNTOS? ¿NUNCA ME DEJARÁS SALIR? ¿ES ESO?, PARA ESO RENUNCIASTE AL COLEGIO ¿VERDAD? PARA TENERME CONTROLADA"** – le grite para subir furiosa a nuestra habitación, escuche como Harry utilizaba la chimenea y a Severus subir las escaleras y entrar a la habitación, yo me acosté en señal de dormirme y no seguir peleando, se sentó en la cama y no planeaba hablarle hasta que cambiará de actitud.

"**No me gusta que discutamos"** – comenzó diciendo calmado – **"Nunca te controlaría, quiero que triunfes, eres una hechicera excepcional… eres libre no planeo frenar nada en tu vida pero no quiero que vayas al juicio… solo… sólo intento protegerte" **– no me respondí nada – **"Nena no estemos peleados… está bien quieres ir al maldito juicio… ve al maldito juicio"** – me volteé para verlo.

"**Voy a estar bien, tanta protección me hace sentir inútil, no soy la chica que sacaste de la enfermería, rota y deshecha, recuperé mi magia, estaré bien"**

"**Dijiste todo eso porque crees que soy un maldito cabrón o para convencerme de que te dejará ir" **– me preguntó temiendo a mi respuesta.

"**La segunda cosa"** – le respondí sonriéndole.

"**Eres una insufrible" **

"**Pero te amo y lo sabes"** – nos empezamos a besar justo en el momento en que Eileen comenzó a llorar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegamos al mentado juicio de esa desquiciada, estaba encerrada en la reja de hierro oxidado con púas, estaba sucia y demacrada, el pelo le había crecido muy poco y estaba descuidado y enmarañado, su piel había cambiado hasta volverse casi grisácea, algunas partes estaba reseca hasta abrírsele y en otras partes tenía marcas rojas que parecían no iban a quitársele nunca; la marca que le deje en la cara comenzó a remorderme la conciencia, idea que se desvaneció cuando recordé que la estúpida planeaba matarme junto con Eileen. Comenzaron con los cargos e interrogatorios de algunos testigos, dejando a Severus y a mí al final.

"**Testigo numero 8 a declarar Hermione Jane Granger"** – pasé y me senté dispuesta a hundir a esa tipa al final de todo. – **"Reconoce a esta mortifaga como la autora del atentado que sufrió hace tres semanas en el Callejón Diagón"**

"**Si, es ella"** – respondí.

"**¿Podría decirme que fue lo que pasó?"**

"**Celebrábamos la llegada de nuestra hija mi pareja: Severus Snape y yo en el Callejón Diagón, salí con Ginevra Welsey a unas compras, al salir de la tienda fuimos atacadas por unos mortifagos, todos cubriéndose las caras y cuando Colette Claver intentó arrojarme un avada Severus se interpuso desatando el enfrentamiento, llegaron más mortifagos hasta que los aurores fueron apareciendo y por orden de Severus el auror Ronald Wesley me sacó de ahí"**

"**Muy bien, gracias señora Granger no es necesario preguntar la razón del ataque, usted heroína de guerra y su pareja al igual, pase a declarar Severus Snape" **– me levanté y se colocó Severus. – **"Sus antiguas declaraciones ya han sido fichadas sólo se le realizaran un par de preguntas más para reforzar la declaración"**

"**Está bien" **

"**Usted trabajo por un tiempo con la señorita Cleaver ¿nunca supo de su fidelidad con los mortifagos?"**

"**Lo supuse"**

"**¿Podría argumentarnos por qué?"**

"**Conversaciones de sus ideas de pureza de la sangre y limpieza en el mundo mágico, en mi tiempo como investigador con ella pude percatarme de una lista de pociones prohibidas que hacía como pedido especial para clientes distinguidos"**

"**¿Por qué no informó al Ministerio de eso?"**

"**Primeramente tenía con contrato de confidencialidad, por otra parte le juré a su padre que vería por ella, creí que sólo era parte de su trabajo, que se concretaba a hacer las pociones y entregarlas, tampoco creí que estuviera tan metida con los mortifagos"**

"**¿Y tú Sev te crees tan limpio de culpas como para venir a restregarme mis errores? Si has hecho más mierda que yo ¿quieres que hagamos una recapitulación de tus errores y crímenes?"**

"**Silencio Cleaver" **– le ordenó el ministro.

"**El era el más atroz, cruel y la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, ¿no lo recuerdas Sev? ¿no memorizas a tus victimas? ¿ya las olvidaste?"** – gritó Colette, Severus bajo la vista y vi cuanto le estaba afectando sus palabras.

"**Severus Snape ya tuvo su juicio y su nombre quedó limpio completamente, el suyo no, eso es todo puede regresar a su lugar señor Snape"** – se levantó y se sentó a un lado míos sin decirme nada, ni siquiera verme.

"**Su condena será cadena perpetua en una de las celdas más protegidas de Azkaban custodiada por tres dementores todo el tiempo"** – sentenció el ministro.

"**NO"** – gritaba Colette – **"NOOOO LO JURASTE SEVERUS, SE LO JURASTE A MI PADRE"**

"**Vámonos amor" **– le susurré, él se levantó y se acercó a las chimeneas para irnos, me acerqué a Harry y los demás – **"Nos vamos Harry, creo que necesita estar solo, luego nos vemos"**

"**Habla con él Hermione"** – asentí y me dirigí hacia él para llegar a la casa. Al llegar Danna estaba con Eileen en la sala.

"**¿Cómo les fue?"** – nos preguntó.

"**Bien, fue condenada"** – Severus no dijo nada y subió las escaleras y escuche como se cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca.

"**¿Qué paso?"** – me preguntó bajito.

"**Colette le recordó su pasado… él hubo un tiempo hace muchos años más de veinte he de aclarar, que fue mortifago tal como lo dijo Minerva pero él se retracto y comenzó a ser espía de nuestro bando, pero cuando nuestro Adolf Hitler mágico apareció llamado Voldemort él regresó a su lado pero para seguir siendo espía nuestro, pero en el camino siguió haciendo lo que debía hacer un mortifago… no es necesario decir que cosas… trabajo a su lado por otros cuatro años hasta que logramos acabar con él… y a pesar que el no quiso hacer ciertas cosas pues… no puede librarse de ellas"**

"**¿Severus hizo todo eso?" **– asentí – **"Eso fue… muy… valeroso"**

"**Si… pero hay cosas que aún no olvida… que no se perdona y Colette fue muy amable en hacérselas recordar"**

"**De ahí viene su cara de amargado" **– me preguntó ella y no pude evitar sonreír.

"**No… esa es algo natural y genético en él… iré a buscarlo ¿podrías quedarte con Eileen un momento más?"**

"**Claro que si, tomate el tiempo que necesites, adoro a tu pequeña"** – me respondió, subí las escaleras y entré en la biblioteca, no traía la túnica ni la levita puesta, sólo la camisa que estaba desabrochada hasta el pecho, estaba sentado en el sillón negro de piel con una copa de whisky de fuego en las manos y por lo que veía no era el primer trago, volteó a verme y bufo como deseando que me fuera.

"**Quisiera… sólo unos minutos estar solo nena" **– me dijo tranquilo, no me fui… no pensaba hacerlo – **"Por favor"** – me acerqué a él hasta quedar enfrente.

"**¿Vas a empezar a tomar consecutivamente como antes de estar juntos?" **– sabía que cuando era su asistente él tomaba más de lo normal, le quité la copa de las manos suavemente.

"**Es sólo un trago"**

"**Lo sé, pero no el primero"** – me senté sobre su regazó y él sólo quería que me fuera lo veía en sus ojos, acaricié su pecho hasta delinear cicatriz por cicatriz – **"Eres el hombre más valiente que conozco" **– me retiró las manos con delicadeza.

"**Ahora no Hermione, no quiero tus dulces palabras ahora"** – intenté besarlo despacio pero él no me correspondía.

"**No me rechaces, sólo quiero un beso"**

"**¿No te da asco? ¿nunca te he causado repugnancia?"** – no sabía porque me decía esas cosas – **"Te até a mí y te arrastré conmigo, a Eileen las encadené a mi pasado, a mis culpas… no las merezco…"** – eso me enfureció y me levanté con coraje para dirigirme a la puerta.

"**¿Así que es eso?... ¿Tienes algo más que decir?... ¿ese va a ser el siguiente problema? Lo que dice esa zorra te va a afectar tanto como para que empieces a darme ese discurso barato ¿Qué sigue? ¿Nos vas a dejar porque no nos mereces?"** – sólo me veía sin decirme absolutamente nada – **"Te voy a ahorrar el trabajo e iré a prepara tus maletas, quizás tengas razón no nos mereces, ese hombre que veo aquí no es el mismo del Callejón Diagón… te dejo solo Snape"** – y me largué azotándole la puerta y entrando a la recamara. Pasaron cinco minutos cuando entró a la habitación, lo ignoré por completo.

"**Perdóna…"** – empezó a decir y lo calle con mis dedos.

"**No digas nada… sólo vamos a olvidar eso… y sigamos como si no hubiera pasado por favor"** – el asintió.

"**Te amo"**

"**Y yo a ti" **– nos besamos despacio.

"**Nunca las dejaría Hermione… nunca"** – eso me bastó para transmitirme seguridad.

"**Lo sé mi amor pero odio verte así, toma una poción, arréglate esa camisa y te espero abajo Danna aún está ahí y vendrá Draco a cenar, quiero verte bien así que baja cuando estés listo"** – le di un beso en los labios y abrí la puerta – **"Eileen y yo te amamos Sev, amamos a quien eres y tu pasado forjó al hombre con quien vivo… así que amo a tu pasado también junto con tus errores, entiéndelo cariño"**

Baje y estuve con Danna un rato, los elfos preparaban la cena y de rato llegó Draco y me extraño absolutamente, donde estaba mi amiga estaba él pero era obvio que me imaginaba las cosas, ella era muggle y él un chico de sangre pura que quizás pudiera emparejar con una como yo pero una mujer sin magia lo dudaba en verdad. Danna me ayudó a poner la mesa mientras terminaba de estar el pollo que aún se encontraba en el horno.

"**Oye Hermione ¿Y mi padrino"** – preguntó Draco.

"**Baja en un momento"** – le respondí aunque estaba empezando a dudar que lo hiciera. – **"Ve con Draco Danna voy a sacar el pollo"** – me fui a la cocina y busque algo para sacar el pollo cuando sentí unas manos en mi cintura y un beso en el cuello.

"**Gracias Linda"** – me susurró Sev al oído – **"Eileen se durmió, sube a acostarla yo sacó eso del horno" **

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Veía a Hermione reír con Danna y bromear pesadamente con Draco recordando sus peores momentos en el colegio, era bueno verla feliz, creía que no merecía a una mujer como ella y la vi de nuevo cabreada… amaba a esa leona… amaba a Eileen y no estaba dispuesto a perderlas por nada en el mundo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mi princesa estaba creciendo y definitivamente tenía los bucles de Hermione y mi carácter indudablemente, me volvía loco y me enternecía a la vez, tenía ya unos ocho meses cuando estábamos sentados en la sala sentados y de pronto me llegó el patronus de Draco que estaba en el Ministerio al parecer lo habían encerrado.

"**¿Cómo que lo detuvieron?"** – me preguntó Hermione.

"**No lo sé, voy a averiguarlo, quédate en casa, vuelvo en cuanto pueda"** – me desaparecí y Harry y Wesley ya estaban en el ministerio – **"¿Qué paso?"**

"**Nada, Harry ya lo solucionó sólo están firmando su liberación, con un obliviate se arreglaron las cosas… y que bueno sino Brisa estaría moliéndome toda la semana para que sacara al güerejo"**

"**¿Potter?"**

"**Hechizó a un muggle"** – no lo puedo creer, espero que no ande en lo mismo de nuevo.

"**Padrino, gracias por venir"** – me extendió la mano – **"Vamos invítame una copa" **

"**Espero que no estés en problemas Malfoy porque no pienso hacer otro juramento inquebrantable con tu madre para cuidarte el trasero" **– nos dirigimos a un bar muggle cerca de ahí y comenzó con su historia que me dejo muy sorprendido…

**HERMIONE **

Cuando se acababa de ir Severus hacia el Ministerio tocaron la puerta y era Danna muy nerviosa, la deje entrar y supuse que Draco le había hecho algo.

"**Se lo llevaron… a Draco… unos tipos de tu Ministerio creo"**

"**¿Por qué? ¿te atacó? ¿qué hizo?"**

"**Y yo qué demonios voy a saber que hizo, utilizó la varita en contra de Albert… el especialista en la época victoriana ¿lo recuerdas?"**

"**Si… pero ¿por qué?"**

"**Bueno… Albert y yo logramos un premio para el museo, eso no es importante… el meollo del asunto es que nos abrazamos y así…"** – no estaba entendiendo nada – **"Y empezó a decirme que yo bien sabía que yo no le era indiferente… y bueno… pues le sonreí"**

"**Realmente me alegra que estés con él pero que tiene que ver con Malfoy"**

"**Cállate y escúchame… justo en el momento en que nos íbamos a besar llegó Drak y lo arrojo hasta la sala numero tres"**

"**¿Lo arrojo? ¿Drak?... vaya ¿me explicas? Es que sigo sin entender"**

"**El idiota comenzó a gritarme que… da igual lo que discutimos"**

"**Cierra la boca Slytherin versión muggle ¿estás saliendo con Malfoy?"**

"**Algo así… bueno es que un día me llevó al museo y no recordaba un evento que tenía en el museo y estaba ahí el y yo lo invite a quedarse y tomamos algo… bueno… tomamos mucho y me llevó a mi casa…"**

"**Te acostaste con él…"** – ella asintió con cara de estar recordándolo todo – **"No quiero que seas descriptiva, continua" **

"**Después no se qué paso él empezó a ir regularmente a la casa y de pronto se quedaba a dormir y otras comíamos juntos pero aclaramos que no queríamos una relación en forma y que cada quien podía hacer su vida como quisiera y andar con quien se nos pegara la gana"**

"**Trato que él rompió por lo que veo"** – nos callamos cuando por la chimenea aparecieron los dos. **– "Y no te es indiferente…"**

"**Ya llegamos amor, Draco quiere hablar con Danna… puedes usar la biblioteca Draco o la habitación donde duerme Danna cuando viene de visita"** – ellos asintieron y subieron, se escuchó como cerró la puerta pero se escuchaban los gritos de ambos en el momento.

"**¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERA ESE ESTÚPIDO MUGGLE?"**

"**Y A TI QUÉ CARAJOS TE IMPORTA, YO NO ME METO EN TU VIDA"**

"**DANNA NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, TU ERES MÍA"**

"**YO NO SOY PROPIEDA DE NADIE MALFOY, ADEMÁS TU NUNCA ME HAS DICHO NADA"**

"**Y NO ESPERES QUE LO DIGA, MIS HECHOS HABLAN POR SI SOLOS"**

"**¿Y ESO QUE QUIERE DECIR?"** – Severus y yo nos observábamos incrédulos, nosotros solíamos discutir pero ellos se matarían allá arriba. – **"NI SIQUIERA PUEDES RESPONDERME"**

"**TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA, TE LO HE DEMOSTRADO, NO SOY UN HOMBRE DE PALABRAS PATETICAS SINO DE HECHOS" **

"**¿Dónde he oído eso?"** – le susurré a Severus que sólo frunció el ceño.

"**Slytherins cariño" **– me contestó.

"**SOY UNA MUGGLE DRAK SOLO ESO… Y SOLO SIENTES ESA PASION DESENFRANADA AHORA… PARA ALGO MÁS SERIO BUSCARAS A UNA DE TU MUNDO"**

"**¿Y para que quiero a alguien de mi mundo como mi pareja? ¿Qué me darán ellas que no puedas darme tu?, ni siquiera te hace falta una varita a la hora de pelear con tus palabras me bastan… me gustas vale… nos llevamos bien…te quiero Dan" **

"**Drak"** – sólo se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y de pronto los aspectos de un hechizo silenciador.

"**Vaya… que… cosas"** – le dije a Sev.

"**Vamos a dar una vuelta amor, mientras terminan de reconciliarse, compremos la despensa"** – cogimos a Eileen subimos al auto y nos fuimos de compras, cuando llegamos solo había una nota de Danna: _Hems: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no te imaginas como lo siento… Drak arregló el cuarto así que no se qué es lo que siento, perdón… te cuento luego. Besos _

"**¿Sev qué demonios te dijo Malfoy?"**

"**Nada de qué preocuparse, somos Slytherin amor, no decimos lo que sentimos sino que lo demostramos, tendemos a ser posesivos pero… él la quiere a su manera pero la quiere"**

"**Que maneras"** – le respondí irónicamente.

"**Ni te imaginas… vamos a dormir a Eileen y te demuestro cómo"** – llamó al elfo para que durmiera a nuestra hija y nos dedicamos a besarnos y acariciarnos hasta el cansancio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nuestra Eileen tenía año y medio cuando el hijo de Harry cumplía uno a penas, mi amigo le había hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños a su pequeño y nos reuníamos todos de nuevo después de un tiempo de no vernos. Pude ver además de los Wesley otras caras conocidas Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Angelina, Katie, Hagrid, Minerva a la cual seguía sin hablarle, Draco y Danna que estaban viviendo juntos, ella me dijo que cuando le dijo a su familia que compartirían casa su mamá sonrío feliz que hubiera una mujer sumamente poderosa como para lograr eso en su hijo, Lucius reaccionó mal en el momento y lo amenazó con desheredarlo pero Severus y Narcisa hablaron con él e invitó personalmente a Danna a cenar y la aceptaron gustosos de que estuvieran juntos de esa manera.

Severus había logrado poner su laboratorio en el Callejón Diagon y realmente le iba muy bien, preparaba todo tipo de pociones y tenía a tres aprendices con él, decía que dos de ellos tenían futuro pero que a el otro le exigía más por tener un carácter débil, además de sus tres aprendices que le ayudaban a preparar las pociones tenía a una empleada que le ayudaba. Hace poco abrió un apotecario en Hogsmeade ya que él único que había ahí había cerrado por el fallecimiento del dueño y tenía haciéndose cargo a Danna, quizás no era una hechicera pero aprendió muy rápido los ingredientes y demás, al principio no sabía porque Severus insistía en que ella aprendiera eso pero cuando abrió el lugar y le dijo a mi amiga le explico que no podía atender él los dos establecimientos y Draco la convenció de ello, ambos vivían en una pequeña casa a una cuadra del lugar; no nos preocupaba Danna pero aún así Sev tenía a un elfo para que la auxiliase en lo que ella pudiera necesitar.

Veía como Severus platicaba con Draco seriamente y todos los demás brindaban por la paz que había en el mundo mágico los últimos meses, Danna se acercó a mi después de estar hablando con Brisa que se habían hecho muy amigas por el parentesco que tenía la esposa de Ron con su pareja, porque a pesar de estar juntos no se habían casado, capricho de mi amiga.

"**¿Por qué tan sola?"** – me preguntó.

"**Estaba pensando"**

"**Siempre… no lo soporto tengo que confesarte algo…"** – comenzó a acariciar su vientre.

"**No… ¿en serio?"** – ella asintió – **"Felicidades Danna ¿cuánto tienes?"**

"**Un mes… Drak se encariño mucho con Eileen y quiso que lo intentáramos y aquí esta… cuando se lo dije desapareció… creo que fue con Severus a decírselo"**

"**No me había dicho nada Sev"**

"**Fue ayer y creo que estaba en el laboratorio, estoy feliz pero tengo miedo"**

"**Todo saldrá bien ya verás" **

"**Mam… ¿Papi?" **– se me acercó mi pequeña que llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda que Sev le había comprado con dos coletas dejando caer sus rizos al lado.

"**Esta allá mi amor"** – lo señale – **"Ya lo viste"**

"**Ti"** – fue caminando y le dio los brazos a Sev, quien la abrazó en el instante, mi príncipe mestizo adoraba a Eileen, nunca le negaba nada y yo era la mujer más feliz a su lado.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Estaba hablando con Draco pidiéndole un favor cuando unas manitas jalaban mi túnica, era indudable de quién era.

"**¿Papi?"** – me extendió sus manos y la alce para seguir hablando con mi ahijado.

"**Cuenta con nosotros, Danna estará encantada"**

"**Sólo será una noche, planeó decírselo a Hermione mañana en la tarde, ¿podrían ir a eso de las siete? Llegaríamos al día siguiente al medio día, te lo compensaré"**

"**No es necesario, ahí estaremos ¿quieres que juguemos mañana princesa?"** – le preguntó a Eileen.

"**Dak"** – se arrojó a él encantada ya que Danna y él eran sus padrinos, Hermione estaba de acuerdo con que fuera Danna y sabía que ese paquete incluía a Draco y no reclamó en lo absoluto.

"**Vaya… Danna me deformó el nombre con Drak y tú con Dak ¿a dónde vamos a llegar eh?, uuuuy a que no adivinas, te compré un regalo, mañana te lo llevaré"**

"**¿Quieres que sea una niña?" **– le pregunté.

"**Pues me gustaría en verdad una nena, pero si fuese un niño no tendría inconveniente, además si mi primogénito no es varón ahora si mi padre va a desheredarme"** – bromeó – **"¿Y tú? ¿No tienes ganas de un niño?"**

"**Digamos que Hermione nunca se ha cuidado así que estamos abiertos a posibilidades sin importar lo que venga" **– era verdad, ella nunca tomaba pociones ni métodos muggles y yo nunca se lo pedía tampoco, hacer el amor con ella era algo inigualable como la primera vez, siempre era tan apasionada y entregada… la veía ahora con aquel vestido azul que acababa de comprar sonriendo con Danna y Ginny, tendría que salir de esa fiesta… estaba muy corto ese vestido y la deseaba en ese momento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jugaba con Eileen mientras Hermione se bañaba, eran casi las siete y llegaron por chimenea Danna y Draco.

"**Odio, odio esas endemoniadas cosas, prefiero mi auto"** – se quejaba Danna – **"¿Dónde está mi niña?"**

"**Nana"** – corrió a abrazarla –

"**Vamos a abrir el regalo de Drak"** – se la llevó y abrieron una caja que supuse era una casa de muñecas.

"**¿Ya le dijiste?"** – me preguntó Draco y negué con la cabeza – **"¿Entonces?"**

"**Tengo una forma sutil de pedirle que salgamos"** – escuche como salía de bañarse, a los quince minutos había bajado con su pelo mojado y ropa deportiva, yo llevaba un pantalón negro, camisa blanca aunque no se viera solo el pequeño cuello, levita negra y una túnica del mismo color de gala de terciopelo.

"**Ahhhh ¿de qué me perdí?"** – la apunté con la varita y le puse un vestido color vino, largo de tirantes y con escote de corazón y una abertura hasta medio muslo del lado derecho, su pelo recogido en un chongo y un maquillaje con los labios rojo oscuro.

"**Sal conmigo a tomar una copa"** – le dije, ella se sorprendió observándose, le encantaba que hiciera eso… le recordaba a algo… y era justo ese día el que quería que recordase.

"**¿Eileen?"**

"**La cuidaré bien Hermione" **– le dijo Danna.

"**Diviértanse"** – agregó Draco.

"**No malcríes a mi hija Drak"** – se burló Hermione, la abracé de la cintura llevándola a su sorpresa.

**HERMIONE**

Nos aparecimos en una terraza de un edificio de Londres realmente alto, era un lugar pequeño y privado, en el centro se encontraba una pequeña mesa alta de madera con sillas elegantes negras, había una copa de lo que parecía champagne y dos copas. La mesa solamente tenía un pequeño arreglo de lo que parecía ser una vela dentro de una bolsa de papel, lo cual me recordaba aquella cena en mi habitación de la sala común de Gryffindor, la terraza estaba arreglada con varias plantas y flores. Había un lugar completamente solo… apartado.

Sentí las manos de Severus en mi cintura y me susurró.

"**La reserve para nosotros esta noche, nadie va a molestarnos"** – su voz siempre produjo en mi un escalofrío que recorría toda mi espina dorsal – **"Vamos quiero invitarte una copa" **– nos sentamos y llenó las copas y definitivamente era champagne.

"**Me encanta cuando haces estas cosas" **

"**Pero sabes que no soy así, ni romántico ni nada que se le parezca…"**

"**Eso nunca me ha importado, te amo tal cual eres, no cambiaría nada en ti"**

"**Sin embargo esta noche es especial nena… brindemos por ti y por mí"** – y así lo hicimos, alzó su varita y comenzó una canción que recordaba – **"Le apetece señorita Granger" **– mi sonrisa salió en el instante de sus últimas palabras y cuando comencé a escuchar la letra de la canción

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

"**¿La recuerdas?"** – me preguntó mientras bailábamos despacio, adentrándonos en cada palabra de esa canción, y era volver a estar en ese momento, volver a sentir por primera vez su cercanía, sus manos rodeando mi cintura, no temiendo en el poco espacio que había entre nosotros provocando más su acercamiento, recordando aquellos ojos negros que empezaron a robar mi voluntad y mi cordura…

"**Si… no creí que la recordaras… es muggle"**

"**Debo reconocer que me costó trabajo encontrarla, pero si consigo ingredientes casi extintos que no pueda conseguir nuestra canción"** – en esta ocasión su voz estaba pegada a mi cuello, no cómo la vez pasada… - **"¿Te has puesto a escuchar realmente esa canción? No quise reconocerlo en el momento pero decía mucho de lo que yo estaba empezando a sentir por ti aquella noche"**

"**¿Cómo qué?" **– él era mi Slytherin y no se abría muy a menudo y si esa noche iba a hacerlo lo quería disfrutar en todos los sentidos. Me apretó más a él y me sentí desfallecer.

"… **Mmmm cuando eras mi asistente y tus ojos por momentos dejaban de estar tristes eran una maravilla, en medio de mi solitaria vida llegabas y la iluminabas y cuando te veía destrozada quería dar cualquier cosa para volverte a ver sonreír… y tal cómo dice la canción hemos tenido que pasar muchas cosas para estar juntos así como lo estamos ahora, tu… yo… Eileen… **_**I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up"**_ – susurró la última estrofa de la canción para mi, al oído y sentí como cada palabra era verdad, siempre lo fue… pero las cosas se invirtieron en contra de nosotros pero siempre nos amamos, nunca quisimos dejarnos – **"No voy a renunciar a nuestra felicidades amor… es mía… nuestra, siempre lo será"**

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

"**No tengo dudas de eso Sev"** – reconocí… a través de los días me había llenado de una seguridad…

"**Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado Herms… daría todo por cualquiera de ustedes"** – era feliz… al igual que yo, por fin era feliz y no había nadie que arrebatara mi dicha en ese momento, después de la muerte de mis padres Sev llegó a mi vida para llenarla completamente.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

"**Nunca voy a renunciar a esta oportunidad que me diste tu, nuestra hija y la vida misma para ser feliz Linda, te lo juro" **– me aseguro mi príncipe mestizo.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Planee esa noche para que fuera justo lo que ella hubiese deseado o esperado, quise que recordara aquella noche cuando la lleve al baile o aquella donde le la sorprendí en la torre Gryffindor… ¿cómo una leona pudo cambiarme a tal magnitud?

"**Esta noche quiero que sea especial"** – comencé a decirle.

"**Ya lo es Sev"** – me dijo… su boca estaba pegada a mi pecho y la mía en su cuello.

"**Será aún más especial… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?"** – dejo de bailar repentinamente, era justo lo que quería… que se sorprendiera, que no esperará que se lo pidiera de esa forma, observó mis ojos esperando descubrir algo en ellos.

"**¿Cóm…?"** – no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta cuando saqué el estuche negro de terciopelo y abriéndolo para que viera el anillo de oro blanco con un brillante no muy grande pero rodeado de oro puro alrededor, pertenecía a la madre de mi madre, era muy valioso, reliquia familiar y nadie lo merecía más que ella y después pasaría a manos de Eileen.

"**¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"** – le repetí de nuevo, observo el anillo y después me miro y lo descubrí… por fin lo había logrado… éramos felices pero aquel brillo que provoque en sus días de estudiante no había vuelto, sonreía y se le iluminaba el rostro pero el brillo resplandeciente en su mirada volvió con esa pregunta _¿Quieres ser mi esposa?,_ y esta vez me encargaría de no arruinarlo, esta vez la haría completamente feliz… porque por fin había regresado ella… la de siempre y volvía a sonreír para mi.

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

_**En esta ocasión no pienso renunciar a ella… esta vez no.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo, siempre planeé este final para el fic pero como que se me antoja un Epilogo, lo he estado formando, espero subirlo el sábado ¿les gustaría? Gracias a todas ustedes que hicieron de mi primer historia un gran aliento para seguir escribiendo. Mil besos…**_

_**Yazmin Snape: no conteste en el otro fic tu comentario porque no me llegó a tiempo, ya había subido el capitulo pero te respondo, siiiiiiiiiii se quedó con Draco idea de Luna White 29 y pues Eileen tiene mucho de Hermione, pensaba describirla en el epilogo si es que quieren epilogo claro… a la zorra de Colette le di lo que se merece y creí que si Sev se quedaba como maestro no vería a su familia y por eso lo puse de esa forma y para desquitarme de la cacatúa también, espero te haya gustado el final de la historia. Miles de besos Yaz**_

_**Mama Shmi: no se que es eso de zona fantasma pero creo que salió bien el castigo de Colette, encerrada, casi sin alma y sin belleza muajajajaja y ellos felices con Eileen… espero te haya gustado el final. Gracias por seguir esta historia**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: Capítulo dedicado a ti así que no mueras no mueras llegué mas rápido de lo que todas esperaban, disfrutalooo!**_

_**Luna White 29: ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto?, cada idea que me sugerías trataba de ingresarla en la historia, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tus palabras, fuiste una de las primeras en seguir mi fic hasta el final. ¿Te gustaría el epilogo? Besos Luna**_

_**Papillion69: Capítulo dedicado a ti hermosa, yo también estoy muy tristeeee **____** porque ya llegó el final de esto pero estoy haciendo otro fic creo que llevo siete capítulos pero es pura lloradera! Te lo advierto y en mi mente tengo otros cuatro Sevmione asi que estaré aquí un gran tiempo… espero que puedas leerlos y comentarlos, no sé si estas leyendo mi otro fic, sino es así, te invito a que lo hagas, pañuelos en mano! Espero te haya gustado el final ¿te gustaría epilogo?**_

_**Aurora Snape: Muchas gracias aurora! En serio gracias! Y ya nació Eileen, espero te haya gustado el final de la historia, tengo en mente otras! Besos, saludos y de nuevo gracias.**_

_**SuekSnape: somos un peligro embarazadas jajajajaja! Y si que la zorra de Colette se pudra por toquetear a mi Sev… espero te haya gustado el final ¿te gustaría un epilogo?, gracias por seguir esta historia hasta este punto. Besos **_

_**Alexa Snape: y llegó el final Alexza… que triste estoy… pero bueno, por fin esta parejita logró su felicidad y su pequeña no sufrió daño alguno y mi pocionista le vuelve a salir lo romántico… yo quiero un cloooon ¿quieres epilogo?**_

_**Alexf1994: y llegó Eileen… y la felicidad por fin, después de 28 capítulos… espero te haya gustado y hazme saber si quieres saber que pasó después de la pregunta de Sev. Besos y gracias por leerme hasta el final**_

_**Sailor Mercuri: actualización mega rápida… espero te haya gustado el final. Muchos besos niña**_

_**Tequila Nervous: no la queme porque se moriría y no quiero que muera, quiero que sufra perdiendo su belleza y la juventud de su alma… nada mejor que Azkaban, espero que te haya gustado el final y hazme saber si quieres epilogo. Gracias por seguir mi historia, miles de besos y abrazos.**_

_**GRACIAS CHICAS POR TODO… BESOS.. ESTOY TRISTE! **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**La última parte está dedicada a todas mis lectoras por acompañarme estos meses. Gracias y un punto a aclarar, les gustó mucho la idea de que Danna se quedará con Drak: esa idea fue sugerida por LUNA WHITE 29 gracias nena. Ahora si a leer se ha dicho.**_

**EPILOGO**

**HERMIONE **

"**¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"** – de nuevo la pregunta retumbó en mí, lleve todo el embarazo esperando aquello y esa noche me tomaba por sorpresa por completo, no podía responder pero mis ojos le decían todo, tomó mi mano y suavemente puso el anillo en ella – **"¿Y bien?"**

"**Si, si quiero" **– lo abrace tan fuerte que se levantó del suelo.

"**Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa"**

"**Mucho… y yo te tenía otra… creo que te la voy a adelantar"**

"**¿Qué es?"**

"**Pues… te quiero presentar a alguien"**

"**¿Ahora? ¿no podría esperar? La sorpresa aún no termina"**

"**No, quiero que sea ahora"** – llevé una de sus manos a mi vientre – **"Te presento a Severus Snape Segundo" **– sus ojos se centraron curiosos en mi vientre y después en mis ojos, me había llevado meses recuperar mi cuerpo esbelto y ahora faltaba poco para que volviera a crecer mi pancita.

"**¿En serio?"** – asentí – **"¿Niño?"** – volvía a sentir – **"¿Estás segura? ¿Cuántos meses tienes?"**

"**Tengo poco más de dos meses, y estoy completamente segura no he fallado va a ser un niño, sólo que este embarazo no lo he sentido tan sintomático como los otros dos ¿te gusta la idea?"**

"**Oh nena, me encanta… me encanta"** – me fue llevando hacia atrás y al levantar la varita apareció una cama alta y grande con velo, todo en color perla, hizo que se apagaran las luces del lugar y como era el edificio más alto sólo nos iluminaba el cielo nocturno, nos besamos despacio como tratando de reconocer algo que día a día explorábamos juntos, despacio fui desvaneciéndome en la cama hasta que él quedo encima de mí, cada experiencia con él siempre era única y placentera – **"Esta noche es para nosotros, sólo tú y yo y creo que hay más de dos cosas que festejar"**

Mientras me besaba el cuello sus manos acariciaban mi pierna despacio, sabía que de esa manera mi excitación y mi deseo por él crecía y crecía, él se fue quitando la capa que era la misma de aquella noche cuando me llevo ebria a mi habitación, toque con suavidad su pecho que aún estaba cubierto por la levita, amaba como se vestía y amaba más aún como lo desvestía. Quité uno a uno los botones de su levita mientras él me bajaba los tirantes del vestido hasta dejarlos debajo de mis pechos desnudos, mis pezones estaban ya erectos y mi intimidad húmeda, llegaban momentos donde no quería juegos y quería que lo hiciera ya pero esta noche podíamos disfrutarnos como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos, así que me deje llevar por sus labios embriagadores y esas manos que me llevaban a tocar el cielo.

Por fin pude deshacerme de la levita y la camisa blanca y solamente quedé con mi tanga azul cielo que me había puesto esa noche… si hubiera sabido la habría escogido mejor.

"**Si me hubieras dicho hubiera escogido algo sexy para ti"** – le dije mientras sus manos bajaban despacio por mi vientre.

"**Tu sensualidad esta en tu esencia no en la lencería, además no te va a durar mucho tiempo puesta"** – con magia quité sus pantalones y zapatos para dejarlo sólo en los bóxers negros, sus manos estaban muy entretenidas en mi vulva y sus labios en mis pechos, acaricie su miembro encima de la prenda que debía dolerle de la excitación, lo masturbe por encima para sacarle unos gruñidos en medio de los mordiscos que le daba a mis senos, quite mis manos de ahí para llevarnos a sus glúteos y apretarlos a la vez que lo pegada más a mí, eso le arrancó una de sus sonrisas mas seductoras, una que sabía solo me daba a mí – **"Leona… traviesa… como me pones"** – sus mordidas se hicieron más fieras pero son hacerme daño.

"**Por favor… vamos… hazlo ya"**

"**Mmmm voy a planteármelo"**

"**Sev"** – era una súplica…

"**Mmmm no lo sé…"** – no toleré más aquello.

"**Agh"** – comencé a tocarme para provocarlo – **"Siiii…"** – no quería tener un orgasmo yo sola sino que él lo provocara – **"Mja.. siiii… oh…"**

"**Portándote mal eh…"** – subió mis manos hacia los lados y sin quitarse los bóxers sacó su miembro y haciendo a un lado mi tanga empapada me penetró – **"Oh… Hermione"**

"**Qué bien se siente Sev"** – se movía suave sacándolo todo y metiéndolo hasta el fondo, mis uñas estaban en su espalda aumentando los vaivenes y haciéndolo gruñir más de una vez.

"**Aghhh como demonios no… pude perca… tarme… de tu emba…razo, era tan… obvio" **

"**¿Por qué?... más… más rápido"**

"**Cuando estas embarazada eres más apasionada, te prendes con mayor facilidad y aprietas más… ¿te gusta así?"**

"**Oh joder si… Sev… si…. Ohhhh ya casi… no pares… más rápido… sólo un poquito… un poquito más…. Ahhhhhh"** – el orgasmo viajo por todo mi cuerpo como un gran choque eléctrico dejándose llevar el también, abrazándome más a él… salió de mi y nos quedamos ambos acostados.

"**Eres… magnifica mujer"**

"**Tu… eres el magnífico"** – dijimos entrecortadamente, de pronto el se tensó y se quedó serio viendo el cielo.

"**Un momento… ¿cómo dijiste que le querías poner al niño?" **– a penas reaccionaba.

"**Severus Snape Segundo"**

"**NO, NO, NO Y MÁS NO, no le vas a poner así al niño"**

"**Pero si es tu nombre"**

"**Por lo mismo, con una desgracia tenemos… escogiste el nombre de Eileen y yo elegiré el de mi hijo"**

"**¿Quizás pueda convencerte?"** – me puse a horcadas sobre él besando su cuello, bajando sobre su pecho, su abdomen.

"**Así no vas a lograr nada, te digo que no le pondremos así al niño y es mi ul…"** – lo silencié con un pequeño beso en la punta de su virilidad – **"Ti…"** – lo metí a mi boca y fui subiendo y bajando, yo ya estaba adquiriendo practica en eso – **"Aghhhh no nena… así no voy a dejarme convencer eh… eres gloriosa…"**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Después de la noticia de nuestro hijo ella planeaba que nos casáramos tan pronto que él naciera pero la convencí de que fuera antes y arreglamos todo y al mes teníamos ya todo preparado, la recepción fue en un salón con un jardín grande adornado con plantas y flores al gusto de ella y con varias fuentes en todo el lugar, se colocaron mesas redondas con manteles blancos y adornos rojos y verdes en señal de la unión de nuestras casas, el centro de baile era una amplia plataforma de azulejo blanco con altos adornos en las esquinas, todo eso maquinado por Danna y Ginny.

Los invitados ya estaban listos donde se celebraría nuestra unión, no era una boda grande pero estábamos con las personas más cercanas a ella, sus ex compañeros del colegio, los Wesley, Danna y Draco, los Malfoy, algunos conocidos que yo tenía y algunos profesores de Hogwarts, quitando a sus padres ella no tenía familia así que sólo eran parte del mundo mágico, por petición de mi Hermione y yo accediendo sin mucho problema llevamos el cuadro de Albus…

Puedo escuchar la clásica canción monótona, aburrida y que siempre odie, pero es tan distinto ahora, porque él que está parado esperando a la mujer soy yo y la chica de blanco no es ninguna hechicera ambiciosa por tener un marido pegado al cuello sino que es Hermione quien me lo perdonó todo y hasta la fecha es la única que soporta mi amargura, y mi insoportable carácter, la que entra es la madre de mi hija y la que lleva en su vientre el segundo fruto de lo que tenemos, la que me sonríe todas las mañanas al despertar y la que me amo sin importarle mis errores…

Llega tomada de la mano de un hombre que no creí fuera a entregarla pero no había nadie mejor que él para hacerlo, su vestido es sencillo sin mangas, straple pero de encaje, un poco flojo del pecho hacia abajo por el pequeño abultamiento que hace dos semanas había aparecido, su pelo esta suelto y perfectamente acomodado con una peineta que había sido de mi madre y un velo que caía detrás de su bucles. _No me rendí mi amor… juré que volverías a sonreír…_

"**Es como mi hermana Severus… se que la cuidaras bien"** – me dice Harry entregándomela… cuando hace tiempo es mía y no pienso que deje de serlo.

"**Así será"** – le digo tomando la mano de Hermione, en esta ocasión no lleva guantes altos ni brazalete que le cubra la cicatriz de Bellatriz… me alegra… porque me caso con la mejor hechicera y me importa un carajo su origen. El agente del ministerio comienza la ceremonia hasta llegar a los votos. Tomó la mano de Hermione y recito mientras le coloco el anillo de oro con nuestros nombres grabados.

"**Yo Severus Snape me entrego a ti Hermione Granger teniendo como testigo a nuestros hijos y que fue la magia de nuestro amor la que nos ayudo a seguir juntos en las buenas y en las malas, lo que nació entre nosotros es algo único, has sido mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante y hoy quiero que seas mi esposa. Te juro fidelidad, amarte y respetarte en la prosperidad y en la adversidad todos los días de mi existencia… Pídeme cualquier cosa y lo tendrás"** – ella se mordía el labio inferior de la felicidad, se veía mas alta, más hermosa debido a su embarazo… tomó el otro anillo y me lo puso.

"**Yo Hermione Jane Granger te desposo a ti Severus Snape al hombre que me enseño las múltiples formas de sonreír con tan sólo un hechizo de amor, te aceptó tal cual eres con tus grandes virtudes y defectos que me han llevado a admirar y amar al hombre con quien comparto mi vida, prometo amarte como lo he hecho desde aquel baile, prometo serte fiel cada día de mi vida, con cada pensamiento, sentimiento y acción y respetarte como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Quiero tenerte a mi lado, que seas mi amigo, mi confidente, mi apoyo, mi sustento, mi amante, mi todo y yo… te prometo estar a tu lado siempre… ¿Harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera"** – me preguntó haciéndome recordar aquella noche cuando nos besamos por primera vez.

"**Lo haría"**

"**Ámame Sev… ámame mucho"**

"**Siempre nena" **– nos fundimos en un beso cálido, lento saboreando su labial de fresa, su aliento, su boca que siempre había sido mía y ya nunca dejaría de serlo, sus manos reposaban en mi pecho y las mías en su espalda abrazándola demostrándole a los presentes que nada ni nadie pudo separarnos ni cambiar lo que sentimos.

**HERMIONE**

Reconozco que la boda fue algo apresurada pero con ayuda de Danna y Ginny el salón había quedado perfecto, él se encontraba saludando a algunos invitados suyos que acaban de llegar, no cambiaría nada en él, llevaba pantalón negro, camisa gris y levita negra, sin capa, y lo seguía viendo completamente deseable, inclusive más de antes de entregarme a él. Había cambiado tanto desde que empezamos a estar juntos, se abría más a mí, era más expresivo, sonreía más a menudo y Eileen lo tenía loco, él le había comprado un vestido grande rosa y la peino con dos coletas para poder ver sus rizos a los lados, era tan parecida a él, por eso la adoraba.

"**¿Feliz?"** – me preguntó acercándome y besándome.

"**Mucho"**

"**Felicidades hijo y para ti también Hermione, por su matrimonio, por su hija y el que viene en camino"** – nos dijo Albus.

"**Gracias Albus"** – le respondió.

"**¿Y qué va a ser?" **

"**Un niño… Severus Snape Segundo"** – le dije, Sev puso su mala cara.

"**Que no se va a llamar así"**

"**Que sí"**

"**Hermione"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Severus Snape"** – mi pequeño de once años sube las escaleras con firmeza, tiene los ojos de mi esposo y su pelo abundante y largo pero no completamente negro pero es su reflejo, es inteligente, astuto, intuitivo, audaz, atrevido, aventurado, se sienta en la silla para que la jefa de Ravenclow le ponga el sombrero, no tarda mucho en dar la respuesta – **"¡GRYFFINDOR!"** – veo como el actual director del colegio cierra los ojos, hace una mueca y alza la ceja a la vez, bufando resignado, mi pequeño se sienta haciendo compañía a James Potter y observando la reacción de su padre.

Minerva se había jubilado justo dos años antes de que entrara Eileen, Hogwarts había pasado por tres directores y según mi hija eran unos idiotas, el Ministerio puso a prueba el año pasado a Severus y pudo verse un mejoramiento en el colegio y quedó como director oficial, fue un año difícil él se quedaba con mi hija en el colegio y yo con Severus en la Hilandera, nos veíamos a veces los fines de semana y a pesar de eso como yo trabajaba en San Mungo Severus se tenía que quedar con Danna en Hogmeade y eso partió a la familia, así que mi esposo decidió que en este año me viniera al colegio como medimaga en la enfermería ya que Poppy se irá en medio año a Francia, tendríamos una vida juntos otra vez.

Observo a mi hija que ve a su hermano en la otra mesa del gran comedor, ella bien sabía al igual que Sev y yo que Severus estaría en Gryffindor pero padre e hija se habían hecho ilusiones de que fuera distinto, mi pequeña Eileen había quedado en Slytherin, cuando recibimos la carta Sev sonrió con triunfo de que su princesa destacara entre su casa y no iba a ser lo contrario era increíblemente inteligente, antes de que pasara mi hijo paso la hija de Danna y Draco: Alessia formando parte a ser una compañera para mi hija a la casa dde Slytherin, y paso después Albus Severus… creo que mi esposo se enfureció cuando Harry decidió ponerle ese segundo nombre a su hijo… y obviamente quedo en Gryffindor, lo peor de todo es que eran los mejores amigos y según Albus serían los segundos merodeadores pero teniendo a Sev como director realmente lo dudo mucho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente después del desayuno mi pequeño se acerca a mí…

"**Mamá… ¿papá está muy enojado porque quedé en Gryffindor?"** – me preguntó preocupado.

"**No Sevy el no está enojado, a decir verdad y me atrevería a confesarte tu padre tiene más de Gryffindor de lo que él piensa"** – le afirme sonriendo.

"**¿En serio?"** – me preguntó sorprendido, asentí – **"¿Y por qué quedó en Slytherin?"**

"**Tu abuelo Albus decía que elegimos demasiado pronto a los estudiantes, y que tu padre debió ser un león"**

"**Y yo opino que él debió ser ceniza de mi chimenea desde el año pasado"** – se escuchó la voz seria del director.

"**Papá… lo siento…"** – empezó a decirle mi hijo.

"**Sevy está preocupado de que estés molesto por no haber quedado en Slytherin"**

"**No… no estoy molesto… pero tu primera clase esta por comenzar… ve y arrasa con todos Severus"**

"**Si papá"** – se fue corriendo pero Sev le dijo.

"**Severus… no estoy molesto pero te juro que si ingresas al equipo de Quidditch voy a desheredarte"** – le amenazo irónicamente mi esposo.

"**El Quidditch no es lo mío… eso es de Eileen"** – dijo para irse a su clase.

"**Dicen que es mejor tu mamá en el deporte… inclusive que se parece mucho a ella…"** – le dije.

"**Si, es muy parecida a mi madre y realmente juega muy bien, es la mejor cazadora del equipo… me dio un ataque cuando decidió meterse pero bueno, viene de familia, Severus es muy parecido a ti así que me quedaré tranquilo, no juagará ese condenado deporte… sólo espero que por el amor de Merlín mantenga su presencia donde debe… que no robe ingredientes para pociones prohibidas… que no le queme la túnica a algún profesor… que no sea atacado por estar en un lugar que no se debe… no… la verdad espero que no se parezca tanto a ti nena"** – me sonrío.

Esa era nuestra nueva vida en el colegio, Severus haciéndose cargo de todo, yo en enfermería, los chicos destacando pero metiéndose en líos y las vacaciones no la pasábamos en la Hilandera, algunas veces nos reuníamos los Wesley, Draco, Danna, Ginny y yo. El año que viene entraba Lyli la hija de Harry era muy parecida a la madre de Harry, el mismo Sev me lo confirmó, algo que ya no me preocupaba en absoluto, también entraba Caden el hijo de Draco y Danna, y es que realmente tuvieron que buscar el varón de inmediato porque a Lucius le dio un ataque cuando el primogénito de su hijo fue una niña… una niña a la que termino consintiéndole cada uno de sus caprichos, también entraban las gemelas Lauren y Madeline hijas de Ron que por primera vez no fueron pelirrojas como todas unas Wesley. El colegio era una locura con toda esa generación y a Sev le molestaba que su hijo fuera uno de los que volteaban la cabeza el colegio.

"**Esa mocosa no me tiene el mínimo respeto"** – se quejaba entrando a la enfermería.

"**Ya me imagino de quien hablas, pero te equivocas te respeta y mucho, eres su padrino, lo que quieres es que te tenga miedo Sev" **

"**No la intimido… ni un poco, parece que mi voz es un chiste o un poema de Shak… ese escritor muggle… es idéntica a su madre… claro tenia que ser una manipuladora Slytherin"**

"**Alessia te ama Sev… y pues no, no la intimidas ni un poco, supongo que Danna se encargó de eso"**

"**He perdido mi toque nena, en verdad lo he perdido…"**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Camino furioso a mi despacho donde están esos mocosos, entró y los veo a los cuatro parados con la cabeza baja y a mi esposa en la esquina observando todo.

"**Esta vez no pienso permitirte que seas la abogada Hermione" **– le sentenció con mi voz fría.

"**¿Y BIEN? ¿QUIÉN VA A SER TAN OSADAMENTE VALIENTE PARA COMENZAR HABLAR Y DECIRME QUE PASÓ?"**

"**PAPÁ…"**

"**YO NO VEO A NINGÚN PAPA SEÑOR SNAPE, VEO AL DIRECTOR DEL COLEGIO, ASÍ QUE EXPLÍQUESE QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ"** – le gritó, pero le grito como director a alumno no como padre a hijo, nadie decía nada… - **"¿Severus?"**

"**¿Si?" **– responden los dos: Snape y Potter, a mala hora ese mocoso decidió ponerle mi nombre a un Potter,

"**Severus Snape… ¿cómo fue la explosión… mejor dicho con qué la hiciste explotar?"**

"**Con una poción" **– me dijo mi hijo.

"**¿Con qué poción?"**

"**Una que estoy inventando, verás descubrí que si agregas polvo de cuerno de unicornio con sangre de…"** – comenzó a recitarme mi hijo, estaba orgulloso de él pero eso no lo salvaría.

"**Estamos en una detención señor Snape, no es clases de pociones, alguien debió ayudarle a distraer a Hagrid ¿Quién fue?"**

"**Yo padrino, pero no es para tanto"**

"**Señorita Malfoy… recibirá el mismo castigo y créame deberá preguntarle a su padre como soy realmente porque después de este castigo le juro que si voy a intimidarla… ¿Dónde entra usted señor Potter?"**

"**¿Quién? ¿yo?"** – preguntan James y Severus Potter al mismo tiempo.

"**Severus Potter… Albus como te llames" **– le dije enojado al segundo hijo de los Potter.

"**¿Si hijo que pasa?"** – interviene el cuadro, me tomo el cabello con toda la furia que empieza a emerger de mi cuerpo, mi pelo queda desordenado.

"**No te hablo a ti vejete sino a Albus Severus Potter"**

"**¿Esta vez que hicieron?"** – les pregunta curioso sonriéndoles – **"¿Hechizaron de nuevo la capa del profesor Longbottom? O mejor aún ¿Transformaron a la señora Norris?"**

"**¡AL – BUS!"** – estaba perdiendo mi paciencia. – **"Hicieron explotar una mercancía que llegaba a Hogwarts distrayendo a Hagrid y el termino con la barba chamuscada por cierto ¿Quién se encargó de la barba?"**

"**Yo señor"** – dijo el hijo menor de los Potter, el cual ya sabemos su agraciado nombre.

"**¿En serio le quitaron la barba a Hagrid?"** – preguntó Albus fascinado.

"**¿Y usted señor James Potter? ¿Dónde entra?"**

"**Quería salir del colegio señor…"**

"**¿A dónde se dirigía señor Potter?**

"**A Sortilegios Wesley"** – respondió James Potter.

"**¿Así que todo esto fue por ir a esa tienda de artículos de broma? ¿por qué no esperaron al fin de semana?"**

"**Porque estamos castigados por todo el mes"** – respondieron los cuatro en coro.

"**¿Y su capa señor Potter?"**

"**Mi padre me la quito como castigo"** – sonreí… hasta que el hijo de Lyli hace algo inteligente.

"**Pues creo que le quitará algo más después de esto señor Potter"**

"**No creo que pueda quitarme algo más señor"** – me respondió.

"**Es usted un arrogante… insolente igual que su abuelo"** – le dije molesto.

"**Si… lo sé… mi padre me dijo que un día me diría eso"**

"**Potter…" **– mi vena brincaba del disgusto.

"**Hijo, creo que exageras, las barbas crecen y…"** – fue lo último que pudo decir Albus antes de mandar el cuadro al baúl que estaba detrás del despacho.

"**Váyanse chicos, hablaré con el director"** – mi esposa se acercó mientras los cuatro salían corriendo.

"**80 PUNTOS MENOS POR CADA UNO Y CASTIGAMOS DURANTE TODO UN MES"** – les grité.

"**Eres un gruñón"**

"**Estoy molesto ahora no Hermione vete a la enfermería"**

"**Mmmm No"**

"**Ya sé de dónde sacó lo insolente Severus" **

"**Vamos a la recámara, es tarde" **– esa era su manera de hacer que se me olvidará la travesura de su hijo, la de su ahijada y la de su ahijado porque para colmo también era padrino del otro Severus.

"**Hermione"**

"**Mi conjunto es negro" **– me dijo desabrochando su uniforme de la parte de arriba para que pudiera contemplar su sostén de encaje.

"**¿Después de casi 15 años sigues deseando esto?" – le pregunté, ella tenía 35 y yo 54.**

"**¿Quieres venir a ver cuánto?"** – me retó. Su sensualidad y sus provocaciones bastaron para que en menos de dos minutos estuviéramos en nuestras habitaciones con las luces apagadas sólo con la lámpara de noche alumbrando otro encuentro entre mi mujer y yo.

En el camino a nuestros aposentos quedó el uniforme de medimaga, mi levita, mi camisa, los zapatos de ambos, medias de ella y calcetines míos, lo último en caer fue mi cinturón justo en el momento en que me acostó y ella se subió a horcadas sobre mí, utilizó su varita para dejarme completamente desnudo, en cambio yo no podía hacer lo mismo yo lo hacía manualmente, me encantaba hacerlo de esa forma.

Su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, sus pechos habían crecido al igual que sus caderas y sus muslos, pero seguía estando delgada, sólo que había agarrado forma, era igual de hermosa y deseable, yo no podía decir lo mismo de mí, pero a ella le encantaba lo que veía, lo observaba en su mirada y cuando la penetraba no hacia otra cosa que arrugar las sabanas y gemir toda la noche.

Nos besábamos con pasión mientras le quitaba su sostén y acariciaba sus pechos, una mano bajo a tocar sus glúteos y deshacerme de tu pequeña tanga ya húmeda, comenzó a frotar su vulva con mi miembro erecto, no me hizo esperar mucho para deslizarse sobre él y ser penetrada completamente.

"**Oh… siempre tan perfecto"** – dijo moviéndose despacio, me senté para poder acariciar su espalda y besar sus senos – **"Soy muy feliz, todos estos años lo he sido Sev"**

"**Y yo a tu lado nena junto con los chicos"** – sus vaivenes eran suaves y delicados.

"**Nunca te agradecí haberme sacado de la enfermería aquel día"** – me susurraba al oído mientras mordía despacio mi lóbulo izquierdo.

"**¿Agradecerme? Si lo hice a punta de varita y cuando no tenías magia, fui un tremendo cabrón"**

"**Bendigo ese día… Ohhhh" **– comenzó a levantarse más y dejarse caer abrazándome completamente para sentir sus pezones erectos.

"**¿Por qué lo bendices?"**

"**Ese… ese día… fue el comienzo de todo… me recordaste lo que era vivir"** – fui tomando sus caderas para seguir el ritmo, cosa que necesitaría ya que se acercaba su primer orgasmo.

"**Nos lo enseñamos los dos nena"** – le corregí.

"**Nunca dejemos que esta magia acabe Sev Ahhh siiiii"**

"**Nunca… te lo juro" **– fue una noche espectacular… como muchas dentro de nuestra vida.

**FIN**

_**Se terminó mis queridas lectoras, espero les haya gustado el epilogo. Aclaro: voy a seguir con la otra historia sólo que tengo que familiarizarme con ella, leerla y volverme adentrar ya que son dos Severus muy diferentes y quiero que el Lemmon quede bien, trataré de llevar nada más aquel fic y no escribir otro, recen a Merlín para que comience a llevar dos fics… porque me complico la vida… bueno respondo a sus reviews y los que me comenten en el epilogo los responderé por PM. Gracias por leer mi Sevmione. Muchos besos**_

_**Papillion69: muchas gracias niña! Traté de incluir algunas ideas que me pidieron para el Epilogo así que espero te haya gustado. Ojala que si leas el otro fic, la verdad me gustó más el otro porque he llorado con él como nunca. Nos seguimos escribiendo. Gracias y besos**_

_**Alexf1994: no puse la luna de miel pero si algo de pasioncilla… y un bebe hermosooo**_

_**Biondetta: que bueno que te gustó… y pues claro Draco no es Sev… es que Sev es único y perfecto, jodidamente deseable… Besos chica**_

_**Aurora Snape: Muchísimas gracias Aurora me alientas a seguir escribiendo, y claro que seguiré con el otro fic y otros que tengo en mente. Besos, espero te guste el epilogo.**_

_**Alexza Snape: que bueno que te haya gustado todo el fic hermosa, y ya voy a continuar mi otro drama… así que a llorar se ha dicho. Mil besos por todos tus reviews**_

_**Mama Shmi: ya se me quitó la tristeza porque ya estoy comenzando con el otro fic en el que estoy y porque sé que tenía que terminar y me gustó el final, así que nos seguiremos leyendo. Gracias por leer esta historia preciosa.**_

_**SuekSnape: muchas ideas jajajaja no puse la luna de miel pero si un lemmon pequeñito… y la boda y como le sacan canas verdes a nuestro Sev jajaja espero te haya gustado, nos vemos en el otro fic y los que vienen… no permitas que Voldemort ponga sus sucias manos en mi sexy pocionista ehhhhhh!**_

_**Luna White 29: Hola Luna, gracias por todo en serio! Y pues espero que se hayan cumplico tus expectativas con el epilogo y claro que nos vemos en el otro fic y en otro que no me deja dormir porque me dice: escríbeme escríbeme escríbeme joder! Espero no caer en la tentación hasta que termine el otro jajaja. Gracias y Besos**_

_**Yazmin Snape: rápido como siempre Yaz… y claro que no abandonaré el otro y muchas gracias por tus palabras porque gracias a eso seguiré escribiendo lo más que pueda. Muchos besos**_

_**RR73: que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que te guste también el epilogo. Besos muchacha**_

_**TequilaNervous: Siiiii epilogo listo! Espero te guste, nos vemos en el otro fic ya estoy en él. Besos mushasha**_

_**Patybenededmalfoy: gracias y espero te haya gustado el epilogo, y pues de hecho ya llevo siete capítulos con otro Sevmione pero lo deje en pausa para terminar este, y tengo otros en mente… espero que pases por ahí. Besos y gracias por leer.**_

_**Rossy04: lamento tu perdida Ross, aquí seguimos y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, seguiré con el otro Sevmione, besos y un abrazo especial para ti. Saludos**_


End file.
